My Cutest Neighbour
by prettybabo
Summary: Jongin baru saja pindah ke lingkungan baru dimana ia bertemu dengan bocah tiga belas tahun bernama Sehun yang sering berbuat seenaknya. Jika biasanya Jongin akan menghajar bocah yang membuatnya kesal, tapi sepertinya Sehun adalah sebuah pengecualian. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin baru saja pindah ke lingkungan baru dimana ia bertemu dengan bocah tiga belas tahun bernama Sehun yang sering berbuat seenaknya. Jika biasanya Jongin akan menghajar bocah mengesalkan, tapi sepertinya Sehun adalah sebuah pengecualian. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part One

Jongin benar-benar benci membersihkan rumah. Sudah sepanjang pagi Jongin mencoba merapikan apartemen kecilnya yang akan ia tempati selama beberapa tahun ke depan. Tahun ini Jongin masuk universitas bergengsi di Seoul, hal ini membuat Jongin harus menyewa apartemen dekat dengan universitasnya agar ia tidak perlu bangun ekstra pagi untuk berangkat kuliah.

Jongin menyesal sekali tidak menerima bantuan Kyungsoo, teman SMU-nya yang sudah lama naksir padanya. Sebelum menempuh ujian nasional Kyungsoo memang pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin, namun dengan lembut pernyataan cinta itu Jongin tolak dengan alasan mereka sedang disibukkan dengan ujian-ujian.

Begitu Jongin sudah lulus SMU dan masuk universitas, Kyungsoo kembali berusaha mendekati Jongin yang kebetulan diterima di universitas yang sama dengannya. Jongin kini kebingungan bagaimana menolak perasaan Kyungsoo tanpa menyakitinya. Jongin menolak bantuan dari Kyungsoo juga salah satu bentuk untuk menghindari Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo tahu tempat tinggalnya selama di Seoul.

"Permisi!" Sebuah suara menghentikan Jongin dari kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

"Selamat pagi Hyung! Aku Oh Sehun dari rumah sebelah. Ibuku menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu!" Jongin membuka pintu dan langsung dihadapkan dengan seorang bocah berumur belasan yang tersenyum lebar sambil membawa sepiring tteok.

"I-iya. Terima kasih." Jongin menerima piring yang disodorkan padanya. Anak laki-laki itu masih tersenyum lebar, membuat sepasang bulan sabit muncul diwajahnya. "Si-silahkan masuk.." Jongin mempersilahkan tetangga barunya untuk masuk.

"Wah, rumahnya Hyung masih berantakan." Bocah itu berkomentar jujur.

"I-iya. Aku masih belum selesai bersih-bersih." Jongin menggaruk lehernya malu. Oh Sehun, tetangga barunya langsung melihat-lihat isi apartemen kecil Jongin sambil terus berkomentar. Jongin tidak peduli dengan komentar-komentar Sehun yang terlalu jujur hingga membuat hatinya sedikit kesal karena Sehun memang masih bocah.

"Hyung, apa kau kuliah di Seoul University?" Sehun bertanya setelah puas mengomentari koleksi komik Jongin yang banyak.

"Iya." Jongin menjawab sambil membongkar pakaian-pakaiannya.

"Kau keren sekali Hyung! Aku ingin kuliah disana jika sudah besar nanti!"

"Kalau begitu rajin-rajinlah belajar sejak sekarang." Jongin merespon ucapan Sehun sambil lalu karena disibukkan menata baju-baju kedalam lemarinya.

"Uh, Hyung bodoh sekali sih dari tadi bersih-bersih rumahnya. Sini aku bantu!" Sehun gemas dengan Jongin yang dari tadi bekerja dengan lambat dan tidak efisien. Dengan cepat Sehun membantu Jongin mengeluarkan isi kardus pakaian Jongin dan merapikannya didalam lemari.

"Nah! Sudah selesai kan!" Hanya dalam dua puluh menit Sehun sudah selesai merapikan isi lemari Jongin.

"Wah, dari mana kau belajar hal seperti itu?" Jongin berdecak kagum.

"Ibuku selalu mengajariku membersihkan rumah, memasak, menjahit dan segala macam kegiatan menyenangkan seperti itu!" Sehun menjawab jujur. Begitu selesai dengan kardus pakaian, Sehun langsung beralih membongkar kardus-kardus lainnya tanpa Jongin minta.

Jongin tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar jawaban Sehun, ia bisa melihat jika Sehun tidak terlalu maskulin untuk ukuran seorang pria. Caranya berjalan, caranya berbicara hingga caranya melakukan segala hal, Sehun sangat gemulai.

"Hyung, ini apa?" Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari salah satu kardus milik Jongin.

"Berikan pada Hyung. I-ini..majalah untuk lelaki yang sudah besar." Jongin merebut majalah itu dari tangan Sehun sebelum bocah itu membuka-buka isinya.

"Tapi aku sedah besar Hyung!" Sehun mengernyit tidak suka dengan jawaban Jongin. "Semua orang selalu bilang nanti kalau sudah besar, hanya untuk orang yang sudah besar! Sehun sudah besar tahu!" Sehun cemberut kesal.

"Bu-bukan begitu.." Jongin tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, baru kali ini ia menghadapi bocah yang ngambek. Maklum lah Jongin memang anak tunggal.

"Aku mau pulang!" Sehun langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar apartemen Jongin. Lelaki dewasa itu hanya menatap kepergian Sehun, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang dihadapinya.

"Ah, dasar bocah! Tidak apa-apa deh, paling tidak lemariku jadi rapi." Jongin kembali merapikan barang-barang yang masih berantakan dikamarnya. Hari itu berjalan sangat lambat untuk Jongin, seluruh tubuhnya pegal-pegal karena terlalu lama membenahi tempat tinggal barunya. Perutnya kelaparan dan dia tidak punya bahan makanan sama sekali, Jongin harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum malam tiba agar besok ia bisa bersanta-santai saja.

Matahari baru saja terbenam ketika Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Perutnya berbunyi keras memohon untuk diisi. Jongin dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya dan keluar kamar kecil itu menuju mini market terdekat.

Jongin tersenyum senang melihat suasana apartemennya yang sangat cantik, kamarnya yang menghadap jalan kecil disamping gedung tempat ia tinggal memiliki pemandangan yang sangat asri. Penghuni-penghuninya banyak meletakkan berpot-pot bunga cantik dan juga tanaman-tanaman kecil yang membuat suasana tampak segar.

Langkah kaki Jongin diiringi siulan kecil, menunjukkan betapa baiknya suasana hati Jongin senja itu. Perjalanan Jongin menuju lantai bawah terhenti setelah beberapa langkah, sebuah pintu salah satu tetangganya terbuka. Jongin sudah memasang senyum cerah untuk menyapa tetangga barunya.

Namun, senyum Jongin langsung hilang begitu melihat siapa yang keluar dari pintu itu. Oh Sehun, bocah yang tadi siang mampir ke apartemennya. Entah kenapa Jongin sedikit kesal dengan Sehun, apa karena koleksi komiknya dikomentari oleh bocah itu? Atau karena ia dikatai bodoh? Ah, sebenarnya Jongin hanya kesal saja bocah itu terlalu cerewet, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu.

Belum lagi tadi tiba-tiba Sehun marah padanya dengan alasan yang menurut Jongin tidak masuk akal. Jongin kan hanya tidak ingin bocah yang ia pastikan polos ini ternodai oleh majalah dewasanya, kenapa ia malah dibentak-bentak.

"Huh! Mau apa kau?" Sehun langsung memasang wajah masam pada Jongin.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Sejak kapan ibu mengajarimu bicara seperti itu pada yang lebih tua? Hah?" Belum sempat Jongin membalas perkataan Sehun, suara seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam apartemen, pintunya yang masih terbuka membuat Jongin bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas.

"Uh, dia tuh Bu! Dia mengataiku anak kecil!" Sehun menunjuk ke arah Jongin yang terbelalak mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan. Kapan ia mengatai Sehun anak kecil?

"Huh?" Seorang wanita setengah baya muncul dari dalam apartemen sebelah Jongin. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan bocah didepannya itu, pasti ibunya.

"Eh, kau pasti Kim Jongin."

"Ah, i-iya." Jongin tersenyum canggung, wanita ini ramah sekali.

"Jangan dengarkan Sehun, aku tahu kau tidak mengatainya." Wanita itu tersenyum lagi. "Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Ah, be-belum bibi. Saya baru akan keluar untuk membeli makan malam."

"Wah, makan saja bersama kami."

"Ibu!" Sehun merengut mendengar tawaran ibunya pada Jongin.

"Ah, tidak usah." Jongin menolak tawaran itu karena seram melihat tatapan Sehun padanya, bocah itu ternyata lumayan menakutkan.

"Jangan sungkan. Bibi memaksa." Wanita itu dengan lembut menyentuh lengan Jongin agar masuk ke dalam apartemennya. "Sehun, cepat sirami tanamannya agar kita bisa segera makan malam."

"Iya." Sehun menjawab singkat, menunjukkan ia sangat kesal melihat Jongin akan bergabung dengannya untuk makan malam.

Ruangan apartemen tempat tinggal Sehun dan ibunya tidak jauh berbeda dengan apartemennya. Hanya saja ruangan itu terasa lebih nyaman, hangat dan penuh cinta. Ada sofa yang dipenuhi dengan benang-benang wol warna-warni, lalu setumpuk komik di atas meja kopi, keranjang baju didepan televisi. Ruangan itu sedikit berantakan, namun bagi Jongin terlihat sangat nyaman.

"Maaf ya berantakan. Sehun sedang berlibur jadi rumahnya selalu ia buat kacau." Wanita itu mengambil jaket dan botol minum yang tergeletak tidak beraturan.

"Tidak apa." Jongin tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah ibu Sehun menuju dapur dan ruang makan.

"Duduk dulu, bibi tinggal menunggu supnya matang. Dan Sehun yang masih menyiram tanaman." Jongin mendudukkan diri dan mengamati keadaan dapur keluarga Sehun. Berkotak-kotak sereal, cokelat dan makanan ringan ditumpuk disudut meja.

"Bibi minta maaf kalau Sehun membuatmu kesal." Wanita itu berbicara sambil menata meja makan. "Dia memang sedikit cerewet dan sensitif masalah menjadi dewasa."

"Huh? Kenapa begitu Bibi?" Jongin bertanya heran, kenapa sih Sehun tadi sangat marah ketika ia bilang majalah itu hanya untuk orang dewasa?

"Sehun itu hanya kesal karena teman-temannya terus mengolok-oloknya, mereka selalu mengejek Sehun bocah ingusan. Sehun memang termasuk kecil untuk anak ukuran tiga belas tahun dan dia memang masih sangat kekanakan."

"Ah begitu.." Pantas saja Sehun tadi kesal sekali, ternyata ia sering diejek bocah oleh teman-temannya, Jongin jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Itu dia Sehun." ibu Sehun tersenyum melihat Sehun yang menutup pintu apartemen dengan wajah ditekuk. "Sehun, ayo makan malam."

—

"Hiks..hiks.."

Jongin menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sumber isakan tersebut. Kosong. Lobi gedung apartemen sederhana itu kosong, bahkan pos keamanan yang biasanya ada Paman Kim saja juga kosong.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.."

Suara itu semakin jelas ditelinga Jongin, kakinya mencari-cari sumber suara menyedihkan itu. Pendengaran Jongin membawanya menuju ruangan kecil dimana petugas kebersihan menyimpan sapu dan segala macam alat kebersihan lainnya.

"Sehun?" Jongin membuka pintu ruangan penyimpanan dan mendapati Sehun sedang duduk dilantai dengan wajah diantara kakinya.

"Mau apa kau? Mau mengataiku bocah ingusan juga?" Sehun memandangnya tajam disela-sela tangisannya.

"Huh? Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkanmu dari ruangan bau ini." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun. Hubungan Jongin dan Sehun memang tidak harmonis sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu waktu itu dan sudah hampir dua minggu keduanya hanya akan saling membuang muka jika berpapasan. Jongin tahu jika sikapnya sama kekanakannya dengan Sehun, seharusnya dia yang sudah dua puluh satu tahun mengalah dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sehun terlebih dahulu.

Keadaan Sehun yang mengenaskan kali ini membuat Jongin tidak tega, dengan seragam SMP yang berantakan, wajah memerah yang menangis juga sorot mata sedih yang tidak bisa membohongi siapapun. Jongin tahu, pasti Sehun baru saja dikatai bocah ingusan lagi oleh teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Ayo, menangis ditempat yang lebih baik."

"Aku tidak mau pulang, nanti ibu khawatir melihatku seperti ini." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu menangis di apartemenku saja."

"Huh? Bolehkah?" Sehun mengusap air matanya dan memandang Jongin penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, kau boleh menangis di apartemenku selama yang kau mau." Sehun akhirnya meraih tangan Jongin yang masih terulur untuknya, ia berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Jongin menuju elevator tua digedung itu.

"Kodenya 229909, kau berlari saja duluan kalau kau merasa cemas ibumu tiba-tiba muncul." Jongin melihat gelagat Sehun yang cemas. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan tombol-tombol elevator yang berjalan sangat lambat. Begitu mereka sampai di lantai tujuan, Sehun langsung melesat lari keluar elevator, meninggalkan Jongin yang tersenyum melihat tingkah bocah itu.

"Hei, ganti dulu bajumu. Kau bau sekali." Jongin menyodorkan kausnya pada Sehun yang sesenggukan diatas karpet diruang tengah apartemen Jongin. Sehun menerima kaus pemberian Jongin dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kau pasti tahu letak kamar mandi. Aku akan membuatkanmu minum." Jongin meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dan menuju dapur, ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat hidung Sehun yang sudah memerah dan sepasang mata yang biasanya menatap galak dirinya kini bengkak.

Jongin terus memandangi pintu kamar mandinya yang sedang dipakai oleh Sehun, ia heran. Kenapa ganti baju saja memakan waktu hampir setengah jam, berbagai pikiran mengerikan memenuhi kepala Jongin. Jangan-jangan Sehun berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri…

Klik!

Pintu kamar mandi akhirnya terbuka, Sehun berdiri disana dengan rambut setengah basah dan kaus kebesaran miliknya. Jongin langsung melotot dan menelan ludahnya kasar, bagaimana mungkin bocah berumur tiga belas tahun bisa seseksi ini?

"Hyung, aku tadi…minta sabun dan shampoo-mu sedikit.." Sehun berkata malu-malu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih basah. "Dan aku juga memakai handuk bersih yang ada dilemari."

"I-iya. Tidak apa-apa." Jongin berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaki jenjang Sehun yang sangat menggoda imannya.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku disini sampai mataku tidak bengkak lagi?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Jongin.

"Si-silahkan.." Jongin ingin sekali menampar dirinya sendiri agar tidak gugup seperti ini, tapi bagaimana bisa ia tidak gugup dengan pemandangan paha Sehun yang semakin terekspos begitu bocah itu duduk?

"Hyung, aku…aku…mau minta maaf." Sehun berkata pelan sambil memainkan ujung kaus yang ia kenakan. "Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua, aku sering membuang muka ketika melihatmu, lalu aku juga sering tidak menyapamu.."

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Hyung tau kau tidak bermaksud tidak sopan, hyung juga minta maaf kalau kau tersinggung dengan ucapan hyung waktu itu."

"Eh, iya.."

Suasana menjadi canggung. Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata, keduanya masih belum begitu akrab untuk mengobrol lagi. Berbeda sekali sikap Sehun saat ini dengan sikap riang diawal pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Hyung, aku lapar." Sehun memecahkan keheningan, rupanya dia diam karena malu mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk makan.

"Eh, aku tidak bisa masak. Kau mau aku belikan sesuatu?" Jongin yang belum bisa menguasai dirinya akibat pemandangan kaki indah didepannya langsung menjawab dengan terburu-buru. Jongin berharap ia bisa pergi dari hadapan Sehun karena ia takut jika tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

"Huh? Apa Hyung sama sekali tidak punya bahan makanan?"

"Ada sih, tapi hanya sedikit." Jongin berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk mengecek isi lemari esnya.

"Ada apa saja Hyung?" Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri tepat disamping Jongin dan ikut mengintip isi lemari es Jongin. Wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan Jongin membuat pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu merasa jantungnya nyaris lepas, ia bisa mencium aroma shampoo yang biasa ia pakai.

"Ah, aku bisa memasak dengan semua bahan itu." Sehun tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu langsung mengeluarkan sayuran-sayuran yang menjelang layu, beberapa telur dan daging.

Sehun dengan cekatan menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan diolah, sedangkan Jongin duduk diruang makan sambil mengamati betapa cantiknya Sehun ketika sedang memasak. Juga paha seksinya yang putih bersih, juga pipinya yang sedikit memerah akibat hawa panas bulan September. Jongin bisa melihat jika Sehun hanya mengenakan celana dalam dibalik kaus yang ia pinjamkan itu.

"Hyung, ibuku suka sekali jika aku memasak tumis sayuran seperti ini."

"Kau memang terlihat berbakat memasak." Jongin menjawab sambil lalu dengan mata masih terpaku pada pantat Sehun yang bergoyang kesana kemari.

"Padahal aku ingin jadi atlet olahraga, tapi tidak pernah lolos pemilihan.."

"Olahraga apa?"

"Baseball." Jongin menahan tawanya, membayangkan tubuh mungil Sehun bermain baseball melawan atlet-atlet yang bertubuh besar membuatnya tertawa. Jelas saja mereka tidak menerima Sehun, bocah ini cocoknya memang memasak.

"Aku ingin keren seperti teman-temanku disekolah! Bisa olahraga, lalu merokok. Tapi aku merokok saja langsung muntah-muntah. Huh!" Sehun bercerita lagi, tangan mungilnya terlihat sangat ahli mengiris sayuran.

"Merokok itu sama sekali tidak keren tahu."

"Kata temanku merokok itu pertanda kalau kita sudah dewasa!"

"Aku tidak merokok dan semua orang menganggapku dewasa."

"Benarkah? Hyung tidak merokok?" Sehun berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya dan memandang Jongin yang duduk diruang makan.

"Benar, hyung tidak pernah merokok sama sekali. Merokok itu hanya membuang-buang uang." Jongin tersenyum mendengar keluh kesah remaja didepannya. Ia juga pernah mengalami masa-masa dimana ingin merokok dan berbuat kenakalan remaja lainnya, untung saja ayahnya seorang dokter jadi ia tahu betul efek samping dari merokok.

"Ah iya, rokok sangat mahal! Aku harus menabung agar bisa membelikan ibu tiket pesawat ke Pulau Jeju! Aku tidak akan merokok!"

"Ke Pulau Jeju?"

"Iya, ibu ingin mengunjungi ayah katanya, tapi tiket pesawat sangat mahal. Gaji ibu tidak cukup untuk membeli tiket." Sehun masih saja terus bercerita dengan wajah serius mempersiapkan makan siang.

"Ayahmu…?" Jongin sebenarnya ingin sekali menanyakan perihal ayah Sehun, hanya saja ia tahu bahwa mungkin pertanyaannya akan kurang sopan.

"Ayahku meninggal karena tenggelam saat mencari ikan waktu badai dan akhirnya ibu takut dengan laut membuat aku dan ibu pindah ke Seoul, yang jauh dari laut." Jongin paham benar maksud dari penjelasan Sehun yang kalimatnya terdengar sedikit aneh. Mungkin karena Sehun masih bocah jadi sulit baginya menjelaskan hal rumit seperti itu.

"Kau takut laut?"

"Tidak! Aku suka laut! Aku suka sekali berenang di akhir musim panas seperti ini, tapi penjaga kolam selalu melarangku berenang di kolam orang dewasa, kesal!"

"Hyung akan mengajakmu berenang dikolam orang dewasa kalau kau mau." Jongin memberi penawaran pada Sehun. Tawaran yang diberikan Jongin bukan hanya ingin menyenangkan anak remaja didepannya ini tapi juga ingin melihat tubuh nyaris tanpa busana Sehun jika berenang.

"Nah, makan siang sudah siap!" Sehun berkata riang sambil mematikan kompor.

"Biar Hyung bantu." Jongin dengan sigap membantu Sehun yang tingginya hanya sampai dadanya untuk mengangkat panci berat miliknya.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku siapkan sumpit dan sendoknya. Dimana Hyung menyimpannya?"

"Dilaci paling bawah." Sehun membungkuk untuk mengambil peralatan makan milik Jongin, tanpa ia sadari kaus kebesaran yang ia kenakan naik hingga menunjukkan pantatnya yang berisi. Pemandangan itu Jongin nyaris menjatuhkan piring-piring ditangannya.

"Kalau gelas dimana Hyung?" Sehun bertanya lagi tanpa memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang memerah.

"Di-disana." Sehun berjalan menuju laci lain yang untungnya tidak terletak dibawah. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Jongin sudah duduk menghadap makan siang terlezat yang pernah ia lihat selama hidup di Seoul, belum lagi ditemani oleh laki-laki muda yang cantik dan seksi.

"Selamat makan!" Sehun berkata riang sambil menyendok sesuap besar nasi dengan sendok ditangannya. Jongin juga mulai makan begitu melihat wajah cerah Sehun, tidak seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Wah, masakanmu enak sekali!" Jongin heran sekali dengan Sehun yang baru tiga belas tahun tapi kemampuan memasaknya melebihi kemampuan ibunya.

"Tentu saja. Oh Sehun memang jago memasak!" Sehun menepuk dadanya bangga. "Ah, Hyung, boleh aku minta tolong satu lagi?" Sehun tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius.

"Katakan saja." Jongin menjawab santai, yakin jika permintaan tolong Sehun pasti akan dengan mudah ia lakukan.

"Ajari aku jadi dewasa dong Hyung, biarkan aku membaca majalahmu yang waktu itu. Boleh kan?" Sehun memandang penuh harap kepada Jongin yang tersedak sup panas. Jongin terbatuk-batuk dan merasa kerongkongannya terbakar oleh panasnya sup yang terlalu cepat ia telan.

"Uhuk..uhuk..kau-kau memang tahu itu majalah apa?" Jongin menerima sodoran gelas berisi air dari Sehun.

"Uh, pasti tutorial cara menjadi dewasa kan? Seperti buku resep memasak ibu, ada cara-cara yang harus dilakukan supaya bisa jadi dewasa." Sehun menjawab tidak yakin.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar…" Jongin kehabisan kata-kata mendengar jawaban Sehun, harusnya seorang laki-laki seumuran Sehun sudah mengetahui satu-dua hal tentang seks, tapi sepertinya bocah didepannya terlalu sibuk belajar memasak sampai tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Pleaaaaaseeeee Hyuuuuunggggg…" Sehun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan rengekan manja yang sering ia gunakan pada ibunya.

"Tidak." Jongin menjawab dengan tegas.

"Hyung, tolonglah aku! Aku bosan dikatai terus disekolah!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau belum dewasa? Kau yang seperti ini sudah manis kok." Jongin memuji Sehun dengan sedikit malu, wajah lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu sedikit merona.

"Aku tidak ingin jadi manis! Aku ingin jadi dewasa!" Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadari pujian yang Jongin layangkan untuknya, yang ia mau hanya ia dianggap dewasa oleh teman-temannya.

"Majalah itu tidak akan membuatmu jadi dewasa dalam sekejap Hun—"

"Pinjamkan padaku pokoknya Hyung! Aku hanya ingin tahu menjadi dewasa itu seperti apa." Sehun memohon lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan memasang wajah memelas.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu." Jongin tentu saja luluh diberi tatapan seperti itu oleh Sehun.

"Terima kasih Hyung!" Sehun semakin cepat mengunyah makan siangnya, ia ingin segera membaca majalah yang ia yakini akan membuatnya menjadi semakin dewasa. Jongin menghela nafas panjang, pikirannya sibuk membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun begitu melihat isi majalah dewasa tersebut.

—

"HYUNG!"

"HYUNG!"

"JONGIN HYUNG!"

"Tidak usah berteriak begitu. Apartemen ini kecil aku bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas." Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Sehun duduk di kasurnya dengan wajah bingung dan memerah.

"Hyung! Aku tidak paham dengan majalahnya." Sehun menatap Jongin bingung.

"Uhh.." Wajah Jongin ikut memerah. Dia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada Sehun, kalau mempraktekan mungkin dia bisa. Huh?

"Apa ini macam-macam kegiatan untuk orang dewasa? Tapi kenapa mereka semua tidak pakai baju?" Sehun menyerah Jongin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Jongin memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pening. Padahal dia sengaja menyuruh Sehun membaca sendiri majalah itu dikamarnya agar ia tidak diganggu dengan hal-hal aneh yang bisa membangkitkan birahinya. Tapi Sehun malah berteriak-teriak seperti orang kemalingan.

"Hyung kan sudah bilang, kau tidak akan mengerti isi majalah itu." Jongin berusaha tidak memandang kearah Sehun.

"Jelaskan padaku Hyung!"

"Hyung kan hanya berjanji akan meminjamkan majalah itu. Hyung tidak berjanji akan menjelaskan apapun padamu." Paha Sehun yang terekspos membuat Jongin kepanasan, ia berkata sambil lalu dan meninggalkan kamarnya. Bahaya jika lama-lama berdekatan dengan Sehun yang berpakaian seperti itu.

"Hyuuuuunnggg…" Sehun langsung bangkit dan menahan pintu kamar Jongin yang nyaris tertutup, ia mengikuti langkah Jongin yang kembali menuju ruang tengah. "Jelaskan padaku sedikit saja.."

"Hal seperti itu tidak bisa dijelaskan Sehun…" Bisanya dipraktekan..

"Mana mungkin ada hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ayolah Hyung…"

"Tidak bisa."

"Hyung jelaskan yaa. Aku hanya tidak ingin dianggap anak ingusan saja." Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jongin yang duduk disofa, kaki langsing itu langsung semakin terlihat dengan jelas. Putih, bersih, dan sangat menggiurkan.

"Ti-tidak bisa Hun."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Jangan-jangan Hyung juga tidak paham ya?" Sehun duduk semakin dekat dengan Jongin, tangannya sudah menyentuh lengan Jongin dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Huh? Tentu saja Hyung paham!"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan Hyung!"

"Aghh! Kau keras kepala sekali sih!" Jongin menatap kaki Sehun yang menempel dengan kakinya, ingin sekali ia meraba kaki itu sebentar saja. Pasti sangat halus.

"Maka dari itu, jelaskan padaku ya? Aku berjanji tidak akan menganggu Hyung lagi setelah itu." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada lengan Jongin, tingkahnya yang seperti anak anjing ini membuat Jongin mengerang. Sejauh apa dia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menodai bocah didepannya ini?

"Hyuuuunggg…" Sehun merengek lagi. "Hyung jelaskan pada—"

CUP!

Jongin mendorong tubuh mungil disamping pada sandaran sofa dan diciumnya bibir tipis yang sedari tadi merengek tanpa henti. Lengan kekar Jongin mencengkram lengan Sehun erat dan bibirnya mendorong bibir Sehun dalam-dalam.

Sehun yang tiba-tiba dicium seperti itu hanya diam saja, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Belum pernah ada orang yang menciumnya dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya memejamkan matanya karena bibir Jongin yang melumat bibirnya terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Jongin sendiri juga lupa jika lelaki muda didepannya masih berumur tiga belas tahun, masih belum ilegal untuk ia cium seperti ini. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli, bibir Sehun terasa sangat manis dibibirnya. Ditariknya tengkuk Sehun agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam, lidahnya mulai ikut bermain dibibir Sehun, memohon akses untuk masuk.

"Hhh.." Sehun mendesah pelan. Kenapa darahnya tiba-tiba berdesir terlalu cepat? Kenapa otot-ototnya terasa lemah? Kenapa tangannya ingin meremas rambut hyung didepannya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam?

"Nghh..Hyunghh.." Rongga mulut Sehun sudah diinvasi oleh lidah Jongin. Lelaki muda itu mencengkram kaus Jongin erat-erat. takut jika tiba-tiba ia pingsan karena sensasi aneh yang sedang ia rasakan pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Tangan Jongin mulai bergerak pada kaki yang sedari tadi menggodanya, dirabanya perlahan, dengan lembut, dengan penuh perasaan. Kaki Sehun ternyata memang sangat halus. Lidahnya masih terus menelusuri setiap bagian rongga mulut Sehun, dililitnya lidah Sehun dengan lidahnya membuat lelaki muda itu mengerang.

"Hahh..Hyunghh.." Tangan mungil Sehun mulai mendorong dada Jongin, nafasnya mulai habis. Sayangnya Jongin tidak menggubrisnya. "Hyunghh.." Sehun mendorong lebih keras lagi.

"Huh?" Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauhkan tangannya dari paha Sehun. Wajah tampan Jongin memerah dan sadar dengan tindakan tidak senonoh yang baru saja ia lakukan pada lelaki yang masih ilegal tersebut.

"Uh..tidak bisa bernafas.." Sehun berkata pelan sambil mengatur nafasnya. Pipinya memerah melihat Jongin yang juga terengah-engah, bibir penuh Jongin terlihat sangat menawan dimata Sehun saat ini.

"Ma-ma—"

"Aku pulang dulu Hyung, selamat siang." Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah semerah tomat. Tidak lupa ia menyambar tas dan seragam sekolahnya sebelum berlari menuju pintu.

"Astaga..apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" Jongin mengacak rambutnya sendiri, ia masih melihat pintu dimana Sehun baru saja keluar. Jongin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika Sehun mengadukan ciuman panas mereka pada ibunya. Pasti ia akan langsung mati dengan pisau dapur milik keluarga Oh.

Tapi saat ini Jongin punya masalah yang harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu, yaitu kejantannnya yang menegang hanya karena ciumannya dengan Sehun yang sangat sebentar. Jongin mengelus gundukan yang membesar diantara kakinya, nafasnya langsung memberat begitu penis tegangnya ia pijat sendiri.

"Hmmhh…Hunhh…" Jongin mendesah, membayangkan tangan mungil dan cekatan Sehun yang meremas gundukannya. Jongin segera memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana jeansnya dan memainkan ujung penisnya sendiri.

Pikiran Jongin dipenuhi oleh Sehun, ia bayangkan pemuda cantik itu telanjang didepannya, membuka lebar kaki langsing itu dan menunjukkan setiap jengkal keseksian tubuh mungilnya. Jongin mengerang semakin keras, ia lepas celana jeansnya dan muncullah kejantanan yang besar dan sangat keras.

"Kenapa bocah sepertimu bisa membuatku setegang ini…" Jongin memandangi penisnya dengan kasihan. "Ah, dasar ereksi sialan!"

To Be Continue

Seri baru!

Minggu kemarin HunKai jadi minggu ini KaiHun, gantian ya tiap minggu hehehehe.

Seri yang ini banyak fluff-fluff gemes bikin meleleh dengan hadiah scene-scene panas wkwkwk

Semoga banyak yang suka ya sama seri yang ini!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran. Gomawo dan selamat Malam Jum'at^^


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin yang awalnya terpaksa menerima permintaan tolong tetangganya untuk menjaga bocah tiga belas tahun bernama Oh Sehun, kini dengan suka rela menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan anak kecil yang selama ini ia anggap anak menyebalkan. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Two

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian Jongin mencium—atau melumat dan menghisap lebih tepatnya—bibir Sehun diruang tengah apartemen Jongin. Selama dua hari itu Jongin rasanya selalu gelisah. Setiap kali melewati pintu apartemen tetangganya itu, hatinya berdegup kencang takut jika tiba-tiba ibu Sehun akan keluar dari pintu itu dan menyerangnya dengan panci atau sandal karena sudah melecehkan anaknya.

Belum lagi Jongin juga sering terbayang kaki dan bibir Sehun yang sempat ia nikmati. Jongin masih ingat betul bagaimana manisnya bibir tipis Sehun, juga halusnya kulit Sehun dan desahan Sehun…ah, sangat seksi.

Jongin yang seharusnya sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kampusnya, malah hanya duduk-duduk disofa ruang tengahnya membayangkan Sehun. Wajah cantik Sehun, tubuh mungil Sehun, aroma Sehun. _Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan bocah itu terus? Sialan. Masa aku naksir dengan bocah ingusan seperti itu? Kyungsoo yang menjadi idaman banyak pria saja aku tolak, kenapa malah bocah ilegal yang membuatku sering tegang begini?_

Frustasi, itulah yang Jongin rasakan. Bukan hanya ketakutan dan rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya setelah melecehkan pemuda ilegal itu, tapi juga Jongin merasa frustasi karena ia selalu terbayang bibir dan kulit halus Sehun. Jongin sering membayangkan bibir Sehun memuaskan hasratnya, dan Jongin merasa bersalah karena menjadikan Sehun sebagai objek fantasi seksualnya.

Jongin memutuskan untuk berangkat ke kampus meskipun ia tahu jika kedatangannya pasti terlambat dan diomeli oleh dosennya. Jongin membutuhkan aktifitas agar tidak terus-terusan terbayang akan Sehun yang pasti akan berakhir dengan dirinya beronani dikamar mandi.

Baru saja Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya, ia langsung melihat Sehun sedang berdiri dilorong depan kamar mereka. Jantung Jongin rasanya membeku, lidahnya kelu meskipun ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal pada bocah itu. Jongin bisa melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertatap muka setelah kejadian mencium Sehun, keduanya masih sangat canggung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sehu—" Jongin baru saja akan menyapa bocah itu, namun bocah itu langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Jongin hanya menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan akhirnya hilang. Kepala Jongin rasanya langsung pusing, apakah Sehun membencinya? Kenapa dia sampai lari begitu ketika berpapasan dengannya?

Dengan hati berat Jongin melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kampus, ia harap ia berpapasan lagi dengan Sehun nanti di lobi atau di elevator. Jongin ingin bicara dengan Sehun, ia ingin minta maaf dan menjelaskan tindakan asusilanya kemarin lusa. Well, itu hanya salah satu alasan Jongin saja, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya sebenarnya ia merindukan Sehun.

Dewi fortuna sepertinya ada dipihak Jongin, ia melihat Sehun sedang duduk ditaman samping apartemennya. Wajah merah Sehun menunduk memandang ujung sepatunya, Jongin menduga-duga jika wajah merah Sehun dikarenakan pemuda itu baru saja berlari dari lantai lima tempat mereka tinggal. Dengan hati berdebar Jongin mendekati Sehun yang tampak melamun.

"Sehun?" Jongin berdiri tepat didepan Sehun.

"Hy-hyung.." Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat wajah tampan Jongin tiba-tiba sudah didepannya.

"Sehun aku.." Jongin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun.

"Ja-jangan..jangan dekati aku.." Sehun langsung beranjak dari duduknya sambil memasang wajah tegang. "A-aku..aku..aku harus pergi.." Sehun berjalan membelakangi dan perlahan berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya duduk dengan wajah bingung.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. _Apakah Sehun benar-benar membenciku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa dia tidak akan pernah berbicara padaku lagi? Aku..aku..merindukan Sehun.. Agh, dasar bocah sialan, kau benar-benar membuatku gila! Harusnya kau lebih punya harga diri Kim Jongin, jangan biarkan hatimu dipermainkan oleh bocah itu._

Lelaki itu menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya, setelah merasa lebih tenang, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju halte bus. Jongin harus ke kampus, Jongin harus menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan teman-temannya agar ia bisa mengenyahkan Sehun dari pikirannya.

Dugaan Jongin jika dirinya sama sekali tidak memikirkan Sehun karena kesibukan salah besar. Pemuda cantik itu masih terus berada dalam pikirannya, bahkan Jongin jadi sering memandangi lelaki dengan seragam sekolah menengah pertama yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Begitu mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya baru Jongin sadar jika tatapannya pada siswa-siswa itu sedikit…mesum.

Sepulangnya Jongin dari kampus, ia bertekad untuk berbicara dengan Sehun bagaimanapun caranya. Jongin merasa harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada Sehun, ia tidak ingin Sehun membencinya, ia ingin berbicara pada Sehun dan mendengar suara bocah itu. Dengan berbekal es krim dan makanan kecil untuk menyuap Sehun, lelaki tampan itu berjalan dengan jantung berdegup tidak karuan kembali ke apartemennya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Jongin mencoba menyusun kata-kata untuk Sehun. _Maafkan aku Hun, aku benar-benar kelepasan. Aku berjanji akan menjaga sikapku dan tidak menyentuhmu sembarangan lagi, tapi tolong jangan diamkan aku seperti ini. Ah, kenapa aku jadi seperti memohon. Bagaimana jika, apakah kau marah padaku? Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa salahku? Jangan deh, aku terdengar seperti bajingan tidak tahu diri._

Belum Jongin menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada Sehun, pemuda cantik itu tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapannya. Wajah cantiknya masih terlihat gugup dan cemas seperti tadi siang ketika mereka berpapasan di lorong.

"Hyung.." Sehun menyapa Jongin dengan kaku.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan di lobi?"

"Aku…menunggu Hyung." Sehun menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Menungguku?" Jongin terkejut, ternyata Sehun juga ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Iya, aku ingin bicara dengan Hyung."

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, dulu ibunya pernah tiba-tiba bicara dengan nada seperti ini dan Jongin sangat takut sampai nyaris mengompol. Saat itu ibunya mengatakan padanya jika ayahnya dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit tempat ayahnya bekerja. Kyungsoo juga pernah bicara dengan nada yang persis sama, saat itu Kyungsoo mengatakan jika ia mau menunggu Jongin sampai kapan pun. Hingga saat ini jantung Jongin selalu terasa seolah lompat dari rusuknya setiap mendengar 'aku ingin bicara denganmu'.

Kali ini Sehun yang berbicara dengan nada datar dan rendah, dan jantung Jongin bukan hanya sekedar keluar dari tulang rusuknya tapi melorot hingga perutnya. Jongin benar-benar benci dengan kenyataan bahwa bocah tiga belas tahun bisa membuatnya ketakutan, cemas dan gugup seperti ini.

"Ayo, bicara ditaman." Jongin menjaga suaranya agar tetap berwibawa, bagaimanapun ia jauh lebih tua dari Sehun, ia perlu menjaga sikapnya agar tetap tenang.

"Jangan ditaman Hyung, dikamar Hyung saja.."

"Ka-kamar?" Perut Jongin bergolak panas, kenapa Sehun harus tiba-tiba menyebut kata kamar? Membuat khayalannya melayang kemana-mana. Apakah Sehun tidak tahu jika ia berusaha menghindari kecelakaan seperti kemarin? Sepertinya itu hanya pikiran mesummu saja Jong, baru mendengar kata kamar langsung tersambung dengan bercinta.

"Iya, ayo Hyung. Aku masih ada PR." Sehun melenggang santai meninggalkan Jongin yang menganga seperti orang tidak waras.

"Hyung, yang akan aku bicarakan padamu adalah hal yang sangat rahasia. Hyung harus menjaga rahasiaku baik-baik, oke?" Sehun berkata dengan wajah serius ketika mereka didalam elevator.

"Rahasia apa?" Jongin semakin penasaran, sepertinya Sehun tidak ingin membicarakan masalah ciuman mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

"Sepertinya…aku terkena penyakit Hyung."

"Pe-penyakit?" Jongin terkesiap.

"Iya, nanti aku tunjukan Hyung." Pintu elevator terbuka dan kedua anak adam itu berjalan keluar dengan diam.

"Baiklah, ceritakan pada Hyung.." Jongin duduk disofa ruang tengahnya begitu Sehun mengunci semua jendela dan pintu yang ada di apartemennya.

"Sebentar.." Sehun dengan gerakan hati-hati melepas celananya.

"YA! YA! OH SEHUN! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jongin langsung gelagapan melihat Sehun menurunkan celananya.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan penyakitku pada Hyung.." Sehun menatap Jongin bingung, kenapa lelaki dewasa didepannya itu heboh sekali sih?

"Astaga, penyakit apa sampai kau harus melepas celanamu?"

"Ini Hyung.." Sehun meloloskan semua kain yang menutupi bagian bawahnya, dan terlihatlah sebuah penis mungil yang menegang. "Penisku dua hari ini sering terasa sakit sekali dan mengeluarkan cairan aneh.."

Jongin tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri dengan pemandangan didepannya. Kulit mulus yang dua hari ini ia mimpi-mimpikan tiba-tiba terpampang polos tanpa halangan selembar kainpun. Kaki Sehun benar-benar menggiurkan, begitu langsing, jenjang dan terlihat sangat halus.

"Hyung, apakah aku akan mati?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Uh, ka-kau.." Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ingin sekali ia menyentuh penis mungil itu, membuka lebar kedua kaki jenjang itu agar memperlihatkan pantat seksi yang selalu bergoyang indah ketika pemiliknya berjalan.

"Hyung, jawab aku. Apakah aku akan mati?" Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca. Bocah ini ternyata sangat polos, bahkan ia tidak tahu jika penisnya hanya sedang ereksi. Sepertinya Sehun bahkan belum pernah mengalami mimpi basah sama sekali.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan mati Hun.." Jongin menjawab pelan, dalam benaknya, iblis dan malaikat sedang berseteru. Haruskah ia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menikmati tubuh indah didepannya? Atau ia harus menjelaskan pada Sehun mengenai seks seperti layaknya seorang kakak yang baik?

"Benarkah? Aku tidak akan mati?"

"Iya, kau…sama sekali tidak sakit Hun.."

"Tidak sakit? Tapi kenapa penisku sering terasa nyeri.."

"Kapan kau mulai merasa seperti ini?" Jongin bertanya seolah-olah ia adalah dokter.

"Sejak…uh…sejak Hyung menciumku.." Lagi-lagi jawaban Sehun membuat darah Jongin makin mendidih, tubuhnya terasa panas. Sepertinya ciuman mereka tempo itu tidak hanya berdampak besar pada Jongin tapi pada Sehun juga, buktinya Sehun bisa terus-terusan ereksi setelah ciuman panas mereka.

"Baiklah, sini duduk disamping Hyung.." Sehun dengan polosnya mendudukkan dirinya yang masih tidak memakai celana disamping Jongin.

"Sehun, Hyung bisa mengobatimu. Tapi kau tidak boleh bilang pada siapapun tentang pengobatan yang Hyung berikan padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…ini adalah pengobatan rahasia yang Hyung temukan."

"Pada siapapun? Termasuk ibu?"

"Siapapun, termasuk ibumu."

"Ba-baiklah. Tolong aku Hyung, rasanya benar-benar nyeri.."

Jongin kegirangan, sepertinya iblis dalam kepalanya yang memenangkan perdebatan, karena Jongin sudah berpindah dudukya ke atas karpet dan menghadap penis Sehun. Disentuhnya perlahan paha Sehun dan membukanya agar ia bisa duduk dan memberikan 'pengobatan' pada penis Sehun.

"H-hyung..aku malu.." Sehun bergerak tidak nyaman melihat bibir Jongin yang hanya beberapa centi dari penisnya.

"Jangan malu, kau mau sembuh tidak?"

"Ma-mau.." Sehun terdiam lagi dan Jongin melanjutkan kegiatan melecehkan Sehun. Jongin terpana dengan setiap jengkal tubuh Sehun, kulit kakinya terasa halus sekali ditangan Jongin dan aroma selangkangan Sehun sangat enak, seperti aroma bayi. Dan bongkahan pantat yang setengah terlihat itu, uhh…sangat mengundang untuk diremas.

Tubuh Sehun menegang ketika Jongin mengecup sekali kulit paha dalamnya, jari-jari Sehun mencengkram sofa dengan erat. Pemuda ini heran, katanya mau menyembuhkan penyakitnya, tapi kenapa penisnya malah terasa semakin nyeri?

Kecupan yang Jongin berikan pada paha Sehun lama-lama semakin intens dan sering, sesekali Jongin menggigit pelan daging kenyal itu dan menyedotnya. Sehun yang sudah percaya pada Jongin membiarkan Jongin berbuat apa saja, disamping itu gigitan, kecupan dan isapan pada pahanya terasa nikmat dan geli.

Bibir Jongin perlahan beranjak semakin keatas, menuju penis mungil yang sudah sangat tegang. Cup. Jongin mencium ujung penis itu sekali yang berdampak Sehun mencengkram sofa semakin erat. Cup. Jongin mencium yang kedua kali. Sehun mengerang tertahan. Pemuda belia itu tidak mengerti pada dirinya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

"Sehun, kalau mau berteriak tidak apa-apa.." Jongin melihat wajah cantik Sehun memerah dan menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Mata Sehun hanya memandang Jongin yang berada di antara kakinya.

"Hhhh..i-iya.." Sehun mengeluarkan desah kecil saat Jongin mengelus paha dalamnya lagi. "H-hyung…kenapa semakin sakithhh…nghhh…"

"Sabar ya, sebentar lagi akan terasa lebih baik." Jongin bangkit dari karpet dan duduk diatas sofa lagi. Tubuh mungil Sehun diangkat dengan mudah keatas pangkuannya, senyum Jongin mengembang melihat dada rata Sehun yang naik turun didepannya karena nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Hyung lepas boleh kausnya?" Sehun mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan cara pengobatan yang ia terima. Penisnya sudah semakin nyeri dan cairan aneh itu kembali keluar, Sehun harap pengobatan yang dilakukan Jongin akan berhasil.

"Astaga, kau seksi sekali Hun…" Jongin terpana. Tubuh mungil bocah diatas pangkuannya ternyata jauh lebih sempurna dari yang ia bayangkan. Leher Sehun yang menggoda, pundak polos sempit yang cantik, dan dada itu… Dada mulus dengan dua tonjolan merah muda yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Aku malu Hyung.." Sehun menutupi dadanya dengan lengannya, wajah cantiknya memerah karena tatapan tajam Jongin pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Jangan malu. Hyung hanya membuatmu lebih rileks." Jongin menyingkirkan lengan yang menutupi pemandangan indah didepannya dengan lembut. Lelaki itu mulai menyentuh pundak Sehun sensual dengan ujung jarinya. Pelan-pelan, terlalu pelan hingga seluruh kulit Sehun meremang.

"Sehun, apa kau menyukai ciuman dari Hyung kemarin?" Jari-jari Jongin sudah sampai pada daerah bawah ketiak Sehun dan mulai berjalan menuju pinggang ramping Sehun.

"I-itu..itu.." Pipi Sehun semerah tomat, ia tidak tahu apa hubungan antara ciuman mereka kemarin dengan penyakitnya. Sehun sangat malu ketika mengingat ciuman mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, bahkan ketika ia tiba-tiba melarikan diri dari hadapan Jongin sampai rumah ia langsung mengompres wajahnya karena terasa sangat panas.

"Jawab yang jujur, biar Hyung bisa memberikan pengobatan yang benar.." Jongin tersenyum mendengar kegugupan Sehun, jari-jarinya bergerak melingkar dipinggang Sehun, membuat pemuda diatasnya kegelian.

"Su-suka.." Sehun menunduk dalam-dalam sambil bergumam. Ah, betapa memalukannya bagi Sehun untuk mengakui hal itu. Jongin tahu Sehun menyukainya, jika tidak, mana mungkin penis mungil yang menyentuh perutnya itu bisa sampai mengeluarkan precum sebanyak itu?

"Kalau menyukainya kenapa kau menghindari Hyung?"

"Karena…karena…aku malu Hyung. Itu ciuman pertamaku dan aku sedang sakit jadi aku takut kalau Hyung ketularan tapi semakin hari penisku semakin terasa aneh. Aku tidak berani bercerita pada ibu, Hyung kan sekolah kedokteran pasti Hyung tahu kenapa penisku sangat nyeri begini, ternyata aku tidak sakit parah, rasanya lega sekali."

Jongin mendengar penjelasan lugu Sehun, belum lagi bibir Sehun ketika berbicara terlihat sangat menggoda dimatanya, membuat Jongin semakin ingin mencicipinya. Jongin mendekap tubuh mungil Sehun kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma bayi yang menjadi ciri khas dari Sehun, ditenggelamkan wajah tampannya itu pada ceruk leher Sehun.

"Nghh..Hyunghhh.." Sehun mengerang karena penisnya terhimpit tubuhnya dan perut Jongin, membuat sensasi aneh menjalar menuju perutnya. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang sekali lagi kecantikan Sehun sebelum menarik rahang pemuda itu agar mendekat dengan wajahnya.

Jongin bisa merasa tubuh Sehun menegang ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Bibir Jongin mencium lembut seluruh permukaan bibir Sehun sebelum mulai melumatnya. Kelopak mata Sehun menutup dengan sendirinya karena lumatan dan hisapan memabukkan yang diberikan Jongin untuknya.

Melihat Sehun menikmati ciumannya, Jongin mulai berani menggunakan lidahnya. Permukaan bibir Sehun dijilat sensual menggunakan lidahnya sebelum menerobos diantara bibir tipis itu.

"Nghh..mhhmm…" Sehun mencengkram kemeja Jongin saat lidah Jongin menyapa rongga mulutnya. Geli sekali rasanya. Jongin menyeringai senang mendengar desahan tertahan Sehun. Dililitnya lidah Sehun dengan lidahnya, keduanya bertukar saliva dengan nafas yang terengah-engah namun tidak ada yang mau memutuskan ciuman panas itu.

Sehun mulai berani membalas lumatan-lumatan Jongin, malah kini Jongin tidak berbuat apa-apa dan membiarkan Sehun menyedot lidah dan bibirnya bergantian. Air liur menetes dari bibir Sehun yang masih amatir dan lengannya dikalungkan erat-erat pada leher Jongin yang memangkunya.

Tubuh telanjang Sehun semakin menempel pada tubuh Jongin. Tangan Jongin mulai bergerilya pada punggung dan pantat Sehun, membuat Sehun menciumnya semakin dalam. Jongin terkesan pada Sehun yang sama sekali tidak terlihat kehabisan nafas, padahal hampir lima belas menit mereka berciuman tanpa jeda, tidak seperti ciuman mereka dua hari yang lalu dimana Sehun sudah terengah-engah dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

"Hahh…hahh…" Sehun akhirnya melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Jongin. Matanya tidak berani menatap Jongin secara langsung dan hanya memandangi bibir Jongin yang semakin seksi karena ia melumatnya dengan kuat.

"Kau pencium yang hebat Hun.." Jongin membelai rambut Sehun lembut.

"Te-terima kasih Hyung.." Sehun malu dipuji seperti itu oleh orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun mencium seseorang. Orang itu sangat tampan pula, hati Sehun jadi berbunga-bunga.

Jongin menarik lagi tubuh Sehun agar mendekat dengannya. Ia menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Sehun dengan penuh perasaan karena ia tidak mau Sehun traumatis jika ia mengasarinya sedikit saja. Jongin ingin mengajari betapa nikmatnya bercumbu pada pemuda ini.

"H-hyunghhh.." Sehun mendesah kegelian begitu merasakan nafas panas Jongin ditelinganya yang dilanjutkan dengan jilatan-jilatan kecil pada kulit disekitar telinga dan lehernya.

"Anghh…sakit Hyunghh…" Sehun bergerak tidak nyaman diatas pangkuan Jongin. Pemuda ini rupanya merasakan serangan nyeri pada penisnya ketika Jongin menciumi bagian tengkuknya.

"Uhmm…kau sangat cantik Hun…" Jongin tidak peduli dengan rengekan Sehun, ia suka malah. Jongin suka sekali Sehun bergerak gelisah diatasnya dan membuat pantat kenyal itu menggesek penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana.

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya jadi semakin panas dan semakin seiring dengan turunnya bibir menuju dadanya. Paru-parunya terasa semakin sesak dan perutnya seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu, belum lagi sensasi nyeri dan nikmat pada penisnya. Sehun ingin sekali penisnya dikecupi lagi oleh bibir Jongin seperti tadi.

"Nyaaahhhh…Hyungghhhhh…" Puting kanan Sehun baru saja disentuh oleh bibir Jongin. Hanya sebuah sentuhan kecil selama beberapa detik, tapi tubuh itu langsung bergetar penuh kenikmatan. Jongin langsung dapat menyimpulkan jika puting adalah salah satu bagian terlemah Sehun.

"Sekarang akan kita coba apakah kau bisa orgasme hanya dengan rangsangan pada putingmu." Sehun bingung dengan ucapan Jongin barusan. _Orgasme? Rangsangan? Apa itu? Mungkin itu adalah kata-kata dari dunia pengobatan.._

"Kau boleh berteriak dan menjambak Hyung kalau kau mau.." Jongin mencium bibir Sehun sekilas.

"Tu-tunggu Hyung, apakah akan sakit sampai aku akan berteriak?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah cemas dan polosnya.

"Tidak kok, jaga-jaga saja kalau kau merasa…uhm…sesuatu yang berbeda."

Jongin baru saja mengelus kedua puting Sehun dengan jarinya dan pemuda itu langsung berteriak kencang—mendesah lebih tepatnya. Digeseknya lagi beberapa lama hingga kedua tonjolan itu benar-benar menegang, dan selama beberapa lama itu Sehun terus mengerang dan mendesah. Pantat seksi itu bergerak semakin tidak karuan diatas pangkuannya.

Jongin tidak tahu kenapa tubuh Sehun bisa sangat sensitif seperti ini, ia belum pernah mendengar, melihat atau mengetahui seseorang bisa mendesah seagresif ini hanya karena putingnya disentuh. Dan ia jadi penasaran apakah Sehun bisa orgasme hanya dengan rangsangan diputingnya.

"Mhhmmm..Hyunghhh…geli sekalihhh..sudahhh…" Sehun merengek sambil mendesah meskipun sama sekali tidak berusaha mendorong tangan Jongin dari dadanya.

"Nikmat?" Jongin menikmati wajah erotis Sehun yang baru pertama kalinya mendapat sentuhan-sentuhan nakal seperti ini.

"Nghh..ta-tapi penisku semakin sakithh…" Sehun memandangi penisnya yang membuatnya semakin takut. Penis mungil itu semakin nyeri, berwarna semakin merah dan mengeluarkan cairan lengket.

Jongin lama-lama tidak tega melihat wajah kesakitan Sehun, ia ingin membuat Sehun orgasme terlebih dahulu. Bibir Jongin menggantikan tangannya bermain didada Sehun, dikulumnya dengan lembut, kadang digigit pelan lalu dijilat. Begitu terus secara bergantian dengan puting satunya.

Tangan Jongin memeluk erat pinggang Sehun agar menempel pada perutnya dan membuat penis itu menggesek kemejanya setiap Sehun bergerak yang akan memberikan kenikmatan pada Sehun. Penis Jongin sudah mengeras dibalik celananya, pantat sintal Sehun yang sesekali ia remas bergerak terus menggesek penisnya. Belum lagi desahan Sehun yang semakin seksi ditelinganya dan juga puting yang perlahan mulai membengkak.

"Anghh…Hyunghhh…peniskuhhh…sakit sekalihhh…" Sehun yang merasakan kenikmatan atas gesekan penisnya dengan kemeja Jongin menambah intensitas gerakan pantatnya agar penisnya terus bergesekan.

"Hmm.." Jongin menghisap puting Sehun semakin kuat dan juga meremas bongkahan pantat Sehun dengan gemas.

"Mhhmm…nyahhhh…Hyunghhh…aku mau….hhh…" Sehun menggeliat dalam pelukan Jongin. Pantatnya ia tekan kuat-kuat pada perut Jongin ketika gelombang kenikmatan mulai menguasai tubuhnya.

"Ahhhh…Hyungghhhh…Hyuunggghhh…aku akanhhh…ahhh…"

Jongin memanjakan puting Sehun lebih dalam lagi.

"Anghhh…Hyunghhhh…gelihhh…peniskuhhh…ahhhh…"

Jongin ikut nyaris gila merasa penis mungil Sehun yang berkedut diperutnya.

"ANGHHHHH! JONGIN HYUNGGG!"

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun dari dekapannya ketika tubuh pemuda itu bergetar dan cairan hangat muncrat begitu hebatnya dari penis mungil itu. Jongin ingin menikmati bagaimana cantiknya Sehun yang baru pertama kali mendapatkan orgasme. Dan ternyata Sehun sangat luar biasa menggairahkan, tubuh ramping itu bergetar keras dengan puting yang sedikit bengkak dan dipenuhi air liurnya.

Sehun yang baru pertama kali merasakan kenikmatan orgasme menjerit keras ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba dipenuhi gelombang tidak familiar yang membuatnya melihat surga. Diremasnya lengan Jongin begitu kuat dan ia teriakan nama pemuda yang membuatnya gila seperti ini.

"Sehun…?" Jongin memanggil nama Sehun yang masih terengah-engah diatas pangkuannya. Sepasang mata cantik itu masih tertutup rapat, menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan dari orgasme pertamanya.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Jongin bertanya lagi ketika mata Sehun sudah terbuka.

"Eh, i-iya." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya malu. Kenapa ia jadi malu begini? Jongin kan hanya mengobatinya saja. Mata Sehun terbelalak melihat kemeja Jongin yang dibasahi cairan yang ia yakin berasal dari penisnya.

"H-hyung maafkan aku! Aku…aku tidak sadar.." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tisu yang berada diatas meja kopi, membantu membersihkan cairannya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Hun." Jongin menolak bantuan Sehun, bisa semakin berbahaya jika nanti Sehun tidak sengaja menyentuh penisnya yang sedang tegang. "Kau pakai bajumu saja. Hyung akan bersihkan sendiri.." Melihat Jongin yang tidak bisa dibantah, Sehun memberikan tisu ditangannya dan memakai lagi pakaiannya.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar merasa sangat baik sekarang. Terima kasih Hyung." Sehun memeluk Jongin hangat sambil berterima kasih. Jongin yang diberi ucapan terima kasih begitu tulus jadi merasa sangat bersalah, bocah itu tidak tahu jika dirinya baru saja dilecehkan secara seksual.

"Aku akan pulang dulu ya Hyung, banyak PR yang harus aku kerjakan." Sehun berkata dengan suara tidak bersemangat, dilepasnya pula pelukannya pada leher Jongin meskipun ia belum rela.

"Kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu? Apa PR-nya susah?" Jongin gemas sekali dengan wajah cantik yang begitu dekat dengannya itu.

"Iya Hyung, PR-nya susah sekali. Ibu juga tidak ada dirumah jadi tidak ada yang mengajari aku mengerjakan PR." Sehun kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin dan naik keatas pangkuan Jongin lagi. Lelaki itu menahan nafasnya saat pantat Sehun lagi-lagi menggesek penisnya.

"Uh, Hyung bantu kerjakan PR bagaimana?" Jongin ingin menyuruh Sehun turun dari pangkuannya tapi mengingat betapa sensitifnya perasaan Sehun, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Bisa-bisa Sehun ngambek lagi dengannya, kan bisa bahaya jika Jongin tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan Sehun lagi?

"Benarkah?" Sehun berbinar-binar mendengarkan tawaran Jongin.

"Tentu saja. Kau ambil bukumu dulu, Hyung akan mandi."

"Baik Hyung!" Sehun memeluk leher Jongin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin seolah akan menciumnya. Jantung Jongin nyaris akan lepas ketika bibir itu hanya beberapa senti dari bibirnya, tapi tiba-tiba Sehun turun dari pangkuannya.

"Aku akan mengambil buku dulu Hyung!" Sehun dengan lincah dan semangatnya memakai pakaiannya kembali, berlari keluar apartemen Jongin, meninggalkan pemiliknya yang jantungnya masih belum berdetak dengan kecepatan normal. _Apa tadi Sehun akan menciumku? Kenapa aku jadi gampang jantungan begini sih? Kemana Jongin yang sering menolak pernyataan cinta orang-orang? Sekarang cuma karena bocah saja aku nyaris terkena serangan jantung.._

Jongin memandang penisnya dengan nanar, lagi-lagi ia harus menyelesaikan ereksinya sendirian. Dari awal Jongin memang tidak ingin melampiaskan hasratnya pada Sehun, bocah itu masih terlalu polos. Jongin tidak sampai hati jika harus menggunakan kepolosan Sehun hanya untuk kenikmatan seksual. Toh yang penting ia kini sudah tahu bagaimana tubuh ramping yang selalu ia bayang-bayangkan, sudah bisa menyentuhnya juga.

Lelaki tampan itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamar mandi, dilepasnya seluruh pakaian yang menempel. Begitu shower dinyalakan, desahan tertahan bolak-balik menggema dalam ruangan kecil itu. Sesekali nama Sehun keluar dari bibir penuh itu, otak Jongin membayangkan mulut mungil Sehun sedang memuaskan penisnya.

Lewat dari setengah jam, Jongin sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bibir melengkung kebawah. Dirinya merasa sangat bersalah menjadikan Sehun sebagai objek onaninya, belum lagi setiap ia mengingat hal yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Sehun barusan. Jika sampai orang lain tahu, bisa-bisa ia dilaporkan pada pihak berwajib. Dan yang paling penting adalah Jongin takut jika suatu saat Sehun sadar bahwa yang dilakukan Jongin padanya adalah tindakan pelecehan. Sehun pasti akan membencinya jika sadar kalau yang ia lakukan adalah pelecehan seksual.

 _Apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sehun?_ Jongin duduk diatas sofa menunggu kedatangan Sehun untuk mengerjakan PR. _Tidak, aku rasa tidak. Aku hanya tertarik pada kecantikan Sehun saja, hanya ketertarikan fisik saja,_ Jongin mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyimpan perasaan pada Sehun. _Tapi kenapa Sehun semakin hari semakin cantik dimataku?_ Suara-suara dalam kepala Jongin membuatnya bingung. _Ah, mungkin karena Sehun sedang dalam masa pubertas, wajarkan jika orang puber semakin terlihat cantik,_ suara lain dalam kepala Jongin kembali berbicara. _Kalau aku memang tidak menyukai Sehun harusnya aku langsung mengambil kesempatan tadi kan? Seharusnya aku perkosa saja tadi Sehun, kalau aku masih menjaga bocah itu apa berarti aku menyukainya?_

"Agh..kepalaku. Dasar sial—" Jongin tidak sempat menyelesaikan umpatannya pada Sehun karena bocah itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di ruang tengahnya. Begitu sibuknya Jongin menerka-nerka isi hatinya sendiri sampai ia tidak dengan suara orang masuk.

"Hyung?" Sehun memanggil Jongin yang melamun memandanginya. Bukan melamun sebenarnya, tapi terpana. Jongin kaget sekali melihat Sehun memakai celana jeans biru tua dengan sweater rajutan berwarna hitam. Kulit putih Sehun semakin terlihat putih dengan pakaian itu dan juga Sehun terlihat luar biasa menggemaskan dengan sweater tebal yang membungkus tubuhya.

Tapi….Jongin heran. Bukankah hari ini hari yang panas? Kenapa Sehun malah pakai sweater tebal seperti itu? Jongin mencoba mencari alasan dibalik pakaian Sehun yang kelewat rapi untuk dipakai mengerjakan PR, mungkin setelah mengerjakan PR, Sehun akan pergi dengan ibunya.

"Uh, kau sudah datang? Hyung tidak mendengarmu."

"Hyung melamun terus sih." _Melamunkanmu tahu!_

"Hehe, baiklah. Mana PR-nya?" Jongin menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya karena kecantikan Sehun tiba-tiba berkali lipat dimatanya.

"Ini Hyung!" Sehun menyerahkan setumpuk buku pada Jongin.

"Semuanya?" Jongin terkejut dengan enam buah buku yang dijatuhkan pada pangkuannya.

"Iya, bantu aku ya Hyuuuung…" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin agar duduk diatas karpet dengannya. Jongin yang memang serba lemah jika berhadapan dengan lelaki cantik didepannya ini hanya menurut saja.

"Uh, baiklah. Pertama…mengerjakan Sains dulu bagaimana?" Jongin membuka buku bergambar roket dengan grogi. Jongin benar-benar menyukai dan membenci sensasi aneh diperutnya yang disebabkan oleh Sehun.

Jongin membaca soal pertama dengan pikiran tidak fokus. Hidung Jongin mencium aroma shampoo yang ia yakini merupakan aroma shampoo Sehun. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul lagi dikepala Jongin berkaitan dengan Sehun, _apa bocah ini baru saja mandi? Pantas saja tadi lama sekali hanya mengambil buku._

"Bagaimana Hyung?"

"Uhm, sebentar." Jongin semakin tidak bisa konsentrasi. Aroma Sehun semakin kuat karena bocah itu mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga mengenai lengannya. Jongin menarik nafas panjang dan sekali lagi berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada soal-soal sains didepannya. _Ah, yang penting Sehun masih mau dekat-dekat denganku. Yang lainnya dipikir nanti saja, sekarang dinikmati saja waktu berduaan dengan Sehun!_

—

"Terima kasih Hyung!" Sehun merapikan alat tulisnya dengan wajah cerah.

"Hanya terima kasih?" Jongin menggoda Sehun sedikit.

Cup!

"Apa itu sudah cukup?" Sehun bertanya dengan senyum malu-malu.

Jongin yang baru saja dicium pipinya melotot. Dari mana bocah ini belajar hal seperti ini? Dasar, tidak sadar kalau dia lah yang mengajari Sehun cium mencium. Ciuman kilat itu membuat Jongin yang sudah bisa bersikap biasa dihadapan Sehun menjadi gugup lagi.

"Hm, cukup. Pulanglah. Sudah malam." Jongin menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup.

"Baiklah." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Jongin mengikuti Sehun untuk mengantarkan Sehun sampai kedepan pintu.

"Selamat malam Hyung! Terima kasih!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya riang pada wajah datar—pura-pura datar sebenarnya—Jongin.

"Iya, kalau ada kesulitan cari Hyung saja. Nanti Hyung bantu."

"SEHUN! DARI MANA SAJA KAU?" Sebuah teriakan melengking memekakkan telinga merusak acara perpisahan Sehun dan Jongin. Ibu Sehun menatap Sehun dengan wajah antara jengkel dan lega.

"Katanya kau mau mengerjakan PR? Ibu cari dirumah Tao kenapa tidak ada? Kau sungguhan mengerjakan PR?" Ibu Sehun sudah menyerca anaknya dengan rentetan pertanyaan bahkan ketika wanita itu masih belasan meter jauhnya dari Sehun.

"Aku mengerjakan PR dengan Jongin Hyung!" Sehun membalas pertanyaan sang ibu dengan suara sedikit berteriak. Ah, apartemen yang biasanya sunyi kini jadi berisik gara-gara ibu dan anak ini.

"Hanya ke tempat Jongin Hyung kenapa memakai baju serapi itu? Apa kau kehabisan baju? Baju santaimu kan sudah ibu masukkan ke dalam lemarimu."

"YA! Ibuuu!" Sehun memandang cemas kearah Jongin yang masih berdiri mendengarkan percakapan—adu teriak kalau ingin lebih tepat—antara ia dan ibunya. Kenapa ibunya membahas pakaiannya sih? Sehun kan hanya ingin tampil lebih rapi didepan Jongin? Malu dong kalau Jongin tahu jika Sehun berdandan hanya untuk mengerjakan PR dengan Jongin.

"Huh?" Ibu Sehun bingung dengan sikap anaknya yang tiba-tiba aneh. Sehun berlari meninggalkan Jongin dan menarik tangan ibunya agar segera masuk kedalam ruangan apartemen mereka.

Jongin? Pikirannya mulai mendapat gambaran apa yang sedang terjadi. Bibirnya perlahan menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Ah, jadi tadi Sehun memang berpakaian lebih rapi hanya untuk dirinya?

To Be Continue

Belum enaena ya wkwkwk

Disini masih pengen nyeritain adorable Sehun dan cute Jongin, nanti mereka pasti akan enaena pada waktunya hahahah

Dua minggu kedepan Author mungkin engga update yang seri maljum baik untuk KaiHun atau HunKai karena Author mau ujian.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaa^^

Selamat Malam Jum'at!


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin yang awalnya terpaksa menerima permintaan tolong tetangganya untuk menjaga bocah tiga belas tahun bernama Oh Sehun, kini dengan suka rela menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan anak kecil yang selama ini ia anggap anak menyebalkan. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Three

"Selamat pagi Hyung!"

"Selamat pagi Sehun."

"Apakah hari ini Hyung akan pulang malam?"

"Hyung masih belum tahu."

"Apa Hyung akan pergi ke perpustakaan? Apakah Hyung banyak tugas? Apakah Hyung akan pergi dengan Chanyeol Hyung lagi?"

"Hati-hati Sehun. Jangan berjalan sambil loncat-loncat begitu."

"Ah, iya. Apakah Hyung sedang terburu-buru?"

"Begitulah."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Hyung!"

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menahannya sejenak sebelum melepaskan karbon dioksida secara perlahan. Lelaki ini menahan gerakan pada lehernya yang ingin sekali menoleh ke belakang, ke arah pemuda cantik yang baru saja ia perlakukan amat dingin. Rasa bersalah selalu memenuhi perutnya setiap melihat senyum cerah pemuda cantik bernama Sehun itu tetap mengembang meskipun ia belakangan ini tidak pernah menghiraukannya lagi.

Keadaan ini sesungguhnya membuat Jongin sedih. Siapa yang tidak sedih jika ia harus menjaga jarak dengan orang yang disukai? Well, akhirnya Jongin mengakui pada dirinya sendiri jika ia memang menyukai Sehun. Menyukai bocah yang terpaut delapan tahun lebih muda darinya dan parahnya bocah itu masih ilegal. Delapan tahun memang bukan jarak yang terlalu jauh karena kini hubungan dengan beda umur yang jauh sudah banyak di masyarakat, tapi masalahnya Jongin harus menunggu tujuh tahun lagi agar Sehun legal untuk ia kencani. Di Korea Selatan seseorang dianggap dewasa ketika umur dua puluh tahun, dan berarti Jongin harus menunggu ekstra lama untuk bisa memiliki Sehun seutuhnya.

Ah iya, kesedihan Jongin. Lelaki ini sedang bersedih. Sangat sedih. Beberapa malam yang lalu, Jongin memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sehun. Keputusan yang berat, tapi ia harus melakukannya demi kebaikkan Sehun. Semua ini berawal dari PR Sehun.

Malam itu sedang hujan. Seoul menjelang musim gugur sering sekali hujan dan itu membuat Jongin menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bermain video game di apartemennya. Permainan video game-nya harus terhenti seketika karena tiba-tiba lengan ramping Sehun sudah memeluk lehernya, pertanda Sehun mengajaknya mengerjakan PR-PR yang membosankan.

"Hyung, ayo bantu aku mengerjakan PR."

"Hmm, sebentar lagi." Jongin masih sibuk bermain game.

"Hyuuung.." Sehun merengut melihat Jongin yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. "Perhatikan aku." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Jongin dan berusaha naik ke atas paha Jongin.

"Sehunhh..jangan ganggu Hyung.." Jongin sedikit mengerang karena tubuh Sehun duduk tepat diatas benda kebanggaannya. Sehun bukannya segera menyingkir dari pangkuan Jongin malah memeluk Jongin erat-erat.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi yaa.." Jongin tersenyum lebar saat merasakan nafas Sehun di lehernya. Jongin dengan gencar membunuh musuh-musuhnya dengan konsol ditangannya, semakin cepat ia menyelesaikan game-nya, semakin cepat pula ia bisa bermesraan dengan Sehun.

Pemuda cantik itu memang bukan kekasihnya, tapi hubungan mereka begitu mesra dan dekat. Hampir setiap hari Sehun akan ke apartemen Jongin dan hampir setiap hari pula keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mengobrol, bermain games, membaca komik hingga memasak. Benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih.

Sejak kejadian 'mengobati Sehun', Jongin akhirnya mengakui perasaannya mengenai Sehun pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia menaruh perasaan pada Sehun. Bocah yang pada pertemuan pertama mereka sudah membuat Jongin kesal tapi entah kenapa wajah cantik itu sering sekali terbayang dikepalanya.

Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa bocah cerewet seperti Sehun bisa mengambil hatinya, jelas-jelas Sehun selalu mengganggu waktu tenangnya dengan datang seenaknya sendiri ke apartemen Jongin. Meminta dibantu mengerjakan PR, membuat Jongin memainkan games masak-masakan, dan yang paling penting sering sekali bermanja-manja dipelukannya hingga membuat Jongin sering beronani sepulangnya bocah itu dari apartemennya.

Jongin bisa sebenarnya mengubah password pintu masuk apartemennya, tapi….Jongin tidak pernah melakukannya. Jongin juga tidak pernah menyatakan isi hatinya pada Sehun karena Sehun masih terlalu muda dan Jongin juga tidak yakin jika Sehun membalas perasaannya. Bagi Jongin sekarang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun sudah cukup dan ia akan menunggu Sehun sedikit lebih besar untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Barusan saja, Sehun masuk dan langsung menempel manja padanya. Jongin tentu saja meladeni kemanjaan-kemanjaan Sehun, dengan senang hati Jongin membiarkan Sehun memeluknya, menggelayut pada lengannya hingga kadang menciumnya. Memang bukan ciuman panas seperti kala itu, namun ciuman kecil yang mampu membuat Jongin berdebar tidak karuan.

Jongin tidak memiliki niatan untuk melecehkan Sehun lagi, biarkanlah ia menderita menahan hasrat seksualnya sendiri asalkan Sehun tidak ia nodai lagi. Hanya saja kadang sangat sulit bagi Jongin untuk menahan gejolak membara dalam dirinya. Dan malam ini sepertinya kekuatan iman Jongin diuji sangat berat karena sepertinya Sehun merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan Jongin…

"Hyung habis mandi ya? Wangi sekali…" Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Jongin membuat sekujur tubuh lelaki itu merinding dan kehilangan satu nyawa di game-nya.

"Hun.." Jongin berusaha mendorong wajah Sehun yang kini mengendus-endusnya. Nafas hangat Sehun yang berada dilehernya membuat Jongin tidak bisa konsentrasi.

"Mhhmmm…" Jongin terlonjak dan melepas konsol game-nya ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh kulit lehernya. Sehun mendongak dan menatap Jongin yang terkejut dengan sorot mata polos.

"Hmm…Hyung wangi…" Sehun kembali menciumi leher Jongin.

"Sehun, hentikan." Jongin mendorong tubuh mungil Sehun agar turun dari pangkuannya. Sehun merengut mendapat perlakuan tidak ramah dari Jongin, biasanya lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu selalu membiarkannya bermanja-manja dan melakukan apa saja. Kali ini kan dia ingin menciumi leher Jongin, entah kenapa dimata Sehun, leher Jongin malam ini membuatnya sedikit kepanasan.

"Jangan ngambek begitu dong…" Jongin memperhatikan bibir mungil yang mengerucut kesal, bibir merah yang membuatnya kepanasan.

"Hyung mengesalkan." Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian diruang tengah. Jongin menghela nafas panjang, padahal niatnya menyuruh Sehun menyingkir kan juga untuk kebaikan Sehun. Sayangnya bocah tiga belas tahun itu tidak akan mengerti.

"Sehun…" Jongin baru saja akan berdiri tapi tatapan galak Sehun membuat Jongin mengurungkan niatnya. Tatapan itu berkata 'jangan dekati aku atau ku cincang kau dengan pisau dapur', cantik-cantik begitu Sehun memang galak.

Jongin ingin sekali melanjutkan game-nya, tapi ia takut jika Sehun akan semakin kesal padanya. Bukannya merasa bersalah sudah membuat Sehun kesal malah tetap saja melanjutkan bermain. _Kenapa aku jadi seperti suami takut istri begini sih? Pacar saja bukan, dan ia jelas-jelas masih bocah tapi kenapa aku bisa langsung tidak berdaya begini…_

Dengan terpaksa Jongin mematikan game-nya, dan memperhatikan Sehun yang berada didapur. Sehun terlihat sedang membuka lemari esnya masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal. Jongin terus saja memperhatikan sampai tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dentang keras seperti bunyi peralatan dapur yang menghantai lantai.

"Sehun?!" Jongin langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan mendatangi dapur.

"H-hyung…maaf, dapur Hyung jadi kotor.."

Depan lemari es Jongin tergeletak panci yang tadinya berisi es kacang merah yang sekarang sudah mengotori lantai. Jongin tidak terkejut dengan es kacang merahnya yang tumpah dan tidak bisa dimakan lagi, tapi dengan keadaan Sehun yang setengah telanjang. Celana pemuda cantik itu sudah berada dimata kaki ketika Jongin datang.

"Esnya dingin sekali Hyung, pahaku kedinginan…" Sehun menjawab karena mengetahui keterkejutan Jongin melihatnya melepaskan celana. Jongin yang sedari tadi sudah menahan dirinya dari godaan tubuh Sehun, langsung menggendong tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Ma-maaf Hyung…" Sehun bergumam maaf lagi. Jongin tidak menjawab dan membawa Sehun kedalam kamarnya, ia geletakkan tubuh Sehun diatas tempat tidur dan segera menindihnya.

"H-hyung…" Wajah Sehun merona melihat Jongin yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Sehun tidak berani menatap mata Jongin, bukan karena takut dimarahi telah mengotori dapurnya tapi mata Jongin memang selalu membuatnya gugup.

"Biar Hyung bersihkan kakimu.." Jongin berbisik lirih dan tiba-tiba wajah tampannya sudah berada diantara kaki Sehun. Bocah tiga belas itu menahan nafasnya melihat bibir Jongin nyaris menyentuh kulit pahanya. Sensasi aneh yang belakangan ini sering timbul tenggelam dalam dirinya seakan memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya, rasanya panas.

"Hmmhh.." Sehun meloloskan desahan dari bibirnya ketika bibir penuh Jongin mulai menciumi pahanya yang lengket karena es kacang merah. Bukan hanya diciumi tapi juga dijilati dengan sangat sensual. Jilatan-jilatan lidah Jongin perlahan mulai naik keatas menuju penis mungil Sehun.

"Akhhhh…Hyunghhh…geliihhh…" Sehun meremas seprai kasur Jongin. Kenikmatan yang pernah ia rasakan beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali melanda tubuhnya. Penisnya terasa sangat geli, nikmat dan juga nyeri.

Jongin semakin bersemangat menjilati penis mungil Sehun yang sudah sangat tegang. Dibiarkannya Sehun menarik-narik rambutnya, baginya Sehun sangat seksi jika sedang seperti ini. Dilanda kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ditolak, kepala mendongak dan mata terpejam serta bibir yang terus-terusan menyebut namanya.

Jongin tahu jika Sehun akan pasrah jika ia melakukan apapun padanya. Tubuh Sehun sudah ia kuasai sepenuhnya, tapi apakah ia benar-benar tega melakukan hal itu pada bocah tiga belas tahun yang sangat polos seperti ini? Sepertinya Jongin tega. Bukan karena Jongin keji atau tidak punya perasaan, hanya saja dia tetap manusia yang memiliki nafsu seksual.

Tanpa melepas kulumannya pada penis Sehun, Jongin melepas celana pendeknya. Penisnya juga sama tegangnya seperti Sehun, tapi ukurannya jauh lebih besar. Tiga sampai empat kali lipat bahkan. Sehun tidak melihat apapun yang dilakukan Jongin dibawah sana, yang ia tahu kenikmatan berlebihan sedang melanda dirinya dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengontrol desahan, gerakan dan juga segala reaksi yang timbul. Maklum lah, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun merasakan kehangatan sempurna pada penisnya.

"Anghhh…Hyunghhh…ada yang ingin keluarhhh…" Sehun berusaha menjauhkan kepala Jongin dari penisnya, ia tidak ingin mengotori tubuh Jongin lagi dengan cairan aneh yang keluar dari penisnya.

Jongin bukannya menjauh malah mengulum penis itu kuat-kuat, menarik seluruh sari manis Sehun agar berpindah ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya dan menjeritkan nama Jongin begitu nyaring. Seprai kasur Jongin diremas begitu kuat dan kaki langsing Sehun menekan kepala Jongin dalam-dalam pada penisnya.

"Hhh..hahhh.." Sehun terengah-engah. Jongin menatap wajah cantik Sehun yang begitu seksi setelah orgasme dan ia ingin melihatnya lagi. Kali ini dengan penisnya dalam lubang Sehun yang pasti masih sangat rapat. Jongin segera memposisikan penis besarnya didepan lubang Sehun yang sama sekali kering dan tanpa persiapan.

"Hyung mau apa?" Sehun yang masih lelah memandang Jongin penasaran. "Woah! Penis Hyung besar sekali!" Sehun terbelalak takjub melihat penis Jongin yang sudah terbebas dan menggesek pipi pantatnya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian Sehun. Ditatapnya pemuda yang sama sekali tidak takut dengan apa yang akan menimpanya, tentu saja Sehun tidak takut. Sehun kan tidak mengerti hal-hal yang dilakukan Jongin padanya saat ini.

Hati Jongin melunak mendengar suara polos Sehun, juga menatap wajah polos Sehun dan merasakan ketidak berdayaan Sehun. Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sejenak dan mengelus rambut hitam Sehun penuh kasih sayang. Sama seperti waktu itu, Jongin tidak bisa melakukan lebih terhadap Sehun karena rasa cintanya pada Sehun.

"Malam ini Hyung tidak bisa membantumu mengerjakan PR. Hyung…sedang ada tugas untuk besok." Jongin berkata masih dengan mengelus rambut Sehun, sedangkan penisnya dibawah sana menjerit-jerit meminta masuk kedalam lubang ketat yang milik bocah polos itu.

"Ah begitu. Tidak apa-apa Hyung, aku akan mengerjakan sendiri dulu kalau tidak bisa besok aku akan mencontek Tao." Sehun tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Membuat nafsu yang tadi memenuhi tubuh Jongin mulai menyurut. Mana tega ia memperkosa bocah semanis ini.

Begitu lah kira-kira awal Jongin menjauh dari Sehun. Jongin tidak ingin dirinya lepas kontrol lagi, ia tidak ingin menodai orang yang ia sukai. Suatu saat nanti, Sehun akan mengerti tentang seks dan Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan betapa bencinya Sehun padanya jika bocah itu tahu dirinya nyaris memperkosa Sehun.

Satu hal yang membuat Jongin heran sampai sekarang, kenapa Sehun masih sangat ramah dan manja pada dirinya meskipun ia tidak menghiraukannya? Sehun masih sering mengantarkan makanan ke apartemennya, mengajak Jongin mengobrol ketika mereka berpapasan dan setiap malam bocah itu masih selalu meminta Jongin membantunya mengerjakan PR meskipun Jongin selalu menolaknya dengan halus.

"Akh! Sejak mengenal bocah itu hidupku jadi semakin tidak tenang. Dulu Kyungsoo yang mengejar-ngejarku, sekarang Sehun!" Jongin menggerutu dan gerutuannya yang tidak jelas menarik perhatian orang-orang yang menunggu kedatangan bus di halte. Sepertinya Jongin tidak ingat ketika Sehun menjauhinya dia kebingungan bukan kepalang.

—

"Nah, jadi begitu.." Jongin mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan wajah tidak nyaman. Siapa yang akan nyaman jika orang yang kau ajak bicara memandangimu begitu intens seolah-olah dirimu adalah keajaiban dunia yang hanya ada satu didunia? Memang terdengar keren tapi hal ini membuat Jongin sangat tidak nyaman.

"Pantas saja kau jadi favorit dosen-dosen, kau benar-benar cerdas." Lelaki imut bermata bulat itu memandang penuh kagum pada Jongin.

"Tidak kok, aku diperlakukan sama seperti mahasiswa lainnya."

"Tidak ada mahasiswa baru yang dipercaya melakukan penelitan dengan dosen dan mahasiswa senior jika mahasiswa itu tidak genius."

"Chanyeol juga terpilih." Jongin berkata datar, membuat lelaki didepannya terdiam. Memang benar jika Jongin adalah salah satu mahasiswa cemerlang dikelasnya, tapi masih ada Park Chanyeol. Teman dekatnya yang ber-IQ super. Jika dirinya berprestasi karena rajin belajar, maka Park Chanyeol berprestasi hanya karena mendengar penjelasan. Tidak perlu mencatat atau mengulang pelajaran. Andaikan Chanyeol sedikit saja serius dalam dunia pendidikannya, pasti ia bukan lagi mahasiswa sekarang tapi sudah menjadi profesor.

"Bagaimana rasanya mengambil spesialis anak? Apakah berat?" Jongin bertanya sopan.

"Seberat-beratnya jurusanku tetap neurologi jauh lebih berat." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyum yang ia buat semanis mungkin. Jongin hanya tersenyum canggung, berharap tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendapat telepon penting yang mengharuskan pemuda imut itu pergi.

Jongin sebenarnya masih belum pulih dari kekagetan melihat Kyungsoo didepan apartemennya yang sangat tiba-tiba. Tidak ada yang mengetahui alamat apartemennya, hanya Chanyeol dan bagian administrasi kampus—yang Jongin yakini telah memberikan alamatnya pada Kyungsoo. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, tentu saja Jongin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk, memberikan minum dan mengajak mengobrol. Tapi sudah hampir satu jam Kyungsoo masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan pulang.

"Apartemenmu sangat nyaman meskipun sudah agak tua." Kyungsoo berkata lagi setelah beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti ruang tengah apartemen Jongin.

"Begitulah, harga sewanya juga murah."

"Boleh aku melihat-lihat?"

"Tentu saja." Jongin tersenyum ringan. Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan menuju rak buku Jongin yang menyimpan buku-buku kedokteran dan komik-komik. Jongin masih duduk tidak nyaman di sofanya. Dia kan tuan rumah, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat lebih santai?

"Woah, dapurmu, uhm, cerah sekali." Kyungsoo berkata penuh keterkejutan melihat dapur Jongin yang tidak seperti ia bayangkan. Dapur Jongin sangat cerah, dengan banyak peralatan dapur warna-warni, banyak bahan makanan juga panci yang berisi makanan.

"Aku pikir kau tidak bisa memasak." Kyungsoo memandang kagum ke arah Jongin yang juga berada didapur. Tidak tahu Kyungsoo jika dapur Jongin adalah satu-satunya dimana Jongin tidak berkuasa di apartemennya sendiri karena Sehun 'meminjam dapurnya'.

Awalnya Jongin mengomel karena Sehun membawa berbagai macam peralatan dapur ke apartemennya. Sehun rupanya sudah memiliki peralatan dapur sendiri yang katanya ingin sekali ia pakai namun ibunya selalu melarang karena dapur mereka tidak cukup menampung banyak peralatan, jadi peralatan memasak Sehun yang bermotif bunga-bunga, boneka hingga hewan-hewan menggemaskan hanya disimpan saja. Melihat dapur Jongin yang sangat kosong, Sehun memutuskan untuk memindahkan seluruh peralatan memasaknya ke dapur Jongin dan mengubahnya menjadi dapur yang ia impikan sejak dulu. Jongin lama kelamaan terbiasa melihat Sehun keluar masuk apartemennya untuk memasak atau membuatkannya masakan, bahkan ketika Jongin sedang mengacuhkan Sehun seperti saat ini, Sehun tetap rutin datang ke apartemen Jongin.

"Hyung!" Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlonjak. "Kenapa Hyung membiarkan dapurku dimasuki orang asing!" Didepan mereka bocah tiga belas tahun berdiri dengan wajah ditekuk. Alisnya bertautan menunjukkan ia sedang sangat marah.

"Eh—" Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kyungsoo jelas terkejut melihat kedatangan Sehun dan tiba-tiba mengatainya orang asing, Jongin juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa agar Kyungsoo maupun Sehun tidak ada yang tersinggung.

"Pergi dari dapurku." Sehun memandang dingin ke arah Kyungsoo. Tatapan bocah itu memang sangat mengintimidasi, Kyungsoo saja langsung meninggalkan dapur Jongin dengan wajah kebingungan penuh tanya.

"Uh, sebaiknya kau pulang dulu Kyung. Aku akan bicara pada Sehun dan aku minta maaf atas sikapnya." Jongin mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang kembali ke ruang tengah. Kyungsoo memilih pulang karena ia memang kesal pada bocah yang sangat tidak sopan tadi. Hati Jongin sebenarnya sedikit lega karena memiliki alasan untuk mengusir Kyungsoo dari apartemennya, tapi masalah lain sepertinya akan ia hadapi setelah ini.

Kyungsoo sudah pulang, kini saatnya Jongin menghadapi Sehun yang marah-marah. Jongin bisa melihat Sehun sedang mengiris sayuran dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Jongin mungkin memang tidak bisa memasak, tapi Jongin yakin jika memotong sayuran bunyi pisau dan talenan tidak akan senyaring itu.

"Hun.." Jongin memanggil Sehun dengan lembut, mengingat betapa sensitifnya perasaan Sehun. Tubuh mungil Sehun tetap sibuk mengiris sayuran. "Sehun.." Jongin memanggil Sehun lagi dan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun, tatap Hyung." Jongin menarik bahu Sehun agar menghadap dirinya dan pemandangan yang ia dapat sungguh mengejutkan. Sehun menangis. Pipinya basah dan hidungnya merah.

"Astaga Sehun.." Jongin segera mengusap pipi Sehun dengan jari-jarinya lalu melepaskan pegangan Sehun pada pisau dapur—bisa bahaya kan jika tiba-tiba Sehun ngamuk dan menodong Jongin dengan pisau.

"Kau kenapa menangis Sehun? Apa karena Kyungsoo Hyung menyentuh dapurmu?" Jongin dengan mudah menggendong tubuh langsing Sehun yang masih mengenakan apron. Sehun hanya menggeleng dalam diam saja dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa suara.

"Hiks..Hyung jahat..Hyung jahat.." Sehun akhirnya bicara begitu Jongin duduk dan memangkunya. Jongin dengan hangat mendekap tubuh langsing Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, ia tahu jika Sehun menangis bukan hanya karena Kyungsoo yang menginvasi dapurnya tapi juga karena sikap dinginnya pada Sehun beberapa hari terakhir.

"Hyung jahat.." Sehun memukuli dada Jongin dengan kekuatan yang sangat lemah. "Hyung jahat..hiks..Hyung jahat.." Sehun masih terus memukuli dada Jongin dengan air mata yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Jongin membiarkan Sehun menumpahkan amarahnya, sungguh menyesal ia sudah mengacuhkan Sehun. Ternyata Sehun bisa semarah ini.

"Maafkan Hyung…" Jongin mengelap lagi pipi Sehun meskipun ia tahu itu percuma, pipi gembil Sehun akan basah lagi oleh air mata. "Hyung hanya ingin menjagamu."

"Hiks..menjaga dari apa? Hyung mengacuhkanku dan malah berduaan dengan orang lain." Sehun berkata sambil sesenggukan. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan pada leher Jongin.

"Me-menjaga supaya kau tidak kenapa-kenapa.."

"Kenapa apa?! Hyung tiba-tiba mengacuhkan berhari-hari. Aku sedih sekali hiks…" Sehun menangis tambah kencang, bukan hanya air mata yang membasahi kaus Jongin tapi juga ingus Sehun. Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa, habisnya dia tidak pernah punya adik jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan atau katakan jika ada bocah menangis seperti ini.

"Siapa yang tadi kesini Hyung?" Sehun bertanya begitu dirinya sudah tidak sesenggukan lagi.

"Err..itu teman Hyung."

"Sungguh hanya teman?"

"Tentu saja hanya teman, memangnya kau pikir siapa?"

"Baguslah kalau hanya teman. Aku pikir Hyung selingkuh dariku." Sehun mencibirkan bibir bawahnya.

"Se-selingkuh?" Jongin terdengar sangat terkejut. _Se-selingkuh? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku dikira selingkuh? Kenapa bocah seumuran dia tahu kata selingkuh? Tunggu…apa Sehun menganggap aku pacarnya…?_

Ada gelombang bahagia yang tiba-tiba menerpa perut Jongin, lalu gelombang itu berlomba-lomba dengan gelombang lain yang merupakan campuran antara bingung dan heran. Jongin bisa merasakan jika Sehun nyaman dengannya, suka menghabiskan waktu dengannya, tapi menyukai dirinya? Jongin pikir Sehun hanya menyukainya sebagai kakak saja. Selain itu Jongin juga masih ragu apakah Sehun mengerti tidak pacar-pacaran ketika bocah ini mimpi basah saja belum pernah.

"Sehun, menurutmu kita itu…seperti apa?" Jongin bertanya namun segera menyesali pertanyaannya, ia terdengar seperti wanita yang meminta kepastian.

"Tentu saja kita itu sepasang kekasih. Hyung dan aku kan sudah berciuman, itu artinya kita pacaran." Sehun memandang Jongin dengan bingung, baginya pertanyaan Jongin sangat aneh. Jelas-jelas mereka berpacaran, tapi kenapa Jongin masih bertanya?

"Pacaran? Memangnya kau tahu apa itu pacaran?"

"Kalau dua orang yang saling menyukai dan berciuman berarti mereka pacaran. Kata Tao begitu, dia kan menyukai Kris, lalu dia juga sering mencium Kris jadi mereka pacaran."

"Kau menyukai Hyung?"

"Suka sekali! Hyung sangat tampan, keren, pintar dan juga sangat hangat kalau dipeluk. Hyung juga selalu membuatku merasa baikan kalau sedang sakit. Meskipun kadang Hyung sering mendiamkanku tapi aku tetap suka Hyung!" Sehun menjawab penuh semangat.

"Kau tidak terlihat sedih Hyung mendiamkanmu, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Hyung?" Jongin bertanya usil.

"Aku sangat sedih Hyung, tadi saja aku menangis. Hyung mendiamkanku tapi malah berduaan dengan orang lain. Huh! Tapi ibu sering bilang jika seseorang diam pasti mereka sedang ada masalah jadi kita tidak boleh mengganggu mereka. Hyung mendiamkanku terlalu lama, aku rindu pada Hyung.."

"Ibumu tahu kalau kita, uhm, berpacaran?"

"Tentu saja ibu tahu!"

Kesenangan Jongin karena mengetahui orang yang disukainya membalas perasaannya tidak berlangsung lama. Ia lupa jika orang yang ia suka adalah anak dibawah umur yang masih sangat polos. Jongin ingin rasanya lompat dari atap apartemennya. Seberapa banyak ibu Sehun tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun? Apa wanita tengah baya itu tahu kalau dirinya pernah nyaris memperkosa Sehun?

"Hyung juga suka kan dengan ku?" Sehun memandang Jongin penuh harap, sepasang mata cantik Sehun bersina-sinar penuh harapan.

"Uh, Hyung…Hyung…" Jongin mendadak menjadi gagap, belum pernah ia menyatakan perasaan seperti ini. Biasanya dia yang selalu mendapat pernyataan cinta.

"Hyung tidak menyukaiku ya? Kata Hyung aku manis…" Sehun berkata lesu melihat Jongin yang tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kalau Hyung tidak menyukaiku kenapa Hyung menciumku?!" Mood Sehun tiba-tiba terjun bebas dari sedih menjadi marah teringat bibir mungilnya sudah diperawani oleh lelaki muda yang memangkunya. Sehun langsung beranjak dari paha Jongin.

"Hey, hey, kau kenapa sih hari ini marah-marah terus? Hyung kan belum berkata apa-apa." Jongin menarik pinggang Sehun agar tidak kemana-mana. "Hyung hanya…terkejut. Hyung tidak menyangka lelaki semanis dirimu menyukaiku." Jongin tidak tahu dari mana ia mendapatkan kata-kata norak itu.

"Hyung sangat menyukaimu. Hyung selalu memikirkanmu, merindukanmu, memimpikanmu. Hyung suka semua yang ada pada dirimu, sifat manjamu, keras kepalamu, semuanya." Jongin berkata sepenuh hati sambil mengusap pipi Sehun dan memandang mata Sehun dalam-dalam. Tidak pernah terbayang dalam benak Jongin jika suatu saat ia akan mengungkapkan kata-kata cinta dengan cara semelankolis ini.

"Hehehe.." Sehun yang mendapatkan ungkapan cinta dari hyung tampan pujaan hatinya hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "Kalau begitu aku mau cium Hyung boleh?" Sehun mengutarakan isi kepalanya dengan jujur. Menurut Sehun, setelah saling mengungkapkan perasaan cinta, sepasang kekasih harus berciuman. Begitu biasanya yang ia lihat di drama-drama.

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu karena bibirnya sudah mencium Sehun terlebih dahulu. Hatinya dipenuhi kebahagiaan yang begitu besar, tidak ia sangka jika hari dimana ia bisa memiliki Sehun tiba juga—dan dengan cara yang paling tidak romantis. Jongin tidak peduli bagaimana nanti ia akan menghadapi keluarganya jika ia ketahuan mengencani bocah tiga belas tahun, atau pandangan teman-temannya yang penting Sehun menyukainya juga dan mereka sekarang sepasang kekasih!

Sehun mengalungkan lengan langsingnya pada leher Jongin dan mendorong kepalanya lebih dalam pada ciuman mereka. Bibir keduanya bertautan begitu lama, menyalurkan perasaan mereka. Apalagi Jongin, ia begitu semangat mencium Sehun sampai tidak sadar jika kekasihnya sudah meronta-ronta agar menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Hmmhh..Hyunghhh…" Sehun menjambak rambut cokelat Jongin.

"Hmm..kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas tahu!" Sehun merengut kesal.

"Sekarang sudah bisa kan?" Jongin mengusap bekas air liur mereka yang membasahi sekitar bibir Sehun dan dagunya, setelah itu ia mendekatkan kepalanya lagi hendak melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

"Hyung sudah ciumnya, bibirku sakit." Sehun mendorong dada Jongin.

"Tadi katanya mau cium?"

"Kan cium saja, bukan menggigit bibirku!"

"Baiklah, tapi nanti Hyung akan menciummu lebih lama ya." Jongin gemas sekali pada Sehun yang sangat menggemaskan jika sedang merengek seperti ini. Jongin bertanya-tanya sejak kapan seleranya jadi berubah seperti ini? Dulu ia lebih suka pria manis yang dingin dan pendiam, seperti dirinya. Tapi Sehun merubah segalanya, Jongin jadi ketagihan dengan sifat manja dan kekanakan Sehun.

"Ih, Hyung mesuuum.."

"Dari mana kau tahu kata seperti itu?!" Jongin dibuat terkejut lagi oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. "Kau belajar dari mana kata mesum dan selingkuh?"

"Dari Tao. Dia punya pacar dan kata Tao pacarnya sangat mesum karena suka sekali menciumnya. Kalau selingkuh…dari drama yang sering ditonton ibu." Sehun menjawab dengan lugunya. Jongin harus segera mencari tahu siapa Tao itu sebenarnya, kenapa sepertinya Tao banyak mengajarkan hal-hal tidak benar pada Sehun. Tapi itu nanti saja dulu, dia merindukan Sehun dan ingin bermesraan dengan bocah yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Malam ini kau tidak ada PR?" Sehun bertanya sambil memainkan jari-jari mungil dan langsing Sehun.

"Tidak ada dong! Ah, senangnya malam ini bisa bermain bersama Hyung.." Sehun tersenyum lebar. Senang sekali Jongin sudah tidak mengacuhkannya lagi dan juga ia punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama Jongin.

"Be-bermain?" Pikiran Jongin mendadak kotor mendengar kata 'bermain'.

"Iya, Kemarin kan kita belum melanjutkan game balapannya."

"Ah game itu." Pikiran Jongin semakin menjalar kemana-mana. Dipandanginya Sehun yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus juga apron yang masih menempel ditubuh bocah itu. "Hyung sedang tidak ingin bermain game itu, Hyung ini bermain denganmu saja."

"Huh? Main apa?"

"Main, uhm, yang seru dan sepanjang malam.." Bibir Jongin terasa kering melihat leher jenjang dan juga kaki putih Sehun.

"Tapi besok aku sekolah Hyung."

"Sekolah?" Jongin sudah tidak konsentrasi dengan pembicarannya dengan Sehun. Tangan Jongin sudah mulai menyentuh kulit paha Sehun yang selalu menjadi kelemahannya. "Kau cantik sekali Hun, membuat Hyung ingin selalu menciummu."

"Hyung mesum, dari tadi cium-cium terus." Sehun malu mendapat pujian cantik dari Jongin. Kulitnya meremang merasakan hangat dan besarnya tangan Jongin dikulit pahanya.

"Kalau seperti ini…" Jongin mengelus pantat Sehun dari luar celana yang Sehun kenakan. "…mesum tidak?" Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun.

"Hmmhh..me-mesuuum. Hyung mesumhh.." Sehun melenguh merasakan pijatan Jongin yang pada tubuh bagian bawahnya, pantat dan pahanya. Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat membuat penis mereka yang masih terbungkus celana bergesekan

"Akhhh…penisku nyeri lagi Hyung, tolong sembuhkan lagi ya…" Pijatan kecil itu berefek sangat besar bagi Sehun yang sangat sensitif. Nafsu seksual Sehun memang cepat sekali naik turun karena ia masih belia dan tidak tahu bagaimana mengontrol dirinya, maklum saja Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu…seks. Yang Sehun tahu, Jongin bisa membuat tubuhnya terasa sangat panas namun juga bisa menyembuhkan rasa kepanasan itu.

"Dengan senang hati."

To Be Continue

Enaena ngga ya chapter depan? Wkwkwk

Yang penting hyung pedo ini udah bisa jadian dulu sama si bocah tengil hehe, walaupun sama sekali engga romantis wkwk

Makasih ya udah mau menunggu lama untuk seri ini :")

Selamat Malam Jum'at^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaaaa


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin yang awalnya terpaksa menerima permintaan tolong tetangganya untuk menjaga bocah tiga belas tahun bernama Oh Sehun, kini dengan suka rela menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan anak kecil yang selama ini ia anggap anak menyebalkan. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Four

"Hmm, benar begitu.."

"Agh, mulutmu sangat nikmathh.."

"Lebih dalam, kau bisa?"

Seorang pemuda berkulit coklat eksotis duduk dipinggir kasurnya sambil mendesah dan mendongakkan kepalanya sesekali. Dibawah sana kekasihnya sedang belajar memberikan blow job dan ternyata bibir mungil itu sangat nikmat. Pemuda itu sesekali menekan pelan kepala kekasihnya agar menelan penisnya lebih dalam. Dengan pujian-pujian, kekasih mungil dari pemuda itu mencoba menelan penis besar didepan wajahnya meskipun ia hampir muntah karena ukurannya terlalu besar.

"Hyung, penis Hyung terlalu besar. Mulutku pegal."

"Berhenti saja tidak apa, Hun." Sehun, pemuda mungil yang cantik itu bangkit dari lantai dan naik ke pangkuan kekasih besarnya, Kim Jongin. Bibir tipis Sehun meraup bibir Jongin lagi dan pemuda dewasa itu hanya bisa tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Jongin mendekap tubuh mungil Sehun sebelum berbaring, membiarkan Sehun menguasai permainan yang sepertinya sudah menjadi candu untuk Sehun.

Sehun duduk diatas perut berotot Jongin dan masih terus melumat bibir Jongin. Tangan Jongin tentu saja tidak bisa diam merasakan bongkahan pantat Sehun yang terus menggesek perutnya. Ia remas, ia pijat, ia belai. Daging kenyal itu terasa sangat pas ditangannya. Sehun melenguh dalam ciumannya merasakan tangan besar Jongin terus bergerilya pada tubuhnya.

"Hmmhh…bibir Hyung enak." Sehun melepas ciumannya dengan nafas terengah-engah, bibirnya basah entah oleh liur siapa.

"Hyung juga menyukai bibirmu." Jongin mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahi Sehun dengan lembut. "Hyung akan mengajari sesuatu yang lebih nikmat lagi. Kau mau?" Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun agar tertidur diatas kasurnya dengan mudah. Ditindihnya tubuh Sehun dan dipandanginya wajah cantik itu.

"Le-lebih nikmat?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah panas. Bagi Sehun, penisnya dihisap dan dimainkan seperti dulu sudah sangat nikmat. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang lebih nikmat lagi?

"Iya. Awalnya sedikit sakit, tapi Hyung jamin kau pasti akan ketagihan."

"Sakit?"

"Hanya sedikit."

"Baiklah, asalkan bersama Hyung, aku mau."

"Hyung tidak akan menyakitimu." Jongin mulai mengecupi wajah cantik Sehun, turun menuju lehernya dan kemudian dadanya. Jongin sengaja tidak meninggalkan jejak pada leher Sehun, namun ia akan meninggalkan noda-noda bercinta yang banyak pada dada sensitif Sehun.

"Akhhh…Hyunghhh…" Benar kan? Dada Sehun sangatlah sensitif, baru saja dikecup sekali pemiliknya sudah mengerang keras. Hal ini memicu semangat Jongin untuk semakin memanjakan Sehun. Begitu banyak gigitan dan hisapan yang ia berikan pada dada Sehun hingga penis mungil Sehun berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali precum.

"Nghhh…geli sekali Hyunghhh…" Jongin masih belum puas sebenarnya menghabisi puting merah muda Sehun, tapi dua tonjolan itu sudah sangat lecet dan bengkak. Jongin tidak tega membuat Sehun kesakitan nantinya.

Ciuman-ciuman Jongin semakin turun ke bawah menuju daerah terintim Sehun. Penis Sehun sudah berdiri dengan sempurna, Jongin tidak mengulur waktu lagi dan langsung mengulum penis mungil itu penuh semangat.

"Akhhh…Hyunghhh..Hyunghhh…" Sehun membusurkan dadanya merasakan gejolak kenikmatan yang sudah beberapa waktu tidak ia dapatkan. Penisnya terasa sangat hangat dan nikmat, lidah Jongin bermain dengan sangat ahli diseluruh permukaan penis Sehun.

"Mhhmmm…Hyunghhh..enakhhh…" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri menunjukkan betapa nikmatnya permainan mulut Jongin pada penisnya. Ingin segera mempersiapkan Sehun untuk permainan selanjutnya, tangan Jongin mulai mendorong kaki Sehun agar membuka semakin lebar sehingga ia bisa menjamah lubang perawan milik Sehun.

"Nghh…ahhh…nyahhh.." Tubuh Sehun menggelinjang merasakan jari-jari Jongin membelai-belai permukaan lubangnya. Jongin menaikkan kaki Sehun pada pundaknya dan mendekap paha Sehun agar tubuh mungil itu tidak banyak bergerak sedangkan ia memanjakan Sehun dengan bibirnya.

"Shhh…Hyunghhh geli sekalihhh…" Pinggang Sehun bergerak tidak nyaman karena lidah Jongin terus-terusan menjilati bagian luar lubangnya. Jongin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada selangkahan Sehun dan berusaha memasukkan lidahnya pada kerutan merah muda milik Sehun.

"Nikmat bukan?" Jongin berhenti sejenak untuk melihat wajah cantik Sehun yang dipenuhi oleh keringat.

"I-iyahhh…" Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Hyung penisku sudah sakit, buat dia mengeluarkan cairan putih biar tidak terasa nyeri."

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menungging." Jongin menurunkan kaki Sehun dari bahunya dan menuntun tubuh Sehun agar menungging seperti yang ia inginkan. "Nah, tahan sebentar ya." Jongin menelan ludahnya melihat bongkahan putih pantat Sehun, sebentar lagi penisnya akan tenggelam diantara daging kenyal itu. Pasti sangat nikmat.

"Basahi dengan mulutmu." Jongin menyodorkan jarinya kedepan wajah Sehun, meskipun Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus menjilati jari-jari Jongin, ia tetap mengulum jari Jongin seperti ia mengulum penis Jongin barusan.

"Sakit?" Jongin bertanya lembut pada Sehun yang pundaknya terlihat menegang begitu ia memasukkan jari tengahnya pada lubang ketat Sehun.

"Ti-tidak Hyung." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin mengecupi pantat Sehun agar kekasihnya itu terasa lebih rileks.

"Nghh…" Tubuh Sehun tersentak ketika jari telunjuk Jongin ikut masuk kedalam lubangnya. "Aneh Hyunghh.."

"Sabar.." Tangan Jongin yang satunya membelai paha Sehun sensual, berusaha mengalihkan sensasi baru yang diterima Sehun. Bibir Jongin terus menciumi pantat Sehun hingga muncul banyak bekas gigitan dan hisapan.

"Mhhmmm…Hyunghhh sakit.." Sehun meremas seprai kasur Jongin begitu jari manis Jongin masuk kedalam lubang sempitnya. Bibirnya ia gigit untuk menahan rasa pedih pada bibir lubangnya yang dilebarkan dengan jari-jari besar Jongin. Sehun tidak berusaha menghentikan Jongin karena ada rasa geli setiap jari Jongin bergerak didalam lubangnya dan ia menyukai rasa geli itu.

"Tahan, oke?" Jongin segera menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk, ia ingin segera menggantikan rasa tidak nyaman Sehun dengan kenikmatan.

"Ahhhh! Jongin Hyunghhh!" Punggung Sehun melengkung begitu jari tengah Jongin menyentuh sesuatu didalam lubangnya. "Nyaaahhh! Lagi Hyunghh..anghhhh.."

Jongin menyeringai melihat Sehun yang sudah dilanda kenikmatan. Tangannya bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih cepat, pinggang ramping Sehun bergerak mengikuti kocokan Jongin pada anusnya.

"Enak mana? Hyung hisap penismu atau Hyung mengocok lubangmu?" Jongin bertanya seraya meremasi pantat kenyal Sehun yang bergerak menggemaskan karena gerakan pinggul pemiliknya.

"Mmhhmm…ahhh..uuhhh…se-semuanyahh.." Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati jari-jari Jongin yang bergerak semakin cepat. "Ohhh..Hyunghhh..aku sudah mauhhh..anhhh!"

"Teriakkan nama Hyung." Jongin memandangi penis mungil Sehun yang menggantung bergerak-gerak kaku menampar perut pemiliknya. Dibiarkannya penis itu tanpa sentuhan, ia ingin mengetahui seberapa sensitif tubuh Sehun. Jika dulu Sehun bisa orgasme hanya karena dimanjakan putingnya, pasti Sehun bisa orgasme dengan ditumbuk protstatnya kan?

"Jonginhhhh Hyunghhh!" Punggung Sehun membusur lagi ketika orgasmenya datang. Jongin memeluk tubuh ramping Sehun yang bergetar penuh nikmat dari belakang, dikecupinya telinga Sehun ketika cairan mengalir deras dari penis Sehun.

"Enak?" Jongin membantu Sehun berbaring diatas kasurnya. Mata cantik Sehun tertutup rapat karena masih menikmati sisa-sisa gelombang orgasme. Kepala Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kau cantik sekali Hun." Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. "Hyung tidak percaya kau sekarang benar-benar jadi kekasih Hyung."

"Hmm, aku senang sekali Hyung juga menyukaiku." Sehun berusaha membuka matanya untuk memandang orang pertama yang menjadi kekasihnya. Sehun sedari dulu iri dengan teman-temannya yang mulai mendapat pacar satu-satu, sedangkan Sehun masih begitu-begitu saja. Jongin adalah orang pertama yang menarik perhatian Sehun dan betapa beruntungnya Sehun karena Jongin juga menaruh hati padanya.

"Mana mungkin Hyung tidak menyukaimu.." Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Sehun yang bermandikan peluh. "Meskipun kau sedikit menyebalkan, kau sudah membuat Hyung berdebar-debar setiap Hyung melihat senyummu. Kau orang pertama yang membuat Hyung tidak bisa tidur dan makan."

"Hmmhh…a-aku juga menyukai senyumnya Jongin Hyung." Sehun merinding saat bibir penuh Jongin lagi-lagi menyentuh kulitnya. "Jangan berikan senyum tampan Hyung pada siapapun selain aku."

Jongin tidak menjawab apapun tapi ciumannya yang semakin dalam pada bahu Sehun membuat Sehun tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Jongin padanya. Tangan Jongin memeluk erat tubuh langsing Sehun membuat dada dan penis mereka bergesekan lagi. Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya agar penisnya terus bergesekan dengan penis Sehun.

"Anghhh…nyeri lagi Hyunghhh..jangan dimainkan lagi penisku.." Sehun mendesah sambil mengeluh lelah. Orgasme satu kali cukup membuat tenaga Sehun terkuras padahal Jongin merencanakan Sehun untuk mencapai puncak berkali-kali hingga tidak ada lagi sperma yang bisa dikeluarkan dari penis mungil itu.

"Tapi nikmat kan?"

"Ta-tapi nyerihhh..ahhh..Hyung mesumhhh.."

"Kau membuat Hyung jadi mesum."

"Kok aku sih?" Sehun merengut kesal mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Kau selalu bermanja-manja pada Hyung, siapa yang tidak ingin menerkammu?" Jongin melebarkan kaki Sehun dan menindih tubuh Sehun lagi. "Apa kau selalu bermanja-manja seperti ini pada semua orang? Huh?"

"Ti-tidakhhh…hhh…sudah Hyunghhh.." Sehun berusaha mendorong dada Jongin yang pasti tidak berakibat apa-apa. Jongin tetap mendekap tubuhnya dan menciumi leher hingga dadanya.

"Penis Hyung juga nyeri Hun, kau harus membuat penis Hyung keluar cairan putih seperti punyamu."

"Unghh…a-apa aku harus memakan penis Hyung lagi?" Sehun bertanya lugu.

"Ada cara yang lebih enak."

"Bagaimana?"

"Pokoknya menurut saja, Hyung hanya akan memberimu kenikmatan malam ini." Jongin membungkam bibir Sehun agar bocah itu tidak bertanya-tanya lagi dengan bibirnya. Sehun membalas ciuman-ciuman Jongin yang menuntut dan tidak sabaran, sepertinya Sehun akan menjadi pencium yang handal nantinya.

Sepasang kekasih yang baru saja meresmikan hubungannya ini bermandikan keringat yang begitu banyak. Cuaca panas bulan September membuat peluh mereka keluar semakin banyak. Sehun, anak lelaki berumur tiga belas tahun itu terbaring tidak berdaya diatas kasur kekasihnya. Seluruh permukaan kulitnya terekspos dengan sangat cantik. Nafas Sehun tidak teratur dan begitu banyak bekas kemerahan disekitar dada, perut, paha hingga pantatnya.

"Hyung.." Sehun memanggil kekasihnya dengan suara serak.

"Sebentar, Hyung masih mencari sesuatu." Suara lain didalam kamar itu terdengar, suara yang jauh lebih berat dan besar.

"Cepat Hyung, ini sakit sekali."

"Sebentar.."

"Hyunghhh…"

"Shit.." Kim Jongin, kekasih Sehun, yang bertahun-tahun lebih tua dari Sehun, mengumpat mendengar desahan kekasihnya. Berkali-kali ia merutuki dirinya karena lupa meletakkan botol kecil yang berisikan lube.

"Akhhh..Hyunghh.." Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun yang dipenuhi nafsu, pinggang langsing Sehun bergerak tidak nyaman seolah mencari sesuatu. Desahan dan rintihan Sehun semakin menjadi dan itu membuat pikiran Jongin semakin sulit untuk mengingat dimana ia menyimpan botol lube-nya.

"Persetan, aku tidak akan menggunakan lube." Jongin meninggalkan lemari pakaiannya menuju tempat tidur dimana kekasihnya sudah menunggu untuk ia gagahi. Pasangan ini baru beberapa jam yang lalu resmi berpacaran dan keduanya sudah siap menaikkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengecupi, menjilati, menggigit hingga menghisap bagian-bagian tubuh Sehun yang menjadi kesukaannya. Dan kini penisnya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Sehun sudah pasrah dan dipenuhi nafsu, ia hanya ingin Jongin segera menyelesaikan permainan panas ini.

"Tahan baby.." Jongin melebarkan kaki Sehun agar lubang sempit Sehun terlihat, didekatkan bibirnya pada lubang Sehun dan menjilati lubang itu agar basah. Sehun mengerang penuh gairah merasakan lubangnya dimainkan lagi oleh Jongin, tangan mungil Sehun meremas kepala Jongin yang ada diantara kakinya, membawa kepala itu semakin dalam memanjakan lubangnya.

"Sehun, tatap Hyung. Berteriaklah kalau kau merasa sakit." Penis Jongin semakin lama semakin berkedut mendengar setiap desahan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Penisnya harus segera masuk kedalam lubang hangat kekasihnya.

"Anghhh…" Sehun mengerang begitu kepala penis besar Jongin menyeruak masuk kedalam cincin anusnya. Pedih dan nyeri sekali, tapi Sehun tidak meminta Jongin untuk berhenti.

"Hyung akan sangat pelan-pelan." Jongin menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya dan membiarkan Sehun menenangkan diri dari rasa sakit yang begitu kuat. Jongin sungguh kagum pada Sehun yang sama sekali tidak menangis, hanya rengekan kesakitan tapi tetap saja Jongin tahu betapa sakit yang dirasakan Sehun.

"H-hyung ci-cium aku.." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata sayunya. Bibirnya ia gigit dan nafasnya masih putus-putus.

Bibir Jongin dengan cepat melumat bibir Sehun dengan lembut, tangan Jongin mulai bermain pada puting dan penis Sehun agar kekasihnya merasakan nikmat. Setelah merasa tubuh Sehun lebih rileks, Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya lagi. Berusaha memasukkan seluruh batang penisnya pada lubang Sehun.

"Mhhmmm! Nghhhh!" Sehun mencakar pundak Jongin hingga berdarah begitu seluruh penis Jongin masuk seluruhnya kedalam tubuhnya.

"Ohhh..ketat sekali astaga.." Jongin melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Sehun dan menatap pemuda mungil dibawahnya. Memang Jongin belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya, tapi ia yakin jika lubang anus tidak akan seketat ini.

"Hiks.." Sehun mulai menangis. Tubuhnya rasanya dirobek dan terbelah menjadi dua. Tangannya mencengkram pundah Jongin kuat-kuat, berusaha menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

"Cup..cup.." Jongin berusaha menenangkan Sehun dan menahan orgasmenya. Lubang Sehun begitu ketat hingga ia bisa saja orgasme dalam waktu sekejap. Dibisikkannya kata-kata manis dan menenangkan ditelinga Sehun, ia biarkan bahunya menjadi korban cakaran Sehun.

"Hiks..mhhmm…" Sehun bergerak pelan dibawah pelukan Jongin untuk menyamankan dirinya yang kesakitan. Dinding anusnya masih terasa nyeri, tapi gerakan kecilnya itu membuat perutnya terasa sangat aneh. Penuh dan nikmat, itu yang Sehun rasakan ketika penis Jongin menyentuhnya begitu dalam.

Jongin memejamkan matanya erat-erat akibat gerakan kecil itu, penisnya langsung terasa dipijat. Ia tahan nafasnya agar ia bisa mengendalikan nafsunya dan tidak langsung menghajar lubang Sehun.

"Mhhmm..ahhh.." Sehun berinisiatif sendiri untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya. Rasa nikmat yang tadi timbul akibat gerakan kecilnya ingin ia dapatkan lagi. Jongin menatap dalam-dalam mata Sehun yang berawan dan sendu.

"Mau Hyung bantu?" Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun kesulitan bergerak dibawahnya.

"I-iya Hyunghh..perutku rasanya aneh sekali. Lubangku rasanya ingin ditusuk-tusuk." Sehun menjawab lugu. Tangannya tidak lagi meremas bahu Jongin tapi beralih memeluk leher Jongin kuat.

"Pegang leher Hyung yang kuat ya.." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun sejenak sebelum mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin erat-erat sesuai perintah kekasihnya itu.

"Ohhhh…Hyunghhhh…anghhhh…enak Hyunghhhh!" Sehun mendesah begitu nyaring. Nikmat sekali tumbukan penis Jongin pada lubang anusnya, tidak ada rasa sakit lagi, yang ada hanya kenikmatan tidak terperi setiap ujung penis Jongin menusuk sebuah bagian dalam tubuhnya.

"Anghhh..disana Hyunghhh..uhhh..ahhh.." Jongin serasa mendapat semangat dengan desahan-desahan Sehun. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan penisnya masuk semakin dalam karena Sehun mengaitkan kakinya pada pinggangnya.

"Kau benar-benar nikmat babyhhh.." Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Sehun. Setiap tusukan yang ia berikan pada Sehun membuat dinding anus Sehun meremas habis seluruh penisnya. Dipeluknya tubuh Sehun agar pemuda mungil itu tidak terhentak-hentak kasar diatas kasur akibat gerakannya.

"Hyunghhh..enak sekalihhh..lebih dalam Hyunghhh..anghhh.." Sehun memohon dalam desahannya. Titik kenikmatannya benar-benar dimanjakan oleh penis Jongin, bahkan jari-jari Jongin yang tadi sempat menusuk titik itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan tusukan penis Jongin.

"Kau suka penis Hyunghh? Nikmat bukan?" Jongin mengecupi leher Sehun dengan sensual.

"I-iya Hyunghh..ohh…penisku sudah nyeri lagihh..ahhh..mhhmm..nyahhh.."

"Kau benar-benar sensitif rupanya.." Jongin lupa jika tubuh dibawahnya ini memiliki tingkat kesensitifan yang tinggi. Belum sepuluh menit ia menghujam lubang Sehun dan kekasihnya ini sudah akan mencapai puncak. Dinding anus Sehun benar-benar mencengkram penis Jongin kuat ketika ia menyentuh prostat Sehun, Jongin harus menahan dirinya agar tidak orgasme setiap ia menyentuh bagian itu. "Dan kau menjepitku terlalu ketat..ahh.."

"Uhhh..ahhh..mmhhmm..Hyunghh..nghhh…" Sehun memeluk leher Jongin erat-erat. Perutnya sudah mulai bergejolak pertanda ia akan mencapai puncak, paha Jongin yang menyentak pantatnya membuat Sehun yakin jika seluruh penis besar yang tadi sempat ia kulum masuk begitu dalam pada lubang mungilnya.

"OHHH….HYUNGGHHH!" Jongin baru saja menyentuh sedikit penis tegang Sehun dan Sehun sudah menjerit begitu kencang. Kulit punggungnya terasa sedikit pedih karena Sehun mencakarnya. Perutnya terasa basah oleh cairan hangat yang keluar begitu deras dari penis Sehun. Begitu saja Sehun sudah langsung mencapai puncak.

"Hmm..kau semakin sempithh.." Jongin yang baru pertama kali penisnya dipijat dengan begitu ketat juga tidak bisa menahan orgasmenya lebih lama lagi. Ditekan penisnya dalam-dalam pada kehangatan lubang Sehun dan mengeluarkan spermanya banyak-banyak. Selama dua puluh satu tahun Jongin hidup, orgasmenya kali ini adalah orgasme ternikmat yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Hmmhh..Hyunghh..lengket…" Sehun merengek merasakan kulit perut dan pahanya yang berceceran sperma.

"Nghh..jangan bergerak dulu..hh.." Penis Jongin rasanya diremas lagi oleh dinding Sehun yang masih terasa begitu ketat meskipun penisnya sudah tidak lagi berukuran maksimal.

"Nghh..aku lelah Hyunghh.." Sehun mendorong dada Jongin agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Jongin mengerang pelan saat penisnya perlahan keluar dari kehangatan yang sangat memabukkan ditubuh Sehun. "Hyung mandi." Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memandang cairan putih yang mengotori tubuhnya dan tubuh Jongin serta seprai Jongin.

"Hmm, baiklah." Jongin sebenarnya masih ingin menambah satu ronde lagi. Lihat saja itu penis raksasa Jongin sudah setengah menegang dan Sehun dengan seenaknya naik keatas paha Jongin. Minta digendong menuju kamar mandi.

"Uh, punya Hyung masih keras. Pasti nyeri ya Hyung?" Sehun bertanya lugu merasakan penis Jongin yang mengganjal diantara belahan pantatnya.

"Enghh..iya. Gara-gara kau terlalu seksi, penis Hyung mudah sekali tegang." Jongin mencium hidung Sehun gemas. Kenapa pacarnya ini begitu polos? Membuat rasa bersalah kembali menyeruak dalam hatinya.

"Apa Hyung mau penisnya aku hisap lagi? Atau masuk kedalam pantatku lagi?"

"Heh?"

"Aku tahu kalau penis Hyung pasti nyeri sekali. Aku akan membantu Hyung karena Hyung selalu membantuku kalau penisku nyeri." Sehun memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis pada Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin mengurut dahinya pening, kenapa Sehun begitu polos begini sih?

"Kau mau? Kalau kau mengijinkan, penis Hyung ingin mau masuk kedalam sini lagi.." Jongin meremas pantat Sehun dan membelai bibir lubang Sehun yang masih basah oleh spermanya. Bagaimana Jongin bisa menolak jika Sehun sendiri yang menawarkan lubangnya?

"Mhmm..ahhh..tentu saja…shh.." Sehun melenguh pelan.

"Kalau begitu, dikamar mandi saja ya. Biar Hyung memandikanmu sekalian." Kini penis Jongin tidak hanya setengah tegang tapi sudah siap untuk menggempur lubang kekasihnya lagi.

—

"Heh! Bocah! Kenapa tidak pakai ransel Barbie-mu?"

"Oh Sehun! Celanamu kebesaran tuh!"

"Sehun! Apa kau sudah pernah mimpi basah?"

"Kenapa kau cantik sekali Hun? Apa kau sungguhan laki-laki?"

Sehun ingin sekali membalikkan tubuhnya dan meneriaki anak-anak yang masih terus mengolok wajah cantik dan sikapnya yang gemulai. Andaikan Sehun bisa memamerkan bagaimana ia sudah melakukan kegiatan orang dewasa bersama kekasihnya, pasti mereka semua tidak akan mengejek Sehun terus-terusan. Untung saja Jongin sudah menggaris bawahi dengan keras jika semua yang terjadi diantara mereka tidak boleh dibicarakan pada siapapun.

"Aku sudah dewasa tahu!" Sehun memandang tajam anak-anak yang menertawainya dari tadi.

"Hahahaha, kau bahkan lebih kecil dari adikku Hun!"

"Kalian tidak tahu betapa dewasanya aku kan dirumah! Aku itu sudah punya pacar dan pacarku keren sekali!" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya dengan hati sangat kesal.

"Benarkah? Coba bawa kesini pacarmu! Aku tidak percaya!"

"Sungguh! Dia…dia…pokoknya sangat keren dan dia calon dokter!"

"Kalau begitu siapa namanya?"

"Kim Jongin!" Sehun dengan bangga menyebutkan nama kekasihnya.

"Kim Jongin? Bukankah itu nama penjual es krim didepan sekolah kita? Hahahahaha." Seluruh anak-anak disana tertawa mendengarnya. Memang ada seorang penjual es krim yang bernama Kim Jongin didepan sekolah mereka, dan Kim Jongin yang ini jauh berbeda dengan Kim Jongin kekasih tampannya.

Sehun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan amarahnya. Kaki langsing Sehun berjalan meninggalkan sekolah dengan cepat. Kalau sudah begini pasti Sehun akan langsung ke apartemen Jongin dan menunggu kekasihnya pulang sambil melampiaskan amarahnya dengan memasak. Sungguh beruntung Kim Jongin memiliki pacar seperti Sehun, setiap membuat Sehun marah malah perutnya akan kenyang.

"H-hyung?" Sehun mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca menahan amarah, ia tidak bisa mempercayai matanya karena melihat Jongin berada digerbang sekolahnya.

"Hai baby.." Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat Sehun yang dimatanya tetap cantik meskipun bajunya kusut, wajahnya lelah dan rambutnya berantakan. Jongin bisa melihat mata Sehun yang tadi berkaca-kaca, dengan cepat ia merangkul Sehun dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari sekolah. Ia tahu betul apa yang membuat Sehun menangis.

"Hyung lepaskan…" Sehun terkejut merasakan lengan Jongin yang merangkul bahunya. Bukan kah Jongin yang selalu memperingatkannya untuk tidak saling bermanja-manja jika sedang ditempat umum?

"Tidak apa. Hyung merindukanmu.." Jongin semakin mendekatkan tubuh Sehun yang tingginya hampir mencapai dadanya lebih dekat dengannya. Jongin tahu jika sekedar merangkul Sehun seperti ini, orang-orang akan mengira dia adalah kakaknya Sehun. Jongin memang selalu mengingatkan Sehun agar mereka tidak terlalu dekat ketika sedang didepan publik karena Sehun setiap kali bertemu dengannya akan selalu menempel seperti perangko. Sehun akan memeluknya mesra, menciuminya bahkan Sehun sering sekali meraba-raba bagian tubuh Jongin yang paling disukainya yaitu perut dan lengan hingga ketiak Jongin. Bocah itu tidak tahu kalau segala hal yang dilakukan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan nantinya.

"Hyung tidak kuliah?"

"Tidak, hari ini Hyung mau membolos menemanimu jalan-jalan."

"Membolos?! Ibu bilang membolos itu hal buruk Hyung!" Sehun langsung melotot mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Habisnya Hyung terlalu merindukanmu, percuma Hyung kuliah kalau kepala Hyung isinya dirimu semua."

"Uh, kita kan bertemu setiap hari… Rindu apa sih…" Sehun berkata dengan pipi merah mudah. Ah, cantiknya kalau Sehun sedang malu-malu begini. "Eh, kita mau kemana Hyung?" Sehun sadar ketika langkah Jongin tidaklah menuju halte bis dimana ia biasanya menunggu bis langganannya untuk pulang ke kawasan apartemen mereka.

"Kencan." Jongin menjawab pendek.

"Kencan? Seperti yang di drama-drama itu?!" Sehun terdengar sangat bersemangat mendengar kata kencan keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Memangnya kencan yang ada di drama seperti apa?"

"Uhm, mereka makan di restoran lalu menonton film dan bergandengan tangan terus menerus." Sehun berkata penuh semangat. "Nanti sebelum mereka berpisah, mereka akan berciuman dulu didepan pintu rumah!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan makan di restoran dan nonton film! Lalu Hyung tidak hanya menggandengmu, tapi akan merangkulmu sepanjang kita kencan. Yang terakhir, Hyung pasti akan menciummu sampai kau puas."

"Asyik! Aku akan kencan! Aku akan kencan!" Sehun melepaskan lengan Jongin dari bahunya dan melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. "Aku yakin teman-temanku belum pernah ada yang berkencan seperti aku dan Hyung! Tao saja kalau bersama Kris hanya dirumah menonton TV."

Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan Sehun. Memiliki pacar berbeda umur seperti ini memang membuat Jongin lebih sabar dan jadi awet muda. Jongin jadi banyak tertawa dan lebih rileks ketika bersama Sehun, pembicaraan mereka pasti hanya seputar kegiatan mereka sehari-hari tanpa ada pembahasan rumit tentang komitmen dan segala hal semacam itu.

"Kau mau makan apa Hun?" Jongin meraih Sehun lagi agar kembali pada rangkulannya. Melihat beberapa orang-orang menatap gemas pada Sehun yang cantik dan periang, membuat Jongin sedikit panas. Untung saja Jongin bertemu Sehun terlebih dahulu sebelum Sehun benar-benar pubertas, jika saja ia terlambat sedikit saja, Sehun pasti sudah diambil oleh pria lain.

"Uhm, burger?" Sehun menjawab ragu. Selama ini ia tidak tahu apa yang biasanya dimakan ketika sepasang kekasih sedang berkencan dan kebetulan Sehun selalu dilarang ibunya makan junk food. Jadi mumpung ada Jongin, ia akan makan semua makanan yang dilarang ibunya.

"Baiklah burger, lalu apa lagi?"

"Burger saja. Aku tidak ingin jadi gendut."

"Gendut?" Jongin kaget mendengar Sehun sudah memikirkan masalah gendut. Anak seumuran dia kan seharusnya hanya memikirkan masalah bermain dan belajar.

"Iya. Majalah Hyung banyak sekali berisi cewek-cewek yang langsing, berarti aku harus menjaga badanku agar tetap langsing biar Hyung tidak menyukai orang lain selain aku."

"Astaga." Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Ingin sekali ia menjelaskan seberapa besar tanggung jawab yang ia emban karena menjadikan Sehun sebagai kekasihnya dan Jongin rela menanggung itu semua karena ia benar-benar jatuh hati pada bocah ini. Mana mungkin Jongin meninggalkan Sehun jika Sehun menambah berat badan?

"Sehun, Hyung pernah berkata kalau kau adalah orang pertama yang membuat Hyung tidak bisa makan dan tidur, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuat Hyung mau melakukan segalanya, mengorbankan segalanya. Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu. Hyung ingin kau tumbuh bahagia seperti semua temanmu, Hyung disini untuk mendukungmu dan menjagamu, bukan menjadi halangan untukmu melakukan apapun, apa kau mengerti?" Jongin menatap mata Sehun dengan serius.

Sayangnya, Sehun hanya balik menatap Jongin dengan pandangan datar, sangat jelas jika ia tidak memahami sepenuhnya perkataan Jongin barusan. Sehun bukannya bodoh, tapi kata-kata Jongin terlalu berbelit untuk anak seumurannya.

"Jadi, aku boleh makan dua burger Hyung?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau boleh makan burger sebanyak yang kau mau." Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun. Pemuda ini tahu kalau kekasihnya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui betapa berbahayanya hubungan mereka jika sampai orang-orang mengetahuinya, tapi ia cukup lega karena Sehun selama ini paham dan menuruti semua perkataannya, seperti barusan. Meskipun kata-kata yang dipilih Jongin terlalu rumit untuk anak tiga belas tahun, Sehun tetap bisa mengerti intinya kalau Jongin sangat mencintai bocah itu.

Setelah sepanjang sore berkencan, Sehun dan Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali. Kencan pertama mereka sungguh manis, Sehun selalu bisa membuat Jongin tertawa dan Jongin pun bisa memanjakan Sehun yang rewel. Sebelum mereka pulang, Jongin ingin membelikan ibu Sehun makanan terlebih dahulu. Ingin mengambil hati calon ibu mertua, begitu inisiatif Jongin. Padahal ibu Sehun sudah sangat percaya pada Jongin, kalau tidak mana mungkin ia membiarkan anaknya menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu dengan Jongin.

"Bunny, ibumu suka cake apa?" Jongin bertanya lembut pada Sehun. Nama panggilan baru untuk kekasihnya yang baru saja ia buat beberapa jam yang lalu masih membuat Sehun tersipu.

"Uhm, ibu suka semuanya kok." Sehun mengamati estalase kaca dimana cake-cake menggiurkan dipajang.

"Kalau kau suka yang mana?"

"Yang banyak krim merah muda itu!" Sehun menunjuk cake dengan banyak gula-gula berwarna merah muda yang menjadi hiasan.

"Kalau begitu akan Hyung bungkuskan yang itu." Jongin mengusap kepala Sehun lembut. "Tolong—"

"Jongin!" Sebuah suara yang begitu riang menyapa Jongin. Sehun yang mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut langsung menoleh menuju sumber suara. Lelaki itu lagi. Lelaki sama yang dulu pernah melihat-lihat dapurnya.

"He-hei Kyung.." Jongin menyapa Kyungsoo dengan gugup. Entah kenapa Jongin gugup setiap ada Kyungsoo, tentu saja bukan karena ia menaruh hati pada lelaki itu, mungkin karena Jongin merasa tidak nyaman dan ingin segera melarikan diri dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Sedang membeli kue?" Kyungsoo bertanya ceria dan memberikan senyum manisnya pada Jongin yang menggaruk lehernya gugup.

"Uh, iya." Jongin mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa kau temannya Jongin Hyung?" Sehun yang berdiri disamping Jongin sejak tadi bertanya dengan wajah dingin.

"Iya! Hyung teman Jongin Hyung sejak SMA!" Kyungsoo menjawab penuh semangat. "Namaku Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. Dengan setengah hati Sehun menyambut tangan Kyungsoo dan menyebutkan namanya.

Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas ketidak sukaan Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Mungkin Sehun masih kesal karena tempat kesukaannya didatangi orang lain yang tidak ia kenal, begitu pikir Jongin.

"Apa kalian habis jalan-jalan?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian.

"Begitulah.." Jongin menjawab pelan dan Sehun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Jongin. Bukankah tadi katanya mereka berkencan? Kenapa jadi jalan-jalan? Bagi Sehun, kencan dan jalan-jalan adalah hal yang sangat berbeda. Jalan-jalan bisa dilakukan dengan ibu, temannya atau siapa saja tapi kencan hanya bisa dilakukan dengan kekasihnya.

"Ah, manisnya. Kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti kakak dan adik yang akur." Kyungsoo berusaha mengusap kepala Sehun, namun lelaki muda itu dengan cepat menghindar dan memeluk lengan Jongin.

"Begitu kah? Sehun memang adik yang sangat manis." Jongin merangkul Sehun erat-erat. Lagi-lagi Sehun mengernyit mendengar ucapan Jongin. Adik yang sangat manis?

"Kami harus segera pulang Kyung, ibu Sehun menunggu." Jongin menarik Sehun agar segera meninggalkan bakery tanpa membeli satu apapun. Sehun tentu saja dengan cepat meninggalkan Kyungsoo dibelakang yang melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Lebih baik kita membelikan ibumu pancake saja bagaimana?" Mata Jongin menangkap ada penjual pancake tidak jauh dari bakery yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan.

"Terserah." Sehun menjawab dingin.

"Bunny?" Jongin mengernyit mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang berubah drastis.

"Kata Hyung kita hari ini berkencan? Kenapa malah jalan-jalan?" Sehun langsung mengeluarkan kemarahannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Bukankah kita ini pacaran? Tapi kenapa Hyung bilang kalau aku adiknya Hyung?!"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Salah memang dia berkata seperti itu pada Kyungsoo, seharusnya ia dengan jujur mengatakan jika Sehun kekasihnya. Tapi…Jongin tidak bisa. Kenapa? Karena sejujurnya Jongin malu dan takut mengakui Sehun sebagai kekasih, bukan karena Sehun jelek atau bagaimana tapi karena Jongin takut dengan pandangan orang terhadapnya jika mereka semua mengetahui kekasihnya seorang anak kelas menengah pertama.

Kemarin-kemarin Jongin memang hanya melarang Sehun untuk tidak mengatakan tentang apa yang mereka perbuat bukan status mereka. Jongin tidak berencana menyebar luaskan berita dirinya menjadi kekasih Sehun tapi ia tidak melarang juga Sehun memamerkan hubungan mereka pada siapapun karena pasti banyak yang hanya tersenyum gemas melihat bocah tiga belas tahun mengaku-aku seorang pria dewasa seperti Jongin adalah kekasihnya. Sedangkan kalau Jongin yang memamerkan hubungannya dengan Sehun? Orang-orang pasti langsung mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Hyung sungguhan menyukaiku tidak sih?" Sehun sudah benar-benar akan menangis, suaranya sudah bergetar.

"Sehun, Hyung sangat menyukaimu, mencintaimu.."

"Ta-tapi…hiks…kenapa…hiks.."

"Hyung hanya…hanya…" Jongin tidak mau berkata jujur karena ia pasti akan menyakiti hati Sehun. Mana ada orang yang tidak marah ketika kekasihnya tidak mengakuinya statusnya sebagai kekasih? Dan alasannya karena malu lagi. Bisa-bisa Jongin dibunuh oleh Sehun ketika ia tidur dengan pisau dapur.

"Hiks..Hyung bohong ya padaku.." Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Sehun dan beberapa orang yang lewat mulai memperhatikan Sehun dan Jongin yang berdiri didepan restoran pancake.

"Sehun, dengarkan Hyung. Maafkan Hyung tadi tidak berkata jujur pada teman Hyung tapi sungguh, Hyung benar-benar tidak pernah berbohong padamu." Jongin menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Sehun dan menyeka air mata Sehun. "Hyung benar-benar menyukaimu dan kita saat ini memang sedang kencan."

"Hiks..hiks.." Sehun hanya terus menangis.

"Jangan menangis begini Hun, Hyung benci sekali melihatmu bersedih." Sehun tidak bergeming mendengar ucapan-ucapan Jongin. Menyerah, akhirnya Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Kau bilang jika orang yang berkencan selalu bergandengan tangan bukan?" Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun mesra dan menggandengnya tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana orang-orang yang melihatnya nanti. Tinggi Sehun yang sudah hampir mencapai dadanya membuat Sehun sudah tidak pantas untuk digandeng seperti itu jika mereka adalah kakak beradik.

Sehun menghentikan tangisnya dan memandangi tangannya yang digandeng oleh Jongin tapi ia masih tidak mau berkata apapun. Jongin menghela nafas panjang, betapa hatinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Hanya dengan digandeng seperti ini saja Sehun sudah tidak menangis lagi. Jongin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi menjadi pengecut dan akan dengan bangga memamerkan Sehun sebagai kekasihnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sehun masih terus diam namun ia membiarkan Jongin menggandengnya. Beberapa mata memang menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut penuh tanya, tapi tidak banyak dan itu membuat Jongin merasa lega. Ternyata ia selama ini hanya terlalu paranoid.

"Hun?" Jongin mengajak Sehun berbicara untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka turun dari halte bis didepan apartemen mereka.

"Hm?"

"H-hyung…me-me—nanti malam jangan lupa mengerjakan PR ya." Jongin menggigit lidahnya, bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan. Seharusnya perkataan maaf dan cinta yang ia katakan hanya saja bibirnya masih belum terbiasa mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Iya." Sunyi lagi.

Sesampainya didepan pintu apartemen Sehun, keduanya berhenti. Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya. Jongin teringat kata-kata Sehun yang ingin dicium didepan pintu seusai kencan, seperti yang ada di drama-drama dan kepala Jongin berkecamuk apakah ia harus mencium Sehun dikoridor ini? Bagaimana jika nanti tiba-tiba ibu Sehun membuka pintu?

Dengan cepat Jongin membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menangkup pipi Sehun dengat kedua tangannya. Bibirnya segera ia tabrakkan dengan bibir Sehun dan tiba-tiba seluruh keraguan Jongin hilang. Dikepalanya hanya ada Sehun dan Sehun, bagaimana bibir tipis itu terasa begitu manis dibibirnya, bagaimana nafas Sehun yang hangat dipipinya, bagaimana wangi tubuh Sehun selalu terasa begitu candu untuknya. Tidak ada lagi ketakutan akan ketahuan oleh ibu Sehun atau tetangga yang lainnya.

Jongin terus mencium bibir Sehun lembut, bergantian bibir tipis itu ia sedot dan gigit. Perlahan tangan Sehun melingkar dileher Jongin dan kepalanya ia miringkan agar Jongin bisa menciumnya lebih dalam.

"Mhhmm..Hyunghh.." Sehun mendesah pelan karena lidah Jongin menggelitik bibirnya. Jongin langsung merinding mendengar desahan Sehun, tubuhnya menarik Sehun lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Pulang ke apartemen Hyung dulu, mau?" Jongin melepas ciumannya dan berbisik serak ditelinga Sehun.

"Uhum.." Sehun mengangguk pelan dengan wajah merah padam. Jongin menggandeng Sehun agar mereka segera masuk ke dalam ruang privat dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang sepertinya akan berakhir dengan desah kenikmatan sepanjang sore.

To Be Continue

Mohon maaf ya kalau ada yang kurang setuju Sehun udah dienaenain sama Jongin hehehe. Seri ini kan seri maljum jadi ya banyak enaenanya wkwkwk

Terima kasih ya semua dukungan dan reviewnya^^

Bagi yang belum tahu, Author punya seri maljum. Jadi setiap maljum Author bakal update cerita Rated M. Maljum ini giliran serinya Kaihun dan maljum minggu depan Hunkai (karena selera Author yang sedikit nyeleneh haha) judulnya Toy.

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran! Gomawo^^


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin yang awalnya terpaksa menerima permintaan tolong tetangganya untuk menjaga bocah tiga belas tahun bernama Oh Sehun, kini dengan suka rela menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan anak kecil yang selama ini ia anggap anak menyebalkan. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Five

"Ahhh..Hyunghhh..mhmmm.."

"Maafkan aku Hunhhh..ohhh.."

"Nghh..disanahhhh…akhhh…ughhh.."

"Hunhhh..ohhh…mhmmmhh…" Gerakan pria berkulit kecoklatan itu semakin cepat. Tangannya mencengkram pinggang pria dibawahnya dengan kencang. Kedua insan manusia itu mendesah penuh nikmat diatas kasur yang berderit.

"Hyunghhh…akuhhh..NYAAAH!"

"Shit!"

Sepasang kekasih itu terbang ke langit ketujuh bersama-sama. Tubuh lelaki yang lebih muda bergetar kencang sementara lelaki diatasnya menggeram penuh nikmat. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah dan peluh mereka mengalir menjadi satu diatas seprai.

"Sehun?" Pria yang lebih tua memanggil kekasih yang masih ia tindihi.

"Ya?" Sehun, sang kekasih mungil, menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Maafkan Hyung ya."

"Iya. Aku tahu kalau Hyung benar-benar menyayangiku dan aku terlalu muda untuk Hyung.." Mata Sehun perlahan-lahan mulai menutup dan suaranya menjadi lirih.

"Huh? Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Ibu."

"Kau tidak terlalu muda untuk Hyung kok." Jongin mengecupi pipi tembam Sehun yang sudah nyaris tertidur.

"Kata ibu, Hyung itu sudah dewasa dan aku masih kecil. Lalu baru boleh pacaran diumur delapan belas tahun, ibu bilang aku terlalu kecil untuk jadi pacar Hyung." Sehun bergumam dengan bibir mengerucut karena teringat kata-kata ibunya.

"Benarkah? Ibumu tidak marah kau menjadi pacar Hyung?"

"Ibu malah tidak percaya kalau Hyung adalah pacarku! Kesal sekali!" Sehun membuka matanya dan memandang Jongin dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hihi, kau semakin manis kalau sedang marah." Jongin mencium hidung Sehun gemas dan itu membuat penis Jongin yang masih berada didalam tubuh Sehun bergesekan lagi dengan dinding anus Sehun.

"Mhmm..keluarkan Hyunghh..aku lelah.."

"Tidak mau."

"Dasar! Hyung mesum!" Jongin malah semakin menekan penisnya yang setengah tegang—lagi?—ke dalam tubuh Sehun. Keduanya bertukar senyum karena sesungguhnya mereka menyukai posisi intim ini. Bisa saling memandang dan juga merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Hyung, apa Hyung malu punya pacar aku karena aku masih kecil? Kris selalu membangga-banggakan Tao didepan teman-temannya. Tao yang begini, Tao yang begitu, kalau Hyung malah bilang aku adiknya Hyung."

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jongin langsung menjawabnya dengan tegas. Mana mungkin ia malu punya pacar semanis Sehun? Jongin terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun barusan, bagaimana mungkin Sehun seolah bisa membaca pikirannya? Memang tadi ia sempat malu mengakui Sehun sebagai kekasihnya karena takut dengan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya, tapi kini keraguan itu benar-benar hilang. Jongin sudah tidak peduli lagi bagaimana pendapat orang jika ia ketahuan menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun.

"Hyung hanya ingin melindungimu.."

"Melindungi dari apa? Hyung selalu bilang melindungi tapi aku tidak paham."

"Hm, susah menjelaskannya."

"Ayo jelaskaaaan.." Sehun merengek sambil menggoyangkan seluruh tubuhnya, ia lupa jika penis Jongin masih menancap didalam tubuhnya.

"Ahh.." Jongin langsung mendesah merasakan penisnya dipijat lagi.

"Mhhmm…Hyunghh…" Sehun ikut mendesah. Pipi Sehun merah lagi karena gerakannnya barusan membuat Jongin menatapnya tajam. Mata kekasihnya mulai ditutupi kabut nafsu lagi dan Sehun bisa merasakan jika penis raksasa dalam tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya tegang.

"Akan Hyung jelaskan nanti. Sekarang kita tidurkan penis Hyung dulu." Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Sehun dan berbisik rendah sebelum menjilati daun telinga Sehun.

"Anghhh…aku lelaaaahhhh.." Sehun merengek.

"Salahmu sendiri membuat penis Hyung bangun." Jongin mengecup leher Sehun kasar dan tangan-tangannya memainkan dada Sehun yang sangat sensitif. Sehun mencoba mendorong dada Jongin namun tenaganya jauh berbeda dari tenaga Jongin yang mencengkram lengannya dan terus menciumi leher hingga dadanya.

"Nghh..ja-jangan disana lagi ahhhhh…" Sehun mendesah ketika gigi Jongin lagi-lagi menggigiti dadanya yang sudah merah, bengkak dan terlalu sensitif. Jongin tidak memperdulikan rengekan Sehun, malah setiap Sehun merengek dia akan menghujamkan penis tegangnya tepat mengenai prostat Sehun agar kekasihnya itu kehilangan kata-kata.

Pinggul Jongin sama sekali belum bergerak untuk mendapatkan kepuasan seksualnya, hanya menggoda Sehun agar bocah itu nafsunya naik lagi. Sehun tentu saja dengan mudah terangsang lagi, dia merasakan nafas Jongin dilehernya saja sudah bisa mendesah.

"Hmmm…nghh..Hyunghhh…punyaku sudah keras lagihhmm..shh.."

"Kau bilang Hyung mesum padahal kau sendiri mudah sekali tegang." Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"I-ini kan karena Hyung…" Sehun semakin merengek malu. Tangannya meremas rambut Jongin agar lelaki itu terus memanjakan tubuhnya. Mencium lehernya, dadanya dan bahunya. Sehun suka sekali merasakan bibir Jongin dikulitnya.

"Kenapa dikeluarkan Hyung?!" Sehun merengut protes melihat Jongin yang berdiri dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Sehun. Ketika Sehun sudah bernafsu seperti ini malah Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya, padahal Sehun kan maunya digenjot oleh penis itu sampai cairan kental membasahi tubuhnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Bunny." Jongin terkekeh melihat wajah cantik Sehun yang sudah begitu bernafsu tapi penis kesukaannya malah dikeluarkan dari lubang hangatnya. Sehun malu sebenarnya merengek seperti tadi, apalagi setelah mendengar kekehan Jongin, rasanya semakin malu. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Sehun sangat membutuhkan penis Jongin didalam lubangnya.

"Hyung mau mengajarkanmu yang lebih enak lagi." Jongin menggendong Sehun menuju jendela dikamarnya. Jendela itu lumayan lebar dan memiliki pemandangan yang indah yaitu taman kompleks apartemen mereka yang saat ini terpapar cahaya orange dari matahari yang terbenam.

Jongin menurunkan tubuh langsing Sehun menghadap depan jendela dan ia berdiri dibelakang Sehun. Bibir Jongin segera kembali bergerilya dileher Sehun dan tangannya meraba-raba dada Sehun serta paha dalam Sehun.

"Hhh..nghhh..ge-geli Hyunghh..mhhmm…"

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Jongin berkata lirih dengan bibir masih sibuk menandai Sehun sebagai miliknya. Sehun diam saja, ia malu untuk mengiyakannya tapi ia juga tidak mau berbohong kalau Jongin selalu bisa membuat ia kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hyung tahu kalau kau suka sekali ketika Hyung melakukan ini." Jongin memijat pelan bola kembar Sehun yang masih sangat kecil. "Apalagi kalau Hyung menyentuh ini." Jongin mengelus penis mungil Sehun.

"Ohhh…akkhhh…nyahhhh…Jongin Hyunghhhh…" Tubuh Sehun langsung tersentak merasakan betapa nakalnya tangan Jongin.

"Mhhmm..Hyunghhh…geli sekali ahhhh…oohhhh…hahhhh.." Sehun memegang erat teralis yang berada didepannya. Kakinya sudah gemetar menahan nikmat yang diberikan Jongin untuknya. Belum lagi rasa khawatir Sehun jika ada seseorang yang melihat dirinya telanjang dengan Jongin yang terus-terusan menggodanya dari belakang meskipun apartemen Jongin berada dilantai lima. Biasanya Jongin sangat mewanti-wanti agar hubungannya dengan Sehun tidak diketahui oleh publik, terutama kegiatan panas mereka. Kenapa sekarang Jongin malah begini?

"Hyung akan membuatmu keluar dua kali sebelum matahari terbenam." Jongin berbisik pelan sebelum semakin menekuk tubuh Sehun agar pantat seksi itu semakin menonjol kearahnya. Sehun hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya pada teralis jendela dan membiarkan Jongin membuka bongkahan pantatnya.

"Uhhh….hyunghhhh…ahhhh…" Sehun kegelian merasakan kepala penis Jongin yang menggoda pintu masuk dibawahnya. "Ce-cepathhhh…nggghhh…mmhh…shhh.."

"Bunny sekarang tidak sabaran ya.." Jongin menggoda Sehun sejenak.

"Pa-pantatku gatal sekali Hyung, ayooo…mmhhmmm…" Sehun menggoyangkan pinggulnya agar penis Jongin segera masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Jongin menahan kekehannya dan segera memasukkan kepala penisnya perlahan. Masih ketat dan hangat.

"Nyaaaahhhh…ohh..mmhhmm…" Sehun mendesah keras begitu penis besar itu membelah tubuhnya. Rasanya masih sedikit nyeri tapi karena didalam sana masih ada sperma Jongin sisa permainan mereka sebelumnya, Sehun tidak merengek seperti biasanya.

"Mhhmm..kau benar-benar nikmat Hunhh.." Jongin meremas pantat Sehun kencang, penisnya baru saja dipijat lagi oleh dinding ketat Sehun dan rasanya luar biasa nikmat. "Kau siap Bunny?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, Jongin langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan. Sehun langsung mendesah penuh nikmat, penis Jongin langsung menghantam prostatnya pada tusukan pertama. Sehun merasakan seluruh bagian anusnya terkena penis Jongin tanpa terkecuali dengan posisi ini dan itu sangat membuat Sehun lemas.

"Ahhhh…ohhh…disana Hyunghhhh…mhhmm.."

"Shhh…Hyunghhh…jangan cepat-cepathhh..ahhh…"

"Hyung besar sekalihhh…akkhhh…ungghh…" Sehun terus mendesah tanpa henti. Pinggangnya sesekali ikut bergerak maju mundur untuk memastikan seluruh lubangnya memakan penis Jongin namun gerakan Jongin yang semakin cepat dan kasar membuat Sehun tidak bisa mengikuti ritme Jongin.

Sehun sudah tidak lagi memikirkan bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat dirinya digagahi Jongin. Semua kenikmatan yang dirasakan Sehun membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jongin sendiri terus meremasi pantat Sehun sambil terus menghentakkan penisnya dalam-dalam pada anus Sehun.

Tubuh mungil didepannya benar-benar menggiurkan apalagi mendengar desahan Sehun yang selalu mengelu-elukan namanya. Jongin jadi semakin gila menggagahi Sehun. Sesekali diremasnya penis Sehun dan memainkan puting Sehun. Dikocoknya kasar penis Sehun lalu dilepaskan dan ia biarkan penis mungil Sehun bergoyang-goyang kaku menabrak perutnya sendiri. Puting Sehun juga ia cubiti dan ia tarik kuat-kuat hingga Sehun menjerit antara sakit dan nikmat.

"Damn, kau yang terbaik.." Jongin menggeram penuh nikmat.

"Ahhh…Hyunghhh…sudah…aku sudah mau…ahhhh…" Sehun yang penisnya sudah sangat tegang dan terus dimainkan oleh Jongin membuat ia dengan mudah mendekati puncaknya. Belum lagi prostatnya yang terus-terusan ditusuk cepat oleh Jongin, seluruh tubuhnya seolah akan meledak oleh kenikmatan tiada tara.

Bagi Sehun posisi mereka memunggungi Jongin kali ini lebih nikmat dibanding ketika Jongin menghajaar lubangnya dari depan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sehun merasa sangat lebih bergairah dengan tubuh menungging dan juga penis Jongin terasa menggaruk seluruh bagian anusnya dengan sangat akurat. Memang lebih melelahkan saat Jongin menusuknya dari belakang seperti ini, tapi jauh lebih nikmat.

"Angggghhhh…Hyunghhhhh…jangan berhenti oohhhhh…."

"Lebih cepat Hyunghhhh..aku sudah—-ahhhhh!" Sehun meremas teralis lebih kencang, perutnya sudah mulai terasa sensasi menyenangkan yang sering Jongin berikan padanya.

"Kau semakin ketathh.." Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Sehun erat-erat dan menciumi tengkuk dan bahu Sehun. "Teriakkan nama Hyung.." Jongin mencengkram tubuh Sehun erat-erat agar tubuh mungil kekasihnya tidak terantuk jendela.

"JONGIN HYUUUNNGGGHHHH AAAAHHHH!" Sehun mencapai orgasmenya yang pertama dengan jeritan nyaring yang sangat erotis ditelinga Jongin. Tubuh Sehun bergetar dalam pelukan Jongin. Dadanya melengkung ketika kenikmatan menjalar keseluruh syaraf ditubuhnya. Penis mungil Sehun yang dikocok Jongin mengeluarkan cairan putih hangat yang mengotori lantai ruang tengah apartemen Jongin, bukan hanya lantai, tapi hingga dinding dan jendela.

"Kita belum selesai Bunny." Jongin membalik tubuh gemetar Sehun tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari dalam anus Sehun. Ditatapnya wajah Sehun yang begitu sensual seusai orgasme, matanya sayu, wajahnya merah dan keringat mengucur deras membasahi seluruh tubuh itu.

Jongin menggendong Sehun menuju meja belajarnya yang tidak jauh dari jendela. Jika Sehun sudah sadar sepenuhnya dari ketinggian orgasmenya, mungkin bocah itu akan mengomel karena Jongin membaringkan Sehun begitu kasar diatas meja. Untung saja tubuh Sehun masih dirambati sisa-sisa orgasme yang begitu memabukkan.

"Kau siap Bunny?" Jongin sudah memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Sehun yang terbuka lebar dibawahnya. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunjukkan pandangan sayu dan wajah merona. Pertanda bocah itu masih dilanda nafsu birahi yang tinggi.

Jongin lagi-lagi tidak menunggu jawaban Sehun, ia yakin kalau Sehun pasti mau ia tusuk lagi anusnya. Pinggang Jongin mulai bergerak kencang, tidak bertahap seperti sebelumnya. Penis Jongin yang masih sangat tegang kembali bergerak keluar masuk didalam tubuh Sehun.

"Ahhh..Hyunghhh..tu-tungguhhh…nghhh..mhhmm…" Sehun merasa dirinya pening. Baru saja ia merasakan orgasme yang begitu intens dan kini prostat sensitifnya sudah ditumbuk lagi dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi.

"Ohhh…agggghhhh…uuhhh…Hyungghhhh…" Sehun memegang erat lengan Jongin yang memenjarakan dirinya. Tubuhnya yang sudah lemas hanya bergerak mengikuti tusukan penis Jongin.

"Kau sangat cantik Bunny.." Jongin sangat menikmati ekspresi Sehun dibawahnya. Bibir mungil yang terus mendesahkan namanya dan tubuh kecil itu terus berguncang mengikuti tusukan penisnya. Lubang Sehun juga semakin terasa ketat, meremas seluruh batang penis Jongin yang masuk.

"Hyunghhhh…disana Hyunghhh…ahhhh…annghhhh…" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menahan nikmat tiada tara.

"Disini? Kau suka ditusuk disini?" Jongin menyeringai lebar seraya melesakkan penisnya dalam-dalam.

"Akkkhhhhh…enak sekali ooohhhhh…" Sehun mengaitkan kakinya pada pinggang Jongin. Bibir mungil Sehun mencari bibir Jongin dan menciumnya dengan kasar, ia butuh bibir Jongin untuk melumat bibirnya.

Jongin girang bukan main melihat Sehun yang jadi begitu aktif dalam bercinta. Ciuman Sehun juga semakin lihai, bocah itu tahu bagaimana cara memainkan lidah dan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin. Bibir penuh Jongin membalas lumatan Sehun tidak kalah ganasnya, keduanya berusaha saling menguasai namun tentu saja Sehun pada akhirnya hanya akan berbaring pasrah dengan bibir bengkak dan desahan yang semakin kencang karena penis Jongin masih terus menumbuk prostatnya tiada henti.

"Hyunghhh..aku sudah akannhhhh…ahhhhhh!" Sehun memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat yang sudah mulai memenuhi perutnya.

"Hyung masih lama…ahhh.." Jongin tidak memelankan tusukannya meskipun ia tahu jika Sehun sudah akan mencapai puncaknya lagi. Benar saja, baru beberapa tusukan, dinding ketat Sehun menyempit dan cairan hangat menyemprot keluar membasahi perut keduanya. Tubuh Sehun bergetar dan matanya terpejam erat, pemuda cantik ini mendapatkan orgasmenya lagi. Jongin sungguh menyukai wajah Sehun ketika mencapai puncak, baginya sungguh cantik dan menggairahkan.

"Ahhhh…Hyung sudahhhhh…mmhhmmmm…" Sehun berkata lemah. Lubang anusnya masih saja terus ditusuk oleh Jongin yang penisnya sama sekali belum mengeluarkan sperma. Well, bukan salah Jongin juga dia tidak kunjung orgasme, Sehun saja yang terlampau sensitif dan mudah mencapai orgasme.

"Sebentarhhh..ahhh.." Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun dan mengulum puting Sehun bergantian.

"Nyahhh…jangan Hyunghhh..aku..aku..akanhhh..ahhh…" Sehun meronta merasakan tubuhnya dirangsang lagi. Tenaga Sehun sudah benar-benar akan habis dan sepertinya Jongin masih belum puas juga.

Jongin tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang mendesah dan memohon agar menyudahi kegiatan mereka kali ini. Penis Sehun saja sudah menegang lagi, mana mungkin Jongin berhenti ditengah permainan dengan kedua penis mereka sama-sama tegang.

Tangan Jongin membantu Sehun merasakan kenikmatan alih-alih rasa nyeri pada lubang kecilnya dengan mengocok penis mungil Sehun. Kepala penis itu diusap-usap dan batangnya dipijat perlahan. Sehun langsung menggelinjang dan kembali mengaitkan kakinya pada pinggang Jongin agar penis Jongin menusuknya lebih dalam.

"Ohhh..hyungghhh..enak Hyunghhh…ahhhhh…"

"Geli sekalihhhh…ahhhh…jangan berhentihhh…nyahhhh…"

"Gigit Hyunghhh…uuuhhhh…gatal sekali ahhhh…" Sehun mencubit dadanya sendiri karena Jongin sedari tadi hanya menjilat-jilat kecil puting bergantian tanpa benar-benar memanjakannya.

Jongin terkekeh dan meraup puting merah muda Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah bengkak dan lecet karena Jongin suka sekali dengan puting Sehun. Jongin selalu memainkan puting Sehun hingga lecet dan Sehun sering mengeluh perih setiap usai mereka bercinta.

"Mhhmm…ahhhh…Hyunghhhh…uugghhh.." Sehun meremas rambut Jongin kencang-kencang saat gigi Jongin menarik putingnya begitu keras. Jongin yakin jika puting kekasihnya setelah ini akan bengkak dan lecet parah.

Jongin yang merasa penisnya semakin membesar segera memainkan penis Sehun agar mereka berdua bisa mencapai puncak bersama. Penis mungil Sehun yang masih sensitif akibat dua orgasme beruntun segera mengeluarkan cairan precum lagi.

"Ahhh…Hyunghhh..geli sekalihhh..ahhhh…"

"Jangan Hyunghhh…ohhh..uhhhh…"

"Kau yakin ingin Hyung berhenti?" Jongin bertanya nakal dan semakin menaikkan kecepatan pinggulnya. Tangannya masih aktif memanjakan penis Sehun dan merabai seluruh kulit Sehun yang dihujani peluh dan sperma.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pipi merah padam. Mana mungkin Sehun ingin Jongin menghentikan tusukannya dengan surga dunia yang sudah begitu dekat. Sehun menarik leher Jongin dan menenggelamkan wajah merahnya disana, ia terlalu malu untuk melihat Jongin yang menatapnya begitu intens.

"Ketatkan lubangmu Bunny..ahhh.." Jongin berbisik lirih pada telinga Sehun.

"Hmmmhhh..ahhh..Hyung besar sekalihhh…unghhh..ahhh.." Sehun mengeratkan dinding anusnya dan juga pelukannya pada leher Jongin. Bibirnya mendesah tidak karuan merasakan puncaknya yang ketiga pada ronde ini sudah sangat dekat.

"Uhhh…seperti itu Bunny…ahhh…" Kocokan tangan Jongin pada penis Sehun semakin cepat. Ia mainkan lubang pada penis Sehun yang mengeluarkan precum begitu banyak.

"Nyahhh..Hyunghhhh..aku akanhhhh…ahhhh…Hyunghhhh…"

"Shit, kau nikmat sekali. Remas terus Bunny…ahhhhh…"

"Ungghhhh…Hyunghhhh…aku tidak tahannhhhh…" Sehun menjerit begitu ia mendapatkan puncaknya. Penisnya kembali mengucurkan cairan kental yang mengotori perut Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah terkena sperma Sehun sebelumnya.

"Ohh…Hyung akan mengisimu sampai penuhhhh.."

Jongin mencapai puncaknya tidak berselang lama setelah penisnya dipijat oleh dinding Sehun yang berkontraksi dengan orgasmenya yang ketiga. Kenikmatan Sehun berkali-kali lipat merasakan penis Jongin yang menusuk prostatnya begitu dalam dan menghangatkan bagian dalam tubuhnya. Prostatnya yang sudah sangat sensitif dihujani oleh sperma Jongin begitu banyak hingga luber keluar lubang sempitnya dan bersatu dengan spermanya yang jatuh mengotori lantai.

"Tadi…enak sekali Hyung.." Sehun berkata pelan, kakinya masih gemetar karena orgasme barusan.

"Kau suka?"

"Iya. Aku suka sekali Hyung, berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Uhm, eng, pe-penis Hyung terasa lebih, lebih, uhm, da-dalam.." Sehun menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata. Pipinya merah mengingat penis Jongin yang tadi menumbuknya sangat dalam dan cepat. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sehun yang malu-malu, dikecupnya dahi dan hidung lembut sebelum mengeluarkan penisnya perlahan.

"Hyung sangat mencintaimu." Jongin melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Sehun perlahan dan aliran sperma Jongin yang luar biasa banyak semakin paha Sehun sebelum jatuh ke atas lantai.

"Banyak sekali punya Hyung." Sehun memperhatikan cairan kental yang tidak hentinya keluar dari lubang anusnya.

"Lubangmu sangat nikmat jadi sperma Hyung keluarnya banyak." Jongin mengambil kausnya yang terlempar sampai dekat meja belajarnya karena tadi ia begitu terburu-buru melepas pakaian. Jongin gunakan kain itu untuk mengelap sperma mereka yang mengotori lantai dan tubuh Sehun. Inginnya sih Jongin bersihkan dengan lidahnya tapi mengingat tubuh Sehun sangat sensitif, bisa-bisa Sehun malah minta disodok lagi. Walaupun Jongin sangat mau melakukan itu lagi tapi Jongin tidak mau membuat Sehun ketagihan seks. Jongin ingin Sehun selalu lugu dan polos seperti yang sekarang—tapi ia malah mengambil kepolosan Sehun. Jalan pikiran Jongin memang sangat aneh.

"Hyung, apa benar sperma bisa membuatku hamil?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin, minta digendong karena kakinya masih belum bisa berjalan.

"Bisa. Kenapa? Kau takut hamil?" Jongin bertanya balik dan menggendong tubuh mungil Sehun menuju atas tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak! Aku malah ingin sekali punya anak!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin punya anak laki-laki dan perempuan dan juga suami tampan seperti Hyung! Nanti setiap hari Minggu, kita akan piknik dipinggir sungai."

"Hahahaha, baiklah. Anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan. Hanya dua saja?" Jongin merebahkan tubuh Sehun dan menyelimuti tubuh polos Sehun sebelum bergabung dibawah selimut itu bersama Sehun.

"Hyung mau punya anak berapa memangnya?"

"Hyung mau punya anak yang banyak."

"Jangan banyak-banyak Hyung. Kata ibu melahirkan itu sakit." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, dua saja." Jongin memeluk Sehun yang matanya sudah mulai memberat. Mereka berdua tidak peduli dengan waktu yang masih menunjukkan pukul enam sore, seks panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Sehun?" Jongin menatap wajah damai Sehun dalam pelukannya.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu Hyung sangat mencintaimu kan?"

"Hu'um."

"Hyung sangat mencintaimu." Jongin mengecup kepala Sehun dengan lembut. Hati Jongin sedikit lega karena Sehun tidak lagi menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab. Jongin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa jika Sehun menanyainya kenapa ia menyembunyikan hubungan mereka.

Apa ia harus menjawab kalau hubungan mereka terlarang dan berbahaya? Apakah Sehun akan minta putus kalau ia mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya? Dan kalau sampai Sehun tahu kalau kegiatan yang baru saja mereka lakukan adalah hal yang tidak semestinya, apakah Sehun akan membencinya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk dalam kepala Jongin, kenapa sih dia tidak jatuh cinta pada lelaki seumurannya saja? Kenapa sih dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo saja?

—

"Hyung duduk saja!"

"Baik, baik."

"Duduk saja Jongin, biar Bibi dan Sehun yang menyiapkan makan malam." Wanita setengah baya itu mengambil buah-buahan dari tangan Jongin. Pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi ruang makan dan menonton sepasang ibu-anak didepannya menyiapkan makan malam.

"Apa tidak mengganggu kalau Sehun sering sekali ke tempatmu, Jongin?" Ibu Sehun bertanya dengan tangan sibuk mengupas apel dengan lincah didepan Jongin.

"Sama sekali tidak Bibi, aku senang Sehun sering kesana."

"Maaf ya kalau Sehun sering merepotkanmu, Bibi benar-benar sulit membagi waktu antara bekerja dan mengurus Sehun." Ibu Sehun tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih pada Jongin yang salah tingkah. "Bibi senang Sehun sangat dekat denganmu, dia anaknya sedikit tertutup dan pendiam dengan orang lain. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa benar-benar melihat sifat aslinya, kecerewetannya, kemanjaannya."

"Sehun memiliki sifat tertutup dan pendiam?" Jongin terkejut mendengarnya. Sepertinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu Sehun sudah cerewet dan menjengkelkan.

"Iya, mungkin karena sebelum menetap disini, Sehun selalu berpindah-pindah. Jadi dia kesulitan untuk berteman, Bibi juga heran kenapa Sehun bisa langsung lengket denganmu."

"IBU! COKELATNYA TUMPAHH!" Obrolan Jongin dengan ibu Sehun terputus ketika mendengar teriakan Sehun yang berdiri didepan kompor, membuat saus cokelat sebagai makanan penutup mereka malam ini.

"Apinya terlalu besar Sehun." Ibu Sehun dengan sabar mengajari anaknya. "Dan harus sering-sering diaduk."

"Oh begitu." Sehun mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengerti.

"Begini saja belum bisa, tapi sudah ingin jadi pacar Jongin." Ibu Sehun tersenyum menggoda anaknya.

"Ih, aku sudah jadi pacarnya Jongin Hyung, Bu!" Pipi Sehun merona mendengarnya. "Ibu tanya Jongin Hyung saja! Jongin Hyung sungguhan pacarku!" Sehun giliran menatap Jongin yang wajahnya sama-sama terasa panas.

"Eh, i-itu.." Jongin tergagap mendengar pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba berubah haluan menjadi seperti ini. "A-aku pacarnya Sehun, Bi."

"Tuh kan! Aku tidak bohong, Jongin Hyung sungguhan pacarku."

Ibu Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Jongin. Bagi wanita ini, Jongin hanya mengiyakan perkataan Sehun agar anaknya itu tidak ngambek. Ibu Sehun memang sangat menyukai Jongin, dia suka sekali dengan Jongin yang pintar dan selalu bersikap sopan. Memiliki Jongin sebagai menantu tentu saja hal yang sangat ibu Sehun dambakan, tapi wanita itu tahu kalau anaknya masih terlalu kecil untuk Jongin.

"Iya, iya. Ayo duduk sini, kita mulai makan malam." Ibu Sehun memasukkan potongan-potongan buah kedalam lemari es dan membawa piring terakhir ke atas meja.

"Hyung makan yang banyak ya." Sehun meletakkan segelas air putih dingin dihadapan Jongin dengan senyum manisnya. Andaikan tidak ada ibu Sehun, mungkin Jongin akan mencium Sehun saat itu juga karena tidak tahan dengan kecantikan Sehun yang terpancar begitu kuat.

"Jongin, kau yakin mau jadi pacarnya Sehun? Sehun itu cengeng lho." Ibu Sehun rupanya masih betah menggoda anak semata wayangnya. Terbukti dengan bibir mungil Sehun langsung cemberut.

"Aku tidak cengeng Bu!"

"Tidak cengeng apanya, setiap hari pertama masuk sekolah pasti menangis."

"I-itu kan karena, karena…" Jongin dan ibu Sehun tertawa melihat Sehun yang terbata-bata mencari alasan. Bibir Sehun semakin mengerucut melihat dua orang dewasa itu menertawakannya.

"Kalian semua jahat padaku!" Sehun menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan kesal.

"Uh, anak ibu menggemaskan sekali!" Ibu Sehun mencubit pelan pipi tembam Sehun yang dipenuhi makanan dengan gemas.

"Betul Bi, kenapa Sehun sudah besar tapi masih saja menggemaskan seperti itu?" Jongin menimpali, ia terpana dengan wajah cantik Sehun yang sedang kesal. Padahal Sehun sering sekali merengut kesal padanya—terutama jika Jongin sibuk dengan video games—dan seluruh organ Jongin rasanya selalu meleleh setiap melihat wajah cantik Sehun yang kesal.

"Menurut Hyung aku menggemaskan?" Sehun bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar senang.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan!" Jongin memandang Sehun dengan pandangan memuja. Sehun yang dipuji dan dipandangi seperti itu hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan didepannya. Ibu Sehun hanya tertawa penuh persetujuan, anak semata wayangnya ini memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Ah iya, bibi lupa membeli susu untuk Sehun." Ibu Sehun tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya.

"Biar aku saja Bi yang beli." Jongin meletakkan garpunya dan akan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Jangan, biar Bibi saja. Makanmu belum selesai."

"Tidak apa Bi—"

"Duduklah Jongin. Bibi sudah selesai makan, biar Bibi saja yang beli." Ibu Sehun berdiri dan mengelus kepala Sehun sejenak sebelum keluar apartemen untuk membeli susu.

Jongin dan Sehun melanjutkan makan malam mereka, mata Jongin tidak pernah lepas dari Sehun yang makan dengan lahap. Berkali-kali Jongin mengelap bibir Sehun karena bocah itu masih sangat berantakan makannya.

"Kau sudah besar tapi makannya masih seperti ini." Jongin mengelap bibir Sehun untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Hihi, biar saja. Aku suka kalau Hyung membersihkan bibirku." Sehun tertawa dan mengoleskan saus pasta pada bibirnya. Jongin terpana melihat kelakuan nakal Sehun, dasar memang masih bocah sih. Dilapnya lagi bibir tipis Sehun pelah-pelan, jika boleh jujur, Jongin juga suka menyentuh bibir Sehun seperti ini. Lembut, kenyal dan halus.

"Dasar. Kemari duduk disebelah Hyung." Sebuah ide nakal muncul dalam kepala Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung punya cara agar makanmu tidak celemotan lagi."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Jongin menyuapkan segulung pasta kedalam mulutnya dan menarik kepala Sehun agar mencium bibirnya. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung beberapa saat sebelum menyadari maksud Jongin.

"Ya! Hyung mesum!" Sehun langsung menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Jongin. Lelaki dewasa itu hanya tersenyum nakal dan pura-pura ngambek agar Sehun makan pasta yang ada didalam mulutnya.

"Hyung, itu jorok Hyung."

"Uhhhmmm…aholaahhh.." Jongin merengek sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang penuh pasta.

"Ba-baiklah…" Sehun mengalah. Sehun merasa geli melihat kelakuan Jongin yang biasanya dewasa jadi manja seperti ini hanya karena ingin dicium. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Anghh…" Jongin membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sehun mengeksplor isi mulutnya dengan lidah mungil milik itu. Sehun memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Jongin untuk mendapatkan pastanya dan itu membuat keduanya saling berperang lidah didalamnya. Sehun berusaha mengambil pasta dan Jongin berusaha menahan pasta tersebut dalam mulutnya.

"Hyung! Aku mau pastanya!" Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan memandang Jongin kesal.

"Ayo coba sekali lagi." Jongin menelan seluruh pasta yang ada dalam mulutnya dan menyuapkan segulung pasta baru.

"Hyung mesum sekali." Sehun terkekeh sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi, lidah mereka kembali bertautan, berebut pasta dalam mulut Jongin. Tangan Jongin menarik pinggang Sehun agar naik ke atas pangkuannya dan tangan satunya menekan tengkuk Sehun agar ciuman mereka tidak terputus.

"Hmm..nghh.." Sehun melenguh sedikit saat seluruh rongga mulutnya diraba oleh lidah Jongin. Pasta yang tadi ada dalam mulut Jongin sudah berpindah kedalam mulut Sehun namun Jongin tidak mau melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama segera saling menjauhkan diri. Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah merah padam, sedangkan Jongin pura-pura minum agar kegugupannya tidak kentara.

"Kenapa sunyi sekali? Biasanya Sehun cerewet sekali kalau ada Jongin Hyung." Ibu Sehun terkejut mendapati ruang makannya sepi, tidak dipenuhi celotehan Sehun.

"Hehe.." Sehun hanya menyengir lebar dan menelan pasta yang tadi masih ada didalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali Hun? Apa kau sakit?" Ibu Sehun mengernyit melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat merah.

"Ti-tidak kok Bu, cuma sedikit kepanasan saja."

"Ini kan sudah akhir Oktober, kenapa bisa kepanasan?" Ibu Sehun menyentuh dahi Sehun dan bertanya bingung.

"Mungkin karena Sehun belum mandi sejak pulang sekolah tadi." Jongin ikut menambahi kebohongan Sehun, padahal tadi Sehun sudah mandi ditempatnya hanya belum ganti baju saja.

"Hm, kalau sudah makan langsung mandi sana. Malu sama Jongin Hyung." Wanita itu mengusap keringat yang sedikit membasahi dahi Sehun dan berdiri meninggalkan dapur untuk meletakkan susu yang baru saja ia beli.

"Gara-gara Hyung sih.." Sehun langsung mencibirkan bibirnya ketika ibunya sudah meninggalkan dapur.

"Hyung kangen bibirmu sih."

"Tadi kan sudah makan bibirku lama sekali."

"Hyung masih ingin."

"Ih, mesum." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya lagi, pipinya lagi-lagi terasa panas akibat ucapan Jongin.

"Biar saja, yang penting kau menyukaiku." Jongin tersenyum seraya menatap Sehun menggoda. Ingin rasanya Sehun tenggelam melihat wajah tampan Jongin yang jahil seperti itu, dia sudah malu karena ciuman nakal Jongin barusan dan Jongin masih saja mengucapkan hal-hal yang membuat Sehun terus berdebar tidak karuan.

—

"Dadah Hyung."

"Dah Sehun."

"Hyung tidak ingin menciumku lagi?"

"Sstt, jangan keras-keras." Jongin dengan cemas melihat ke arah dalam apartemen Sehun, takut jika ibu Sehun mendengar ucapannya barusan. "Hyung tidak mau bibirmu bengkak lagi."

"Cium pipi saja kalau begitu."

"Sekarang kau tuh yang mesum, minta cium terus."

"A-apa sih, kalau di drama-drama, sebelum sepasang kekasih berpisah kan mereka biasanya berciuman dulu." Sehun mencubit perut Jongin karena kesal dipanggil mesum.

"Hahaha, baiklah, sini keluar dulu." Jongin menarik lengan Sehun agar keluar dari ruang apartemen itu. Jongin dengan segera membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk mencium pipi gembil Sehun.

Siang itu Jongin menjemput Sehun disekolahnya, seperti biasa. Keduanya pulang bersama-sama setelah kencan singkat mereka setiap Sehun pulang sekolah dan Jongin tidak ada jadwal kuliah siang.

"Eh, Hyung, apa itu?" Mata Sehun menangkap sebuah bungkusan didepan pintu apartemen Jongin.

"Huh? Apa itu?" Jongin menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan mendekati pintu apartemennya. Sebuah kantung plastik dari toko roti yang Sehun dan Jongin datangi tadi siang ketika mereka kencan.

"Roti?" Jongin melihat isi kotak dalam plastik itu dengan terkejut.

"Ada kartunya Hyung." Sehun mengambil kartu yang ditempel dengan selotip pada luar kantung plastik. Sehun membuka kartu itu dan membaca isinya.

"Dari siapa?" Jongin ikut mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Sehun untuk ikut membaca isi kartu yang dipegang Sehun. Belum sempat Jongin membaca tulisan yang tertera, Sehun sudah menurunkan tangannya dan memandang Jongin dengan wajah datar. Wajah datar yang sebenarnya menunjukkan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Ke-kenapa Hun?" Jongin langsung merinding melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"Dari orang yang selalu mengagumimu, Do Kyungsoo." Sehun menatap lagi kartu ditangannya dan membaca bagian akhir dari kartu itu.

"Uhm.." Begitu mendengar nama itu, Jongin langsung tahu kalau ia sedang dalam masalah. Kekasih kecilnya pasti sedang kesal setengah mati melihat pria lain mengiriminya cake dengan kartu yang Jongin sendiri masih tidak tahu apa isinya.

"Dia hanya temanku Hun, sungguh!"

"Hanya teman?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Iya hanya teman, tapi…"

"Tapi…" Sehun melipat tangannya didepan dadanya, menunggu penjelasan Jongin. Lelaki dua puluh satu tahun itu menarik nafas panjang. Ah, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang panjang untuk Kim Jongin.

To Be Continue

Enaena lagi karena Jongin mesuuuuum

Ngga tahan banget liat Sehun yang seksi dikit, tapi Sehun lama-lama juga mesum kebanyakan dianuin sama Jongin wkwkwk

Selamat malam Jum'at ya!

Mohon review, kritik dan saran^^

Gomawo!


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin yang awalnya terpaksa menerima permintaan tolong tetangganya untuk menjaga bocah tiga belas tahun bernama Oh Sehun, kini dengan suka rela menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan anak kecil yang selama ini ia anggap anak menyebalkan. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Six

"Bagaimana Hyung rasanya? Enak?"

"Enak sekali."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

"Lebih enak dari cake buatan Kyungsoo?"

"Jangan tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua, Sehun."

"Kenapa Hyung selalu membelanya sih?!"

"Hyung tidak pernah membelanya, Hyung hanya tidak ingin kau jadi anak yang tidak sopan."

"Baiklah, jadi cake buatanku lebih enak dari buatan Kyungsoo Hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Cake buatanmu adalah yang terbaik." Jongin menjawab jujur. Cake buatan Sehun memang lebih enak dari cake yang ditinggalkan Kyungsoo didepan apartemennya beberapa waktu lalu.

Begitu mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan, Sehun kembali ke dapur dengan senandung ringan keluar dari bibirnya. Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak terkekeh, Sehun benar-benar menggemaskan dimatanya saat ini.

Jongin jadi ingat bagaimana Sehun mengintrogasinya tentang Kyungsoo beberapa malam lalu, dan sejak itu Sehun jadi ekstra protektif pada Jongin. Lucu saja bagi Jongin, ketika seharusnya dia yang protektif pada kekasih kecilnya itu, malah Sehun yang setiap ia pulang kuliah akan menanyai hal-hal detail tentang kegiatannya dikampus. Jongin kadang bertanya-tanya, apakah Sehun mengerti yang ia katakan tentang kegiatannya dikampus yang banyak menyangkut tentang kegiatan sekolah kedokteran.

"Hun, ayo mengerjakan PR dulu." Jongin mendatangi Sehun yang masih sibuk didapurnya.

"Uhm, tidak ada PR." Sehun menjawab sambil lalu, perhatiannya masih terpusat pada buku resep didepannya.

"Jangan bohong. Aku membuka tasmu ada PR pelajaran sosial."

"Nanti saja Hyuuuung, sedang asyik ini!" Pipi Sehun sedikit memerah karena ketahuan berbohong oleh Jongin.

"Tidak ada nanti-nanti. Ayo kemari, Hyung tunggu diruang tengah." Jongin merasa ia harus memberi Sehun sedikit pelajaran karena berbohong padanya. Sehun mencibirkan bibirnya kesal dan melepas celemeknya kemudian mengikuti langkah Jongin menuju ruang tengah.

"Aku kerjakan sekarang Hyung PR-nya." Sehun masih dengan merengut membuka buku pelajaran sosialnya dan mengambil pensilnya asal-asalan dari dalam tempat pensil. "Tapi jangan hukum aku ya Hyung." Sehun menambahkan sebelum menghadap soal-soal diatas meja.

"Kau tahu kan berbohong itu bukan hal baik?"

"Tahu."

"Lalu kenapa berbohong tadi?"

"Ta-tadi aku sedang seru Hyung. Aku masih ingin membuat cake lagi!"

"Besok-besok saja kan bisa. Cake yang kemarin saja belum habis, tadi sudah bikin lagi. Lalu mau bikin satu lagi?" Jongin menatap tajam kekasih kecilnya. Sehun hanya menunduk diam, mengakui kesalahannya dalam hati.

"Ayo cepat, kerjakan PR. Setelah itu baru Hyung berikan hukumannya." Jongin memerintah Sehun agar segera mulai mengerjakan PR-nya. Dia sendiri ikut membuka buku tebal yang ada diatas meja, buku yang menjelaskan tentang syaraf-syaraf manusia yang rumitnya melebihi hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Bibir Sehun merengut sambil menghadap buku pelajarannya. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas panjang dan Jongin bisa mendengar itu dengan jelas. Jongin biarkan saja Sehun yang berkali-kali meliriknya, terlalu memanjakan Sehun bisa berakibat buruk bagi bocah itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Hun?" Jongin akhirnya menurunkan buku tebalnya dari atas pangkuannya dan menatap Sehun yang mencuri pandang kearahnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Eh, i-itu Hyung.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan memainkan pensil ditangannya. "A-aku jangan dihukum ya Hyung. Aku janji tidak akan berbohong pada Hyung lagi." Sehun berkata pelan, memohon.

"Hmm, ini sudah kedua kalinya kau berbohong pada Hyung. Kemarin kau bilang kerumah Tao untuk belajar, tapi waktu Hyung jemput, buku PR-mu masih kosong." Jongin mengingatkan Sehun akan kebohongannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ha-habisnya Tao malah mengajak.."

"Mengajak apa?"

"Dia malah me-mengajakku me..me..m-mengobrol terus Hyung." Sehun tergagap, karena ia sedang berbohong lagi pada Jongin.

"Nah, kalau hukuman Hyung yang kemarin membuatmu belum kapok, maka Hyung harus menghukummu lagi." Jongin berkata lembut namun tegas. Sehun menghela nafasnya lagi, seharusnya ia tahu kalau kali ini Jongin tidak bisa diajak bernegosiasi. Kalau membayangkan hukuman yang Jongin berikan padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sehun rasanya sudah ingin pingsan dulu. Seusai dihukum, Sehun tidak bisa berlarian dengan bebas disekolahnya ketika jam istirahat. Membayangkan dirinya akan dihukum lagi membuat Sehun sudah merasa lelah, tapi tanpa Sehun sadari, pipinya terasa panas jika ia mengulang kembali memori akan hukuman yang diberikan Jongin.

"Sudah selesai belum PR-nya?" Jongin mendudukkan dirinya diatas karpet bersama Sehun.

"Se-sedikit lagi Hyung." Sehun kembali fokus dengan PR-nya, menghilangkan bayangan tentang hukuman yang diberikan Jongin tempo dulu pada dirinya. Juga bayangan betapa kerennya Jongin ketika sedang marah dan menghukumnya dengan penis besar diantara paha kokoh itu.

"Kenapa kau melamun terus?" Jongin bertanya heran.

"Tidak apa Hyung. Ha-hanya teringat sesuatu.."

"Teringat apa?"

"Uh, uhm, tentang pe-perang dunia kedua Hyung. Seram sekali." Sehun tidak mau mengakui isi pikirannya yang sesungguhnya pada Jongin. Malu dong kalau Jongin tahu dia terbayang tubuh kekar Jongin yang dibasahi keringat bergerak kasar diatas tubuhnya.

"Hm, baiklah. Teruskan PR-mu. Hyung akan keluar sebentar."

"Kemana?"

"Chanyeol Hyung ada dibawah untuk mengantarkan buku." Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun lembut dan mengecup puncak kepala Sehun mesra.

"Belikan es krim ya Hyung!"

"Tidak boleh, udara sudah sangat dingin."

"Huft." Sehun lagi-lagi merengut, kenapa lama-lama kekasihnya ini seperti ibunya yang galak?

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, Jongin sudah kembali. Ditangannya terdapat setumpuk buku-buku tebal yang berat. Dengan setengah berlari Jongin kembali ke apartemennya karena tangannya sudah pegal mengangkut buku-buku itu.

"Woah! Buku-buku lagi!" Sehun menganga melihat buku bawaan Jongin. "Biar aku bantu Hyung!"

"Tidak usah, kerjakan saja PR-mu." Jongin menolak bantuan Sehun dan segera meletakkan bawaannya diatas meja ruang tengah.

"Sudah selesai Hyung PR-nya." Sehun tersenyum lebar penuh kebanggaan.

"Sungguh? Setelah ini Hyung periksa." Jongin menata buku-bukunya kedalam rak dengan bantuan Sehun. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk menata rak bukunya, kini sepasang kekasih itu sudah duduk diatas sofa dan menghadap buku PR Sehun.

"Hmm, benar semua." Jongin menutup buku itu dan tersenyum bangga pada Sehun.

"Apa aku tetap akan dihukum Hyung?" Sehun bertanya manja.

"Tentu saja."

"Hah, baiklah." Sehun menarik nafas panjang sebelum tiba-tiba naik ke atas pangkuan Jongin. Tangan ramping Sehun memeluk leher Jongin dan bibir tipisnya segera ia tempelkan pada bibir penuh Jongin. Sehun melumat pelan bibir Jongin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jongin.

"H-hun.." Jongin terbelalak melihat Sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti ini.

Sehun tidak menghentikan ciumannya pada bibir Jongin.

"H-hun..he-hentikan.." Jongin mendorong tubuh ramping diatasnya agar berhenti melumat bibirnya.

"Kenapa Hyung?" Sehun menatap heran kekasihnya dengan nafas berat, pipinya merah.

"Kenapa kau mencium Hyung?" Jongin menelan ludahnya melihat bibir Sehun yang basah dan merah. Belum lagi suara Sehun terdengar tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kata Hyung aku akan dihukum…" Sehun menjawab lugu.

"Dihukum?" Jongin bertambah bingung, setelah beberapa saat ia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sehun yang masih duduk diatas pangkuannya mengernyit bingung, kenapa Jongin malah tertawa? Memangnya ada yang salah ya?

"Kau ingin dihukum yang seperti itu?" Jongin menghentikan tawanya karena melihat Sehun yang lama-lama merengut. Sehun diam saja melihat Jongin tertawa, dia terlalu bingung untuk bertanya.

"Kau ingin dihukum seperti kemarin itu?" Jongin bertanya lagi pada Sehun.

"Ka-kata Hyung, aku akan dihukum, ja-jadi aku pikir—memangnya bukan itu ya Hyung hukumannya?" Sehun baru sadar. Rupanya hukuman yang ia bayangkan akan terima, wajah Sehun langsung seketika merah padam. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Wajah Sehun bertambah merah lagi, dan Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

"AAAAA! HYUNG KENAPA TIDAK BILANG KALAU HUKUMANNYA BUKAN YANG ITU!" Sehun yang tidak tahan dengan rasa malu yang ia rasakan langsung memeluk leher Jongin erat. "HYUNG HARUSNYA BILANG DONG KALAU BUKAN ITU!" Sehun masih menjerit keras, membuat Jongin sedikit berjengit karena bibir Sehun tepat ada disebelah telinganya. Meskipun Jongin juga masih tertawa akibat tingkah Sehun.

"Hyung kan tidak bilang kalau akan memberimu hukuman yang seperti itu." Jongin berkata sambil menahan tawa.

"Harusnya Hyung bilang. Aku pikir…aku pikir…uhhh! Aku malu Hyung!" Sehun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Jongin, dan Jongin semakin tertawa merasakan betapa panasnya pipi Sehun pada kulit lehernya.

"Kau ingin melakukannya lagi?" Jongin bertanya menggoda.

"Ti-tidak!" Sehun menggeleng.

"Yakin? Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat mencium Hyung tadi."

"Tidak kok! A-aku biasa saja mencium Hyung tadi." Sehun wajahnya benar-benar ingin menghilang dari hadapan Jongin sekarang. Jongin iseng sekali malah menggodanya seperti itu. "Memangnya Hyung mau menghukum apa sih?" Sehun bertanya penasaran.

"Itu, ada diatas meja." Jongin menujuk meja ruang tengahnya, ada sebuah buku latihan pelajaran yang ia beli untuk Sehun.

"Huh? Latihan matematika?" Sehun turun dari pangkuan Jongin dan mengambil buku itu dengan mata terbelalak. Sehun tidak menyangka jika hukuman yang akan Jongin berikan padanya sangat jauh dari bayangannya.

Sehun semakin menundukkan wajahnya yang masih terasa panas saat menyadari betapa nakalnya dia tadi mencium Jongin dengan agresif. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, Sehun membuka buku latihan didepannya dan berpura-pura membaca soal-soal itu.

"Hun, kau yakin ingin mengerjakan latihan ini? Bukannya kau tadi ingin dihukum yang seperti itu?" Jongin suka sekali menggoda Sehun-nya ini.

"Ih, a-aku kan tadi tidak tahu. Kemarin Hyung bilang kalau aku nakal akan dihukum ya-yang seperti itu, ja-jadi aku pikir…aku pikir…Hyung berhenti tertawa!" Sehun memukul lengan Jongin dengan buku latihan matematika ditangannya.

"Habisnya kau lucu sekali. Hyung tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai hukumanmu yang kemarin itu."

"Aku tidak menyukainya Hyung!"

"Jadi kau lebih memillih mengerjakan soal matematika?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Jadi yang itu kan?"

"Ti-tidak juga Hyuuuung…" Sehun sudah benar-benar ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka yang semakin lama membuatnya semakin malu. "Aku mau membersihkan dapur saja!" Sehun bangkit dari atas sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sehun sungguh tidak habis pikir pada dirinya, dari mana tadi ia bisa berpikir bahwa Jongin akan menghukumnya dengan bercinta seperti waktu itu? Dan kenapa pula tadi ia mencium Jongin seperti itu?

"Hey, kau belum aku hukum." Jongin menarik lengan Sehun agar kembali duduk disampingnya.

"Nanti aku kerjakan soal latihannya."

"Siapa bilang Hyung mau memberimu hukuman yang itu? Hyung berubah pikiran." Jongin menatap Sehun dalam-dalam dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Sehun.

"H-hyung…" Sehun bergumam kecil melihat betapa dekatnya bibir penuh yang tadi ia lumat dengan begitu semangat.

"Hyung rasa bercinta adalah hukuman yang lebih tepat untukmu." Jongin berbisik rendah pada telinga Sehun sebelum menarik tubuh ramping itu naik keatas pangkuannya. Sehun hanya pasrah, tentu saja dia pasrah, dia selalu pasrah jika Jongin sudah menatapnya dengan mata tajam dan berkabut seperti itu.

"Hyung aku…aku…"

"Apa?"

"Aku malu Hyung.." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Malu kenapa? Kita sudah sering melakukannya bukan?"

"Aku masih malu tentang kejadian yang tadi." Sehun memainkan baju Jongin dengan bibir mengerucut, ia masih tidak bisa melupakan kebodohannya sudah melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan barusan.

"Hihi, tidak usah malu lagi. Kau boleh minta pada Hyung jika kau ingin bercinta, Hyung pasti akan melakukannya." Jongin tersenyum kecil, bersikap sok bijaksana, padahal dalam hatinya kegirangan bukan main jika Sehun sering bersikap nakal seperti tadi. Apalagi kalau nanti Sehun yang berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya bercinta.

"Tetap saja Hyung, masa aku yang memi—hmmpphh.." Jongin membungkam bibir tipis Sehun dengan bibirnya. Jongin sudah tidak tahan dengan wajah menggemaskan Sehun ketika sedang merajuk seperti itu.

"Hmmpphh.." Tubuh Sehun yang awalnya tegang dengan ciuman kejutan Jongin mulai rileks dan membalas lumatan bibir Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dalam ciuman panasnya, ia tahu kalau Sehun memiliki nafsu yang sangat besar dan sering memberikan kode padanya untuk bercinta. Biasanya, jika Sehun sedang bernafsu, pemuda kecil itu akan bermanja-manja pada Jongin, memeluk tubuh Jongin erat-erat, merengek akan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan memperhatikan tubuh Jongin sambil terus-terusan menggigiti bibirnya.

Ketika hal itu terjadi, Jongin sudah tahu jika Sehun ingin ia sentuh. Jongin cium saja Sehun pasti nanti Sehun langsung membalas ciumannya dengan lincah, dan tentu saja Jongin akan sama bernafsunya jika Sehun sudah menciumnya agresif seperti itu.

"Hyung tambah gendut." Sehun bergumam sambil mengelus perut Jongin yang terasa lebih empuk dari biasanya.

"Karena kau memberi Hyung cake terus." Jongin membalas ucapan Sehun sebelum kembali melesekkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Sehun. Tangan Jongin mulai bermain pada tubuh sensitif Sehun—yang semakin sensitif ketika sedang bernafsu—dan memijat tubuh itu pelan. Pundaknya, punggungnya. Sehun menggeliat kecil diatas pangkuan Jongin, tubuhnya terasa sangat nyaman seperti ini.

"Lepas bajumu." Jongin berbisik, memberi perintah yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Sehun. Sehun juga sudah kepanasan sebenarnya. Tangan Jongin otomatis menyentuh dua gundukan kecil pada dada Sehun. Ia pijat perlahan dua gundukan itu, membuat pemiliknya mendongakkan kepala karena nikmat.

"Hnghh..dihisap Hyunghh.." Sehun menatap putingnya sendiri yang sudah menegang. Jongin menyeringai lebar dan menarik tubuh Sehun agar semakin dekat dirinya sebelum ia jilat kecil masing-masing puncak puting merah muda tersebut.

"Uhh..mhmm..hisap Hyung, jangan dijilat..nghh.." Sehun tidak sabar dengan godaan-godaan Jongin.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali sih, hm? Kenapa kau sekarang jadi ketagihan bercinta?" Jongin hanya terus menjilati pelan dada Sehun, ia suka mendengar Sehun memohon seperti tadi.

"Habishhh..uuhh..enak sih..nghhh..hisap Hyunghhh..geli sekali..ahh.." Sehun menjawab lugu dan menarik kepala Jongin agar tenggelam pada dada ratanya. Akhirnya Jongin melakukan yang Sehun inginkan, dada kecil itu dihisap, digigit dan ditarik dengan sedikit kasar secara bergantian.

"Uhhh..ahhh..mmhmmm…ngghh.." Sehun meremas belakang kepala Jongin sambil memejamkan matanya, sungguh nikmat permainan bibir Jongin pada dadanya.

"Jongin buku—what the fu….." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar diantara desahan Sehun yang menggoda. Suara berat yang bukan milik Jongin itu terdengar sangat terkejut hingga tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Chanyeol?" Jongin berhenti mengulum dada Sehun dan menarik tubuh telanjang Sehun dari pandangan Chanyeol, dengan asal-asalan Jongin memberikan bantal sofa pada Sehun agar melindungi tubuh seksi itu.

"Jong, ka-kau…astaga…apa yang sedang…astaga…" Chanyeol masih sulit berkata-kata melihat apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Teman baiknya sedang menghisap dada seorang bocah lelaki berumur tiga belas tahun! Tiga belas tahun, astaga, bahkan bocah itu lebih muda dari adiknya.

"Sehun, pakai bajumu. Oke?" Jongin mengambil kaus Sehun yang tadi ia lempar sembarangan dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Bocah itu mengangguk gugup dan memakai kausnya, mata Sehun terlihat sekali jika ia ketakutan. Sehun ingat bagaimana Jongin selalu memperingatkannya agar tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal-hal yang mereka lakukan, dan kini Chanyeol baru saja melihat Jongin menciumi dadanya.

"H-hyung.." Sehun tidak berani memandang Chanyeol yang masih berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Jongin, mata Sehun mencari ketenangan di mata Jongin namun sepertinya Jongin sama resahnya dengan dirinya.

"Kau ke kamar Hyung dulu ya, Hyung mau bicara dengan Chanyeol Hyung dulu." Jongin tersenyum kecil pada Sehun dan Sehun langsung berlari masuk ke kamar Jongin. Wajah Chanyeol tadi sama sekali tidak terlihat riang seperti biasanya, padahal menurut Sehun, Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat periang dan ramah yang pernah ia kenal.

"Nah, jelaskan padaku—" Chanyeol masuk kedalam apartemen Jongin dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Aku mengencani Sehun." Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Oh my God." Chanyeol memijat dahinya yang terasa sakit mendengar pengakuan Jongin barusan. "Bagaimana…kenapa…kenapa Sehun?"

"Duduk dulu Park, jangan mengadiliku begitu. Aku sudah cukup stress dengan hubunganku dengan Sehun." Jongin menepuk sofa disebelahnya dan mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo ceritakan padaku." Chanyeol melepas jaketnya dan duduk disebelah Jongin. Mencoba mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar cerita Jongin yang menurut instingnya akan membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

"Uhm, aku menyukai Sehun. Sehun juga menyukaiku. Kami berkencan." Jongin menjelaskan dengan gugup. Bagi Jongin, Chanyeol adalah teman terbaiknya, mereka memang bukan teman dari SMU yang sama, tapi mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

Keduanya bertemu di sebuah forum diinternet yang mendiskusikan tentang video games. Awal pertemuan yang sederhana itu membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol menjadi teman main yang dekat, keduanya sering bertemu seusai pulang sekolah dan bermain video games sepanjang akhir pekan. Tidak mereka sangka, keduanya memilih jurusan yang sama untuk kuliah jadi disinilah mereka.

"Kau yakin Sehun menyukaimu?" Chanyeol bertanya curiga.

"Tentu saja dia menyukaiku! Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Jongin sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Dia kan masih kecil, mana dia tahu tentang cinta-cintaan. Siapa tahu kau hanya merayunya dengan permen dan cokelat agar dia mau dekat-dekat denganmu." Chanyeol berkata jujur dan mengungkapkan isi kepalanya.

"Fuck Park! Aku tidak segila itu! Bahkan Sehun yang memintaku jadi pacarnya!" Jongin memasang wajah tersinggung, memangnya dia tidak punya moral apa? Merayu bodah secantik Sehun hanya untuk tubuhnya?

"Kau tahu, dia masih tiga belas tahun Jong." Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Jongin dan mengguncang-guncangkannya, bersikap overreacting, khas Park Chanyeol.

"Park, jangan berlebihan."

"Jangan berlebihan?! Kau baru saja mengulum dada anak tiga belas tahun dan aku tidak boleh bersikap berlebihan?!" Mata besar Chanyeol semakin membesar. "Jawab jujur, apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

"Eh, itu, ehm…" Jongin langsung salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol dan bagi lelaki jangkung itu, kegugupan Jongin sudah memberikannya jawaban.

"Fuck, Jong. Kau seorang psycho." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, dia benar-benar terlihat prihatin dengan Jongin. "Apa ada yang tahu?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Hanya kau saja."

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berkencan?"

"Hampir satu bulan."

"Apa ibunya tidak curiga?"

"Well, sebenarnya Sehun berkali-kali memamerkan hubungan kami pada orang lain, tapi tidak ada yang percaya. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk dianggap serius omongannya, jadi tidak ada yang mengambil pusing. Tapi aku selalu memperingatkan Sehun agar tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang hal-hal yang…kami lakukan."

"Shit, aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kau…Sehun…" Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pedofil Jong?"

"Sial! Aku bukan pedofil, kami cuma beda delapan tahun! Sehun hanya belum dewasa saja." Jongin membela diri.

"Kau seharusnya menunggu Sehun, setidaknya menahan nafsumu."

"Itu salah Sehun." Jongin mencibirkan bibirnya dan malah menyalahkan Sehun. "Dia yang selalu bersikap menggoda dan pakaiannya juga."

"Ya! Kau benar-benar bocah tengik! Semua itu tetap salahmu bodoh! Kau harus lebih bisa mengontrol nafsumu!" Chanyeol kesal bukan kepalang mendengar penjelasan Jongin, dipukulnya kepala Jongin dengan buku tebal. "Terserah kau mau pacaran atau tidak tapi jangan menyentuhnya dulu!"

"Iya, iya, aku salah." Jongin mengakui kesalahannya sejak awal yang tidak bisa menahan diri. Siapa yang bisa menahan diri kalau ada paha mulus yang berkeliaran didepan matanya setiap hari minta diperkosa?

"Awas kau sampai menyentuhnya lagi." Chanyeol berkata setengah mengancam, mungkin Chanyeol menjadi protektif pada Sehun karena Sehun mengingatkan Chanyeol pada adiknya dirumah.

"Iyaaa." Jongin menjawab setengah hati. _Sepertinya aku tidak janji bisa tidak menyentuh Sehun lagi, seksi begitu, mana aku tahan. Lagi pula kalau aku bisa tahan, aku rasa bakal Sehun yang menyodorkan tubuhnya padaku minta diperkosa lubangnya._

"Aku serius Jong." Chanyeol merasa kesetengah hatian Jongin.

"Iya, aku benar-benar akan menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Sehun." Jongin berkata dengan sangat meyakinkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang." Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit.

"Eh, tapi untuk apa kau tadi kesini?"

"Ah iya, ini catatanmu. Besok kan ada kuis." Chanyeol menunjuk buku catatan diatas meja.

"Kuis? Sungguh?"

"Makanya jangan bercinta terus." Chanyeol mengejek Jongin sambil memakai jaketnya. Jongin mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, meskipun memang benar hal itu. Belakangan ini Jongin terlalu fokus pada Sehun hingga melupakan pendidikannya, kuliah sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran itu tidak mudah lho.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang setelah Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendiri, ia memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. Memang salah sih dia dalam hal ini, tapi…tapi…Sehun sungguh sangat menggoda. Dan mereka melakukannya bukan karena Jongin yang memaksa, Sehun dengan senang hati bercinta dengannya.

"H-hyung?" Suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Sehun…" Jongin menatap wajah gugup kekasihnya. "Kemari."

"Apa Chanyeol Hyung sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, barusan saja." Jongin menjawab sambil menarik kaki Sehun agar naik keatas pangkuannya. Tangan kekar Jongin memijat pelan kaki langsing Sehun, bukan karena maksud apa-apa. Jongin memang hanya sangat memperhatikan kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, tadi…tadi…"

"Hm, tidak apa."

"Tapi…tapi…Hyung kan selalu bilang supaya jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Dan…dan…tadi Chanyeol Hyung—"

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun, Chanyeol Hyung akan menjaga rahasia kita baik-baik."

"Kenapa sih harus dirahasiakan Hyung? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Hyung pasti tidak pernah mau menjawab setiap aku bertanya." _Karena yang kita lakukan itu salah dan melanggar hukum._

"Karena…Hyung sulit menjelaskan. Tapi Hyung janji akan segera menjelaskannya padamu kalau Hyung sudah menemukan caranya." Jongin berkata sabar sambil terus memijat kaki Sehun. Jongin tahu cepat atau lambat ia harus memberi tahu Sehun jika ia menginginkan hubungan yang serius dan jujur dengan Sehun. Meskipun Sehun masih kecil, ia berhak mengetahui semuanya, termasuk hubungan mereka yang tabu.

"Hyung kan pintar, masa menjelaskan hal seperti itu tidak bisa."

"Hyung hanya pintar masalah kesehatan kalau masalah yang lain Hyung biasa-biasa saja." Jongin berkata dengan cengiran lebar. Jongin berkata jujur memang, dia tidak begitu ahli dengan masalah percintaan apalagi masalah seperti ini. Sifatnya yang pendiam dan tertutup membuat Jongin sulit mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Baiklah, jelaskan padaku kalau Hyung sudah bisa." Sehun tersenyum lebar dan Jongin sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu. Sehun sungguh seseorang yang sempurna untuk Jongin, ia tidak pernah memaksa Jongin. Ibu Sehun benar-benar wanita hebat yang mampu mendidik anaknya menjadi pribadi yang sangat baik.

"Hyung, bisakah Hyung mengajakku berenang akhir pekan ini?" Sehun bertanya dengan mata yang sedikit merajuk.

"Tentu saja." Jongin langsung mengiyakan. Toh, dulu ia juga pernah berjanji pada Sehun untuk mengajak bocah itu ke kolam renang. "Kita cari kolam renang yang juga mengeluarkan gelembung air panas ya, sudah akan musim dingin pasti enak berendam disana!"

"Namanya jacuzzi Hyung!" Sehun membenarkan ucapan Jongin dan lelaki dewasa itu hanya diam mencibirkan bibirnya. Jongin tahu kalau kolam yang mengeluarkan gelembung air hangat bernama jacuzzi, dia kan hanya ingin menggunakan bahasa yang lebih mudah pada Sehun. Sekarang Jongin jadi terkesan bodoh.

"Ah, aku tidak sabar!" Sehun terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat. "Aku baru saja membeli celana renang baru Hyung! Lihat ini!" Sehun bangkit dari sofa dan meraih tas sekolahnya.

"Tada!" Sehun menunjukkan celana renang mini berwarna biru muda pada Jongin. Pikiran pemuda itu langsung membayangkan tubuh langsing Sehun menggunakan benda itu, dan darah Jongin langsung berdesir lebih cepat.

"Bahannya sangat bagus Hyung—" Jongin terbelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya sehingga ucapan Sehun selanjutnya tidak tertangkap oleh telinganya. Sehun melepas celananya beserta celana dalam juga.

Kenapa bocah ini sama sekali tidak punya malu sih? Melepas celana seenaknya sendiri. Jongin menelan ludahnya menatap kaki jenjang Sehun yang sudah sangat polos dimatanya. Pantat sintal itu berguncang menggemaskan setiap pemiliknya bergerak.

"Hyung! Bagus kan?" Sehun mengangkat kausnya sedikit dan menunjukkan celana renangnya yang baru. Sehun memutar-mutar tubuhnya dengan senang, memastikan Jongin melihat seluruh sisi celana renang barunya.

Perut rata Sehun terlihat beberapa bekas kemerahan yang mulai memudar dan juga pantat sintal itu terlihat luar biasa menggoda dengan balutan kain tipis yang ketat dan menunjukkan setiap lekuknya.

"Shit.." Jongin bergumam tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pantat Sehun.

"Kenapa Hyung? Jelek ya?" Sehun sedikit merengut melihat Jongin sama sekali tidak mengomentari celana renangnya.

"Kemari, biar Hyung lihat lebih dekat." Jongin menarik lengan Sehun agar mendekat. Tangannya segera menarik Sehun agar masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"H-hyung, apa ya—hmmpphh…" Ucapan Sehun terputus ketika Jongin mencium bibirnya lembut. Sungguh suka Sehun pada bibir penuh kekasihnya yang mampu membuatnya melayang hanya dengan ciuman seperti itu.

"Nghh..Hyunghh.." Sehun berdiri dengan sedikit gelisah merasakan tangan Jongin perlahan turun untuk meremas pantatnya.

"Hun, penis Hyung tegang karena pantatmu." Jongin berkata dengan suara rendah, ia sudah lupa dengan pembicaraannya barusan dengan Chanyeol. Yang ada hanya dirinya dan Sehun, juga bagaimana pantat serta bibir Sehun membuatnya gila.

"Uh, sa-satu kali saja ya Hyung." Sehun berkata dengan wajah merah.

"Baiklah." Jongin meremas pantat Sehun semakin kencang, mendorong tubuh ramping Sehun menempel pada tubuhnya. Jongin sudah bisa merasakan penis mungil Sehun yang tegang menempel diperutnya.

"D-dan aku tidak usah mengerjakan soal itu ya." Sehun menambahkan.

"Hm, kalau yang itu tidak bisa." Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya, Sehun sudah mulai bisa bernegosiasi rupanya.

"Nghhh…tapi…tapi…" Sehun protes namun lidahnya langsung kelu merasakan celana renangnya ditarik turun oleh Jongin, meninggalkan dirinya nyaris tanpa busana, hanya kaus kebesaran yang ia pakai.

"Kau seksi." Jongin memasukkan kepalanya kedalam kaus yang dikenakan Sehun, bibirnya menciumi pinggul dan perut Sehun penuh semangat.

"Du-dua kali deh Hyunghhh..ahhh..mhmm..tapi tidak usah—ahhhh!" Bibir Jongin mulai semakin turun memanjakan Sehun.

"Hanya dua?" Jongin bergumam dengan seringai lebar.

"Ti-tiga bagai—ahhh..Hyunghhh…nghhh…jangan cepat-cepathh..uhh.." Sehun mencengkram bahu Jongin ketika mulut lidah Jongin mulai menjilat kepala penisnya. Kaki Sehun sudah kehilangan sebagian besar tenaganya dan sebentar lagi akan limbung.

"Empat." Jongin melepaskan kaus Sehun yang mengganggunya.

"Empat?! Tapi Hyung nanti pantatku saki—angghhh…uhhh…Hyuunghh..gelii.." Sehun sudah benar-benar lemas ketika penisnya dikulum tiba-tiba oleh Jongin. Tubuhnya langsung jatuh diatas karpet dengan kaki terbuka lebar.

 _Uh, pantatku benar-benar akan sakit besok._

To Be Continue

Sehun makin lama makin nakaaaaal tapi Jongin makin cinta hahaha, chapter ini engga enaena tapi banyak fluff yang menjurus kesana hihi

Biarpun ketahuan tapi hubungan mereka tetep maju tak gentar, pokoknya ditunggu ya kelanjutannya hehe^^

Terima kasih banyak buat chingudeul yang udah selalu nungguin ff ini, kasih review, saran dan kritik ke Author. Gomawooo^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya yaaa

Selamat malam Jum'at!


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin yang awalnya terpaksa menerima permintaan tolong tetangganya untuk menjaga bocah tiga belas tahun bernama Oh Sehun, kini dengan suka rela menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan anak kecil yang selama ini ia anggap anak menyebalkan. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Seven

Chanyeol memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Lelaki berkulit eksotis didepannya tersenyum seolah Chanyeol tidak bisa membaca pikirannya, padahal Chanyeol sangat yakin, dibalik senyum itu ada seringai kemenangan.

"Kau sungguhan hanya akan berenang?"

"Astaga, memangnya mau apa lagi?"

"Entahlah, membobol lubang bocah dibawah umur misalnya."

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu tidak melakukannya lagi Park."

"Ya, memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau Sehun mengeluh lelah dan sakit?"

"I-itu karena…"

"Jong, sudah ku bilang tahan dirimu."

"Park, apa kau bergabung dengan organisasi perlindungan anak?"

"Aku serius Jong, Sehun mengingatkanku pada adikku dan—"

"Aku tahu aku salah Park, hanya saja kau tahu kan, sekali kita sudah mencicipi seks, sangat sulit untuk berhenti. Sehun juga sama, dia yang sering memintaku untuk bercinta dengannya."

"Astaga.." Chanyeol memijat dahinya yang terasa langsung nyeri mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan. "Baiklah, baiklah, ini kuncinya." Chanyeol menyerahkan kunci pada Jongin dengan wajah sedikit tidak rela. "Jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh disana."

"Tentu saja!" Jongin tersenyum lebar, meskipun ia tidak yakin mampu menepati kata-katanya barusan. Chanyeol juga tidak yakin Jongin akan menepati janjinya dan dia hanya memandang temannya itu berjalan penuh semangat dan kebahagiaan dengan kunci akses menuju kolam renang kampus yang ia punya.

Chanyeol memang menjadi salah satu anggota klub renang dikampus mereka, dan sebagai anggota yang berwajah—ehem—tampan dan juga otak cemerlang, Chanyeol dengan cepat mendapatkan kepercayaan senior-senior mereka untuk menjadi salah satu pengurus klub.

Sore itu, Jongin mendatangi Chanyeol yang sedang menonton anime di markas klub untuk meminjam kunci akses ke kolam renang kampus mereka yang luar biasa megah yang selevel kolam renang di hotel-hotel berbintang lima. Jongin berkata jujur pada Chanyeol jika ia ingin membawa Sehun berenang kesana dan ia ingin tempat yang privat, jadi kolam renang kampus adalah pilihannya.

Chanyeol nyaris saja melempar Jongin dengan laptopnya mendengar ucapan Jongin, dia tahu alasan Jongin mencari kolam renang yang privat, pasti supaya bisa menggerayangi tubuh bocah yang berstatus kekasih temannya itu. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak ingin memberikan kuncinya pada Jongin, tapi wajah temannya itu sunggu melas. Lama-lama ia jadi dan tidak tega namun setelah Chanyeol memberikan kuncinya, ia malah sedikit menyesal. Apalagi melihat senyum kebahagiaan Jongin tadi, pasti Jongin akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak.

Malam ini, Jongin memang berencana mengajak Sehun berenang. Sehun sudah sangat bersemangat untuk berenang dengan Kai. Berhari-hari Sehun terus memandangi kalender di apartemen Kai yang hari ini tanggalnya dilingkari dengan spidol merah. Bahkan, tas yang akan Sehun bawa untuk berenang sudah siap sejak jauh hari.

Jongin nyaris berlari menuju apartemennya untuk menjemput Sehun. Bibir Jongin berkali-kali mengutuk bis yang ia tunggu datang terlalu lama, lelaki ini sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Jongin sudah membayangkan bagaimana mesranya nanti ia dan Sehun dikolam renang. Nyaris telanjang, suasana yang sepi dan tertutup belum lagi Jongin sudah menyiapkan lilin-lilin untuk menambah keromantisan kencan mereka kali ini.

Begitu sampai didepan apartemen Sehun, Jongin langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa memencet bel. Sehun yang mendengar pintu apartemennya dibuka langsung tahu jika Jongin sudah datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Ibu! Aku berangkat!" Sehun yang sedang merapikan buku-buku diruang tengah langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menyambar tas berenangnya.

"Ya! Cium Ibu dulu sini!" Ibu Sehun muncul dari dapur dan merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Sehun.

"Muah! Sampai nanti Bu!" Sehun hanya mengecup pipi ibunya sekilas dan segera berlari menuju Jongin.

"Dasar! Jaga Sehun ya, Bibi ada shift malam. Kalau Sehun tidak mau tidur sendirian malam ini boleh kah dia menginap ditempatmu?" Ibu Sehun berkata pada Jongin yang tangannya sudah ditarik-tarik oleh Sehun.

"Tentu saja Bi. Nanti kami akan makan malam diluar." Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan sebelum keluar apartemen Jongin dengan senyum lebar. Sudah bisa kencan plus-plus dengan Sehun, kekasih cantiknya itu akan menginap ditempatnya lagi. Uh, awal akhir pekan yang indah!

"Hyung, apa kolam renangnya besar?" Sehun bertanya penuh semangat. Kini keduanya sudah berada didalam bis menuju kampus Jongin. Penumpangnya lumayan banyak sehingga Jongin dan Sehun tidak mendapat tempat duduk, namun hal itu tidak megapa. Jongin jadi punya kesempatan untuk menempel dengan Sehun.

"Sangat besar." Jongin berkata sambil menarik Sehun agar berdiri merapat didekatnya. Kali ini bukan modus Jongin, tapi memang ada penumpang yang naik. Sehun berdiri menghadap Jongin dan perut mereka nyaris berdempetan. Tinggi Sehun yang sudah nyaris mencapai bahu Jongin membuat Jongin bisa mencium aroma rambut Sehun yang lembut.

"Apa akan ramai nanti disana?"

"Tidak kok, hanya akan ada kita berdua."

"Sungguh? Yes!"

"Kau senang berduaan dengan Hyung?" Jongin terkejut mendengar Sehun yang senang karena akan berenang berduaan saja.

"Hyung percaya diri sekali. Aku kan cuma malu kalau nanti ketahuan sudah besar tapi tidak bisa berenang." Sehun menjawab polos dengan tawa manis yang membuat Jongin lemas. Jongin rasanya ingin mencium kekasihnya yang polos ini. Kenapa semua yang Sehun katakan terdengar menggemaskan ditelinga Jongin? Semua yang Sehun lakukan membuat Jongin ingin memeluk Sehun erat-erat seolah Sehun kelucuan Sehun hanya boleh untuk dirinya seorang.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun dan Jongin sudah berada didalam ruang ganti area kolam renang. Sehun melepas pakaiannya dengan penuh semangat dan Jongin hanya tersenyum memandangi Sehun yang senyumnya tidak pudar sama sekali. Untung saja mereka hanya berenang berdua, karena Jongin bisa melihat banyak sekali bekas-bekas cinta yang ia berikan pada tubuh Sehun, terutama bagian dadanya.

"Hyung! Ayo!" Sehun merengut melihat Jongin yang sama sekali belum berganti pakaian.

"Iya, iya, sebentar." Jongin akhirnya mulai membuka pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan celana renang yang membuat tubuh atletisnya semakin terlihat kekar.

"Woah.." Sehun tanpa sadar mengungkapkan kekaguman pada pemandangan indah didepannya.

"Kenapa Bunny?" Jongin tersenyum senang melihat pipi Sehun yang sedikit memerah. "Bukankah kau sudah sering melihatnya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu Hyung, hanya saja badan Hyung benar-benar bagus." Sehun memuji Jongin malu-malu.

"Badan ini milikmu Bunny." Jongin sudah selesai menyimpan pakaian bersihnya dan meraih tangan Sehun ke dalam genggamannya. "Ayo berenang."

Sehun dan Jongin berlarian kecil sepanjang kolam renang sebelum masuk kedalam air, begitu dikira pemanasan sudah cukup, keduanya mulai masuk ke dalam air perlahan-lahan.

"Dingin Hyung." Sehun sedikit menggigil begiu kakinya masuk kedalam air.

"Nanti kalau sudah masuk tidak begitu terasa dingin." Jongin menuntun Sehun masuk ke dalam air dengan hati-hati. Kedalam air kolam renang itu mencapai dada Jongin yang berarti Sehun tidak bisa mencapai dasar kolam, Jongin dengan sigap meraih tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya agar tidak tenggelam.

"Hyung kakiku tidak sampai." Sehun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin erat-erat, takut tenggelam.

"Tidak apa, ada Hyung disini." Jongin menenangkan Sehun dan mulai berjalan ke tengah kolam renang.

"Jangan ke tengah-tengah Hyung, aku takut." Sehun merengek takut.

"Baiklah, kita akan belajar berenang dipinggir dulu." Jongin kembali menuju pinggiran kolam dengan Sehun memeluk erat lehernya. Duh, Jongin jadi enggan segera memulai pelajaran renang kalau begini.

"Nah, ayo lepaskan pelukanmu." Jongin memerintah Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kalau aku tenggelam bagaimana Hyung?"

"Tidak akan." Jongin meyakinkan Sehun. "Pegangan pada pinggiran kolam."

Sehun melaksanakan perintah Jongin dengan patuh, digenggamnya keramik dingin itu erat-erat. Jongin mengarahkan Sehun agar merilekskan tubuhnya dan membiarkan tubuh ramping itu mengambang diatas air.

"Gerakan kakimu seperti ini." Jongin mencontohkan sebuah gerakan dengan tangannya yang memukul-mukul air.

"Seperti ini?" Sehun mulai menggerakkan kakinya dan membuat air kolam yang tadinya tenang jadi bergelombang. Jongin dengan sabar memegangi tubuh Sehun agar selalu berada diposisi yang benar dan Sehun pun selalu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Jongin padanya.

"Hyung, sudah gerak kakinya. Aku capek."

"Berenang itu memang capek Hunnie."

"Main air saja kalau begitu." Sehun menyunggingkan senyum lebar pada Jongin dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah. Belajar berenang memang banyak menggunakan tenaga.

"Hahahaha, baiklah. Mau main apa?"

"Bawa aku ketengah Hyung!" Sehun meloncat kedalam pelukan Jongin dan menujuk tengah-tengah kolam. Tadi takut, sekarang penuh semangat.

"Mau apa kesana?"

"Aku ingin kesana. Melihat airnya."

"Airnya disana sama saja."

"Pokoknya aku ingin mencoba kesana Hyuuung."

"Baiklah, pegangan yang erat." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jongin ketika Jongin mulai berjalan setengah berenang menuju tengah kolam. Sehun tertawa-tawa merasakan sensasi air dingin yang bergelombang karena ulah keduanya dan bagaimana kepalanya sesekali akan masuk sepenuhnya kedalam air sebelum naik lagi.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali?" Jongin mengelap wajahnya dan ikut tertawa melihat Sehun yang begitu riang. Wajah Sehun yang dekat dengan wajahnya terlihat begitu cantik dengan tawa riang.

"Berada dikolam renang sangat menyenangkan! Ayo berenang seperti tadi lagi Hyung!" Sehun berkata penuh semangat. "Ayo mengitari seluruh kolam renang Hyung!"

"Hah? Kolam renang ini sangat besar!" Jongin ternganga mendengar permintaan Sehun, bisa mati kelelahan kalau dia berenang dengan Sehun yang menempel ditubuhnya. Walaupun berat Sehun tidak terasa sama sekali karena mereka didalam air, tapi tetap saja semua itu mengeluarkan tenaga. Belum lagi kolam renang universitas Jongin sangatlah luas.

"Ayolah Hyung! Satu putaran saja!" Sehun memandang wajah tampan Jongin dengan tatapan menggemaskannya.

"Hah, jangan tatap Hyung seperti itu." Jongin memejamkan matanya, tidak mau menatap Sehun yang memasang wajah memelasnya karena hati Jongin pasti akan langsung luluh.

"Hyuuung! Buka matanya, lihat akuuu!" Sehun tertawa melihat Jongin yang memejamkan mata erat-erat, ditangkupnya wajah Jongin dan berusaha membuka mata Jongin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Hahahaha, ayo lihat aku Hyung! Ayo berputar-putar kolam renang!" Sehun terus berusaha membuka mata Jongin. Sebuah ide muncul dalam kepala Sehun, bibir mungil Sehun mengecup mata Jongin dan seluruh bagian wajah Jongin tanpa terkecuali. Ciuman-ciuman kecil yang membuat Jongin kegelian.

"Hentika Bunny!" Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghentikan serangan ciuman dari kekasihnya.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya berenang seperti tadi dulu!" Sehun memegangi kepala Jongin dan terus menciumi pipi, dahi, hidung, mata hingga bibir Jongin. Senang sekali rasanya Sehun bisa mengganggu Jongin seperti ini.

Ciuman Sehun perlahan-lahan mulai fokus pada bibir penuh Jongin yang sangat ia sukai. Dikecupnya kecil-kecil bibir Jongin membuat lelaki itu tidak lagi berusaha memberontakan dari serangan ciuman kekasih kecilnya. Kini Sehun tidak lagi mengecupi bibir Jongin tapi mulai melumat bibir Jongin perlahan.

Keduanya berciuman mesra dan penuh perasaan. Tangan Sehun memeluk erat leher Jongin agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan tangan Jongin mendekap tubuh Sehun mereka semakin tanpa jarak. Jongin membiarkan Sehun memimpin ciuman mereka karena ia suka bagaimana bibir Sehun sungguh manis dan lihai bermain didalam bibir Jongin.

"Hmhhh…" Sehun mendesah pelan merasakan perut Jongin menempel ketat pada penisnya.

"Kau keras.." Jongin bergumam pelan disela-sela ciumannya dengan Sehun, bibir Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai.

"Nghhh…hhh…" Pipi Sehun dengan cepat memerah dan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jongin untuk mendesah lebih leluasa. "Hyunghh.."

"Hm?" Jongin hanya menaikkan alisnya, menahan tawa.

"Hyuuung.." Sehun merengek, antara malu dan nafsu.

"Hahaha, belakangan ini kau gampang sekali tegang Bunny. Kenapa itu?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dengan seringai masih menghiasi wajahnya. Jongin memang benar-benar penasaran kenapa Sehun belakangan ini mudah sekali terangsang, baru saja diremas pantatnya sejenak sudah mendesah. Kini baru saja penisnya menempel pada perut berotot Jongin dan nafas Sehun sudah memberat.

"Aku…aku…tidak tahu…" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin dengan gemas mencium hidung mancung Sehun dan memeluk Sehun erat-erat dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangan satunya mulai menyentuh perut Sehun lembut.

"Hhh…la-lagi Hyunghhh…" Sehun langsung memejamkan matanya, menikmati tangan Jongin yang membelai-belai perut, pantat, dan pahanya.

"Kau benar-benar sensitif Bunny.." Jongin terpana dengan tingkat kesensitifan Sehun yang tinggi. Dada Sehun mulai naik turun dengan cepat seiring jari-jari Jongin mulai menyentuh paha dalamnya.

"Mhhmm…ahhh…uhhh…" Sehun memandang penuh gairah wajah Jongin yang juga memandanganya begitu lekat. "Ga-gatal Hyunghh…ahhh…" Sehun mencengkram lengan Jongin erat-erat sementara tangan satunya menyentuh puting merah mudanya.

"Shit.." Jongin menggeram pelan melihat jari-jari lentik Sehun menyentuh puting merah muda yang menjadi mainan favoritnya. Belum lagi wajah Sehun yang begitu erotis dan menggairahkan, celana renang Jongin terasa begitu sesak.

"Mhmm…Hyunghhh..ahhh..sentuhhh..ohhh…" Sehun mulai merengek minta dimanjakan lebih jauh lagi. Tangan Jongin belum juga menyentuh bagian terintim Sehun, hanya membelai-belai nakal paha dan bongkahan pantat Sehun. Baru begitu saja Sehun sudah mendesah seperti ini, bagaimana jika Jongin menyentuh lebih jauh lagi?

Melihat Sehun semakin gencar memainkan putingnya sendiri, membuat Jongin mendapat ide dikepalanya. Dibawanya tubuh langsing Sehun menuju pinggir kolam dan ia dudukkan tubuh Sehun. Wajahnya menghadap langsung selangkangan Sehun yang menonjol.

"Bunny.." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang menggigit bibirnya penuh nafsu, menunggu Jongin melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya.

"Y-ya?"

"Celananya dilepas ya.." Jongin mengelus-elus karet celana renang Sehun dengan nakal, jari-jarinya dengan sengaja mengelus penis Sehun dalam setiap gerakannya.

"I-iya Hyunghh..sesakhh..hhh.." Nafas Sehun terdengar begitu berat. Tubuh ramping itu menggeliat pelan merasakan jari-jari Jongin menyentuh pinggangnya dan berusaha melepas celana renangnya.

"Ckck, tegang sekali." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya melihat betapa tegangnya penis mungil dihadapannya. Kepalanya sudah merah dan berlendir. "Bunny ingin Hyung melakukan apa?"

"Nghh..sentuh Hyunghh…" Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi dingin yang menerpa penis tegangnya. Air kolam renang yang dingin membuat tubuh Sehun merinding.

Jongin membuka lebar-lebar kaki Sehun dan mulai menciumi kaki Jongin yang sangat halus. Kaki jenjang yang membuatnya panas dingin sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Bibir Jongin mencium betis, lutut dan paha Sehun perlahan-lahan.

"Ahhh…geli Hyunghh..mhhmm.." Sehun mendesah pelan merasakan bibir Jongin menggelitik kulitnya. Lidah Jongin terkadang menjilatnya, kadang menggigit, kadang menghisap.

"Hhh..jangan disana Hyunghh..ahhh..geli…mmhmm.." Sehun menggelinjang merasakan bibir Jongin menciumi paha dalamnya. Bukan berhenti, Jongin malah mulai menggigitinya lembut. "Uhh..shhh…mhhmmm.." Sehun meremas kepala Jongin yang rambutnya membelai perut bawahnya.

"Hyung sentuh aku…tolong.." Sehun memandang Jongin yang mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah cantik Sehun. Tangan Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi dan mulai menyentuh dirinya sendiri, jari-jari mungil itu membelai pelan penis kecilnya yang tegang.

"Apa enak?" Jongin menyeringai melihat Sehun yang bermastrubasi, sedikit kaget ia melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba menyentuh penisnya sendiri. Dari mana bocah ini belajar?

"Ngghh…lebih enak tangan Hyunghh…uuhhh…ahhh..mmhhmm…" Sehun mengocok penisnya lebih cepat lagi dan memejamkan matanya. Sungguh pemandangan yang erotis melihat kekasihnya mastrubasi secara langsung.

"Bunny hentikan." Jongin menarik lepas tangan mungil Sehun dari penis imut itu. Sehun langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata yang sulit dijelaskan, antara kesal, kecewa dan putus asa.

"Hyunghhh…nghhh…sakit sekali Hyunghh…mhhmm…" Sehun mencoba menyentuh penisnya lagi namun tangannya segera Jongin tahan agar tidak bisa memanjakan dirinya sendiri.

"Sabar Bunny, Hyung akan memuaskanmu." Jongin menekuk kaki Sehun dan membukanya lebar-lebar agar lubang ketat Sehun terekspos. Tubuh Sehun merinding merasakan bagian terintimnya sudah terekspos didepan kekasihnya semua.

"Mhhhmmm…sentuh Hyunghhhh….." Sehun mengerang merasakan nafas panas Jongin didepan lubangnya.

"Ahhhh….ngghhh….lagi Hyunghhh…" Sehun mengerang lebih keras merasakan bibir penuh Jongin mengecup kerutan merah mudanya, ia memohon agar Jongin memberikan lebih untuknya.

"Kenapa Bunny hari ini sangat tidak sabaran? Hm?" Bukannya segera memberikan seluruh servisnya pada Sehun, Jongin malah mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Sehun yang sudah sangat putus asa.

"Hyung jangan berhenti! Aku sudah sangat kesakitan ini!" Sehun setengah membentak pada Jongin yang sedari tadi tidak segera memanjakan dirinya, padahal penisnya sudah berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

Jongin menyeringai lebar dan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada lubang Sehun. Lidahnya ia julurkan untuk menjilat permukaan lubang tersebut sebelum mengecupnya sensual kemudian menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Uuuuhhhh….anghhh….nyahhh…Hyunghhh…enak sekalihhh..mhhmm…" Sehun mencengkram rambut Jongin kencang, membawa bibir Jongin lebih dalam mengecap lubang panasnya.

"Uhhh…mmhhmmm…ngghhh…" Kaki Sehun bergerak-gerak semakin tidak beraturan seiiring kuluman Jongin yang semakin kuat. Jongin mendorong lidahnya masuk kedalam lubang itu dan merangsang lubang ketat Sehun yang berkedut-kedut.

"Ohhh…Hyunghhhhh…ahhhhh….Jongin Hyuuuunghhhh…" Suara Sehun menggema membuat celana renang Jongin menjepit penis besarnya menyakitkan. Cengkraman tangan Sehun pada rambut Jongin semakin kencang, juga otot-otot paha Sehun semakin tegang. Pertanda Sehun yang sensitif sudah akan mencapai puncaknya.

Jongin dengan cepat menarik lidah dan bibirnya dari lubang panas Sehun.

"Hyung!" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata tidak percaya. "Kenapa dilepas? Aku sudah mau keluar tadi!"

"Cium Hyung dulu sini." Jongin menyeringai senang melihat Sehun yang sangat kesal karena orgasmenya terhenti, tangannya menarik lengan Sehun agar merubah posisinya yang tadi nyaris terlentang dipinggir kolam menjadi duduk.

"Hmmphhh.." Jongin terkejut karena Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya penuh nafsu. Sehun terus melumat dan menghisap bibir Jongin sampai tanpa mereka sadari Jongin mulai naik keatas kolam dan menindih tubuh Sehun sambil terus berciuman.

"Hnghh..hhh..Hy-hyunghh.." Sehun mendesah pelan merasakan kepala penisnya menggesek perut berotot Jongin. Dipeluknya tubuh Jongin agar penisnya mendapat friksi menyenangkan akan gesekan-gesekan tersebut.

"Sehunhh..hhmppphhh.." Jongin sedikit kewalahan menerima ciuman Sehun yang sangat menuntut. Sungguh kuat bocah ini berciuman, sampai-sampai Jongin nyaris kehabisan nafas.

Jongin yang tahu Sehun menggesek-gesekkan penis mungil milik bocah itu pada perutnya, semakin menekan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun. Membuat Sehun melepas ciumannya untuk mendesah penuh nikmat.

"Uhhh…Hyunghhh…bisakah kita..ahhh…"

"Bisa apa?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang begitu cantik dibawahnya, wajah merah dan nafasnya begitu berat.

"Ahhhh…mmhhmmm…Hyunghhh…" Sehun tidak menjawab tapi gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat, menggesek penisnya dengan penuh nafsu. Jongin lagi-lagi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun yang sudah sangat kepanasan oleh birahi.

"Kemari." Jongin mengisyaratkan Sehun agar bangkit dan duduk diatas pangkuannya. Suara Jongin sudah serak sekarang. Ia tidak tahan melihat Sehun yang seperti ini, yang mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Menggesekkan penis berlumuran precum pada perutnya.

"Hmmhh.." Sehun dengan cepat menuruti permintaan Jongin, penisnya yang tegang sudah memerah dan lengket oleh precumnya sendiri. Begitu Sehun sudah duduk dipangkuan Jongin, pria itu langsung menarik tubuh langsing Sehun begitu erat dengan tubuhnya.

Bibirnya langsung menyerang puting Sehun yang ukurannya sudah lebih besar dari biasanya. Tonjolan cantik itu ia gigit dan hisap begitu kuat sampai kulit Sehun yang putih berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Hmmhhh…Hyunghhh…nnghhh…" Sehun sama sekali tidak kesakitan akan perlakuan kasar Jongin pada putingnya. Tangan Sehun malah memeluk kepala Jongin agar semakin mengulum dadanya lebih dalam.

Tangan Jongin dengan nakalnya meremas pantat sintal Sehun yang sudah telanjang. Sehun menggelinjang semakin keras merasakan hal itu, pantatnya belakangan ini terasa sangat sensitif. Bahkan disentuh sedikit saja, bulu kuduknya bisa berdiri.

"Hyunghhh…haaahhhh…ahhh…" Sehun mendongkkan kepalanya saat jari-jari Jongin mulai merambat masuk kedalam bongkahan pantatnya. Telunjuk Jongin bermain-main dibibir lubang Sehun, menggodanya.

"Lubangmu sudah berkedut-kedut Bunny.." Jongin menatap wajah cantik Sehun dengan tidak percaya. Lubang favoritnya sudah siap untuk dibobol dan dinikmati.

"Nghh…jangan be-begitu Hyunghhh…uhhh…" Sehun tidak sabar lubangnya untuk diisi sesuatu, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak terus agar jari Jongin cepat mengisi dirinya.

"Ahhh…sshhhh…mmmhhhmm…nyahhh…" Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan telunjuk Jongin sudah mulai memasuki dirinya. Rasanya masih sakit setiap kali lubangnya dilebarkan bahkan oleh jari Jongin.

"Apa masih sakit?" Jongin tahu kekasihnya yang merasa nyeri tidak segera menggerakkan jarinya. Jongin tidak pernah bermain kasar dan ia selalu memastikan jika Sehun hanya merasakan kenikmatan setiap kali mereka bercinta.

"Su-sudah tidak terlalu Hyunghh..nghhh…" Sehun menggigit bibirnya, pipinya begitu merah sangat menggemaskan. Keringatnya bercampur dengan air kolam yang membasahi dirinya.

Jongin perlahan menggerakkan jarinya dan Sehun mendesah. Jongin menambahkan jarinya, desahan Sehun semakin keras. Hingga tiga jari mengocok anus Sehun, desahan Sehun menggema tiada henti diruang besar itu.

"Ohhh…Hyungghhhh…ahhhh….disana Hyunghhh…" Sehun menjerit ketika prostatnya ditemukan oleh jari Jongin. Dadanya ia busungkan dan disambut oleh bibir Jongin yang siap mengulum puting bengkaknya.

"Mhhmmhhh…le-lebih Hyunghh…ahhh…nyahhh…" Sehun mulai tidak sabar karena jari-jari Jongin tidak bergerak cepat seperti yang ia harapkan. Prostatnya butuh disentuh dengan cepat karena penisnya mengeluarkan precum semakin banyak.

"Hyuuuunghhh…" Sehun memandang wajah tampan Jongin yang menyeringai lebar melihat keputus asaannya akan kenikmatan. "A-ayo lebih Hyunghh.."

"Lebih apa? Hm?" Jongin terus mengeluar masukkan jarinya dengan kecepatan pelan, lidahnya sesekali menjilat kecil kedua puting Sehun yang sudah sedikit lecet.

"Ahhh…Hyunghhhh…i-itu Hyunghh..uhh..jari..ahhh…" Sehun melenguh lagi. Malu sekali dirinya ingin memohon agar Jongin mengocok anusnya lebih cepat. Belum pernah Sehun meminta Jongin sesuatu seperti itu.

"Jari? Hyung tidak paham.." Seringai Jongin semakin lebar.

"Hyung jahat.." Sehun mengomel pelan seraya mencengkram bahu Jongin kencang. Atas inisiatifnya sendiri Sehun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. Awalnya gerakan Sehun hanya pelan, namun merasakan prostatnya membutuhkan lebih tubuh seksi itu bergerak semakin cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Damn, kau seksi sekali seperti ini.." Penis Jongin sekarang terasa sangat nyeri, pasalnya penis besarnya masih terbungku celana renang. Dan pemandangan Sehun mengendarai jarinya untuk mendapat kenikmatan sangat seksi, seperti film-film panas yang pernah ia tonton.

"Uhh..ahhh…Hyungghhh…nyahhh…mmhhmm…"

"Shhh…gatal sekali Hyunghhh…ahhh…shhh…uwaahhhh…"

"Hyunghhh…ahhh…sakithhhh…uuhh…penisku sakit Hyunghhh…" Sehun mendesah penuh nikmat. Penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang dan basah bergerak-gerak naik turun dengan kaku. Tangan Sehun yang sebelumnya berpegangan pada bahu Jongin meraih penisnya sendiri.

"Uhhh…yahhh..oohhh…nyahhh…ahhhh…ahhh…" Sehun mendesah lebih keras. Tangan mungilnya meremasi penisnya sendiri, dikocoknya dengan cepat seperti gerakan tubuhnya pada jari-jari Jongin.

"Bunny nakal!" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun agar menjauh dari penisnya sendiri. Sebenarnya sangat seksi melihat Sehun yang polos mengocok penisnya sendiri, beronani dihadapannya seperti itu sangat membangunkan gairahnya. Tapi Jongin lebih suka melihat penis mungil itu bergerak-gerak kaku dan tiba-tiba menyemburkan sarinya tanpa disentuh sama sekali.

"Sudah sakit sekali Hyunghh..ahhh..uhh..nghhh..aku sudah inginhhh…"

"Kalau begitu bergerak lebih cepat." Sehun meremas bahu Jongin lagi sebagai pegangan agar dirinya tidak jatuh. Sesuai dengan perintah Jongin, tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dipandangi penisnya yang sudah merah itu, ia yakin beberapa kocokan lagi ia sudah akan keluar sayangnya Jongin melarangnya menyentuh penisnya.

"Ahhh..yahhh…Hyunghhh..ahhhh…ohhh…" Air mata Sehun mulai menetes. Bukan karena ia kesakitan, tapi karena rasa nikmat yang sudah begitu dekat.

"Jongin Hyunghhhh….enak sekalihhh…ahhhh…nyahhh…nghhhh…."

Dengan berbaik hati Jongin membantu Sehun agar segera mencapai orgasmenya. Jarinya yang sedari tadi meremasi pantat Sehun bergerak menyentuh penis mungil Sehun. Ia cubit kecil kepala penisnya dan tubuh Sehun langsung bergerak semakin menggila.

Jongin sentuh lagi kepalanya.

Hanya gesekan-gesekan kecil.

"Uhhh…nyaahhhh…ahhhh…lagi Hyunghhh..ahhh..lagi…lagihhh…"

Sehun mendesah seperti orang gila.

Jongin mengelus kepala penis Sehun lagi.

"Yahhh…ahhh…Hyunghhh…enakhhh…anggghhhh..lagihhh…"

Sehun terus memohon lebih dan lebih.

Telunjuk Jongin mengorek lubang penis Sehun perlahan, ia mainkan jarinya disana dengan gerakan slow motion.

"Uhhhhh….Hyunggghhhh…ahhhh…ahhhh…"

Jongin memainkan kepala penis Sehun lagi tanpa melepaskan jarinya dari lubang penis Sehun, memancing cairan kekasihnya agar segera keluar.

"Hyunggghhhh…ahhhh…aku—aku…ahhhhhh…Jongin Hyungghhhhh!" Sehun menghentakkan tubuhnya kuat-kuat ketika puncaknya datang. Kukunya menancap dalam-dalam pada bahu Jongin, membuatnya terluka. Cairan Sehun keluar begitu derasnya hingga tidak sengaja mengenai wajah Jongin.

"Huhh..ahhh…" Sehun terengah-engah mendapatkan orgasmenya kali ini.

"Enak?" Jongin mengeluarkan jarinya dari anus Sehun yang tadi menjepitnya begitu keras ketika orgasme, membuat penisnya iri karena ingin dijepit juga.

"Hm, iya.." Sehun mengangguk-angguk pelan. Disenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin, ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar stabil lagi. Jongin meraih tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya mesra, dikecupi puncak kepala Sehun lembut.

"Ayo ke jacuzzi." Jongin berbisik mesra ditelinga Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya mengangguk lemah dan berusaha berdiri dengan kaki yang masih belum pulih tenaganya. Jongin yang melihat Sehun kesusahan, menggendong Sehun selayaknya pengantin baru dengan mudah. Pipi Sehun lagi-lagi memerah karena sikap manis Jongin padanya.

"Tumben sudah lelah baru satu kali orgasme." Jongin berkata sambil melangkah masuk kedalam jacuzzi yang sudah ia nyalakan.

Sehun diam saja dan tidak mau memandang kearah Jongin. Keduanya disambut oleh airnya hangat yang mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung air yang menyenangkan. Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Jongin ketika Jongin sudah duduk dipinggir jacuzzi.

"Kau kenapa hm? Tidak mau melepaskan pelukanmu seperti ini.." Jongin duduk dengan memangku Sehun yang masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun malah duduk merapat hingga kulit mereka menempel erat.

"Hey, ada apa?" Jongin sedikit heran pada Sehun. Manjanya Sehun hari ini sungguh tidak biasa.

"Uhm, tidak apa. Airnya hangat." Sehun hanya menjawab dengan suara pelan, dibenahi posisi duduknya agar bisa memeluk Jongin lebih erat. Jongin sih senang-senang saja Sehun manja seperti ini, memangku Sehun dan bisa memeluk tubuh berisi Sehun adalah sebuah keberuntungan.

Penis Jongin masih sangat keras dibalik celana renangnya, tapi suasana sedang sangat romantis dan intim. Jongin ingin bermesraan seperti ini dulu dengan Sehun, saling menatap, saling memeluk, dan juga mendengarkan debar jantung satu sama lain.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Aku…aku…sangat menyukai Hyung." Sehun berkata pelan ditelinga Jongin. "Kalau aku sudah besar, Hyung akan menikah denganku kan?"

"Huh? Tentu saja. Hyung hanya akan menikah denganmu." Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun semakin erat.

"Ah, rasanya aku ingin cepat besar supaya bisa cepat menikah dengan Hyung."

"Kenapa ingin cepat-cepat menikah?"

"Aku takut Hyung diambil orang. Hyung kan ganteng, nanti kalau ada yang mengambil Hyung dariku bagaimana? Apalagi Kyungsoo itu, dia itu—"

"Kau masih kesal soal Kyungsoo Hyung?" Jongin menekankan kata hyung-nya, ia masih kurang setuju dengan sikap Sehun yang tidak sopan pada Kyungsoo. Bagaimana pun Kyungsoo tetap jauh lebih tua dari Sehun.

"Tentu saja masih kesal, dia pasti suka dengan Hyung kan? Setiap hari dia selalu mengirim pesan pada Hyung, menelepon Hyung.." Sehun berkata kesal dengan wajah menggemaskan, ia ingat bagaimana ia membuka ponsel Jongin dan menemukan banyak sekali pesan dari Kyungsoo untuk kekasihnya itu meskipun Jongin sama sekali tidak meresponnya.

"Hey, sudah Hyung bilang berapa kali. Kyungsoo Hyung itu cuma teman, mau dia menyukai Hyung kalau Hyung menyukaimu bagaimana?" Jongin menarik wajah cantik Sehun agar menghadap wajahnya. "Jangan marah-marah terus, nanti cantikmu hilang." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun pelan.

"Tapi janji jangan dekat-dekat orang lain selain aku ya Hyung?"

"Janji!" Jongin mengecup bibir mungil Sehun lagi.

"Cium lagi Hyung.." Sehun tersenyum sambil bergumam malu.

"Lagi?

"Iya, lagi." Sehun mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat. Otak Jongin seketika mengerti mengapa Sehun bersikap super manja, rupanya kekasih kecilnya ini ingin ia sentuh.

"Uhm, tidak mau ah." Jongin menolak dengan nada usil.

"Hyuuuung." Sehun merengut.

"Sepertinya kita sudah terlalu lama didalam air, ayo membilas badan." Jongin dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Sehun dari dalam jacuzzi. Sehun hanya mengikuti Jongin dengan bibir mengerucut, masih sebal. Sudah ia tadi dengan susah payah mengakui kalau ia ingin dicium tapi Jongin malah sok tidak mau.

Sesampainya didalam ruang bilas, Jongin melepas celana renangnya. Penisnya yang tegang langsung terbebas dan mengacung dengan tegak. Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Jongin tidak bisa melepas matanya dari benda yang sangat besar itu, dalam diam ia menggigiti bibirnya.

Jongin melihat hal itu, tentu saja. Tapi dia tidak berbuat apa-apa, ia ingin melihat sejauh mana Sehun mampu menahan dirinya dan apakah Sehun mau berinisiatif duluan mengajaknya bercinta. Lucu saja bagi Jongin bisa melihat Sehun yang frustasi dan marah-marah kalau Jongin tidak peka jika pemuda kecil itu sedang dilanda nafsu.

"Ayo mandi Bunny. Nanti kau kedinginan." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun agar bergabung dengannya dibawah shower. Sehun hanya menurut saja, matanya menghadap bawah antara memandangi penis raksasa Jongin dan tidak mau melihat wajah Jongin.

Jongin dengan santainya mulai memakai shampoo pada rambutnya dan juga memakaikan shampoo pada rambut Sehun. Ia pijat-pijat kepala Sehun dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Padahal didalam dirinya sudah ingin sekali mendorong kekasihnya kearah dinding dan menjebol lubang hangat milik Sehun.

"Kenapa memandangi bawah terus? Ada yang menarik dilantai?"

"Eh tidak, aku cuma…cuma…tidak mau kena shampoo mataku saja Hyung."

"Ah begitu, pejamkan saja kalau begitu matamu."

Sehun merengut mendengar ucapan Jongin, dia kan mau menikmati keindahan penis Jongin yang sedang tegang. Penis itu begitu besar meskipun tidak tegang sempurna, otot-ototnya terlihat menggoda dan kepala penis Jongin mengilap oleh cairan precum. Sehun gemas sekali ingin menyentuh penis Jongin.

"H-hyung? Apa i-itu tidak sakit?"

"Itu apa?"

"Itu Hyung..pe-penis Hyung. Be-besar sekali.."

"Ah itu, sedikit sih. Tapi tidak apa." Jongin menjawab dengan nada bicara ringan. Masih ingin menggoda kekasihnya dengan bersikap santai dan baik-baik saja, padahal daging kerasnya itu sudah terus-terusan mengeluarkan precum.

Jongin mulai membilas rambutnya dan rambut Sehun bergantia. Dengan sengaja Jongin menegangkan tangan dan perutnya agar otot-ototnya lebih terlihat kuat dan Sehun akan semakin bergairah. Belum air yang membasahi tubuh mereka, pasti tubuh kekar Jongin terlihat sangat menggiurkan dimata Sehun sekarang.

"Hyung?" Sehun tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin, matanya terlihat gelisah dan pipinya berwarna merah.

"Kenapa?" Jongin masih bersikap sok tidak tahu.

"Ti-tidak apa.." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Jongin berusaha keras menahan senyumnya dan terus membilas sisa-sisa shampoo dikepalanya dan kepala Sehun.

Sehun sungguh putus asa sekarang. Pemandangan indah Jongin yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya membuat sesuatu dibawah sana mulai menegang. Memang tidak sampai berdiri tegak sih tapi bisa ia rasakan jika ia menahan hal ini beberapa lama lagi pasti ia akan benar-benar tegang.

Lengan Jongin yang terlihat sangat kokoh dan berotot.

Perut Jongin juga sudah terlihat lebih berotot karena belakangan Jongin rajin sit-up dan cardio.

Bahu lebar Jongin dimana ia biasa mencakarnya ketika Jongin mendorong masuk penis raksasa itu kedalam tubuhnya.

Dan yang paling utama adalah benda besar yang nyaris tegak sempurna diantara kaki kokoh Jongin. Begitu besar dan terlihat sangat menantang. Sehun berkali-kali menelan air liurnya karena pemandangan itu.

"Hyunghh.." Sehun tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh besar Jongin dan mendorongnya kearah dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Wajah Sehun sudah dipenuhi nafsu dan mata cantik Sehun yang biasanya bersinar kini sayu.

"Hunhhh…" Jongin mendesah kecil merasakan tangan mungil Sehun menyentuh perutnya, lalu lengannya hingga kini sudah menggenggam penisnya. Pipi Sehun begitu merah sekarang, perlahan ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga wajah merah itu sejajar dengan kejantanan Jongin yang begitu perkasa.

"Bunny dari tadi ingin penis Hyung?" Jongin bertanya sok polos.

"Iya Hyung.." Sehun mengangguk pelan dan sesekali mengecupi kepala penis Jongin yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang. "Penis Hyung besar sekali, aku ingin menyentuhnya.."

"Sentuh saja, ini milikmu." Jongin berkata sambil memejamkan matanya, tangan mungil Sehun sangat nikmat. "Hyung kan sudah bilang, kalau kau ingin bercinta kau bisa meminta langsung.."

"Tapi kan malu Hyung.." Sehun bergumam pelan dan meremas batang penis Jongin dengan sedikit keras.

"Ahhh…tanganmu enak Bunny. Buat Hyung orgasme, oke?" Sehun mengangguk kecil dan mulai memberikan perhatian penuh pada penis ditangannya. Ia genggam lebih erat dan ia kocok penis besar itu. Bibir tipisnya terus mengecupi kepala penis Jongin dan menjilat semua cairan yang keluar dari sana.

"Shit, nikmatnya.." Jongin yang sedari tadi sudah menahan rasa nyeri dipenisnya kini mendesah lega, akhirnya penisnya dimanjakan juga. "Kau semakin ahli Bunny."

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Senyum bangga akan pujian itu. Ah, berarti selama ini tidak sia-sia ia berbohong pada Jongin untuk belajar dirumah Tao. Kini ia bisa mendengar desahan Jongin ketika sedang ia beri kenikmatan dengan mulutnya. Ck, rahasia apa yang Sehun simpan dari Jongin?

"Ahh..kulum Bunny. Masukkan semuanya dalam mulutmu." Jongin mendesah lagi, didorongnya perlahan kepala Sehun agar menelan habis penisnya. Dan betapa terkejut Jongin melihat seluruh batang penisnya tenggelam pada mulut mungil Sehun.

Sehun sendiri sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menampung seluruh penis Jongin dalam mulutnya, dia menahan diri untuk tidak muntah atau tersedak dengan kehadiran benda besar didalam rongga mulutnya.

"Ohh..babyhhh…shithhh…" Jongin mengerang penuh nikmat, ini adalah blow job terbaik yang pernah Sehun berikan padanya. Penisnya terasa begitu hangat dan geli karena lidah Sehun yang menggoda batang penisnya.

Sehun yang merasa sudah mulai terbiasa segera menggerakkan kepalanya maju dan mundur untuk menambah nikmat pada kekasihnya. Reaksi Jongin pun sangat memuaskannya, desahan berat memenuhi ruang bilas, benar-benar seksi ditelinga Sehun.

Jongin membelalak melihat Sehun yang memberikannya deepthroat. Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia menahan diri untuk tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya. Jongin biarkan Sehun menguasai permainan yang begitu nikmat ini.

"Hunhh..lebih cepat, Hyung sudah dekat." Sehun menaikkan kecepatan kepalanya, lidahnya mulai bermain lagi menggoda penis Jongin.

"Shit, ini terlalu nikmat." Jongin menggenggam rambut Sehun dan mendorong kepala Sehun lebih dalam mengulum penisnya. Tidak peduli lagi jika Sehun akan tersedak oleh penisnya yang terlalu besar dan hebatnya Sehun sama sekali tidak berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin dikepalanya atau bahkan tersedak sedikitpun.

"Mhhhmm!" Jongin mengerang ketika akhinya cairannya menyemprot begitu kencang dan banyak didalam kerongkongan Sehun. Dipandangi wajah Sehun yang masih merah dan terengah-engah. Bibirnya sedikit belepotan sperma karena tidak mampu menerima seluruh cairan yang ia keluarkan.

"Enak Hyung?"

"Enak sekali. Kau belajar dari mana hal seperti itu?" Jongin menarik Sehun untuk berdiri dari lantai dan memeluknya erat. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun tiba-tiba tahu tentang deepthroat begitu saja kan?

"Eh, da-dari…"

"Dari mana?" Pandangan Jongin sedikit mengeras, pikirannya meliar membayangkan Sehun melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dibelakangnya. Sehun sendiri hanya diam dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin.

"Tidak mau menjawab?"

Sehun masih diam saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Hyung punya cara untuk membuatmu jujur pada Hyung." Jongin ganti mendorong tubuh mungil Sehun ke dinding. Sehun masih saja menunduk dan tidak mau bicara, ia tidak tahu betapa nikmat dan juga menyakitkannya cara Jongin untuk membuatnya jujur nanti.

To Be Continue

Maljum maljuuuuum!

Hyung mesum dan pacar kecilnya kembaliiii^^

Makin nakal ya Sehun sekarang hahaha, kapok deh bakal dihukum yayang Jongin sampe nangis wkwkwk

Setelah ini Author mau libur dulu yaaa hehehe

Mau ujian jadi ga bisa update setiap maljum :(

Habis ujian pasti Author akan kembali wkwkw

Selamat maljum!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaaa^^

Gomawo!


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin yang awalnya terpaksa menerima permintaan tolong tetangganya untuk menjaga bocah tiga belas tahun bernama Oh Sehun, kini dengan suka rela menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan anak kecil yang selama ini ia anggap anak menyebalkan. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Eight

"Ah! Ah! Hyunghhhh! Hyuunggggghhh!"

"Mhhhmmm…nyahhhh…Jongin Hyuuunghhh…ahhhh…"

"Sakit Hyunghhhh…sudahhhh…ahhhh…sudaaahhhh…"

"Katakan pada Hyung, kau selama ini kerumah Tao untuk apa? Hyung yakin bukan untuk mengerjakan PR!"

"Ka-kami mengerjakan PR Hyunghh..uhh..sakit Hyunghhh…"

PLAK!

"Hyuuunghhhh…"

"Hyung paling tidak suka orang yang berbohong!" Pria tampan berkulit eksotis itu terlihat luar biasa marah. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang kini sangat galak dan menyeramkan.

PLAK!

Tangan besar pria itu kembali memukul bongkahan pantat kenyal yang menungging indah didepannya. Dan suara jerit penuh siksa terdengar lagi, suara anak tiga belas tahun yang baru pertama kali diberi kenikmatan dan kesakitan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ahhh…mmhhhmm…he-hentikan Hyunghh…pantatku sakit sekalihh..hiks.."

PLAK!

"Menangislah yang keras, Hyung tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau berkata jujur pada Hyung. Katakan, apa yang kau lakukan dirumah Tao?" Jongin, si pria tampan, nyaris kehabisan kesabaran. Kekasih kecilnya ini tidak sengaja mengatakan jika Tao yang mengajarinya cara deepthroat dan itu membuat Jongin sangat marah.

Apa Sehun menyukai Tao? Jika dilihat sih tidak, Tao sudah punya pacar dan keduanya sama sekali tidak terlihat memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman. Apa Sehun belajar deepthroat pada penis orang lain? Pada penis teman Sehun yang tidak ia ketahui misalnya. Membayangkan penis lain mengisi mulut Sehun membuat Jongin semakin marah.

"Ahhh…ahhhh…shhhh…uhhh…sakit sekali Hyunghhh…nyahhhh…" Sehun yang menungging mendesah antara nikmat dan sakit. Pantatnya yang menungging dimainkan oleh Jongin sudah hampir satu jam, lubangnya terus diisi dengan jari-jari besar Jongin dan juga ditampar hingga kulitnya terasa panas.

"Hyunghhh…lepashhh…lepashhh…ahhhh…" Sehun mendesah semakin kencang, jari-jari Jongin masuk semakin dalam pada anusnya. Prostat bengkaknya ditumbuk habis-habisan dan tidak dibiarkan istirahat sama sekali.

"Akan Hyung lepaskan kalau kau mau jujur pada Hyung." Jongin mulai menyetuh penis Sehun yang sedari tadi ia biarkan menggantung dan tidak diberi friksi sama sekali. Penis itu sudah berkali-kali mengeluarkan cairan precum namun setiap kali Sehun sudah begitu dekat dengan orgasme pasti Jongin akan berhenti mengocok lubang kekasihnya, membuat Sehun mendesah kecewa.

"Shhh…ahhhh…jangan dimainkan Hyunghhh…ahhhh…"

"Katakan dengan jujur dan Hyung akan menghentikan ini semua." Tangannya semakin cepat mengocok penis Sehun. Suara Sehun memenuhi ruangan, namanya didesahkan dengan begitu sensual dan jari-jarinya dijepit dengan erat oleh anus Sehun.

"Hyungghhh…ahhhh…aku…akuhhh…ahhhh..Jongin Hyunghhh…"

"Mhhhmmmm….Hyunghhh…ohhhh…ssshhhh….ngghhh…." Sehun tanpa sadar ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menyambut orgasme yang sudah begitu dekat. Jongin yang tahu hal itu menghujam prostat Sehun semakin cepat begitu juga dengan kocokannya pada penis Sehun.

"ahHH…Hyunghhh…aku sudah dekathhhh…ahhhh…NYAHHH! SAKIT HYUNGGGGHHH!" Sehun menjerit kencang sekali. Rasa sakit dan nikmat bersamaan datang pada tubuhnya. Ujung penisnya digenggam erat oleh tangan Jongin, mencegah spermanya keluar ketika orgasmenya datang.

"Sakit bukan?" Jongin mengecupi pantat Sehun dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang kesakitan. Sedikit tidak tega sebenarnya Jongin menghalangi sperma Sehun untuk keluar tapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri jika melihat Sehun memohon dan mendesah penuh keputus asaan seperti ini membuat penisnya semakin membesar. Selain itu, ia perlu mengajari Sehun akan kejujuran dalam berhubungan.

"Hiks…sakit Hyunghhh…sakit sekali…hiks.." Sehun menangis. Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya ia merasakan sakit seperti ini. Bahkan ini jauh lebih sakit dari pada waktu ia jatuh dari sepeda atau ketika ibunya menjewer telinganya.

"Hyung bisa membuatmu merasakan ini lagi kalau kau tidak jujur pada Hyung." Jongin berbicara sambil terus mengecupi pantat Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan dirumah Tao sebenarnya? Apa kau selingkuh dari Hyung?"

"Hiks..ti-tidak Hyunghh..ahhh…sakit Hyunghh.." Sehun meringis lagi, jari-jari Jongin dilubangnya bergerak pelan. Sangat pelan, tapi prostatnya sangat sensitif.

"Jadi?"

"Ahh..Hyunghh..a-akan aku ceritakan tapi…tapi…ini sakit sekali.." Sehun terus merengek agar Jongin berhenti menyiksanya dulu. Jika dia memang belum diperbolehkan untuk orgasme, paling tidak berhenti menggoda prostatnya.

"Ahh…aku…aku…mem-membaca..ahhh…majalah seperti punya Hyung.." Sehun berkata dengan pelan diantara desahannya. Jari-jari Jongin yang tadi menusuk-nusuk pelan prostat Sehun langsung berhenti.

"Majalah? Majalah ap—astaga. Kau membaca majalah dewasa dirumah Tao?" Jongin menarik jari-jarinya dari lubang anus Sehun, ia lepaskan juga genggaman tangannya pada penis Sehun namun penis itu hanya berkedut-kedut tanpa mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya.

"Maaf Hyung..aku dan Tao hanya penasaran.." Sehun berkata pelan sambil berusaha membalik tubuhnya, kaki dan tangannya sudah sangat lelah menungging dari tadi.

Jongin yang masih terkejut dengan jawaban Sehun hanya diam. Jongin sama sekali tidak menyangka jika jawaban Sehun adalah membaca majalah porno dirumah Tao, di otaknya sudah terisi bayangan Sehun berselingkuh darinya dan juga melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan pria lain. Pantas saja setiap Jongin menjemput Sehun dirumah Tao, kekasih kecilnya itu akan bersikap lebih manja dan agresif.

"Hyung…kenapa diam saja? Aku dan Tao hanya membacanya bersama saja. Maaf Hyung. Jangan marah." Sehun berkata dengan suara tercicit.

"Kenapa kau berbohong pada Hyung?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara yang sudah lebih lembut, meskipun pandangan matanya masih galak pada Sehun. Dibantunya Sehun yang sedari tadi menungging diatas lantai yang dingin untuk duduk diatas kursi kayu panjang bersamanya. Keduanya sudah berada diruang loker dimana para atlet renang biasa beristirahat dan bersiap-siap.

"Aku takut Hyung marah, kan Hyung melarangku membaca majalah seperti itu." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya takut. "Aku janji tidak akan berbohong lagi Hyung.."

"Hyung pikir kau selingkuh dari Hyung." Jongin memangku tubuh mungil Sehun dengan erat.

"Mana mungkin aku selingkuh dari Hyung.." Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin erat. "Ahh..awhh..ahhh…" Penis mungilnya yang masih tegang terhimpit oleh perut Jongin dan itu membuatnya merasakan nikmat dan sakit.

"Pantas saja belakangan ini kau semakin beringas setiap kali bercinta." Jongin bergumam pelan, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Paham kenapa belakangan ini kekasihnya mudah sekali terangsang. "Kau masih akan Hyung hukum, kau tahu itu?"

"Hm, baiklah." Sehun langsung mengiyakan, tahu apa hukumannya. Hukuman yang sebenarnya sangat ia sukai, apalagi penisnya masih tegang. Sehun rela harus dihukum semalaman oleh Jongin kalau begini.

"Kau suka kan Hyung hukum?" Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat Sehun yang sama sekali tidak menolak untuk dihukum. Wajah Sehun hanya memerah mendengar pertanyaan usil Jongin. "Dasar kau masih bocah sudah mesum."

"Uh, ce-cepat Hyung.." Sehun merengek pelan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin.

"Naikkan pinggangmu sedikit." Jongin membantu Sehun untuk mengangkat tubuhnya, dan ia arahkan penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang dan berlelehan precum pada mulut anus Sehun.

"Turunkan badanmu sendiri Bunny." Jongin menatap penisnya yang kepalanya sudah dihisap masuk kedalam lubang ketat Sehun. Luar biasa nikmat lubang Sehun, baru kepalanya saja Jongin sudah mengerang.

"Uhhh…ahhh…ngghh…be-besarnyahhh…ahhhh…" Sehun mencengkram bahu Jongin erat, matanya memejam menahan kenikmatan. Perlahan namun pasti pinggang Sehun semakin turun dan semakin turun, melahap penis raksasa kesukaannya.

"Mhhmmm…Hyunghhhh…enak sekalihhh…sakit tapi enakhhh…yahhh…" Sehun sedikit menghentakkan tubuhnya ketika penis Jongin sudah nyaris semuanya masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Prostatnya langsung terhujam, dan itu membuat jarinya mencengkram bahu Jongin semakin kuat.

"Kau ketat dan panas..uhhh.." Jongin melumat sebentar bibir Sehun dan jarinya ia bawa pada puting tegang Sehun kemudian memilinnya perlahan. "Hyung punya satu peraturan, kau hanya boleh keluar ketika Hyung keluar, oke?"

"Huh? Ta-tapi Hyung aku pasti akan cepat keluar dan Hyung selalu lama.." Sehun merengut mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Namanya saja hukuman, ayo cepat gerakkan pinggulmu." Jongin hanya menyeringai kecil. Tadi ketika Jongin melihat Sehun orgasme kering, penisnya berkedut kencang karena pemandangan yang indah itu. Biarpun sedikit jahat, Jongin ingin melihat hal itu lagi. Sehun yang menangis kesakitan karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

"Ahhh…ahhhh…uhhh…Hyunghhh…ahhhh…" Sehun mendesah nikmat, prostatnya langsung dihujam kepala penis Jongin dalam sekali tusuk. Tubuh mungil itu bergerak cepat membuat pantat Sehun bergoyang-goyang menggoda dan bulatan kenyal milik Sehun itu diremas gemas oleh Jongin.

"Hmmm…masih ketathh…" Jongin memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati penisnya yang dipijat erat oleh dinding anus Sehun. Bibirnya mengulum dada Sehun yang bergerak menggoda didepan wajahnya.

"Uhhh…ahhh..akhhh…Jongin Hyunghhh…besar sekalihhh..ahhh…" Sehun semakin cepat menghentakkan dirinya pada penis raksasa Jongin. Bisa ia rasakan penis itu menggaruk seluruh dinding anusnya dengan tepat dan nikmat. Biarpun Sehun sudah cukup lelah dan juga kedinginan, kenikmatan yang sedang ia rasakan tidak bisa ia lewatkan begitu saja. Penis kekasih tampannya itu memang terlalu luar biasa.

"Hyunghhh..ohhhh…b-bolehkahh..ahhh…ahhhh…" Sehun berusaha berkata-kata disela desahannya.

"Tidak boleh." Jongin menjawab dengan gumaman diantara kuluman dan ciumannya pada tubuh basah kekasihnya. Tidak perlu mendengar apa permintaan Sehun, Jongin sudah tahu jika Sehun memohon untuk sebuah orgasme.

"Ahhh…nngghhhh…mmhhmmmm…aku dekat Hyunghhh…ahhhh…"

"Tahan Bunny.." Jongin menjauhkan dirinya dari dada Sehun untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya yang pasti sangat seksi karena sedang menahan orgasme. Jongin meremas pangkal penis Sehun dengan sorot mata penuh gairah.

"AHHHH..Hyunghhh…le-lepas Hyunghhh…sakithhh…" Sehun merengek kesakitan dan berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Jangan berhenti bergerak Bunny. Bukan kah tadi ingin penis Hyung? Hm?" Tangan Jongin yang bebas memeluk pinggang Sehun dan menggerakkan tubuh ramping itu dengan mudahnya.

"Ohh…ahhhh…akkhhh…Hyunghhhh…ahhhh…" Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kata-kata kekasihnya. Memang sangat menyakitkan menahan spermanya yang sudah begitu banyak dalam bola kembar mungilnya itu, tapi tidak bisa ia elakkan jika rasa sakit itu datang bersamaan dengan rasa nikmat yang amat sangat.

"Hyunghhh…a-aku tidak kuathhh…ahhh…sakit sekali Hyunghh…" Sehun tidak mampu lagi menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tubuhnya sudah terasa lelah sekali padahal mereka belum masuk kedalam permainan inti sama sekali. Jongin tetap saja tidak mau membiarkan Sehun orgasme, ia masih ingin menikmati wajah tersiksa Sehun. Entah dari mana dan sejak kapan Jongin jadi suka seks yang sedikit kasar seperti ini.

Jongin melepas genggamannya pada penis Sehun dan melepas penisnya dari lubang Sehun dengan cepat. Sehun yang sudah lelah hanya menurut saja, ia memeluk leher Jongin ketika merasa dirinya diangkat oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau belum boleh orgasme sayang.." Jongin berbisik rendah ditelinga Sehun dan pemuda kecil itu hanya mengerang.

"Hyung aku lelah.." Sehun merengek lagi ketika tubuhnya diturunkan Jongin dibawah shower yang sudah dinyalakan. Airnya hangat, menyenangkan. Jika saja Sehun sedang tidak dihukum, mungkin sesi bercinta mereka kali ini akan sangat nikmat dan panas. Sayangnya Jongin sepertinya belum puas untuk mengerjainya.

"Pegangan yang kuat Bunny, Hyung akan memberikan orgasme ternikmat yang pernah kau dapatkan." Jongin berbisik lirih ditelinga Sehun dan bocah kecil itu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lega. Apakah akhirnya ia bisa orgasme sekarang?

"AKKHHHH! Hyunghhh…ohhhh…disana Hyunghhh…ahhh…disanahh…" Sehun langsung merasa kakinya lemah ketika sesuatu yang begitu besar memaksa masuk kedalam lubang bawahnya.

"Mhhmmm…uuhhh…ahhhh…Jongin Hyunghhhh…ahhhh…terus Hyunghhh…ahhhh…aku…aku…dek—ahhhh.." Sehun berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh namun tusukan-tusukan yang ia terima pada prostatnya sungguh melemahkan otot-ototnya.

"Hyunghhh…ohhhh…aku lemas sekalihhh..ahhh…Jongin Hyunghh…" Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak limbung karena Jongin sama sekali tidak mau membantunya untuk berdiri. Tangan kurus Sehun menopang tubuhnya pada dinding kamar mandi yang dingin.

"Ooohhh…Hyunghhhh…disanahhh…nyahhhh…anghhhh…Hyunghhh…uhhhh…"

"Mmmhhhmm…ngghhh…uuhhh….ahhh…Hyunghhh…akuhh..akkhhh…"

"Hyunghhh…disanahhh…ahhhh…nikmatnyahhhh…" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan sensasi menyenangkan yang familiar. Penis mungilnya yang terbentur-bentur dinding kamar mandi memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Sehun.

"Nghh..kau masih saja seketat pertama kali kita bercinta.." Jongin yang sedari tadi meletakkan tangannya dinding, mengungkung tubuh Sehun, berganti mencengkram pinggang Sehun yang berkali-kali merosot.

"Akkkhhhhh! Disanahhhh…ooohhhhhh…." Sehun menjerit nikmat, pinggangnya diangkat Jongin hingga kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai beberapa sentimeter. Dada Sehun menempel pada dinding dan pantatnya yang menungging dipenuhi oleh penis raksasa yang keluar masuk dengan gerakan keras dan cepat.

"Kau sepertinya suka sekali diperlakukan kasar seperti ini.." Jongin menghentakkan pinggangnya lebih cepat lagi. Ia bisa melihat Sehun begitu kesulitan untuk tidak pingsan oleh kenikmatan yang ia berikan.

"Akkhhhh…Hyunghhhh…disanahhh…tusuk disana Hyunghhhh…ahhhhh…" Bibir tipis Sehun terus mendesah, memohon agar Jongin jangan berhenti menusuk prostatnya dari sisi lain. Seluruh bagian prostatnya benar-benar dimanja oleh penis Jongin, kedua putingnya menempel ketat pada dinding kamar mandi, penisnya berguncang keras mengikuti gerakan tusukan penis Jongin.

"Hyunghhh…aku dekathhh..aku mau keluar Hyungghhh…uhhhh…" Sehun berusaha menyentuh penisnya namun jika tangannya tidak menopang tubuhnya di dinding, bisa dipastikan jika ia langsung ambruk.

"Hmm..keluarlah Bunny.." Jongin dengan baik hati membiarkan Sehun meraih orgasmenya kali ini. Diturunkan pinggang Sehun dan ia bawa tubuh Sehun agar lebih menungging lagi, tangannya meraih penis mungil Sehun dan menggoda kepalanya.

"Ohhh…Hyunghhhh…ahhhh…ini nikmat sekali Hyunghhh…ahhhhh…." Tangan Sehun meraih leher Jongin, membuat pantanya semakin menonjol kebelakang dan prostatnya dihajar begitu akurat.

"Keluarlah Bunny.." Jongin berbisik sensual dan mengocok penis Sehun cepat. Orgasmenya juga sudah dekat, penisnya didalam sana sudah mengeluarkan precum sejak tadi dan dinding anus Sehun yang luar biasa ketat membuat Jongin tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Ohhhh…Hyunghhhhh…akkkkhhhhh….ANNNGGGHHHH! JONGIN HYUNGGHH!"

"FUCK—Ahhh!"

Tubuh Sehun langsung lemas begitu orgasme melandanya. Kepalanya terkulai pada dada Jongin dan jika Jongin tidak memeluk pinggangnya mungkin kini ia sudah tergeletak dilantai.

Perlahan-lahan Jongin menarik keluar penisnya dari lubang Sehun, spermanya langsung keluar begitu deras dan mengotori tubuh Sehun. Air keran yang sedari tadi masih mengucur membasahi tubuh mereka segera ia matikan, ia ingin melihat bagaimana spermanya mengotori tubuh Sehun. Pemandangan itu kembali memacu birahinya untuk bangkit.

"Bunny, berdirilah yang tegak."

"Tidak bisa Hyung, kakiku lemas sekali." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Ayolah, Hyung ingin melakukan sesuatu." Jongin dengan sedikit memaksa, mendorong tubuh Sehun agar kembali bersandar di dinding kamar mandi dengan dada menempel di ubin dingin itu.

"Hyung apa yang—ahhhh…ohhhh..ja-jangan Hyunghhh…" Sehun berusaha mendorong menjauh kepala Jongin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan lubangnya, berusaha menjilati sperma yang membasahi paha Sehun.

"Hyung hanya ingin membersihkanmu.." Jongin mendorong Sehun agar tetap pada posisinya, ia buka pantat Sehun dan lubang merah muda Sehun yang berlumuran spermanya terlihat jelas.

"Hm, pasti nikmat."

"Ahhhh…Hyunghhhh…ohhhh…be-berhenti Hyunggghhh!"

—

"Lihat Hun, dia tampan kan?"

"Hm, biasa saja."

"Coba lihat lagi, dia tampan sekali kalau sudah besar."

"Tidak mungkin, Jongin Hyung jauh lebih tampan."

Suara tawa yang tertahan terdengar dalam ruangan tengah itu, membuat seorang pria jangkung dan lelaki cantik yang sedang duduk diatas sofa menoleh ke sumber suara. Diatas karpet, seorang pria berkulit eksotis duduk dengan buku tebal diatas pangkuannya, namun perhatiannya sama sekali tidak pada buku itu namun pada percakapan antara sahabat dan kekasih kecilnya.

"Hyung, aku lapar.." Lelaki cantik itu tidak menyadari arti dibalik tawa tertahan kekasihnya, ia berkata manja pada Jongin, lelaki yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja, yang penting Hyung suapi." Sehun, si lelaki cantik masih menggunakan mode manjanya pada Jongin.

"Baiklah, Hyung akan menghangatkan kare tadi pagi sebentar."

"Jangan lama-lama Hyung."

Percakapan antara sepasang kekasih itu menimbulkan kerutan yang sangat kentara pada dahi pria jangkung yang sedari tadi berusaha menunjukkan betapa tampan dan kerennya aktor-aktor muda pada Sehun.

"Sehun, kenapa kau bisa suka pada Jongin Hyung?" Park Chanyeol, si pria jangkung tadi bertanya pada Sehun penasaran.

"Kenapa ya? Jongin Hyung itu keren, tampan, tinggi, pokoknya banyak sekali." Sehun menjawab dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau Jongin Hyung itu suka ngiler?"

"Uhm, tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau masih akan tetap suka pada Jongin Hyung?"

"Tentu saja, aku mau menikah dengan Jongin Hyung kalau sudah besar nanti!" Chanyeol terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sehun. Menikah? Bocah sekecil ini sudah memikirkan untuk menikah?

"Kan menikahnya nanti kalau sudah besar, sekarang tidak usah dekat-dekat Jongin Hyung dulu saja." Chanyeol mencoba segala cara untuk membuka mata Sehun agar tidak lagi dekat-dekat dengan sahabatnya. Bukan karena Jongin brengsek—well, mungkin sedikit karena sudah mengajari bocah kecil ini seks—tapi demi kebaikan Sehun yang sepertinya belum juga paham jika hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan Jongin sedikit…tabu.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat Jongin Hyung? Nanti Jongin Hyung diambil orang lain kalau aku tidak dekat-dekat. Kyungsoo Hyung saja sudah berkali-kali mencoba mengambil Jongin Hyung dariku." Sehun merengut kesal mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Jongin Hyung, sekarang saja aku sudah kangen." Sehun menambahkan sebelum berlari menuju dapur meninggalkan Chanyeol yang frustasi.

"Hyuuuung…" Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk kare diatas kompor.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Sudah lapar sekali?" Jongin mengelus tangan langsing Sehun yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Bisa ia rasakan kepala Sehun menyusup pada punggung lebarnya.

"Aku kangen Hyung.." Suara Sehun tidak begitu jelas karena wajahnya yang ia benamkan pada punggung Jongin. Pria tampan itu terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sehun, ia balik sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah kekasih kecilnya.

"Kemarilah.." Jongin menyuruh Sehun untuk berpindah menjadi didepannya. Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin dari depan dan Jongin tetap sibuk mengaduk kare. "Chanyeol Hyung bilang apa padamu?" Jongin penasaran bagaimana Chanyeol berusaha merayu kekasihnya agar menjaga jarak darinya. Jongin sedikit banyak berterima kasih pada Chanyeol yang tidak langsung menarik Jongin menjauh darinya, Chanyeol masih peduli pada perasaan Jongin yang sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sehun dan takut kehilangan pemuda mungil itu.

"Dia menyuruhku menjauhi Jongin Hyung." Sehun merengut mengingat ucapan Chanyeol. "Mana mungkin aku bisa jauh-jauh dari Hyung."

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari Hyung kalau begitu." Jongin mengecupi puncak kepala Sehun dengan lembut dan mesra.

"Memangnya kenapa Chanyeol Hyung menyuruhku menjauhi Jongin Hyung? Hyung nakal ya? Apa Hyung suka membolos? Apa Hyung tidak pernah sikat gigi sebelum tidur?" Sehun bertanya polos.

"Hahaha, kau lihat sendiri kan Bunny, Hyung tidak pernah membolos dan selalu menyikat gigi sebelum tidur." Jongin berusaha menjawab dengan nada ceria juga tawa, meskipun dalam hatinya ia merasa bersalah.

"Lalu kenapa Chanyeol Hyung menyuruhku menjauhi Hyung? Hyung kan sangat baik dan perhatian padaku."

"Mungkin Chanyeol Hyung sebal karena Hyung jarang bermain dengan Chanyeol Hyung lagi. Sekarang kan Hyung selalu bersamamu terus." Jongin mengarang alasan dengan otak cemerlangnya.

"Kalau begitu apa aku pulang saja supaya Hyung bisa bermain game dengan Chanyeol Hyung?" Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata lugunya.

"Hyung yang tidak mau jauh-jauh darimu." Jongin mematikan kompor dan menangkup wajah Sehun yang sedari tadi begitu menggodanya seolah minta dicumbu. "Jangan jauh-jauh dari Hyung.." Jongin berbisik dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir tipis Sehun yang sudah menjadi candunya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman lembut Jongin pada bibirnya. Tidak lama kemudian, lidah mereka sudah saling menaut dan bertukar saliva. Tangan Sehun mengalung erat pada leher Jongin membuat ia harus menjinjit dan tangan Jongin memeluk posesif tubuh ramping Sehun yang semalam baru saja ia hajar habis-habisan diruang ganti klub renang universitasnya.

"Hmmhhh…Hyunghhh…" Sehun menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menarik nafas. Pipinya sudah merah dan pandangannya sudah sayu. Ciuman Jongin sangatlah memabukkan hingga gairahnya yang mudah terpancing kini sudah naik.

"Kau tegang Bunny? Hanya karena ciuman seperti ini?" Jongin terkekeh merasakan tonjolan pada pahanya.

"Ish, sudah tahu aku gampang tegang.." Sehun cemberut dan menundukkan wajahnya, malu dengan fakta jika ia sudah terangsang. "Mmmhhhmmm…Hyunghhh…ja-jangan.." Sehun berusaha menjauhkan tangan Jongin yang meremas pantatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Masih ada Cha—"

"YA!" Suara menggelegar terdengar dari arah ruang tamu apartemen Jongin. Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan mata melotot dan berkacak pinggang. Jongin langsung melepas remasannya pada pantat Sehun namun tetap memeluk tubuh ramping itu erat.

"Jongin, kita benar-benar harus bicara."

Jongin tahu jika Chanyeol pasti akan ceramah panjang lagi, dan ia juga tahu kalau yang ia lakukan itu salah. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa jauh dari Sehun. Pokoknya dia mau melakukan apapun agar hubungannya dengan Sehun terus berjalan dengan baik.

"Kau makan sendiri disini tidak apa?" Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menyuruh Sehun untuk makan siang sendiri diruang makan.

"Tentu saja tidak apa." Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia berusaha memberi waktu untuk Chanyeol agar bisa bersama dengan sahabatnya lagi, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun.

"Kau itu bodoh atau idiot?" Chanyeol langsung melempar kaleng bekas minumnya begitu Jongin sampai diruang tengah.

"Jangan melakukan kekerasan, kau tahu kan Sehun itu sangat benci kekerasan dan hal-hal yang melanggar peraturan." Jongin sama sekali tidak marah dengan sikap Chanyeol, malah ia maklum.

"Sudah tahu begitu kenapa masih saja memacarinya? Menidurinya? Bekali-kali pula?" Chanyeol berkata sambil berbisik, takut pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh Sehun. Maklum saja apartemen Jongin kan kecil jadi semua ruangan begitu dekat dan mudah mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi diruangan lain.

"Lalu? Aku harus bilang apa?" Jongin ikut berbisik. "Aku harus bilang 'Hun, ayo putus. Yang aku lakukan selama ini salah, tidak seharusnya aku menidurimu setiap malam. Jika kau mau, aku bisa menunggumu sampai kau umur sembilan belas tahun.' begitu?"

"Iya, begitu."

"Kau gila? Sehun bisa benci setengah mati padaku!"

"Sekarang kau mau menunggu dia tahu dari orang lain? Bayangkan betapa dia bencinya pada dirimu kalau ia tahu kalau yang ia lakukan selama ini melanggar hukum dan norma." Chanyeol terus menjelaskan. "Kau tahukan betapa 'lurus'nya Sehun mengenai peraturan-peraturan dan tidak boleh nakal? Dia saja selalu mengomel kalau ada yang membuang sampah plastik dalam tempat sampah organik."

Jongin diam saja.

Ia tidak tahu solusi untuk masalah percintaanya.

Kenapa harus Sehun sih yang membuat dirinya tergila-gila karena cinta?

—

"Hun, cepat makan! Waktu istirahat tinggal sedikit lagi!"

"Hmm.."

"Kau tidak mau makan? Tumben?"

"Tidak sedang ingin makan saja."

"Kalau begitu, rotimu aku makan ya?"

"Ambil saja."

Siswa sekolah menengah pertama berhidung tajam dan berdagu lancip itu memandang heran sahabatnya yang sejak tadi memandang kosong ke arah bekal makan siangnya—roti isi ham dan susu.

"Kau sakit Hun?" Siswa itu memandang cemas sahabatnya yang sejak pelajaran berakhir wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat dan sama sekali tidak panas. Dipegangnya dahi dan leher Sehun namun suhunya sama dengannya.

"Kau…tidak apa?" Tao, siswa yang tadinya mau mengambil roti isi milik sahabatnya itu mengurungkan niatnya. Sepertinya Sehun sedang dalam masalah, sedari tadi diam saja. Padahal tadi pagi baik-baik saja.

"Tao, apa kau sudah pernah berciuman dengan Kris?" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Pipi Tao langsung merah padam mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Jawab saja!"

"Eh, Kris pernah menciumku di p-pipi." Tao mengakuinya dengan pipi merah.

"Kalau melakukan hal lain?"

"Hal lain?" Tao mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Uhm, seperti yang…yang…dimajalah itu." Sehun memandang sahabatnya dengan wajah gugup.

"Mana mungkin aku pernah melakukan hal seperti itu! Itu kan hanya untuk orang yang sudah menikah!"

"Be-benarkah?" Wajah Sehun semakin pucat mendengar jawaban Tao.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak ingat apa yang ibu guru bilang tadi? Kita tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain menyentuh tubuh kita selain orang tua dan keluarga dekat. Kalau ada yang berusaha menyentuh tubuh kita, kita harus lari dan memberi tahu orang tua kita."

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau orang lain itu menyayangi kita seperti orang tua?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Kau tadi tidak mendengarkan bu guru ya?" Tao merengut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

 _Tidak, aku tidak mendengarkan bu guru. Kepalaku sudah pusing waktu bu guru bilang kalau membiarkan orang lain menyentuh tubuh kita sebelum kita dewasa itu salah dan bisa masuk penjara._

"Kalau orang itu bilang menyukai kita, kita tidak boleh langsung percaya. Karena kalau mereka menyukai kita, mereka tidak akan melakukan perbuatan jahat yang bisa sampai dipenjara seperti itu. Kalau sudah sembilan belas tahun, kita baru boleh belajar hal yang seperti dimajalah supaya kita bisa menikah." Tao menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang sedikit asal-asalan meskipun intinya benar.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham meskipun perutnya sekarang terasa melilit dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Pelajaran sebelum istirahat tadi memang merupakan pembekalan dan penyuluhan pada murid-murid mengenai bahaya penculikan dan pemerkosaan. Sehun yang mendengar penjelasan dari gurunya langsung teringat akan perbuatan yang sering ia lakukan bersama kekasihnya.

 _Aku itu masih kecil._

 _Aku itu harusnya tidak boleh dipegang-pegang paha dan pantatnya oleh orang dewasa._

 _Aku itu belum boleh bercinta._

 _Dan Jongin Hyung…_

 _Kenapa Jongin Hyung menyentuhku walaupun tahu jika itu tidak boleh? Jongin Hyung pasti tahu kan kalau seperti itu tidak boleh?_

 _Apa benar kata Tao kalau seseorang benar-benar menyukai kita, dia tidak akan menyentuh kita sampai pada waktunya?_

 _Apa Jongin Hyung tidak sungguhan menyukaiku?_

Otak Sehun yang masih muda belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika hal-hal nakal yang ia lakukan bersama kekasihnya itu ternyata melanggar hukum. Kekasihnya itu bisa dipenjara kalau sampai ada yang tahu.

Sehun terus melamun, dirinya mulai paham kenapa Jongin tidak membolehkannya mengatakan pada orang lain tentang kegiatan panas mereka. Sehun juga bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol menyuruhnya menjauh dari Jongin karena Chanyeol tahu jika yang dilakukan Jongin padanya itu salah?

Sehun ingin menangis.

Bukan karena ia takut dipenjara karena sudah melanggar peraturan—duh bocah banget.

Bukan karena ia takut hamil seperti yang gurunya katakan.

Bukan juga karena takut terkena penyakit ADIS? AIDS? ASID? Yah pokoknya penyakit itu yang disebutkan gurunya tadi yang katanya bisa membuatnya cepat mati.

Tapi Sehun ingin menangis karena ia meragukan cinta Jongin padanya. Seperti kata Tao tadi, harusnya kalau Jongin benar-benar menyukainya, Jongin tidak melakukan hal itu pada Sehun kan?

To Be Continue

Hayoh putus wkwkwk

Putus ngga ya hahaha

Enggak lah!

Tungguin chapter depan yaa^^

Author janji bakal lebih panas lagi hihi

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran!

Gomawo^^


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin yang awalnya terpaksa menerima permintaan tolong tetangganya untuk menjaga bocah tiga belas tahun bernama Oh Sehun, kini dengan suka rela menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan anak kecil yang selama ini ia anggap anak menyebalkan. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Nine

"Jongin! Jongin!" Langkah lebar seorang pemuda jangkung terlihat begitu cepat hingga beberapa penghuni apartemen yang bangunannya sudah tidak muda lagi itu mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Jongin! Buka!" Tangan besarnya menggedor sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat dengan wajah penuh dengan peluh dan terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Jongin!" Pemuda itu menggedor pintu itu lagi dengan tidak sabaran, wajahnya semakin lama semakin terlihat khawatir.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu didepan pemuda itu terbuka sedikit dan si pemuda langsung membuka lebar pintu itu hingga terlihatlah sosok pemuda berkulit kecoklatan yang mengenakan pakaian sama yang ia lihat tadi pagi.

"Untung kau masih hidup." Pemuda jangkung itu berkomentar dengan wajah lega melihat pintu apartemen itu masih dibuka oleh pemiliknya. "Kau menangis?"

"Sedikit." Pria berkulit kecoklatan dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh tinggi itu menjawab pendek. Jawaban pria bernama Kim Jongin itu membuat sahabatnya terkekeh, bohong sekali jika Jongin hanya menangis sedikit. Lihat itu matanya yang bengkak luar biasa besar.

"Ada Sehun?" Chanyeol, pria jangkung yang tadi berlarian itu masuk dengan santai kedalam apartemen sahabatnya.

"Tidak ada." Wajah Jongin langsung terlihat tegang mendengar nama itu disebut Chanyeol.

"Hei jangan langsung muram begitu. Kemarilah aku bawakan bir dan ayam goreng." Chanyeol tersenyum menyemangati sambil menepuk bahu Jongin.

"Aku rasanya ingin mati."

"Hah, patah hati pertama kali memang rasanya ingin mati." Chanyeol berusaha membuat suasana lebih santai. "Uh, bagaimana Sehun tahu tentang…hal itu?"

"Ada penyuluhan disekolahnya tentang bahaya penculikan dan pemerkosaan." Jongin menjawab pelan.

"Kau kan tidak menculik atau memperkosanya!"

"Tapi tetap saja yang kulakukan itu salah." Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dengan sedikit kasar. "Sehun marah sekali padaku, baru pertama kali aku merasa separah ini karena seseorang. Dia benar-benar marah dan tidak mau menemuiku."

"Ini, minum dulu." Chanyeol menyodorkan sekaleng bir dingin yang sudah ia buka. Jongin menerimanya namun tidak meminumnya, matanya masih menerawang mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _Sehun!" Jongin melambai riang pada pemuda belia yang mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah pertama. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak seceria biasanya, wajahnya menunduk dan matanya tidak lagi berbinar-binar seperti biasa ketika melihat Jongin menunggunya didepan sekolah._

" _Kenapa wajahmu?" Jongin langsung bertanya dengan senyum tampannya._

" _Tidak apa. Ayo pulang Hyung." Sehun, pemuda belia itu hanya berkata datar dan berjalan menuju halte bus dimana ia dan Jongin biasa menunggu bis. Jongin mengikuti Sehun dari belakang dengan kening berkerut. Tidak biasanya Sehun bersikap sedingin ini padanya._

" _Bunny, ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu disekolah?" Jongin bertanya lembut pada Sehun yang berdiri menunggu bis._

" _Tidak ada Hyung." Sehun menjawab pendek. Jongin semakin heran namun ia tidak memaksakan Sehun untuk bicara sekarang jadi ia biarkan Sehun diam saja. Tangannya merangkul bahu Sehun berusaha membuat pemuda belia itu merasa lebih baik. Yah, setidaknya Sehun tidak menolak untuk ia rangkul._

" _Hyung, apa Hyung benar-benar menyukaiku?" Sehun bertanya ketika keduanya sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen Jongin. Sudah kebiasan setiap pulang sekolah Sehun akan berada di apartemen Jongin sampai ibunya pulang. Bahkan jika Jongin ada kuliah, Sehun memilih untuk menunggu Jongin atau ibunya di apartemen Jongin._

" _Tentu saja Hyung benar-benar menyukaimu. Hyung sangat menyayangimu, menyukaimu, mencintaimu." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan sedikit heran. Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun sebenarnya?_

" _Kalau begitu..kenapa Hyung tetap melakukannya padaku?" Sehun menatap mata Jongin untuk pertama kalinya siang itu. Mata Sehun terlihat sedih dan berkaca-kaca, hidungnya memerah dan suaranya bergetar._

" _Huh?" Jongin sedikit tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka._

" _Kenapa Hyung tetap melakukannya padaku kalau Hyung tahu itu tidak boleh?"_

 _Jongin mengerut dahinya, bingung._

 _Tiba-tiba Jongin rasanya seolah ditampar begitu keras._

 _Ia paham, kini Sehun sudah mengetahui semuanya._

" _Sehun..Sehun.." Jongin mendadak kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara. "Hyung…Hyung minta maaf Hun.."_

" _Hiks..Hyung hanya ingin tubuhku ya?" Sehun mulai menangis._

" _Tentu saja tidak! Tidak mungkin Hyung hanya menginginkan tubuhmu!" Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun dan menatap wajah cantik yang sudah banjir oleh air mata itu. "Hyung sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu Hunnie."_

" _Tapi Hyung jahat. Hyung membuatku melakukan sesuatu yang salah."_

" _Maafkan Hyung.." Jongin menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Sehun, meskipun itu percuma karena pipi gembil itu kembali basah. "Hyung tidak bisa menahan diri Hyung.."_

" _Hiks..Hyung selama ini bohong padaku. Hyung hanya baik padaku supaya bisa bercinta denganku."_

" _Tidak Bunny! Hyung sungguh-sungguh waktu Hyung bilang Hyung menyukaimu. Siapa yang bilang seperti itu? Hm? Hyung sangat menyukaimu sampai Hyung tidak bisa tidur kalau kau tidak disamping Hyung."_

 _Mata Jongin menangkap ada salah satu tetangga apartemennya yang mendekat, dengan sigap ia memasukkan password apartemennya dan membawa Sehun masuk kedalam. Ia tidak mau kisah cintanya yang tabu menjadi tontonan penghuni apartemen._

" _Sehun, dengarkan Hyung—" Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat begitu keduanya sudah berada dalam apartemen kecil Jongin._

" _Bohong! Bohong! Semua yang Hyung katakan itu bohong! Bu Guru bilang semuanya itu bohong! Harusnya aku tidak percaya kalau Hyung bilang Hyung menyukaiku! Kalau Hyung menyukaiku harusnya Hyung tidak seperti itu!" Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin dengan penuh emosi._

" _Hyung tahu Hyung salah!" Jongin sedikit terkejut melihat Sehun yang semarah itu, baru kali ini melihat Sehun bisa membentaknya. Bukan membentak karena kesal atau sekedar jengkel. Tapi marah, Jongin bisa melihat jika Sehun marah dan kecewa._

" _Kalau sudah tahu salah kenapa dilakukan terus?!"_

" _Karena Hyung ketagihan akan dirimu! Kau selalu berpakaian pendek dan tiba-tiba memeluk Hyung! Minta dicium dan bermanja-manja! Bagaimana Hyung bisa menahan diri?!" Jongin tanpa sadar ikut menaikkan volume suaranya. Ia ikut marah, bukan pada Sehun tapi pada dirinya sendiri._

" _Kenapa Hyung tidak menyuruhku berhenti?! Kenapa Hyung tidak menjauh supaya tidak melakukan hal seperti itu?!"_

" _Karena Hyung tidak bisa jauh darimu! Kau mengerti?! Hyung tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu bahkan hanya untuk semenit saja!" Jongin berteriak pada Sehun. "Kau tahu betapa Hyung selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali melihatmu tidur kelelahan karena bercinta?! Kau tahu betapa inginnya Hyung berhenti melakukan hal itu tapi itu begitu sulit karena kau terlalu cantik dan menggoda Hun!"_

" _Jadi Hyung menyalahkan aku?!" Sehun yang tidak bisa dibentak langsung menangis dan balas berteriak ke arah Jongin, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. "Aku benci Jongin Hyung!"_

 _Dengan begitu Sehun keluar dari apartemen Jongin dan membanting pintu tua pada apartemen tua itu. Meninggalkan Jongin sendirian yang dipenuhi penyesalan dan kemarahan pada kebodohannya sendiri._

"Hei, hei, jangan menangis!" Suara berat Chanyeol menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya.

"Maaf." Jongin bergumam pelan sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes turun. Kenapa dia jadi super cengeng seperti ini? Masa iya, Kim Jongin, dua puluh satu tahun dibuat menangis oleh bocah tiga belas tahun?

Chanyeol yang tadi ingin sedikit bercanda untuk menyairkan suasana suram yang menyelimuti apartemen Jongin mengurungkan niatnya. Jongin terlihat benar-benar terpukul atas pertengkarannya dengan Sehun.

"Aku takut kehilangan Sehun." Jongin memecah keheningan.

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol berkata pelan. "Setiap hubungan pasti ada pertengkaran tapi tidak semua harus berakhir dengan perpisahan."

"Tapi—"

"Kau baru saja selesai bertengkar kurang dari sejam yang lalu." Chanyeol memotong apapun yang akan Jongin ucapkan. "Lagi pula Sehun masih kecil, dia selalu menerima apapun yang orang lain katakan padanya."

Jongin diam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Beri dia waktu, dia pasti akan sadar jika kau benar-benar menyukainya bukan hanya sekedar seks dan teman tidur saja."

"Bagaimana kalau dia—"

"Itu tugasmu, kau harus bisa meyakinkan dia." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa harus mendengar secara utuh pertanyaan Jongin. "Istilahnya begini, kau sudah berbuat salah. Kau pasti akan berusaha menunjukkan jika kau menyesali kesalahanmu kan?"

"Iya." Jongin mengangguk-angguk."

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan. Tunjukkan pada Sehun jika kau memang sangat mencintainya." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak. "Mungkin akan sulit mengingat Sehun orangnya sedikit keras kepala tapi dia pasti luluh."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Karena kau juga keras kepala."

Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya dan Chanyeol merasa lega. Paling tidak Jongin masih bisa tersenyum. Dalam hati si Park ini hanya membantin heran, kenapa orang jatuh cinta itu seolah akal sehatnya mati rasa. Hal seperti ini bisa membuat pria cuek dan acuh seperti Jongin sampai menangis. Sedikit banyak Chanyeol berharap ia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta.

—

Jongin berbuat nekat.

Semua demi Oh Sehun-nya.

Ia harus bisa mengembalikan Sehun-nya lagi.

Jongin memutuskan untuk ijin sakit selama dua minggu dari kegiatan kampusnya. Jongin tidak peduli jika dia bisa saja ketinggalan banyak materi perkuliahan atau praktikum, toh otaknya encer. Belajar dengan Chanyol saja sudah cukup. Lagi pula Jongin yakin jika ia kuliah tidak akan ada materi yang akan masuk ke otaknya yang sudah diisi oleh Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun.

Pagi ini Jongin sudah berpakaian rapi dan menunggu pintu apartemen Sehun terbuka. Biasanya setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, Sehun akan mampir ke apartemennya sejenak untuk mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi atau sekedar melihat wajah ngantuk kekasihnya. Tapi kini Jongin yang akan stand by untuk Sehun didepan pintu, siap mengantar Sehun ke sekolah.

"Pagi Bibi.." Jongin membungkukkan badannya begitu melihat seorang wanita keluar dari pintu yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan itu.

"Pagi Jongin, rajin sekali. Ada kuliah pagi?"

"Hehe, iya."

"Ayo sarapan dulu, Sehun juga masih sarapan itu."

"Tidak Bibi, tadi sudah sarapan." Jongin bukan sekedar basa-basi menolak ajakan ibu Sehun. Dia memang benar-benar sudah sarapan. Hal yang tidak biasa karena biasanya Sehun lah yang akan menyiapkan Jongin sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Pagi ini Jongin sengaja bangun lebih pagi untuk memasak bekal untuk Sehun. Memang dia tahu kalau masakannya tidak mungkin seenak makanan Sehun tapi ini adalah salah satu caranya mengambil kembali hati Sehun yang kini tertutup untuknya.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu masuk saja kalau kau mau, bibi mau membuang sampah sebentar."

"Baik Bibi." Jongin mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam apartemen kekasihnya dengan jantung berdebar-debar. "Selamat pagi Sehunnie.."

Sehun menoleh.

"Pagi Hy…" Sehun terlihat akan tersenyum namun seolah ia teringat jika ia sedang marah dengan Jongin, senyumnya langsung menghilang.

"Kau masih marah pada Hyung?" Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun dan duduk dikursi kosong didepan pemuda mungil itu.

Sehun diam saja dan terus memakan sarapannya.

"Apa tadi malam Sehun tidur dengan nyenyak?" Jongin bertanya lagi meskipun tahu Sehun tidak akan menjawabnya. "Tadi malam Hyung hanya tidur sebentar sekali karena banyak tugas dari kampus. Hyung belajar sampai lewat tengah malam dan Hyung tiba-tiba ingin susu buatan Sehunnie. Tapi pasti semalam kau sudah tidur, jadi Hyung buat sendiri deh susunya. Rasanya tidak enak."

Sehun masih diam saja, menganggap seolah Jongin tidak ada.

"Sudah selesai makan Sehunnie?" Suara ibu Sehun tiba-tiba memenuhi apartemen kecil itu.

"Sudah Bu."

"Kalau begitu segera berangkat, nanti terlambat. Kau tidak berangkat sekalian Jongin?"

"Iya Bi, aku akan mengantar Sehun ke sekolah sekalian karena aku ada kelas pagi."

"Begitu? Berangkatlah bersama-sama." Ibu Sehun terlihat senang karena Sehun ada teman untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Bu.." Sehun seolah ingin menolak usulan Jongin untuk mengantarnya namun ia menghentikan niatnya. Sehun sedang malas berdebat, tenaganya sudah habis karena semalaman menangis.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak jadi Bu. Aku berangkat dulu." Sehun mengambil tas sekolahnya dan segera keluar apartemennya dengan wajah menunduk. Ibu Sehun merasa aneh dengan sikap Sehun, tidak biasanya ia murung ketika ada Jongin.

"Sehun kenapa?" Sang ibu bertanya pada Jongin yang sudah akan menyusul Sehun.

"Kemarin dia kesal karena aku…aku tidak membolehkannya main game." Jongin terpaksa berbohong.

"Oh, bagus lah. Jangan terlalu dimanja anak itu."

Usai percakapan singkat itu, Jongin langsung berlari menyusul Sehun yang sedang menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Baru kali ini Jongin merasa beruntung dengan lift tua apartemen mereka, benda tua itu membuat Sehun tidak bisa meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah Sehun sungguh sunyi. Jongin yang memang dasarnya pendiam sulit menemukan topik pembicaraan, ia hanya terus berjalan menjajari Sehun dan melindungi bocah itu jika ada orang dewasa yang berjalan seenaknya atau ada sepeda yang lewat dengan kekuatan cepat.

"Sehun?" Jongin memanggil nama kekasihnya sebelum pemuda kecil itu berjalan meninggalkannya menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ya?" Jongin merasa beruntung sekali setidaknya kali ini Sehun merespon ucapannya.

"Maafkan Hyung." Jongin berkata pelan dan Sehun hanya diam saja. "Ini Hyung buatkan untukmu, dimakan ya. Mungkin tidak seenak masakanmu atau masakan ibumu tapi Hyung memikirkanmu ketika membuat ini."

Jongin menyodorkan sebuah kantong karton berwarna cokelat pada Sehun. Tahu jika Sehun kemungkinan tidak akan menerimanya, Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan memaksakan tangan mungil itu untuk menerima pemberiaannya.

"Nanti Hyung jemput jam 3. Selamat belajar." Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

Jauh didalam lubuk hati Jongin, ia bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur. Ia pikir ia harus menghadapi amukan ibu Sehun ternyata tidak. Ternyata Sehun tidak memberi tahu ibunya tentang kebejatan yang sering ia lakukan pada pemuda cantik itu.

Jongin pikir Sehun akan membuang bekal itu kedepan wajahnya, tapi ternyata Sehun diam saja dan tadi ia sempat mengecek jika Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolahnya membawa kantong yang ia berikan.

"Ah, enaknya membolos. Bisa tidur lagi.." Jongin bergumam senang antara waktu senggang yang ia miliki hingga pukul tiga sore nanti dan juga usaha hari pertamanya yang ternyata tidak buruk-buruk amat. "Lebih baik aku siapkan kejutan untuk Sehunnie saja."

Jongin berjalan dengan riang seperti anak kecil yang akan pergi ke taman bermain. Dikepalanya sudah terisi begitu banyak ide untuk mengambil hati kekasih kecilnya yang sedang marah besar padanya.

Pokoknya Sehun tidak boleh meninggalkannya!

Saat ini baru menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Masih satu jam lagi sebelum Sehun pulang sekolah tapi pria tampan berpenampilan santai sudah sejak tadi mondar-mandir didepan gerbang sekolah. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam tangannya dengan tidak sabaran, seolah ingin sekali agar waktu berjalan lebih cepat.

Pukul tiga kurang dua menit, ia setengah berlari menuju sebuah convenience store dan membeli sebuah es krim cokelat kesukaan Sehun. Kurang dari dua menit Jongin sudah kembali pada tempatnya tadi dimana ia menunggu Sehun. Kakinya ia ketuk-ketukkan diatas trotoar menunjukkan jika ia tidak sabar juga takut jika es krim yang ia bawa akan meleleh.

"Sehunnie!" Jongin berteriak lantang ketika matanya menangkap pemuda cantik yang berjalan disebelah pemuda lain yang berhidung runcing dan berkulit kecoklatan, Tao.

"Halo Jongin Hyung!" Tao, sahabat dekat Sehun menyapa Jongin dengan penuh suka cita. "Woah es krim cokelat!"

Mendengar ucapan Tao, mata Sehun langsung menuju kantong plastik yang berada ditangan Jongin. Benar, ada es krim cokelat. Bukannya Sehun mau besar kepala, tapi Sehun yakin sekali kalau es krim itu pasti untuknya.

"Pasti buat Sehun ya." Tao merengut melihat jumlah es krim yang hanya satu itu.

"Hehe, begitulah." Jongin hanya meringis karena langsung ketahuan bahkan oleh bocah kecil seperti Tao.

"Hyung, nasi goreng yang Hyung buat sama sekali tidak enak. Huwek." Tao berkata jujur. "Tapi aku heran kenapa Sehun masih saja mau memakan semu—AW! Kenapa aku diinjak kakinya?!" Tao mendelik pada sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba menginjak kakinya, sekarang sepatu mahalnya jadi kotor deh.

"Sudah sana pulang." Sehun dengan kesal mengusir Tao dan berjalan menuju halte tempat ia biasa menunggu bis, meninggalkan Jongin dan Tao dibelakang. Tidak lama kemudian ia bisa merasakan bayangan Jongin disebelahnya, berjalan menjajarinya.

"Ini es krim untukmu." Jongin memberikan sebuah es krim cokelat kesukaan Sehun dengan bungkus terbuka, siap dinikmati oleh Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari es krim didepannya.

"Makan saja, Hyung tidak akan bilang ibumu."

Sehun masih diam, ingin sekali sih sebenarnya makan es krim itu. Apalagi tadi disekolah pelajaran sejarahnya sangat memusingkan sampai kepalanya terasa sangat panas. Tapi masalahnya ia kan sedang marah pada Jongin, masa ia mau menerima begitu saja es krim pemberian Jongin? Belum lagi tadi mulut ember Tao membocorkan kalau ia menghabiskan bekal tidak enak pemberian Jongin.

"Ayo dimakan, nanti keburu meleleh lho." Jongin masih berusaha membujuk.

"Terima kasih." Tangan mungil Sehun mengambil es krim itu dan mulai menjilatnya dengan wajah datar, tidak ingin menunjukkan betapa ia sangat menikmati rasa nikmat dari makanan kesukaannya itu dan yang jelas tidak ingin menunjukkan betapa perhatian Jongin membuat ia mulai melunakkan hatinya.

Disamping Sehun, Jongin tersenyum lebar.

Hari pertama mengambil hati Sehun kembali berhasil!

—

Hari Sabtu.

Jongin bangun pada pukul enam, sesuatu yang tidak pernah Jongin lakukan sebelumnya seumur hidupnya. Bangun pukul enam pagi di akhir pekan? Yang benar saja. Tapi kini semua berubah dan semua karena Oh Sehun.

Hari ini, Jongin sangat optimis jika Sehun akan memaafkannya dan hubungan mereka akan kembali harmonis plus mesra seperti dulu lagi. Jongin sudah sangat merindukan celoteh dan suara tawa Sehun. Seperti yang sudah Jongin rencanakan, ia akan bicara serius dengan Sehun.

Sebelum-sebelumnya ia hanya bersikap manis dan perhatian pada Sehun tapi hari ini ia akan menyinggung inti permasalahan mereka. Jongin akan memohon dan meminta agar Sehun mau tetap bersamanya walaupun mereka mungkin tidak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti 'itu' lagi sampai Sehun mau melakukannya lagi.

Jongin bersedia menunggu.

Dalam beberapa hari terakhir Jongin belajar memasak dengan sepenuh hati sampai ia menghabiskan begitu banyak bahan makanan hanya untuk memberikan Sehun bekal yang bisa dimakan. Dua menu masakan yang sudah Jongin kuasai, nasi goreng dan tumis daging. Hanya dua masakan itu yang sanggup ia pelajari tanpa menjadi stress karena frustasi, bahkan belajar ilmu kedokteran jauh lebih mudah bagi Jongin dari pada memasak.

Setelah mandi dan membereskan kamarnya—yes, Jongin makes his own bed karena Sehun sering sekali mengomeli Jongin yang berantakan—Jongin segera ke apartemen Sehun. Disana ia tentu saja disambut baik oleh ibu Sehun, ia diajak untuk sarapan bersama.

"Bibi, aku ingin mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan boleh?" Jongin bertanya dengan sopan. Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung menjamkan telinganya. Memang ia tahu kalau Jongin akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan karena sejak beberapa hari lalu Jongin berkali-kali mengatakan padanya untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana dihari Sabtu ini.

"Tentu saja boleh. Jalan-jalan kemana?" Ibu Sehun terlihat antusias.

"Mungkin agak jauh Bi, ke pantai."

"Ke pantai?" Ibu Sehun terdengar terkejut. Jongin tahu jika ibu Sehun tidak begitu suka dengan laut akibat suaminya meninggal ketika bekerja ditengah badai diatas laut yang ganas.

"Kalau Bibi tidak mengijinkan aku bisa mengajak Sehun ke taman bermain atau tempat lain.."

"Tidak apa, ke pantai saja. Sebelum cuaca semakin dingin tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam ya. Bibi akan pulang cepat malam ini jadi bisa makan malam dengan Sehunnie."

"Tentu Bi, setelah ini kami akan langsung berangkat dan sudah akan kembali sebelum makan malam."

Setelah mendapat ijin dari ibu Sehun, Jongin meminta Sehun untuk membawa jaket dan menemuinya dibawah begitu pemuda kecil itu siap. Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawab ucapan Jongin, ia hanya mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang Jongin minta. Ibu Sehun sendiri sudah berhenti bertanya pada Jongin tentang sikap Sehun yang belakangan jadi pendiam. Jongin juga selalu menjawab jika ia tidak begitu mengerti perubahan sikap Sehun dan hanya menenangkan ibu Sehun jika wanita itu terlalu cemas. Jongin berjanji akan menjaga apapun yang terjadi pada Sehun, begitu kata Jongin pada wanita tengah baya itu.

"Kau siap?" Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat Sehun yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan jaket tebal berwarna kuning yang membuat Sehun terlihat menggemaskan.

Sehun diam saja dan Jongin kembali tersenyum, membukakan pintu penumpang sebuah mobil sedan yang ia pinjam dari Chanyeol. Hari ini Jongin meminjam mobil Chanyeol dalam rangka memenangkan kembali hati Sehun. Chanyeol yang sedikit banyak merasa bersalah atas keterpurukan Jongin atas kisah cintanya itu dengan suka rela meminjamkan mobil ayahnya yang memang sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak dipernah dipakai.

Biarpun sepanjang jalan Sehun diam saja, Jongin bisa menilai jika pemuda itu sangat bersemangat untuk pergi ke pantai. Mata Sehun terlihat begitu bersinar-sinar dan tidak sekali Jongin mendapati Sehun tersenyum senang seraya melihat pemandangan dari luar jendela.

"Sehun, apa kau lapar? Hyung sudah membawa beberapa snack dibelakang, kalau kau mau kau bisa ambil." Jongin berkata setelah hampir setengah jam berkendara tanpa satu kata pun terucap dari bibir keduanya.

Sehun masih tanpa menjawab, melongok kebelakang dan melihat snack-snack favoritnya didalam sebuah keranjang besar. Tangan kecilnya mengambil sekotak biskuit cokelat dan jus jeruk.

"Sehun, bisakah kau ambilkan kotak merah didalam keranjang?"

Sehun mengambilkannya dalam diam.

"Itu isinya kimbab." Jongin berkata sambil berusaha menahan senyum. "Hyung sudah lapar sekali, bisakah kau menyuapi Hyung kimbab itu? Hyung sedang menyetir." Jongin mencoba menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu bersemangat. Sebenarnya ia tidak lapar, tentu saja ia kan baru saja sarapan bersama Sehun tadi sebelum berangkat. Ini hanyalah salah satu akalnya saja untuk melihat apakah Sehun sudah mulai luluh atau belum.

Sehun terlihat ragu namun tangannya tetap membuka tutup kotak bekal itu.

"Aaaa…" Jongin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Sehun masih ragu untuk menyuapinya atau tidak. Sehun mengambil sumpit kayu yang berada didalam kotak dan mengambil sepotong kimbab.

"Terima kasih Sehunnie." Jongin berkata dengan mulut penuh. Hari ini kimbab yang biasa ia beli di toko depan apartemennya terasa jauh lebih enak. Jongin semakin yakin jika ketika hari ini berakhir, hubungannya dengan Sehun akan kembali seperti semula.

Setelah hampir dua jam menyetir, Jongin akhirnya bisa meregangkan tubuhnya dan juga memanjakan matanya dengan pemandangan pantai didepannya. Sehun sendiri masih didalam mobil, tertidur dengan pulas. Jongin segera membuka pintu tempat duduk penumpang disamping supir dan membangunkan Sehun.

"Sehunnie, bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Jongin berkata pelan.

"Hmm…"

"Bunny, kita sudah sampai." Jongin menyentuh pipi Sehun lembut, ah betapa rindunya ia menyentuh kulit halus Sehun. Kali ini Jongin menyentuh Sehun tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun, hanya ada kekaguman akan kesempurnaan Sehun.

BRAK!

"AWHH!" Jongin meringis kesakitan. Tangan kecil Sehun tiba-tiba mendorongnya kencang hingga kepala belakangnya terantuk pintu mobil dan keseimbangannya hilang.

"Ma-maaf." Sehun membelalakan matanya melihat Jongin yang terjatuh diatas tanah.

"Tidak apa." Jongin berdiri lagi dan membersihkan celananya. "Kita sudah sampai, apa kau mau bermain ke air?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Sehun diam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita piknik saja? Hyung membawa tikar."

Sehun diam lagi dan Jongin menganggap Sehun menyetujui usulnya.

—

"Sehun." Jongin memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Setelah hampir empat puluh lima menit mereka tidak bicara, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengucapkan permohonan maafnya sekarang. Suasananya romantis, dipinggir pantai, deburan ombak, langit yang cerah, suasana yang tenang dan yang jelas Jongin tidak tahan dengan kesunyian antara dirinya dan Sehun.

"Hyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Jongin menyentuh bahu Sehun dan menarik tubuh Sehun agar memandangnya. "Hyung ingin minta maaf."

Sehun memandang mata Jongin dalam-dalam.

Begitu juga dengan Jongin.

"Hyung tahu yang Hyung lakukan salah, sebagai yang lebih dewasa harusnya Hyung bisa menahan diri dan menjagamu dari tindakan salah seperti itu. Tapi, perasaan Hyung padamu nyata."

Sehun masih terdiam, meskipun Jongin bisa melihat rona merah muda dipipi Sehun.

"Hyung benar-benar menyukaimu. Hyung tidak pernah berbohong mengenai hal itu. Hyung tidak bisa berpisah denganmu, bahkan tidak melihatmu sehari saja sudah membuat Hyung rasanya mau gila."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya mendengar ucapan Jongin, sungguh ini adalah kalimat teromantis yang pernah Jongin katakan padanya. Sehun merasa seolah ia adalah pemeran utama wanita pada drama-drama yang sering ia tonton bersama ibunya.

"Hyung ingin kita bisa seperti dulu lagi, maksud Hyung kita bisa akrab dan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bukan seperti dulu yang seperti itu maksud Hyung." Jongin yang biasanya pendiam mulai kesulitan mengungkapkan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan. "Mungkin hubungan kita akan tetap salah, karena kau masih belum sembilan belas tahun tapi jika kau meminta Hyung untuk menunggu maka Hyung akan menunggumu."

"Hyung.." Sehun terlihat berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Jongin. Pertama kali dalam seminggu Jongin mendengar suara Sehun memanggilnya dan itu terasa sangat menyesakkan dadanya.

"Apa kau masih mau menjadi kekasih Hyung?"

"Aku..aku…tidak tahu.." Sehun berkata lirih.

"Ti-tidak tahu? Apa kau sudah tidak menyukai Hyung lagi?" Jawaban Sehun memang membuat dada Jongin sesak, kali ini sesak didadanya bukan oleh rasa haru karena mendengar suara Sehun namun rasa sesak karena takut akan kehilangan Sehun.

Sehun diam saja.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak ingin bersama Hyung lagi?"

"Aku tidak berkata begitu Hyung." Sehun menjawab sambil menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku.." Sehun diam saja, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ya sudah kalau belum mau bicara." Jongin tersenyum. Memang harus sabar menghadapi Sehun yang masih kecil. Lagi pula Jongin masih mau menunggu kok sampai Sehun siap, didiamkan seperti ini pun Jongin tidak masalah. Asalkan Sehun jangan menyuruhnya menjauh, itu baru Jongin tidak bisa.

"Hyung tahu yang Hyung perbuat memang sangat sulit dimaafkan. Hyung juga tidak berharap kau cepat memaafkan perbuatan Hyung selama ini tapi tolong jangan jauh-jauh dari Hyung ya." Jongin berkata lembut, tangannya sudah gatal sekali ingin menyentuh pipi gembul Sehun. Memeluk bocah itu seperti biasanya saat mereka tidur bersama.

Sehun diam lagi dan memandang laut.

Wajah cantiknya terlihat berpikir.

Wajah seriusnya saja bisa membuat Jongin berdebar-debar, apalagi wajahnya ketika tersenyum. Seluruh organ tubuh Jongin rasanya meleleh.

"Hyung punya sesuatu untukmu." Jongin berkata lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantong merah muda dipangkuan Sehun. Sehun memandang kantong itu dan membukanya, penasaran.

Sebuah sweater.

Sweater biru muda yang sangat lembut dan cantik.

"Seperti yang Hyung pakai hehe." Jongin tertawa kecil sambil menunjuk sweater biru muda yang ia pakai dibalik jaketnya. "Sekarang kita sudah seperti pasangan sungguhan."

Sehun diam saja namun pipi merah muda Sehun menunjukkan semuanya.

Pemuda kecil itu menyukai cara baru Jongin mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih.

—

Seminggu tidak terasa berlalu.

Sudah hari Sabtu lagi dan Jongin berbaring lemah diatas kasurnya.

Hubungannya dan Sehun masih sama.

Sehun masih diam meskipun tidak pernah menyuruhnya menjauh. Sudah ada beberapa kemajuan sih, Sehun sudah beberapa kali ke apartemen Jongin lagi dengan alasan minta shampoo atau minta ramen—Jongin selalu sedia ramen karena memang begitulah kebiasaan seorang mahasiswa yang merantau, selalu punya mie instan.

Sehun juga pernah tidak sengaja menemukan majalah dewasa bergeletakan dikarpet ruang tengah apartemen Jongin—pria ini juga membutuhkan kepuasan seksual setelah hampir dua minggu 'berpuasa'. Untungnya Sehun tidak melotot atau langsung meninggalkan apartemen Jongin begitu saja.

Sudah sejak semalam kepala Jongin pusing berat. Dia nyaris belum tidur semalaman karena ia tidak punya ide romantis untuk hari ini. Mulai minggu depan kan ia sudah masuk kuliah lagi dan pasti ia akan sangat sibuk dengan kuliahnya, tapi hubungannya dengan Sehun belum juga membaik.

Jongin sudah mencoba menonton drama-drama kesukaan Sehun untuk mencari tahu trik-trik romantis kejutan untuk pasangan kekasih. Bunga? Sudah pernah. Cokelat? Setiap hari. Back hug? Bisa digampar ia oleh Sehun. Nonton film, jalan-jalan ke taman bermain sampai ke kebun binatang sudah Jongin lakukan bersama Sehun.

Jongin benar-benar kehabisan ide baru untuk meluluhkan hati Sehun dan dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak banyak punya sisi romantis dan hanya bisa meniru trik-trik romantis di internet maupun televisi.

Lamunan Jongin pagi itu terganggu oleh bunyi bel pada pintu apartemennya. Jelas bukan Sehun yang datang karena Sehun akan langsung masuk begitu saja. Mungkin Chanyeol, untuk memberikan materi dua minggu yang harus ia kebut dalam sehari.

"Hai Jong!"

Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin nyaris terlonjak melihat tamunya dipagi itu.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau sudah dua minggu tidak masuk dan kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku. Aku khawatir." Kyungsoo tampak khawatir. "Bolehkah aku masuk? Aku membawakanmu sup ginseng dan diluar dingin sekali."

"Ah iya, silahkan masuk." Jongin membukakan pintu apartemennya lebih lebar agar Kyungsoo bisa masuk meskipun sebenarnya dia malas sekali menerima tamu sekarang.

"Kau sakit apa Jong?" Kyungsoo meletakkan panci berisi sup ginseng pada meja ruang tengah dan melepas syal juga jaketnya. Bertingkah santai seolah ia sudah sering ke apartemen Jongin.

"Sakit biasa saja, flu dan demam." Jongin menjawab asal.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Jongin dan menyentuh dahi Jongin. "Wah iya memang sedikit hangat."

Jongin merasa tidak nyaman dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba dan sok akrab Kyungsoo, ia menjauh sedikit dengan senyum kaku. Ditepisnya tangan Kyungsoo dari dahinya dan bergumam pelan tentang jangan menyentuh dirinya.

"Kyung, aku rasa pusingku semakin menjadi. Aku ingin istirahat lagi." Jongin berbohong, ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo segera pulang dan ia bisa kembali memikirkan cara untuk menjadikan hari ini spesial untuk Sehun.

"Ah, iya. Makanlah sup ginsengku kalau kau sudah bangun lagi nanti." Kyungsoo terlihat kecewa karena Jongin secara tidak langsung mengusirnya.

"Maaf.." Jongin sedikit merasa bersalah tapi dia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa, istirahatlah." Kyungsoo memakai lagi jaket dan syalnya. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati dan terima k—"

Cup!

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mencium pipinya.

Jongin dengan kasar mendorong Kyungsoo menjauh.

"Hehe, maaf." Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil tanpa rasa bersalah. "Aku pulang." Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Jongin dengan Jongin yang mengikutinya dengan kepala menunduk dari belakang, ingin mengantarkan tamunya pulang.

"Hai Sehun!"

Jongin mendengar suara Kyungsoo didepan dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Disana, didekat pintu apartemennya, berdiri Sehun dengan piyama kuning bergambar anak ayam.

"Hyung jahat."

Dan Sehun pun berlari meninggalkan apartemen Jongin.

To Be Continue

Maaf bangeeeeet

Chapter ini ga bisa ngasih yang panas-panas huhu

Padahal dikit lagi udah mau adegan ehemehem nih

Tapi kok udah mau 5k kata aja

Buat chapter depan aja ya panas-panasnyaaaa

Sebagai gantinya, one shot KaiHun spesial ulang tahun Sehun aja ya wkwk

Seri ini engga mpreg karena….Sehun masih kecil banget. Kasian kalo mpreg wkwk, biar sekolah yang pinter dulu ya hehehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan sarannya!

Gomawo^^


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin yang awalnya terpaksa menerima permintaan tolong tetangganya untuk menjaga bocah tiga belas tahun bernama Oh Sehun, kini dengan suka rela menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan anak kecil yang selama ini ia anggap anak menyebalkan. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Ten

Kaki kecil seorang pemuda berjalan cepat melewati lorong sebuah apartemen tua. Tangannya mendorong paksa pintu menuju tangga darurat dan berlari turun secepat kaki kecil itu mampu.

"Sehun! Sehun!" Pemuda belia itu bisa mendengar namanya diteriakkan oleh pria yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Namun ia tidak menghiraukan sama sekali, kakinya malah berusaha menjauh dari sumber suara itu.

"Hiks.." Mata beningnya tiba-tiba terasa panas dan air mata mulai merebak. Hatinya seperti diremas dan dicubiti teringat kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat kurang dari lima menit yang lalu.

"Sehun! Sehun! Berhenti!" Suara itu lagi.

"Sehun! Berhenti! Hyung mohon dengarkan Hyung dulu."

"Sehun! Itu tidak seperti yang kau kira sayang!"

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar lebih berat juga menuruni tangga darurat dengan cepat. Lebih cepat dari sepasang kaki kecil yang pertama kali merusak ketenangan ditangga tersebut.

Begitu Sehun, pemuda kecil yang kini sudah berurai air mata, sampai dianak tangga terakhir, ia merasa tangan besar meraih lengannya. Dan tubuhnya dibalik dengan paksa hingga matanya melihat wajah tampan seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih tua darinya terengah-engah.

"Sehun, dengarkan Hyung—"

"Lepas.." Sehun menghentakkan lengannya agar pegangan pria itu pada lengannya terlepas. "Jongin Hyung jahat padaku. Aku tidak mau melihat Hyung lagi." Sehun menghapus air matanya dan berlari meninggalkan pria yang mengejarnya lagi.

"Sehun! Se—"

"JAUH-JAUH DARIKU!" Sehun berteriak kencang dan membanting pintu tangga darurat dengan keras. Kim Jongin, pria yang sedari tadi berusaha mengejar pemuda cantik yang terlihat begitu marah dan kecewa.

Jongin tidak berusaha mengejar Sehun yang merupakan kekasihnya, bukannya ia menyerah atau bagaimana. Ia tahu kemana Sehun akan pergi, kalau tidak ke taman disebelah gedung apartemen mereka ya kerumah Tao, sahabat pemuda cantik itu. Langkah kaki Jongin tidak lagi terburu-buru, ia tetap mengikuti Sehun namun ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun emosi lagi jadi ia memberi jarak supaya Sehun tidak merasakan kehadirannya.

Benar sekali dugaan Jongin, Sehun kini duduk disalah satu ayunan yang berada ditaman sebelah gedung apartemen mereka. Sehun menangis tanpa suara disana, kepalanya menunduk.

"Sehun.." Jongin memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan duduk di ayunan sebelah Sehun yang kosong.

"Pergi." Sehun berkata dingin, tidak mau mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat Jongin. Sehun yang sedang menahan seluruh emosinya selama hampir dua minggu akhirnya meledak. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Sehun mengomeli, membentak dan memaki Jongin tapi ia tidak bisa. Bukan sifatnya berbuat seperti itu.

Awalnya mungkin Sehun memang meragukan perasaan Jongin padanya semenjak penyuluhan disekolahnya dulu. Selama mereka berpacaran, Jongin memang sering sekali mengajaknya bercinta. Pagi hari, sepulang Sehun sekolah dan juga sebelum tidur. Wajar saja kan Sehun berpikiran buruk akan Jongin?

Namun usaha Jongin yang mati-matian dan janji Jongin untuk tidak menyentuhnya membuat kemarahan Sehun perlahan surut. Apalagi dengan kejutan-kejutan manis hingga usaha Jongin untuk belajar memasak. Sehun bisa melihat betapa Jongin memang menyayanginya.

"Sehun, semua yang kau lihat tadi benar-benar diluar kemampuan Hyung." Jongin tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Kyungsoo mencium Hyung tiba-tiba, kau tahu kan betapa ia sering memaksakan kehendaknya?"

"Kalau Hyung bilang aku pacar Hyung pasti dia akan berhenti." Sehun berkata lirih. "Hyung bahkan tidak mau mengakuiku sebagai pacar Hyung."

Jongin terdiam, merasa bersalah.

"Kau tahu kan kalau seharusnya Hyung tidak boleh berpacaran denganmu?" Jongin bertanya pelan dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Hyung berusaha untuk menjauhimu, kau ingat dulu Hyung pernah mendiamkanmu?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Waktu itu Hyung sudah sangat menyukaimu dan Hyung takut kalau kau akan terluka kalau menjadi pacar Hyung. Ibumu akan marah dan malah menyuruh Hyung menjauh darimu." Jongin bicara setengah berbisik. "Hyung sangat menyukaimu sampai rasanya Hyung tidak bisa untuk tidak menjauh darimu sedetik saja."

"Setiap hari kau ketempat Hyung dan itu membuat Hyung menjadi serakah. Hyung ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, Hyung tidak ingin hanya menjadi kakak untukmu meskipun Hyung tahu kalau itu semua salah. Apalagi Hyung malah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu denganmu."

"Sering Hyung mencoba berhenti menyukaimu tapi tidak pernah bisa. Siapapun tidak pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan dirimu, apalagi Kyungsoo." Jongin mencoba meraih tangan Sehun tapi pemuda itu menepisnya. "Kau masih belum bisa memaafkan Hyung?"

"Aku takut Hyung bohong padaku." Sehun berkata sangat pelan.

"Mana mungkin Hyung bohong padamu." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berlutut didepan Sehun. "Hyung sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Hyung sangat menyukaimu dan Hyung mau menunggu kalau kau suruh Hyung menunggu. Hyung juga minta maaf atas semua perbuatan yang Hyung lakukan padamu." Jongin berkata sambil menatap mata berkaca-kaca milik Sehun.

"Hyung sungguhan tidak menyukai Kyungsoo?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Hyung benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Hyung sangat menyukaimu."

"Apa Hyung masih mau menikah denganku?"

"Tentu saja Hyung masih mau menikah denganmu."

Sehun terdiam, ia masih terlihat ragu. Sementara Jongin menunggu.

"A-apakah kita akan masuk penjara?" Sehun bertanya lagi, suaranya benar-benar pelan kali ini.

"Penjara?" Jongin sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Kata guruku, Hyung bisa masuk penjara kalau melakukan se-seperti itu denganku. Hyung kan juga tidak boleh pacaran denganku." Sehun menunduk sedih. "Aku tidak mau Hyung masuk penjara."

Kebimbangan Sehun untuk menerima Jongin lagi memang seputar masalah ini. Kemarin-kemarin ia takut jika ia menerima Jongin, ia akan dipermainkan atau lebih buruk lagi, dia dan Jongin masuk penjara. Maklumi otak sederhana Sehun yang hanya bisa berpikir sampai kesitu.

Sebenci-bencinya Sehun pada Jongin, ia sangat tidak mau Jongin masuk penjara. Yang ia dengar, penjara itu dingin dan makanannya tidak enak. Sehun tidak akan sampai hati mengirim Jongin ke penjara.

Rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuk Jongin jauh lebih besar dari rasa takut atau rasa marahnya. Sehun tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari pria tampan berkulit eksotis ini, bahkan jika penjara ancamannya. Sehun sudah sangat terikat pada Jongin.

Jongin rasanya ingin menangis karena terlalu bahagia. Sehun masih peduli dengannya, Sehun menolak permintaan maaf selama ini bukan hanya karena marah tapi juga karena begitu peduli padanya. Pikiran polos Sehun benar-benar membuat Jongin semakin jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

"Hyung rela masuk penjara asal bisa selalu bisa bersamamu." Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun lembut.

"Jadi Hyung sungguhan akan masuk penjara?" Mata Sehun langsung berkaca-kaca mendengarnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu." Jongin lupa jika Sehun selalu menerima begitu saja semua informasi yang ia dengar. "Hyung, uhm, Hyung kan berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal itu padamu lagi. Jadi Hyung tidak akan masuk penjara."

"Tapi kan Hyung masih jadi pacarku."

Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau ingin putus dari Hyung?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat.

"Hyung juga tidak mau. Jadi, Hyung selama ini tidak mau memberi tahu siapa-siapa tentang hubungan kita karena nanti Hyung akan dimarahi. Seperti Chanyeol Hyung misalnya—"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa kalau Hyung pacarku." Sehun tiba-tiba berkata mantap dan Jongin pun tersenyum lebar. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Sehun mau melanggar aturan dan itu untuknya. Jongin tersanjung, kekasih kecilnya ini sangat menyukainya ternyata. Meskipun terbersit rasa bersalah juga karena membawa Sehun ke jalan yang tidak seharusnya.

"Jadi apa kau masih akan mendiamkan Hyung?"

"Masih, aku masih kesal." Bibir Sehun cemberut lagi. "Aku tidak mau Hyung dekat-dekat dengan Kyungsoo lagi!"

"Hyung janji akan menjauh sejauh jauhnya dari Kyungsoo."

"Tapi aku tetap masih marah." Sehun berkata manja. Kemanjaan yang sangat Jongin rindukan. Dipandanginya wajah merajuk Sehun yang begitu menggemaskan, bibirnya tidak berhenti tersenyum mendengar suara Sehun yang sudah tidak dingin seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu!" Sehun dengan kesal mendorong Jongin menjauh. Pipinya memerah merasakan sorot mata Jongin yang begitu memuja dirinya, membuat ia tidak tahan dan ingin menenggelamkan dirinya.

"Kau semakin cantik Bunny." Jongin masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah kekasihnya.

"Memang aku cantik." Sehun bangkit dari ayunan dan berjalan menjauh dengan kaki menghentak-hentak juga omelan tentang betapa Jongin membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Ayo sarapan bersama Hyung!" Jongin setengah berlari menyusul Sehun. Hatinya benar-benar riang, Sehun-nya sudah kembali.

"Tidak mau!" Sehun menjawab sok jual mahal.

"Hyung mau masak nasi goreng lho."

"Aku bosan makan nasi goreng buatan Hyung."

"Hyung hanya bisa masak itu. Kalau begitu kau masakkan Hyung yang lain yaa." Jongin berkata sambil terkekeh.

"Apa aku perlu marah lagi supaya Hyung belajar memasak?" Giliran Sehun yang berkata sambil menggoda Jongin.

"JANGAN! Hyung akan belajar masak yang lain setelah ini!"

Dan Sehun pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah takut Jongin.

Sepertinya pria dewasa disebelahnya ini memang benar-benar menyukainya.

Tidak apalah dia harus menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Jongin, hanya sampai dia lulus SMU kok! Cuma lima tahun! Setelah itu seluruh dunia harus tahu kalau Kim Jongin adalah miliknya!

—

"Ahh..ahhh…mmmhh..Hyunghhh…"

Desahan lembut memenuhi ruangan kecil itu. Bibir tipis merah muda terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang memancing libido.

"Ngghh…akkhhh…Jongin Hyunghhh…"

Suara itu lagi. Suara milik pemuda tiga belas tahun yang sedang dilanda kenikmatan seksual. Didepannya ada sebuah tablet yang memutar sebuah video bergambar dua orang pria sedang bercinta dengan panasnya diatas sofa.

"Mhhmm…shh…ga-gatalhh..ahhh.." Tangan lentik pemuda kecil itu menggenggam penis mungilnya dan mengocoknya cepat. Sedangkan jari-jari tangannya yang lain berada didalam lubang anusnya, mengocok cepat lubang ketat itu secepat gerakan tangan pada penisnya.

"Ughh..ahhh…tidak enakhh..akkkhhh…" Wajahnya terlihat frustasi karena titik spesialnya tidak juga tersentuh sedangkan kedua tangannya sudah sangat pegal memanjakan dua titik intimnya itu.

Semua ini berawal dari Sehun yang tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti memutar semua memori manisnya bersama sang kekasih termasuk memori ketika keduanya sedang memadu kasih dengan intimnya diatas tempat tidur.

Sulit bagi Sehun yang dulu hampir setiap hari merasakan nikmatnya seks kini harus berhenti sama sekali dan akhirnya dia berakhir dengan tangan mengocok penisnya sendiri. Tablet barunya yang berumur seminggu membuat libidonya yang sudah tinggi semakin memuncak.

"Ukkhhh…hnnghhh…ahhhhkkk…Jongin Hyunghh…Hyunghh..ahhh…" Bibirnya berusaha menahan desahan agar ibunya yang tidur dikamar sebelah tidak terbangun. Otaknya memvisualisasikan bayangan Jongin sedang berada dibawahnya dengan penis besar kesukaannya itu mengisi tubuhnya.

Sehun benar-benar suka mengendari penis Jongin.

"Hyunghh..ahh…uhhh..ngghh…" Sehun bisa merasakan perutnya mulai bergejolak pertanda puncaknya sudah dekat. Jari-jarinya semakin cepat mengocok lubang ketatnya dan tangannya yang lain meremas penisnya lebih kuat.

"Akkkhh..Hyunghhhh…Jo-jonginhh Hyu—mmppphhh!" Sehun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika orgasmenya datang. Cairan cintanya keluar begitu banyak hingga membasahi wajah, kaos dan tablet yang ada didepannya.

Nafas Sehun terengah-engah, tubuhnya masih gemetar akibat orgasme pertamanya dalam dua minggu terakhir. Pandangannya yang tadi memutih mulai kembali, dia bisa melihat kamarnya yang dipenuhi dengan boneka-boneka.

 _Aku masih belum puas.._

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, lubang anusnya masih lapar. Lubang yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh penis besar tentu saja tidak akan puas hanya dengan tiga buah jari langsing.

 _Aku mau Jongin Hyung tapi….itu tidak boleh. Nanti Jongin Hyung masuk penjara. Tapi aku sangat ingin Jongin Hyung! Lubangku berkedut-kedut dan tidak puas hanya dengan jariku saja.._

Sehun mengerang frustasi. Dicobanya lagi ia menusuk-nusuk anusnya berharap prostatnya yang gatal bisa tersentuh tapi jari-jarinya terlalu mungil. Sehun benar-benar merindukan jari-jari panjang Jongin. Jari-jari yang begitu besar dan kokoh, bisa membuat Sehun orgasme dengan mudahnya. Apalagi benda besar diantara paha kekasihnya itu, akh! Sehun semakin frustasi memikirkannya.

Otak sederhana Sehun berpikir keras. Apakah ia harus ke apartemen Jongin? Lalu kalau sudah kesana ia akan mengatakan apa? Minta penis Jongin? Kan malu! Lagi pula nanti Jongin bisa dipenjara.

Tapi…tapi…pemuda ini sangat bergairah hingga kepalanya terasa pening.

Kaki kecilnya turun dari atas tempat tidur dan memakai celananya lagi. Dengan hati berdebar ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu keluar yang ada di apartemen kecil itu. Hati-hati sekali, takut membangunkan ibunya.

Sehun menuju apartemen yang terletak tepat disebelahnya, apartemen Jongin. Setelah memasukkan kode pengaman apartemen Jongin, Sehun mengendap-endap memasuki ruang tengah gelap disana. Arsitektur apartemennya dan apartemen Jongin yang sama persis—Sehun juga sudah hapal seluk beluk apartemen Jongin—ia menuju kamar dimana kekasihnya tertidur.

Disana, ia menemukan Jongin tertidur pulas dengan selimut menutupi sampai lehernya. Udara memang sudah dingin dan Jongin bukanlah orang yang menyukai hawa dingin. Sehun tersenyum senang melihat kekasihnya tidur begitu pulas, aroma kamar Jongin yang khas juga menjadi alasan hati Sehun merasa lebih ringan.

"Aku akan tidur memeluk Jongin Hyung saja." Sehun masih berusaha menahan dirinya. Ia hanya perlu berada didekat Jongin, sudah lama sekali ia tidak tidur memeluk Jongin, ia rindu lengan berat yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak karena memeluk tubuhnya terlalu erat.

Sehun naik keatas tempat tidur Jongin berhati-hati, takut membangunkan pria itu. Tubuh rampingnya perlahan masuk kedalam selimut dan menarik lengan besar Jongin agar ia bisa berbaring diatas lengan itu.

"Ugh, berat sekali sih." Sehun bergumam pelan, masih berusaha menarik lengan Jongin untuk dijadikan bantal. Setelah berkutat beberapa menit, akhirnya Sehun berbaring miring dengan lengan memeluk perut kokoh Jongin mesra.

"Seperti orang mati saja." Sehun berkata heran. Jongin sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan segala tingkah yang ia lakukan. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin, kakinya ia naikkan keatas tubuh Jongin.

Pemuda kecil ini menghentikan gerakannya ketika betisnya tidak sengaja menyentuh gundukan kejantanan Jongin yang masih tertidur dengan rapi dibalik boxer yang Jongin pakai. Jantung Sehun serasa berhenti sejenak mengetahui disana tersembunyi benda yang ia, uhm, rindukan.

Sehun tahu betul bagaimana kebiasaan Jongin yang jarang mengenakan pakaian atau hanya dengan sedikit pakaian, seperti sekarang. Hawa yang sudah mulai dingin memaksa Jongin untuk memakai pakaian.

 _Huhuhu, jangan bangun…jangun bangun…tadi kan sudah jangan bangun lagi…please…aku cuma ingin tidur dengan Jongin Hyung. Pikirkan yang lain Oh Sehun, pikirkan gula kapas, cokelat dan permen…uhh, permen Jongin Hyung yang besar.._

Sehun kesulitan mengatur dirinya hanya karena penis Jongin yang tidak sengaja mengenai dirinya. Yah, sebesar itu nafsu yang sedang ditahan bocah ini. Nafsu yang biasanya selalu dipuaskan oleh kelakuan bejat sang kekasih kini harus ia tahan.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Lima belas menit.

Sehun tidak tahan. Pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti bagaimana sesi bercinta mereka yang terpanas didalam ruang loker. Penis kecilnya kembali menegang dan yang jelas lubang belakangnya yang sedari tadi kelaparan semakin berkedut.

Pemuda cantik ini bangun dan duduk diatas kasur. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Tidak bisa. Ia sudah terlanjur bernafsu dan semua itu salah Jongin! Kalau Jongin tidak mengajarkan Sehun yang tidak-tidak dan juga kalau Jongin tidak selalu mengiyakan keinginan Sehun ketika pemuda itu bernafsu…

Sehun menyerah.

Dibukanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jongin hingga tubuh kekasihnya yang masih memakai kaus dan boxer terlihat jelas. Sehun langsung menggigit bibirnya melihat perut Jongin yang terekspos.

 _Aku cuma ingin bermain sebentar saja dengan penis Jongin Hyung. Hanya memegang dan mungkin mencium-ciumnya saja. Tidur yang nyenyak ya Hyung, jangan bangun. Tidur lah seperti mayat kali ini aku tidak akan marah…_

Sehun membuka kaki Jongin dan mendudukkan dirinya diantara kaki panjang itu. Tidak sabar, tangan mungil Sehun menurunkan sedikit boxer yang dikenakan Jongin hingga penis tertidur Jongin muncul dihadapannya.

"Woah.." Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak meluapkan kesenangannya. Lama sekali ia tidak melihat benda ini yang biarpun masih tertidur ukurannya tetap saja besar.

Jemari Sehun menyentuh penis itu lembut dan perlahan. Ia telusuri kejantanan Jongin dengan mata berbinar-binar juga deru nafas yang memberat. Jongin bergerak pelan karena ulah Sehun tersebut dan Sehun berhenti sejenak.

"Hmm…wangi…" Sehun mulai mengendusi penis Jongin yang wanginya khas. Bukan seperti sabun atau keringat, tapi wangi penis Jongin yang Sehun hapal betul. Bibir tipis Sehun mengecup penis itu sekali. Lalu dua kali. Tiga kali. Hingga tanpa ia sadari kepala penis Jongin sudah ia kulum.

Sehun begitu menghayati kegiatannya mengulum penis Jongin tanpa ia sadari jika kekasih tampannya sudah mulai sadar dari tidurnya. Pria itu masih belum menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, yang ia rasakan hanyalah sensasi geli dan hangat menjalari seluruh syaraf tubuhnya.

"Se-sehun?!" Pemandangan pertama yang Jongin lihat adalah wajah cantik kekasihnya, diantara kakinya, mengulum penisnya dengan mata tertutup. Terlihat sangat menghayati dan menikmati.

"H-hyung…" Sehun langsung membuka matanya dan menjauhkan penis Jongin dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jongin menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Sehun. Juga menarik celananya agar menutupi penis besarnya yang sudah sangat tegang dan juga basah oleh liur Sehun.

"A-aku…" Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pipinya sangat merah dan matanya bergerak liar, gugup. "A-aku tidak tahu Hyung akan terbangun.."

"Siapapun akan bangun kalau penisnya dikulum Sehun!" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata tajamnya. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana Sehun bisa berada disini dan mengulum penisnya setelah mereka bertengkar tentang 'bercinta sebelum waktunya'.

"Hiks..maaf Hyung.." Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena ia malu. Sangat malu. Belum lagi Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak pernah Sehun lihat sebelumnya.

"Hei, hei, kenapa menangis?" Jongin bingung melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata. Ia tahu kalau Sehun adalah pemuda yang mudah menangis tapi kali ini kenapa Sehun menangis?

"Hiks…aku…aku…" Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap air matanya. Ia masih tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia sedang bergairah?!

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya dan begitu hidungnya mengendus sesuatu yang familiar, Jongin tahu. Sehun baru saja beronani. Bau sperma Sehun yang khas memenuhi tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu, bahkan ia bisa melihat cairan putih yang mengering pada lengan dan pipi Sehun.

"Sehun, berhenti menangis." Jongin menyentuh pipi tembam Sehun dan mengusap air mata disana.

"A-aku minta maaf Hyung…hiks.." Sehun menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa, Hyung hanya terkejut. Tidak apa, tidak apa." Jongin mengecupi kepala Sehun lembut. "Kenapa kau ke kamar Hyung tengah malam begini?"

Sehun masih diam saja dan Jongin menunggu.

"Aku…merindukan Hyung." Sehun menjawab lirih.

"Hyung juga merindukanmu Sehun, Hyung selalu merindukanmu." Jari Jongin mengusap pipi Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tapi tidak seharusnya kau—"

"Hyung ayo bercinta." Sehun memandang Jongin dengan mata bulat dan penuh tekad. Meskipun wajahnya semerah tomat tapi Jongin bisa melihat jika Sehun sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"A-apa?!"

"Hyung, aku kan sudah berjanji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa kalau kita berpacaran, aku juga akan berjanji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa kalau kita bercinta!"

"Sehun, ta-tapi—"

"Aku tidak akan marah pada Hyung! Aku tidak akan meragukan perasaan Hyung sama sekali!" Sehun meyakinkan Jongin dengan tatapannya.

"Sehun, Hyung rasa—"

"Please Hyung….please…please…" Sehun mulai merengek dan Jongin bisa merasa jika pertahannya meluntur. Siapa yang tidak luluh jika kekasihmu yang cantik dan menggemaskan memohon agar tubuhnya dinikmati dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing seperti itu?

Jongin memandang Sehun ragu.

Mencoba mencari tahu apakah Sehun sedang bercanda atau mengujinya.

"Katakan pada Hyung kenapa tiba-tiba kau minta bercinta tengah malam begini?" Jongin memandang tajam Sehun. "Jawab dengan jujur."

"Ugh.." Sehun merengut manja. Pipinya terasa semakin panas karena ia akan membeberkan bagaimana ia tadi beronani dikamarnya dengan membayangkan Jongin. "Tadi aku sudah mau tidur lalu rindu Hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu…aku teringat, uhm, wa-waktu kita dikolam renang itu dan…dan…aku menyentuh penisku sampai keluar cairannya Hyung…" Sehun menjawab dengan kepala menunduk dalam tapi Jongin masih bisa melihat betapa merah pipi Sehun.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, memang kejadian dikolam renang atau tepatnya didalam ruang gantinya, adalah sesi bercinta mereka yang sangat panas. Sampai sekarang kalau Jongin mengingatnya, penisnya langsung bangun dan mengeras.

"Kau yakin ingin bercinta dengan Hyung lagi? Hyung bisa membantumu kalau kau sedang seperti ini tapi kalau sampai—"

"Aku yakin Hyung! Aku yakin sekali!" Sehun berkata sambil naik keatas pangkuan Jongin. Wajah mereka begitu dekat dan jantung mereka berdebar begitu kencang. Pipi Sehun semerah tomat dan wajah Jongin tidak kalah merahnya. Jongin jadi merasa seperti anak SMU yang akan mendapat ciuman pertamanya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin. Perlahan namun pasti, bibir mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama. Tubuh Sehun dan Jongin yang tadinya begitu tegang berubah rileks karena ciuman lembut ini.

"I love you, Oh Sehun." Jongin bergumam disela-sela ciuman, tangannya merengkuh pinggang ramping Sehun untuk memeluknya semakin erat. Sehun tidak menjawah apapun namun ia memperdalam ciuman itu dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin erat-erat.

Setelah beberapa menit, bibir mereka menjauh dan mata mereka bertemu. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Betapa ia merindukan kekasih mungilnya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari Hyung lagi." Jongin berkata pelan dan Sehun mengangguk kecil. Tangan kecil Sehun menyentuh rahang kokoh Jongin dan mengelus-elusnya, mengagumi betapa sempurna fisik kekasihnya.

"Hyung belum bercukur."

"Besok akan—"

"Aku suka. Hyung terlihat lebih…panas." Sehun menggigit bibirnya karena mengatakan hal itu dan Jongin tertawa kecil. "Aku juga ingin segera tumbuh bulu supaya bisa bercukur bersama Hyung."

"Hyung rasa kau tidak akan keluar bulu sedikitpun."

"Kenapa?!" Sehun langsung merengek kesal.

"Kau sudah tiga belas tahun tapi belum ada bulu sedikitpun pada kaki atau ketiakmu." Jongin mendorong Sehun turun dari pangkuannya. "Coba lihat kakimu, halus sekali seperti wanita."

"A-apa aku kelainan Hyung?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara ngeri.

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak. Hyung suka karena tubuhmu jadi semakin seksi."

"Dasar mesum." Sehun merengut sambil mencubit lengan Jongin. "Tapi disini keluar bulu lho Hyung! Tidak seperti punya Hyung!" Sehun berkata bangga sambil menunjuk selangkangannya.

"Sungguh? Sudah keluar?" Jongin bertanya tidak yakin. Dua minggu yang lalu seingatnya tidak ada bulu sedikitpun pada daerah kemaluan Sehun.

"Sungguh!" Sehun dengan polosnya melepas celana tidur yang ia kenakan beserta celana dalamnya. Mungkin memang Jongin sudah berkali-kali melihat tubuh molek kekasihnya tapi ia masih sering tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Sehun yang sering sekali melepas pakaian dihadapannya tanpa malu sedikitpun. Well, maklumi saja Sehun memang masih kecil dan ia sudah terlanjur sangat nyaman dengan keberadaan Jongin.

"Tuh, keluar kan!" Sehun membuka kakinya dan menunjukkan bulu tipis yang berada diatas kemaluannya yang bau sperma. Jongin tidak bisa fokus untuk melihat bulu yang sedang Sehun pamerkan padanya karena sungguh, pemandangan penis mungil Sehun membuat Jongin terpana. Menggairahkan sekaligus menggemaskan!

"Eh, iya. Sudah keluar sedikit."

"Hyung tidak punya kan bulu disini!" Sehun berkata penuh kebanggaan.

"Bukan tidak ada, tapi itu Hyung cukur." Tangan Jongin tidak sadar jika ia sudah menyentuh paha ramping Sehun, matanya terfokus pada penis mungil yang menggantung cantik didepannya.

"Kenapa dicukur?"

"Supaya kau lebih nyaman kalau mengulum penis Hyung." Tangan Jongin bergerak semakin keatas dan keatas.

"Hmmhhh..Hyunghh.." Sehun melenguh. Jari-jari Jongin tiba-tiba sudah ada dipenisnya, memijatnya lembut. "E-enaknyahhhh…shhh…nghhh.." Sehun langsung terbuai oleh permainan tangan Jongin.

"Bolehkah?" Jongin menatap Sehun, meminta ijin.

Sehun mengangguk cepat.

God, dia benar-benar merindukan tangan besar dan hangat Jongin pada seluruh kulit tubuhnya. Ciuman bibir Jongin yang tidak sabaran dan selalu meninggalkan jejak pada kulit bersihnya.

"Hyunghhhh…uuuhhhh…bi-bisakah langsung…" Sehun berkata terpatah-patah dengan wajah memerah. "La-langsung dimasukkan saja?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung rindu spermamu. Biar Hyung bermain dengan ini sebentar." Jongin mengocok penis kecil Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun yang sudah tidak sabaran. Kepala Jongin segera menunduk untuk mengecap penis mungil itu. Ugh, betapa rindunya ia dengan aroma ini.

"Ssshhh…Hyunghhhh….akkhhhhh….mmhhmmm…" Jongin hanya mengecup kepala penis itu sekali namun reaksi Sehun sangat luar biasa. Jongin nyaris lupa jika tubuh kekasihnya ini luar biasa sensitif, bahkan dulu hanya dirangsang putingnya saja Sehun bisa mendapatkan orgasme.

"Ahhhh…uhhh…nnghhhhh…Hyunghhh…yahhh…" Tubuh Sehun langsung gemetar ketika seluruh bagian penisnya ditelan habis oleh Jongin.

"Jo-jongin Hyunghhh…akkhhhh…nyahhhh…ooohhhh.." Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya agar berbaring diatas kasur karena ia terasa sangat lemas dengan perlakuan Jongin padanya.

"Ohhh…Hyunghhh…hi-hisapphhhh…akkhhhhh…" Sehun mengalungkan kakinya pada leher Jongin agar kekasihnya itu tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. Demi Tuhan, Sehun nyaris lupa dengan kenikmatan kuluman mulut hangat Jongin

Jongin dibawah sana bekerja sepenuh hati dan berusaha memberikan service terbaik untuk kekasihnya. Dadanya terasa membuncah karena kebahagiaan. Sehun memaafkannya dan yang lebih hebat lagi, Sehun datang ke apartemennya tengah malam untuk mengajaknya bercinta lagi! Jongin berjanji akan memberikan Sehun orgasme yang berkali-kali lebih nikmat dari orgasme-orgasme Sehun sebelumnya.

"Hngghh…mmhhmmm…Hyunghhh…ukkhhh…shhh…" Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin kuat, pahanya mengapit kepala Jongin dan seluruh tubuhnya mengejang. Jongin menghisap kuat-kuat penis mungil Sehun hingga cairan hangat memenuhi mulutnya.

"Hyunghhh…uhhh…enak sekalihh..hahh..hahhh…" Sehun terasa terbang. Spermanya keluar banyak sekali hingga Jongin terlihat sedikit kesulitan menelan semuanya. Tubuh ramping Sehun terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur dengan dada naik turun.

"Kau keluar banyak sekali Bunny." Jongin menindih tubuh Sehun untuk memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya yang memerah. Dikecupi bibir hingga leher Sehun pelan hingga pria cantik itu terkikik kegelian.

"Hyunghh..gelihh.." Sehun mendesah kegelian karena bibir Jongin terus menggoda kulitnya.

"Kau manis." Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun. "Hyung mencintaimu."

Pipi Sehun memerah lagi.

Bibir Jongin mengecup bahu telanjang Sehun.

"Hyung mencintaimu." Jongin berbisik lagi.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya karena rasa berdebar akibat kata-kata manis Jongin.

"Hyung mencintaimu."

"Hyung mencintaimu."

"Hyung mencintaimu."

Jongin terus membubuhkan ciuman pada seluruh tubuh Sehun dengan bisikan cinta yang membuat perut Sehun dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu. Pemuda belia itu merasa dipuja, dicintai dan diinginkan.

Ciuman Jongin kini sudah sampai pada bagian terintim Sehun yaitu lubang ketat yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Kaki Sehun yang terbuka lebar menunjukkan penis mungil yang kini sudah tegang lagi dan lubang merah muda yang sedikit basah.

"Hyung mencintaimu." Jongin berkata sekali lagi sebelum mengecup lubang merah muda Sehun.

"Mhhmmmmhhh…nghhh..Hyunghhh…" Sehun mengerang. Ini dia, ini dia sensasi yang ia rindukan. Lidah hangat Jongin berada dibagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Jongin menjilati lubang itu dengan rakus, dibukanya lebar-lebar pantat Sehun agar ia bisa menikmati seluruh bagian ketat milik Sehun.

"Hyunghhh…shhh…uhhh…akhhhh…." Dada Sehun membusung. Lidah Jongin tidak lagi sekedar menjilati dan mengecapi bibir lubangnya, kini lidah hangat itu sudah menyeruak masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Masih ingin mendengar desahan Sehun lagi, Jongin dengan perlahan mendorong masuk jari tengahnya yang sudah ia basahi dengan liurnya sendiri.

"Hyuuunggghhhh! Akkkhhhh!" Jongin tahu itu bukan desah kesakitan. Ia menambahkan satu jarinya lagi dan mendapatkan erangan puas dari Sehun. Lidahnya mengecupi paha dalam Sehun lalu bola kembar Sehun dan akhirnya penis mungil Sehun lagi.

"Hyunghh..uhhh…shhh…akkhhh…." Sehun merengek sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya, meminta prostatnya untuk dimanja. Jongin segera mengabulkan keinginan Sehun, ia kocok jarinya. Sesekali ia garuk dinding anus Sehun dan juga ia lebarkan lubang anus itu agar penisnya nanti muat.

"Hnghhh…mmhh…di-disanahhhh…uhhh…ohhhh…" Sehun puas. Akhirnya prostat yang tadi ingin sekali ia garuk, kini dimanja oleh Jongin. Pinggulnya bergerak menyambut kocokan jari Jongin, memompa tubuhnya sendiri pada jari-jari besar itu.

"Kau menjepitku Bunny.." Jongin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Dinding anus Sehun yang merapat menandakan jika kekasihnya sudah akan mencapai orgasme lagi. Jongin membiarkan penis Sehun bergoyang-goyang menggoda tanpa sentuhan sama sekali.

"Uhhhh…Hyunghhh….akkkhhhh….HNGGHH!" Sehun mencapai puncaknya yang ketiga malam ini. Sperma Sehun membasahi wajah Jongin, seprai hingga tubuhnya sendiri. Jongin suka sekali melihat pemandangan indah barusan.

"Kau sudah lelah Bunny?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun yang terlihat kelelahan dan mengantuk.

Sehun menggeleng.

Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah dan matanya sudah berat.

Tapi ia ingin melayani kekasihnya dulu, ia tahu kalau Jongin pasti sudah keras sekali dibawah sana. Dan ia merasa tidak adil karena Jongin sudah membuatnya orgasme dua kali sementara Jongin bahkan masih memakai pakaiannya lengkap.

"Jangan berbohong, tidurlah." Jongin mengusap ceceran sperma yang mengotori tubuh kekasihnya. Tangannya sudah menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh Sehun namun tangan mungil Sehun menahannya.

"Mpphmmm..Bu-mmpphh…" Jongin didorong cepat oleh Sehun yang telanjang agar berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Kini Sehun duduk diatas perut Jongin dan melumat bibir penuh Jongin penuh semangat.

"Aku belum lelah Hyung." Sehun berkata dengan suara lirih begitu ia melepas ciuman mereka.

"Kau keras kepala sekali." Jongin tertawa kecil dan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar turun dari tubuhnya. Pemuda tampan itu melepas kaos serta boxernya dan membuangnya asal-asalan.

"Ayo Hyung.." Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. Menandakan jika ia siap untuk disetubuhi oleh kekasihnya. Mata Sehun terfokus pada benda besar yang menggantung diantara paha Jongin, begitu besar dan keras.

"Hyung bolehkah aku bermain dengan itu dulu?" Sehun bangkit dan menunjuk penis Jongin.

"Besok-besok saja. Kau sudah lelah, ayo segera lakukan agar kau bisa istirahat." Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun agar berbaring lagi. Sehun sedikit merengut mendengar keputusan Jongin, tapi ia akui jika Jongin ada benarnya. Ia sudah lelah.

Jongin menatap penuh cinta kekasihnya.

Begitu cantik dan memukau.

"Hyung mencintaimu." Jongin berkata cinta sekali lagi.

"Aku juga mencintai Hyung." Sehun mengelus lengan kekar yang memenjarakan dirinya lalu akinya ia buka selebar mungkin. Jongin menggesekkan kepala penisnya pada lubang Sehun yang terasa berkedut.

"Tidak sabar Bunny?" Jongin bertanya jahil.

"Ce-cepat Hyunghh.." Suara Sehun sedikit tercekat. Jongin pun mulai membawa penisnya masuk kedalam lubang terketat yang pernah ia rasakan. Keduanya mendesah, merasakan tubuh mereka mulai menyatu dengan perlahan sehingga semua gesekan begitu terasa.

"Uhhh…Hyunghh…Jongin Hyunghh…" Sehun meremas lengan kekar Jongin. Matanya menutup rapat dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan desahan. Jongin sendiri nafsunya semakin membuncah melihat ekspresi Sehun yang begitu sensual. Ia menahan diri agar tidak segera menghentakkan pinggulnya.

"Kau rapat sekali Bunny.." Jongin menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sehun ketika penisnya sudah masuk sepenuhnya didalam tubuh Sehun.

"H-hyung besarhh.." Sehun sulit berkata-kata karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa sesak. Bukan hanya lubangnya dibawah sana tapi juga rasa sesak didada karena bahagia bisa melewatkan malam panas lagi dengan kekasihnya.

Jongin belum ingin menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia malah ingin waktu berhenti sejenak agar ia bisa terus memandangi wajah cantik kekasihnya sekaligus merasakan kehangatan pada sekujur tubuhnya karena tubuhnya dan sang kekasih menempel erat.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan Hyung.." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun lembut. Usai menghujani Sehun dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut penuh kasih sayang, pinggul Jongin mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Hhhh…Hyunghhh.." Suara Sehun bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. _Ini nikmat sekali..penis Jongin Hyung nikmat sekali…_

Jongin memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan dinding anus Sehun yang dengan ketat memijat penisnya. Lubang itu masih saja sempit dan hangat seperti yang ia ingat. Tanpa ia sadari, gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Ukkhhh…Hyunghhh…akkhhh…mmmhhmmm…" Sehun yang berada dibawahnya terhentak-hentak kasar. Kaki langsing Sehun melingkar pada pinggang Jongin dan meremas lengan Jongin setiap pria itu menyentuh prostatnya.

"Bunny kau nikmathh..uhh.." Jongin berbisik rendah pada telinga Sehun.

"Akkhhh…hyahhh….uuhhh…nyahhh…Hyunghhh…enak sekalihhh…mmhmm.." Sehun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, menyambut penis Jongin agar semakin terbenam kedalam tubuhnya.

"Ohhh Bunny remas seperti itu.." Jongin mulai tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Gerakan pinggulnya menjadi sangat cepat seperti orang kesetanan. Yang dulu ia selalu mencicipi lubang hangat ini kemudian dua minggu berhenti sama sekali membuat Jongin seperti orang tersesat di tengah gurun panas dan menemukan sumber mata air.

Dada Sehun yang melengkung setiap Jongin menumbuk prostatnya mengundang pria berkulit kecoklatan itu untuk memanjakan dua tonjolan tegang cantik disana. Bibirnya meraup rakus puting Sehun, menggigit dan menjilatnya lalu menghisapnya.

"Hmmhhh…Hyunghhh…uhhhh….le-lebih cepathhh…" Tangan Sehun meremas rambut Jongin. Bagi Sehun saat ini, sentuhan hangat Jongin adalah segalanya. Ia memeluk tubuh Jongin erat-erat dan juga menekan kepala Jongin dalam-dalam.

"Ahhhh…uhhh…hhhnnghhhh…Jo-jongin Hyunghhh…shhhh…"

"Ohhh…yahhhh…di-disana terus Hyunghhhh…ce-cepathhh…shhhh…"

"Akkkhhh…hnnghhh…gigit Hyunghhh…gigit lagihh…yahhh…" Bibir Sehun tidak hentinya mengeluarkan desahan sensual. Memohon agar Jongin terus memanjakan titik-titik sensitif pada tubuhnya.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit Jongin memompa lubang ketat Sehun, ia mulai merasa pemuda dibawahnya akan segera mencapai puncaknya. Jongin tahu jika ia tidak akan bertahan lama lagi, lubang Sehun terlalu nikmat!

"Hyunghhh…uhhh…hhnngghh…" Sehun mencoba berkata-kata namun kesulitan.

"Keluarkan Bunny.." Jongin memandang wajah cantik yang menatapnya dengan mata sayu. Damn, Sehun menggairahkan sekali ekspresinya!

"Ukkhhh…Hyunghhh…akkkhhh…hhnnghhh…"

"Shit shit, seperti itu Bunnyhh..ahhh…" Jongin menghujam kuat-kuat lubang Sehun. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan sensasi menyenangkan menyapa seluruh syaraf ditubuhnya.

"HYUNGHHHH!" Sehun langsung mencapai puncaknya ketika penis mungil miliknya diremas oleh tangan besar Jongin. Remasan dinding anus Sehun ketika mencapai orgasme membuat Jongin seketika mendapatkan puncaknya juga.

"Uhh…Hyunghh…hmmhhh…" Sehun melenguh kenikmatan saat sperma Jongin menghujani anusnya dengan sperma yang ia yakini berjumlah sangat banyak. Jongin masih menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan perlahan, memastikan seluruh spermanya tumpah pada lubang ketat Sehun.

Jongin memandang Sehun lagi.

Pemuda cantik itu sepertinya terlalu kelelahan karena orgasme berkali-kali malam ini. Mata cantik Sehun sudah tertutup rapat dan dengkuran halus memenuhi kamar Jongin yang beraroma sperma.

"Selamat tidur Bunny-ku." Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya dan menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun. Tangan Jongin memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan posesif, takut jika hari semuanya hanya mimpi. Takut jika besok ia bangun ternyata Sehun masih marah dan mendiamkannya.

To Be Continue

Yeay!

Kakak mesum dan dedek gemes akhirnya baikan.

Dan langsung enaena pula wkwkwk.

Enaenanya gini aja yaaa hihi.

Jongin terlalu sayang sama Sehun jadi ga bisa ngasarin atau maksain nafsunya lagi.

Tungguin chapter depan yaaa!

Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran kalian^^

Selamat maljum dan gomawo^^

Note: Chapter ini Author published maljum tanggal 4 mei tapi karena ffn lagi error jadi banyak dari temen-temen mungkin baru baca atau dapet notifikasi.


	11. Chapter 11

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin yang awalnya terpaksa menerima permintaan tolong tetangganya untuk menjaga bocah tiga belas tahun bernama Oh Sehun, kini dengan suka rela menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan anak kecil yang selama ini ia anggap anak menyebalkan. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Eleven

"Sehun, pakai celanamu."

"Panas Hyung."

"Jangan bohong. Ini bulan Desember."

"Celanaku kotor Hyung."

"Biar Hyung ambilkan celana baru."

"Ih Hyung kenapa tidak peka sih?!"

Pria berambut kecoklatan dengan wajah merah menghela nafasnya untuk kesejuta kalinya Minggu pagi itu. Didepannya berdiri seorang pemuda belia yang hanya memakai jaket kebesaran miliknya. Paha jenjang dan mulus milik pemuda itu terekspos dengan indah untuknya, memecah konsentrasinya untuk membaca materi perkuliahan yang ia lewatkan selama dua minggu.

"Bukan Hyung tidak peka Sehun.." Pria bernama Kim Jongin itu memijat dahinya. "Hyung hanya tidak ingin melakukan hal itu sampai—"

"Tapi aku mau Hyung!"

Jongin mengerang.

Disatu sisi ia ingin mencoba menjaga moralnya agar tidak menyetubuhi kekasihnya yang masih dibawah umur tapi disisi lain hormon mudanya masih meledak-ledak dan melihat kekasihnya berpakaian menggoda seperti itu membuat ia nyaris gila.

"Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa Hyung." Oh Sehun, pemuda belia yang masih tiga belas tahun itu menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata memohon.

"Tapi semalam kita sudah melakukannya." Jongin berlutut dan membuka celana pendek agar Sehun bisa memakainya. Mata Jongin memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya yang masih cemberut karena permintaannya tidak dituruti. Ah, Sehun memang terlalu ia manjakan. Sepertinya Sehun tidak semanja ini dengan ibunya atau orang-orang lain disekitarnya.

"Tapi aku masih ingin." Sehun dengan setengah hati memasukkan satu kakinya kedalam celana yang sudah Jongin ambilkan untuknya.

"Sehun.." Jongin kehabisan kata-kata. Ia bingung menghadapi situasi ini, bagaimana ia bisa membuktikan kalau ia adalah kekasih yang baik jika Sehun tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama?

Jongin ingin belajar.

Cepat lulus dan mendirikan rumah sakit seperti ayahnya.

Lalu ia akan menikahi Sehun yang pada waktu itu sudah sembilan belas tahun.

Rencana yang sempurna bukan?

Tapi sayangnya Sehun tidak mendukung sama sekali.

Bagaimana ia bisa belajar dan cepat menyelesaikan kuliahnya jika Sehun terus-terusan telanjang dan menggoda imannya?

"Tadi malam kita sudah melakukannya, jadi pagi ini tidak boleh." Jongin berkata bijak.

"Kenapa? Biasanya kita melakukannya berkali-kali dalam sehari." Sehun cemberut mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Karena terlalu banyak bercinta itu tidak baik. Kalau kau hamil bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa, aku ingin hamil."

 _What the…_

Jongin mengumpat dalam hati. Susah sekali menghadapi Sehun kalau sudah ada maunya seperti ini.

"Kalau kau hamil sekarang, kau akan dimarahi ibu, Hyung akan dimarahi ibu."

"Hah, baiklah." Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Sehun tidak mau dimarahi ibunya dan yang jelas ia tidak mau hubungan asmaranya dengan Jongin ketahuan. "Kalau begitu kapan?"

"Nanti kalau Hyung sudah lulus kuliah."

"Terlalu lama Hyung!" Sehun merengut lagi, membuat Jongin tanpa sadar mengecup bibir mungil Sehun karena gemas. "Nanti kalau Hyung sudah selesai belajar ya?"

Jongin menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah, habis Hyung belajar." Jongin tidak mau dan tidak bisa menolaknya. Mana mungkin ia mampu menahan nafsunya sampai ia lulus kuliah. Bisa-bisa ia mati gila karena tidak bisa merasakan manisnya tubuh Sehun.

"Yes! Aku juga mau belajar kalau begitu!" Sehun dengan riang berlari keluar apartemen Jongin menuju apartemennya sendiri untuk mengambil buku pelajarannya. Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran, bisa-bisanya Sehun sekarang tidak malu minta untuk bercinta.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sehun dan Jongin sudah duduk diatas karpet ruang tengah apartemen Jongin. Pemuda cantik itu mengerjakan latihan soal yang Jongin berikan padanya sementara Jongin membaca materi-materi perkuliahan yang ia lewatkan selama dua minggu.

"Hyung.."

"Kenapa? Ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" Jongin mendongakkan wajahnya dari buku catatan milik Chanyeol.

"Ini Hyung.." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan disebelah Jongin.

"Ah ini.." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengamati soal didepannya. Sehun bukannya ikut memperhatikan soal yang membuatnya kesulitan malah memperhatikan wajah Jongin.

 _Jongin Hyung tampan sekali. Aku beruntung sekali punya pacar sekeren Jongin Hyung, bukan cuma tampan dan pintar tapi sangat menyayangiku. Aku tidak mau berpisah dari Jongin Hyung, mau manja-manja terus, peluk-peluk, cium-cium terus mau…tidur sama Jongin Hyung setiap malam.. Tidur sambil cium-cium dan pegang-pegang punya Jongin Hyung…_

"—Hun? Sehun? Kenapa melamun?"

"Uh, dingin." Sehun menjawab asal.

"Mau Hyung naikkan pemanas ruangannya?" Jongin bertanya lembut.

"Tidak usah, mau peluk saja." Sehun dengan cueknya bangkit dari duduknya dan pindah keatas paha Jongin.

"Ya sudah peluk saja." Jongin tersenyum kecil. Sehun didepannya sudah menghadap buku latihan soal lagi sedangkan ia mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang Sehun hingga dadanya bersentuhan dengan punggung sempit Sehun. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada bahu mungil Sehun.

Keduanya diam.

Jongin sibuk membaca buku yang berada disamping buku latihan milik Sehun sementara bocah kecil itu sibuk mengerjakan latihan soal. Uh, setidaknya itu yang terlihat meskipun dalam kepala Sehun soal-soal latihan didepannya sama sekali tidak ia baca.

Isi kepala Sehun saat ini adalah sebuah benda yang menyentuh pantatnya. Benda yang sedang tertidur tapi tetap terasa mengganjal diantara belahan bokongnya. Yap, Sehun memikirkan penis Jongin. Sejak awal Sehun memang sudah tidak konsentrasi dengan latihan soal yang diberikan Jongin untuknya. Soal-soal itu hanya dibaca sekilas dan ia dengan asal-asalan melingkari jawabannya.

Kini, dengan Jongin yang memangkunya, pikiran Sehun semakin kemana-mana. Ia bayangkan jika benda yang menyentuh pantatnya itu tidak hanya menyentuh saja, tapi mengisi lubang kecilnya yang belakangan ini rewel terus ingin diisi. Lalu ia bergerak naik turun sementara Jongin akan mengecupi lehernya dan mencengkram pinggangnya, membantunya bergerak lebih cepat.

Sehun membayangkan suara rendah Jongin berbisik ditelinganya, tentang bagaimana ketat lubangnya, betapa basah dan nikmat dinding anusnya yang terus memijat penis raksasa Jongin juga suara Jongin yang menyuruh Sehun untuk mendesah lebih keras dan lebih keras.

Sehun bergerak perlahan membuat penis Jongin menggesek belahan pantatnya. Tanpa Sehun sadari nafasnya memberat dan tangannya mencengkram pensil erat-erat. Sehun bergerak sekali lagi, menggesekkan gundukan itu pada pantatnya. Kali ini Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa gatal yang menyerang lubang bawahnya.

"Hunhh.." Jongin mengerang perlahan saat Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk yang ketiga kali. Awalnya Jongin mengira jika Sehun hanya membenarkan posisi duduk agar lebih nyaman, tapi gerakan Sehun semakin kentara. Bocah itu menggoda penisnya dengan pantat sintal yang sering ia bayangkan sebelum tidur.

"K-kenapa Hyung?" Sehun mencoba bersikap innocent.

"Jangan menggoda.." Suara Jongin terdengar lebih serak dari biasanya dan Sehun pun menyeringai. Tinggal ia goda sedikit lagi, kekasihnya itu akan segera membanting tubuh rampingnya ke atas meja ruang tengah dan menelanjanginya.

"Hmmhh….punya Hyung sudah kerashh.." Sehun menekan tubuhnya kebawah dan menggerakkan pinggulnya sensual, jangan lupa suara desahan dan kalimat sok polos yang keluar dari bibir bocah itu.

"Kau mencari masalah Oh Sehun.." Jongin mengerang kencang. Kebiasaannya yang hanya mengenakan boxer dan Sehun yang bawahannya hanya mengenakan boxer juga, membuat penisnya nyaris bisa merasakan kesintalan bokong Sehun yang nakal itu.

"Aku kan cuma mau menghangatkan diri tadi. Hyung yang mesum, aku bergerak sedikit saja sudah keras." Sehun berkata masih dengan sikap sok polosnya.

Jongin tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap nakal Sehun, tangannya mulai menggerayangi pinggang Sehun dan tidak lama kemudian tangannya itu sudah menyelinap masuk kedalam boxer kebesaran yang dikenakan Sehun. Meremas paha Sehun sebelum akhirnya menyentuk penis mungil Sehun yang sudah menegang.

"Kalau Hyung mesum, lalu kau apa? Hm?" Jongin mengecupi belakang telinga Sehun yang merupakan titik lemah kekasih kecilnya itu.

"Mhhmmm…H-hyunghhh…uuhhhh…." Sehun mendesah. Sentuhan tangan Jongin pada bagian privatnya membuat Sehun semakin berani, ia semakin intens menggesek tonjolan milik Jongin yang sudah mengeras.

"Kau nakal sekali Bunny.." Jongin berbisik rendah ditelinga Sehun sementara tangannya melepas boxer yang Sehun pakai dengan mudah.

"H-hyunghh..uunnghhh…" Sehun merinding merasakan penisnya yang tegang terkena udara bulan Desember yang dingin.

"Menungging Bunny." Jongin memerintah dengan suara seraknya. Sehun dengan cepat dan suka cita segera menungging sementara bagian atas tubuhnya ia letakkan diatas meja dan lututnya menyentuh karpet tebal diatas lantai.

"Pantatmu terlalu sempurna Bunny.." Mata Jongin berbinar-binar melihat bongkahan sintal yang siap ia nikmati didepannya. Dua bongkahan itu terlihat sangat empuk dan kenyal, ukurannya juga pas untuk ia remas.

"Hyunghh..makan lubangku.." Sehun merengek manja dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya, membuat bulatan sintal miliknya ikut bergoyang. Jongin menahan nafas melihatnya, bagaimana bisa seorang bocah tiga belas tahun memiliki bokong seperti ini?

"Tentu Bunny." Jongin mengelus pantat Sehun perlahan sebelum membuka gundukan itu. Lubang merah muda Sehun terlihat ketat dan berkedut, menunjukkan pemiliknya ingin sesuatu mengisi lubang itu.

PLAK!

"Hnghh..Hyunghh.." Sehun mendesah antara sakit dan nikmat.

"Kau suka?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat. Memang Jongin kadang sedikit kasar dalam bercinta tapi Sehun menyukai sisi dominan Jongin itu, bahkan ia kini menyukai jika Jongin memukulnya, meremas kencang penisnya atau menggigit putingnya hingga terluka.

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

"Katakan Bunny, apa maumu menggoda Hyung sedang belajar?" Jongin mengusap pipi pantat Sehun yang memerah akibat pukulan-pukulannya.

"Mhhmm.." Sehun hanya mengerang pelan. Terlalu malu untuk mengatakan keinginannya.

"Kenapa tidak mau bicara? Kau malu?" PLAK! "Kau malu mengatakan keinginanmu tapi tidak malu telanjang didepan Hyung dan menggesekkan pantatmu pada penis Hyung?" Jongin mengecup pantat Sehun sekali dan mengusap lagi bekas pukulannya.

"A-aku.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya.

"Yes Bunny? Cepat katakan sebelum Hyung memukulmu lagi."

"Aku mau pe-penis Hyungh.." Sehun berkata lirih sambil menggerakkan pinggangnya, berusaha memanjakan penis kecilnya pada meja tempat ia bersandar.

PLAK!

"Berhenti menggesekkan penismu!" Sehun berhenti seketika, pukulan yang Jongin berikan barusan sangat keras dan terasa panas. Herannya gairah dalam tubuhnya malah semakin mendidih.

Jongin tersenyum kecil dan meremas pantat Sehun lagi.

"Hanya Hyung yang boleh memanjakanmu Bunny." Jongin membuka bongkahan itu sekali lagi dan pemandangan lubang Sehun yang berkedut cepat membuat penisnya ikut berkedut.

"Hyunghhhh…uuuhhhh…anghhh….ahhhh…." Sehun meremas buku latihan soalnya ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh bibir lubang anusnya yang ia yakini adalah lidah Jongin.

"Kau suka Bunny?"

"Suka sekali Hyunghh…la-lagi.." Sehun menunggingkan pantatnya semakin tinggi, berharap Jongin akan memanjakan lubang nakalnya lagi. Jongin menyeringai sebelum membenamkan lidahnya pada lubang Sehun.

Menjilat.

Menghisap.

Melumat.

Dan menggoda lubang itu hingga suara desahan Sehun memenuhi apartemennya.

"Hnngghh…tusuk Hyunghhh…akkhhh…enak sekalihhh…" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata tertutup dan mulut terbuka, menunjukkan betapa besar kenikmatan yang ia rasakan hanya karena permainan lidah Jongin.

"Ga-gatal Hyunghh…uuhhh…ahhh…nyahhh…" Sehun yang sudah diselimuti nafsu menggerakkan pinggulnya agar lidah Jongin semakin dalam memanjakannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang memancing gairah bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Hmmhhh…uuuhhh…Jongin Hyunghhh…akkhhh…hngghh…" Gerakan pinggul Sehun semakin cepat, menujukkan pemuda belia yang tubuhnya kelewat sensitif itu sudah akan mencapai puncaknya.

Mengetahui kekasih mungilnya sudah dekat, Jongin dengan sengaja menyudahi rimmingnya pada pemuda itu. Sehun langsung mengerang kesal dan memandang Jongin dnegan pandangan tidak setuju.

"Ini hukuman untukmu Bunny, kau harus belajar mengontrol dirimu." Jongin mengambil celana yang tadi dipakai Sehun dan berusaha memakaikannya kembali.

"Hyuuuung.." Sehun merengut dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau memakai celana.

"Pakai Oh Sehun atau Hyung akan mengikat penismu agar tidak bisa orgasme." Jongin mengancam dan Sehun langsung memasukkan kakinya pada lubang celana. Ia tahu bagaimana sakitnya orgasme kering dan ia tidak ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Kerjakan soal latihanmu lagi." Jongin berusaha bersikap tegas meskipun dibawah sana penis monsternya sudah memohon agar dikeluarkan dari sarangnya dan dimanjakan oleh lubang hangat Sehun.

Sehun dengan setengah hati duduk disamping Jongin yang sudah mulai belajar lagi. Pemuda ini masih kesal dan ia yakin jika otaknya tidak mungkin bisa ia ajak bekerja sama. Mana mungkin Sehun bisa belajar dengan penis tegang maksimal?

"Hyung memangnya bisa belajar ya? Penis Hyung keras sekali sepertinya." Sehun berujar setelah lima menit berusaha mengerjakan soal-soal latihan dihadapannya.

"Sehun jaga bicaramu, jangan mengatakan hal-hal vulgar seperti itu.." Jongin menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"Maaf.." Sehun bergumam pelan. "Biar aku bantu Hyung!"

"Bantu ap—ahhh!" Jongin mengerang tertahan. Sehun yang tadi duduk disampingnya tiba-tiba sudah berada dibawah meja dengan wajah menghadap selangkangannya.

"Sehun henti—anghh.." Jongin awalnya berusaha mendorong Sehun menjauh, tapi ia kalah cepat oleh Sehun yang sudah menarik boxernya hingga kejantanannya yang masih sekeras kayu muncul dan menampar wajah cantik Sehun.

"Hmm..wangi.." Sehun langsung mengendusi penis Jongin dengan wajah puas. Ini dia yang ia rindukan, bisa menyentuh dan merasakan benda raksasa milik Jongin. "Hyung belajar saja, aku akan menidurkan penis Hyung."

Jongin mengerang dalam hati, bagaimana bisa ia belajar jika ada mulut hangat yang memanjakan penisnya?!

"Hmm..mmphh…" Sehun menjilati penis keras Jongin seperti kucing menjilati susunya. Jilatan-jilatan kecil yang membuat penis Jongin semakin keras. Wajah polos Sehun yang terlihat dipenuhi nafsu juga membuat Jongin tidak bisa menolak godaannya pagi itu.

"Punya Hyung makin besar.." Sehun meremas lembut kejantanan Jongin sembari menjilat ujungnya.

"Ahh..sial.." Jongin kini membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, membiarkan Sehun bermain dengan penisnya. Cantik sekali kekasihnya kalau sedang bermain dengan penisnya seperti ini. Pemandangan yang ingin sekali Jongin abadikan.

"Hyung, aku kulum ya?" Sehun mendongak untuk melihat kekasihnya. _Sial wajah Sehun kenapa sok polos seperti itu? Membuatku makin tegang saja!_

"Kulum Bunny, telan sampai kau tersedak." Jongin menjawab tidak sabaran. Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mengecup kepala penis Jongin sekali lagi lalu perlahan-lahan, penis besar Jongin mulai tenggelam.

"Uhh…shithhh…." Giliran Jongin yang mendongakkan kepalanya kali ini. Mulut Sehun sama nikmatnya dengan lubang anus pemuda itu, sama-sama hangat dan basah. "Lebih dalam Bunny.."

Sehun menurut, ia menelan lebih banyak penis Jongin hingga hampir seluruhnya tenggelam dalam kerongkongannya. Mata Sehun mulai berair namun ia tidak berhenti. Jongin menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya. Sehun melakukan deep throat! Fuck!

"Good boy.." Jongin membelai rambut Sehun dan mereka bertatapan. Sorot mata Sehun seolah bangga karena ia nyaris menelan penis Jongin yang biasanya hanya mampu ia kulum setengahnya saja. Salahkan kemajuan teknologi yang membuat Sehun belajar banyak hal seperti ini.

Sehun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran penis besar Jongin dalam kerongkongannya dan ia mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun. Matanya masih menatap Jongin untuk melihat apakah service yang ia berikan memuaskan kekasihnya.

"Ahh..fuck! Fuck!" Jongin agak malu sebenarnya mendesah seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali dikulum penisnya tapi kuluman Sehun kali ini tidak main-main. Sangat nikmat! Dipadu dengan wajah cantik Sehun yang memandangnya, mata berair Sehun. That's it, Sehun yang menahan tangis seperti ini sangat membangkitkan gairah Jongin.

Sehun mengulum penis Jongin semakin cepat, lidah kecilnya menggoda urat-urat yang semakin menonjol, terkadang kepala penisnya dan kadang lidah itu menjilati daerah kepala penis dengan gerakan memutar.

Jongin meraih kepala Sehun dan mencengkram rambut hitam kekasih kecilnya. Kepala Sehun ia gerakkan dengan cepat sesuai keinginannya. Sehun sesekali mengerang karena penis Jongin terlalu dalam masuk kedalam kerongkongannya hingga pemuda kecil itu nyaris tersedak.

"Hnghh…hmpphh…" Sehun meremas paha kokoh Jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan mata berairnya. Meskipun berkali-kali tersedak, Sehun tidak berusaha menghentikan Jongin yang memperkosa mulutnya.

"Kau suka tersedak penis? Hm?" Jongin menatap tajam Sehun dengan geraman tertahan.

"Mmmpphh…hhhhkkk…" Sehun berusaha menjawab namun tidak bisa dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai ganti atas jawabannya.

Jongin mengerang semakin keras. Sehun benar-benar seperti pelacur sekarang. Hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan, Sehun sudah berubah menjadi pemuda seksi yang tahu cara menggoda pasangannya.

"Hkkhh…hhnghh…" Air mata Sehun mulai mengalir. Jongin benar-benar mengasari mulutnya sampai ia kesulitan bernafas tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak meminta Jongin untuk berhenti karena Sehun tahu jika Jongin sudah akan mencapai orgasmenya.

"Shithh..ahhh…" Jongin ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk meraih orgasme yang sudah didepan mata. Sehun membantu dengan memainkan lidahnya pada lubang uretra Jongin dan tangannya mengelus-elus bola kembar Jongin yang terasa berat.

"Sehunhh!" Jongin menekan kepala Sehun dalam-dalam ketika penisnya berkedut kencang dan menyemprotkan cairan hangat kedalam rongga mulut kekasihnya. Sehun tersedak hebat namun ia berusaha keras untuk menelan cairan kental itu.

Jongin membuka matanya dan menemukan Sehun sudah keluar dari bawa meja dengan wajah puas. Tangan kecil pemuda itu membersihkan sisa sperma yang membasahi pipi, dagu hingga leher mulusnya.

"Enak Hyung?" Sehun bertanya cerah.

"Enak sekali." Jongin mengelus kepala kekasihnya. "Terima kasih."

Sehun tersenyum bangga dan mengecup sekilas bibir penuh Jongin. Keduanya saling memandang dan tersenyum, senang dengan kehadiran satu sama lain, senang akhirnya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa diam-diaman, senang kar—

"JONGIN! JONGIN!"

Suara gedoran dan teriakan terdengar dari luar mengejutkan pasangan kekasih itu. Jongin mengernyit, sepertinya ia mengenal suara yang memanggilnya. Sehun hanya terlihat bingung, sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang menggedor apartemen Jongin pagi-pagi begini.

"Bersihkan wajahmu, Hyung akan membukakan pintu." Jongin bangkit dan memakai celananya kembali sementara Sehun berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya dari sperma Jongin.

"I-ibu?" Sehun bisa mendengar suara Jongin. "Kyungsoo?"

Nama tersebut membuat Sehun terbelalak, mau apa pria beralis tebal itu kemari?

—

"Dulu waktu SMU Jongin memang jarang bermain keluar seperti anak SMU pada umumnya. Kerjaannya hanya belajar atau main game."

"Ah, pantas saja Jongin bisa dengan mudah masuk kedokteran."

"Kau pasti juga pintar, bisa masuk kedokteran juga."

"Tidak juga Bibi. Saya masuk kedokteran karena belajar dengan keras, kalau Jongin memang dasarnya sudah cerdas jadi dia lebih cocok menjadi dokter." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu mendengar pujian wanita didepannya.

Jongin yang melihatnya sedikit merinding. Bukan karena Kyungsoo yang malu-malu tapi karena kenapa ibunya bisa mengobrol akrab dengan Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisa Sehun kan nanti cemburu! Lalu bagaimana kalau dia didiamkan lagi? Baru saja kemarin baikan.

Setengah jam yang lalu, Jongin membukakan pintu apartemennya dan menemukan ibunya serta Kyungsoo berdiri didepan sana dengan wajah khawatir. Kata mereka, keduanya sudah menggedor-gedor pintu dan membunyikan bel tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Well, Jongin kan sedang mendapat blow job ternikmat selama hidupnya, indranya seolah mati waktu Sehun menghisap penisnya dalam-dalam.

Rupanya, sang ibu dan Kyungsoo tidak sengaja bertemu didepan pintu apartemen Jongin. Kyungsoo beralasan ingin menjenguk Jongin sementara ibunya memang sedang berkunjung. Sang ibu mengomel karena semenjak Jongin tinggal sendiri, Jongin nyaris tidak pernah pulang dan jarang sekali menghubungi rumah.

Sehun yang keluar dari kamar mandi menatap Jongin penuh tanya kenapa Kyungsoo dan ibunya bisa datang bersamaan. Kini, Sehun sedang didapur membuatkan Kyungsoo dan ibu Jongin minum dan Jongin sudah menjelaskan sekilas jika kedua orang itu tidak sengaja bertemu didepan. Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham walaupun dahinya masih berkerut tidak suka.

"Silahkan minumannya." Sehun datang sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh hangat.

"Ibu, ini tetanggaku namanya Sehun."

"Selamat pagi Bibi. Namaku Oh Sehun." Sehun tersenyum sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Manisnya. Kau kelas berapa?" Ibu Jongin tersenyum melihat pemuda manis itu.

"Kelas tujuh Bibi."

"Sehun sering main disini karena ibunya bekerja." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Jongin dan Sehun sangat dekat Bi. Saya pernah bertemu mereka sedang jalan-jalan dan setiap kali saya kemari, pasti ada Sehun. Jongin suka sekali dengan anak kecil ya Bi?" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada wanita tengah baya itu, terlihat sekali jika ia ingin mengambil hati sang wanita.

"Eh, Bibi tidak pernah tahu Jongin suka anak kecil." Ibu Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan cerita Kyungsoo dan memandang Sehun yang duduk disamping Jongin. Duduk rapat sekali pada anak tunggalnya.

"Ibu Sehun sering memberiku makanan Bu, jadi aku dekat dengan Sehun. Sehun suka bermain game juga, jadi kami semakin cocok. Apalagi Sehun suka memasak, jadi aku sering memintanya memasak untukku." Jongin berusaha memberi penjelasan yang paling sederhana dan masuk akal.

"Kau pintar memasak?" Ibu Sehun bertanya tidak percaya, ada kesan terkejut dan ketakjuban. Anak laki-laki berumur tiga belas tahun yang jago memasak itu jarang sekali lho!

"Uh, tidak juga Bi." Sehun menjawab malu. Jongin melebih-lebihkan kemampuan memasaknya didepan wanita yang ia harapkan akan menjadi mertuanya nanti. Ah, salahkan drama-drama di televisi yang membuat Sehun sudah mengerti banyak sekali kosa kata dewasa seperti mertua contohnya.

"Sungguhan enak Bu! Aku hampir tidak pernah makan ayam goreng lagi sejak tinggal disini." Jongin memuji Sehun lagi.

"Masa?" Ibu Jongin terkesiap. Makanan apa yang mampu menggantikan posisi nomor satu ayam goreng yang sudah Jongin cintai sejak kecil?

"Sungguhan Bu!" Jongin berkata serius. Sehun semakin menunduk malu. Ah, ternyata pertemuan pertamanya dengan calon mertua tidak jelek-jelek amat. Walaupun ia harus menahan kesal melihat Kyungsoo yang berusaha keras mengambil perhatian ibu Jongin darinya.

Pokoknya aku mau cepat besar dan menikah dengan Jongin Hyung!

"Bibi, bagaimana kalau aku masakkan daging asap?" Sehun bertanya dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya.

"Sekarang?" Ibu Jongin bertanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Iya." Sehun mengangguk riang.

"Tentu saja!" Ibu Jongin menerima tawaran Sehun dengan senang hati, penasaran dengan hasil masakan Sehun yang Jongin bangga-banggakan.

"Biar Hyung bantu." Jongin berkata penuh semangat.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?" Ibu Jongin menggoda anak semata wayangnya.

"Bisa Bu!" Jongin merengut sebal dan Sehun pun tertawa. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedekatan Jongin dan Sehun. Biarpun Sehun hanyalah anak kecil dan ia yakin jika hubungan antara Sehun dan Jongin hanyalah sebatas kakak adik saja, entah mengapa ia tidak suka.

"Bolehkah aku membantu?"

"Uh, tentu saja." Sehun tersenyum. "Hyung bisa tolong belikan kecap asin di supermarket? Kemarin Jongin Hyung lupa tidak beli padahal sudah aku ingatkan."

"Huh?" Kyungsoo terkejut atas ucapan Sehun.

"Kecap asin Hyung." Sehun tersenyum manis. Jongin juga tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, ia tahu Sehun sengaja menyuruh Kyungsoo membeli kecap asin agar pemuda itu sedikit menjauh. Hanya saja Jongin tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya bisa secerdik ini!

"Te-tentu saja." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian berjalan keluar apartemen Jongin dengan bibir sedikit cemberut.

Sementara didapur, Sehun, Jongin dan ibu Jongin sudah mulai memasak. Ibu Jongin mengomentari dapur anaknya yang terlihat 'hidup', tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Disana banyak sekali bahan-bahan makanan, alat memasak yang lucu dan peralatan makan yang tertata rapi.

"Sehun sering masak disini Bu. Katanya kalau dirumah ibunya sering mengomel karena Sehun selalu membuat dapur berantakan." Jongin bercerita pada ibunya dengan cerah. Senang sang kekasih dan ibunya bisa cocok.

"Tapi kan aku selalu membersihkannya!" Sehun membela diri.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau disini terus bersama Jongin Hyung? Ibumu tidak mencarimu?" Ibu Jongin bertanya dengan senyum lembut.

"Ibu bekerja terus Bibi, berangkatnya pagi pulangnya malam jadi aku bersama Jongin Hyung terus saja." Sehun menjawab sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan masakan dari lemari es.

"Kalau ayahmu?"

"Ayah sudah meninggal waktu aku kecil Bi." Sehun menjawab ringan.

"Ohh.." Ibu Jongin terkejut mendengar jawaban Sehun, terlebih cara Sehun bicara. Seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali. Pasti pemuda tiga belas tahun ini nyaris tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah.

"Hyung, apa biji wijen yang kemarin masih ad—"

"Sehun? Jongin?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari area depan apartemen Jongin.

"Ibu?" Sehun mengenal baik suara itu.

"Sehun? Kau disini?"

"Iya Bu! Didapur!" Sehun berteriak dari dapur. Tidak lama kemudian seorang wanita tengah baya masuk kedalam dapur apartemen Jongin dengan wajah lelah dan masih mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi Bibi." Jongin membungkuk hormat pada ibu Sehun. "Bibi, ini ibuku." Jongin memperkenalkan ibunya pada ibu Sehun. Mimpi apa dia semalam tiba-tiba dua ibunya kini sudah saling bertemu. Jongin berharap ini adalah pertanda baik untuk hubungannya dengan Sehun. Kalau dua ibu-ibu ini sudah dekat, pasti mereka senang kan jika Jongin melamar Sehun nanti?

"Ah, selamat pagi Nyonya." Ibu Sehun membungkuk hormat.

"Jangan terlalu formal." Ibu Jongin tersenyum juga sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dugaan Jongin benar, dua wanita itu segera cocok satu sama lain. Mereka dengan cepat membahas tentang masakan dan resep-resep.

"AW!" Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak, mengejutkan tiga orang dewasa didapur.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Sehunnie?"

"Sehun?!"

"Ja-jariku terkena pisau.." Sehun memandang ketiga orang itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sini Hyung obati." Jongin dengan sigap menarik Sehun menuju ruang tengah. "Bibi, Ibu, aku mengobati Sehun dulu."

"Iya. Bersihkan dulu lukanya!" Ibu Jongin memperingatkan anaknya.

"Iya Bu, aku bersihkan dikamar mandi." Jongin mendorong Sehun menuju kamar mandi dan Sehun hanya menurut.

"Sa-sakit Hyung.." Sehun merengek merasakan air mengenai luka ditangannya yang cukup besar dan dalam. Keduanya kini sudah dikamar mandi dengan Jongin memeluk tubuh langsing Sehun dari belakang sementara tangannya bekerja membersihkan luka ditangan Sehun.

"Tahan.." Jongin berkata lembut.

"Ahh…sa-sakit Hyung.." Sehun berjengit sambil merengek kesakitan. Entah bagaimana, hanya karena suara kesakitan itu, pikiran Jongin langsung kotor. Ia jadi ingat kali pertamanya dengan Sehun. Pemuda mungil itu kesakitan tapi ada desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sial, otakmu kotor sekali Kim!

"Hngghh…Hyuuung sudah, sakit sekai…ahhh…"

Fuck! Baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia mendapatkan blow job nikmat dari Sehun masa kini ia sudah tegang lagi?

"Sehun hentikan suaramu, penisku bangun." Jongin menyuruh Sehun diam namun tindakannya seolah meminta agar Sehun mendesah terus. Tubuh besar Jongin mendorong Sehun agar menempel di wastafel hingga penisnya yang sudah tegang menempel pada pinggang Sehun.

"H-hyung.." Sehun langsung memerah merasakan penis Jongin yang menegang. Sehun yang tadi masih belum mendapat pelepasan atas gairahnya langsung tersulut dengan sikap nakal Jongin.

Jongin tahu jika tindakannya kali ini sangat berbahaya. Diluar sana ada ibunya dan ibu Sehun, mereka bisa menggedor pintu kamar mandi kapan saja. Belum lagi Sehun kalau sedang bercinta luar biasa menggairahkan desahannya, bocah itu masih belum bisa mengontrol desahannya sendiri.

"Sehun, Hyung keras lagi.." Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan penisnya pada pinggang langsing Sehun.

"H-hyunghh…diluar ada Ibu dan ibu Hyunghh..hhh…" Sehun langsung melupakan rasa pedih dijarinya. Penis Jongin yang hanya menggoda pinggangnya dalam sekejap membangkitkan libidonya tapi pemuda itu berusaha berpikir lurus. Bahaya kalau mereka sampai ketahuan.

"Sebentar saja Bunny.." Jongin tidak sabar dan menurunkan boxer yang dikenakan Sehun. Pantat sintal yang gemuk langsung menyambutnya dan penisnya semakin tegang.

"Hyunghh..hhmmmhhh…he-hentikanhhh…" Sehun berbisik lirih. Biarpun bibirnya menyuruh Jongin untuk berhenti namun pinggulnya ia naikkan agar Jongin bisa mendapatkan pemandangan sempurna atas bokong sintalnya.

"Uhhh…Jo-jongin Hyunghhh…" Sehun berpegangan kuat pada pinggiran wastafel karena kakinya sudah mulai gemetar. Jongin yang sudah berjongkok diantara kaki Sehun mulai mempersiapkan kekasihnya untuk kegiatan bercinta mereka yang sungguh nekat.

"Hyunghhh!" Sehun menjerit tertahan. Dua jari Jongin yang hanya berbalutkan air liur tanpa aba-aba melesak masuk kedalam anusnya.

"Ssstt.." Jongin mengecupi pantat Sehun dengan lembut agar pemuda itu sedikit lebih tenang.

"Sa-sakit Hyunghh…" Sehun meringis kesakitan, biarpun ia sudah sering dimasuki benda raksasa seperti penisnya Jongin tapi lubang mungilnya tetaplah mungil. Masih nyeri setiap kali dimasuki benda apapun termasuk dua jari kekasihnya.

"Sebentar Bunny.." Jongin mengecupi paha dan pantat Sehun sementara dua jarinya mulai bergerak perlahan, melonggarkan lubang ketat favoritnya. Benar saja, hanya beberapa detik setelah Jongin melonggarkan lubang ketat Sehun, pemuda manis itu sudah mendesah keenakan.

"H-hyunghh…ahhh…e-enakhhh…" Sehun dengan wajah memerah memandang pantulan dirinya dikaca wastafel. Ada perasaan malu melihat wajahnya yang dipenuhi gairah tapi juga semakin bernafus karena tenyata ia begitu seksi ketika lubangnya sedang dimasuki.

"Mhhmmm…le-lebih cepat Hyunghh…" Sehun mendesah lirih, bibirnya ia gigit guna menahan suara-suara nista keluar dari bibirnya. Jongin bukannya mempercepat gerakan tangannya, malah mengeluarkan dua jarinya.

"Hyuuung…" Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin dengan wajah sebal.

"Sabar Bunny." Jongin menyeringai lebar dan segera melepaskan boxer yang ia kenakan. Tangan besarnya mengocok sejenak penisnya yang sudah sekeras baja lalu menggesekkannya pada celah pantat Sehun.

"Lihat wajahmu Bunny, lihat betapa seksinya dirimu." Jongin menarik pinggang Sehun agar lebih menungging, memudahkan ia mempenetrasi penisnya. Sehun menatap pantulan dirinya lagi. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat begitu menggairahkan.

"Mhhhmmm…pelan Hyunghhh…uhhh…" Sehun meringis karena nyeri yang menyapa lubang anusnya. Penis Jongin perlahan-lahan masuk kedalam tubuhnya sementara kekasih tampannya itu menatap dirinya intens dari kaca.

"Kau seksi sekali Bunny.."

"Uhh…Hyunghhh…hhhh…" Sehun meremas wastafel dengan kuat. "Ce-cepat keluar ya Hyung…nanti dagingku gosong.." Sehun berkata lirih saat penis Jongin sudah berada didalam anusnya sepenuhnya meskipun belum bergerak.

"Hyung bisa membuatmu orgasme dua kali dalam dua puluh menit." Jongin mengecup leher Sehun dan meraba perut rata kekasihnya sebelum mulai bergerak.

"Ooohhhh….ahhhhh…Hyunghhhh….nnghhh…" Sehun langsung mendesah, lupa jika ia harus menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar sampai luar. Penis Jongin yang besar selalu dengan mudah menemukan prostatnya bahkan hanya dalam sekali tusuk.

"Ssstt…jangan berisik Bunny.." Jongin berkata tepat pada telinga Sehun, membuat pemuda cantik itu merinding. Suara Jongin saja bisa membuat gairahnya naik satu level lebih tinggi, ditambah tusukan penis besar kekasihnya. Sehun sudah kelimpungan hanya dalam beberapa menit.

Jongin tidak bisa berhenti atau sekedar memelankan ritme tusukannya pada anus Sehun yang memijat erat penisnya. Desahan tertahan Sehun membuatnya semakin bersemangat dan wajah erotis Sehun yang terpantul pada kaca wastafel nyaris membuat Jongin kehilangan kewarasannya.

"H-hyunghhh…uhhh…hnnghhh…ahhhh…" Kepala Sehun mendongak tinggi, setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Jongin membuat Sehun kelabakan, seperti sekarang ini misalnya. Bibir penuh Jongin mengecupi leher dan rehengnya sebelum berakhir dibibirnya. Melumat bibir tipisnya dengan rakus.

"Hmmpphh…hhnhhh…mmpphh…." Sehun berpegangan pada pinggiran wastafel sekuat yang ia mampu. Pinggulnya ikut bergerak menyamakan ritme gerakan Jongin, berusaha agar prostatnya digaruk semakin cepat karena orgasmenya sudah dekat.

"Kau dekat Bunny? Hm?" Jongin melepas ciuman kasarnya dan meremas pinggang Sehun kuat. Menaikkan gerakan pinggulnya sambil memandang wajah cantik Sehun yang begitu erotis saat dipenghujung surga dunia.

"Hyunghhh…" Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata. Yang ia tahu adalah penis Jongin sangat nikmat dan ia akan segera orgasme.

"Lihat dirimu Bunny.." Jongin berbisik lirih pada telinga Sehun. "Kau sangat cantik menjelang orgasme."

"Hyunghh…hhh…hhngghh…"

"Hyung suka sekali melihatmu orgasme Bunny.."

"Hyunghh..uhh.." Suara Sehun tercekat. Kata-kata kotor Jongin ditelinganya membuat ia semakin terpacu mengejar orgasme pertamanya pagi itu.

"Cum for Hyung, Bunny." Jongin menenggelamkan penisnya dalam-dalam pada anus Sehun saat tubuh pemuda cantiknya bergetar keras. Sehun orgasme tanpa suara namun banyaknya cairan yang keluar dari penis mungil Sehun menujukkan betapa nikmat orgasme yang ia dapatkan.

"Sekali lagi." Sedetik usai penis Sehun selesai mengeluarkan semua cairan cintanya, Jongin langung membalik tubuh ramping Sehun dan mendudukkannya di wastafel yang dingin.

"H-hyung.." Sehun baru saja akan menolak namun Jongin lebih cepat, ia membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dan segera mengisi lubangnya yang masih berkedut-kedut akibat orgasmenya barusan.

"Sebentar Bunny, Hyung akan lakukan dengan cepat." Jongin mulai bergerak, tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang masih lemas. Kini Jongin hanya peduli dengan kepuasaan penisnya.

—

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Luka Sehun cukup dalam Bu, dia tadi sempat menangis." Jongin berkata dengan senyum diwajahnya. Memang Sehun tadi sempat menangis, tapi bukan karena luka ditangannya tapi karena tubuh kecilnya tidak mampu menerima kenikmatan yang begitu tinggi berulang kali dalam waktu singkat.

"Dia itu sering sekali melukai dirinya kalau memasak." Ibu Sehun berkata dengan cemas. "Bibi saja yang menyelesaikan sisanya."

Sehun yang duduk diruang tengah mengamati jarinya yang dibalut perban dan plester lucu, pemuda ini tidak diperbolehkan memasak dulu oleh ibunya dan ibu Jongin. Jongin duduk disebelahnya dengan wajah riang gembira, tangannya memegang remote televisi mencari-cari acara yang menarik.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo lama sekali ya?" Ibu Jongin masuk keruang tengah dengan wajah cemas.

"Mungkin supermarketnya ramai Bu." Jongin menjawab.

"Supermarket dihari Minggu itu sangat kacau. Ramainya keterlaluan." Ibu Sehun berkata dari dapur.

Sehun yang mendengar percakapan itu tersenyum kecil.

Senang rencana nakalnya berhasil.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara rendah meskipun ia tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Apa kau lelah?" Jongin bertanya lagi masih dengan suara pelan, memandang wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat masih kelelahan akibat orgasme tiga kali dalam dua puluh menit—yep, Jongin bisa membuat Sehun orgasme tiga kali dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

"Sedikit."

"Tidurlah."

"Tidak mau, aku mau sama Hyung."

Jongin pun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sehun penuh kasih sayang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata memandang mereka. Ibu Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian tersenyum. Sepertinya ia tahu kenapa putranya nyaris tidak pernah pulang kerumah lagi setelah pindah kemari.

To Be Continue

Halo! Halo!

Habis baikan langsung ya enaena mulu wkwk

Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini?

Pengen segera Author tamatin setelah konflik kecil satu lagi hehe.

Oh iya, berhubung bentar lagi bulan puasa, Author mau hiatus dulu ya buat yang Rated M. Cuma yang Rated M doang kok hehe.

Soalnya Author juga harus puasa, nulis cerita beginian bisa batal mulu hahaha.

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan saran ya!

Gomawo dan selamat maljum!


	12. Chapter 12

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin yang awalnya terpaksa menerima permintaan tolong tetangganya untuk menjaga bocah tiga belas tahun bernama Oh Sehun, kini dengan suka rela menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan anak kecil yang selama ini ia anggap anak menyebalkan. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Twelve

"Hmmh.."

"Bagun Oh Sehun."

"Sebentar lagi Hyung."

"Bangun atau kau akan Hyung hukum lagi nanti malam." Dalam sekejap seorang pemuda delapan belas tahun langsung duduk diatas kasurnya dan menatap kesal pria yang ia panggil 'hyung' itu.

"Cepat sana mandi, sudah Hyung siapkan sarapan."

"Akh, aku tidak ingin masuk sekolah hari ini Hyung. Lagi pula sudah tidak ada pelajaran disekolah." Sehun, pemuda delapan belas tahun itu merengek manja.

"Kau sekolah tinggal seminggu lagi Sehun, harusnya kau menggunakan waktumu sebaik-baiknya disana bersama teman-temanmu." Sehun mendengarnya hanya cemberut. Dia bangun kesiangan dan malas ke sekolah gara-gara siapa kalau bukan karena pria didepannya itu?

"Aku ke sekolah juga percuma, disana aku tidak bisa bermain dengan teman-temanku karena Hyung!" Sehun mengomel dan pria itu hanya tersenyum lebar. Terlihat bangga karena bisa membuat pemuda cantik itu lumpuh sementara karena permainannya.

"Jangan malah tertawa!" Sehun berkata galak.

"Mandilah, setelah itu akan Hyung obati." Sehun hanya mengehela nafas panjang. Percuma saja pagi diobati kalau nanti malam ia diserang lagi. Dengan setengah hati, Sehun turun dari tempat tidur dan menyeret dirinya menuju kamar mandi.

Nyaris lima tahun berlalu sejak Sehun mengenal pria yang tinggal dengannya itu. Namanya Kim Jongin, seorang calon dokter muda yang akan segera lulus dari universitas. Calon dokter tampan berkulit eksotis itu adalah kekasihnya selama lima tahun.

Hubungan mereka awalnya sedikit tabu karena awal mereka saling mengatakan cinta ketika Sehun masih sangat muda, tiga belas tahun. Tapi kini ia sudah akan sembilan belas tahun! Beberapa hari lagi! Tunggu, kapan tanggal dua belas April? Apakah besok? Atau lusa?

Pokoknya sebentar lagi Sehun sudah bisa memamerkan pada dunia jika Kim Jongin adalah miliknya! Akhirnya ia kini bisa dengan bebas melarang wanita-wanita dan juga pria-pria yang begitu gigih mendekati Jongin, misalnya Do Kyungsoo.

Hah, Sehun jadi seperti ibu-ibu hamil yang sedang sakit gigi kalau ingat Do Kyungsoo. Bawaannya ingin mengomel terus dan sasaran Sehun biasanya adalah Jongin. Kalau Sehun sudah jadi emak-emak bawel Jongin hanya bisa mendengarkan dan berharap telinganya tidak tuli.

Kekesalan Sehun tentu ada alasannya. Do Kyungsoo adalah teman SMU kekasihnya yang sampai saat ini masih mengejar-ngejar Jongin meskipun Jongin sudah berusaha menolaknya dengan halus. Berarti sudah lebih dari delapan tahun bukan Kyungsoo mengejar Jongin?

Sehun bukan hanya kesal pada Kyungsoo yang tidak juga kunjung mengerti sikap Jongin yang dingin atau wajah tidak suka Sehun setiap pria itu mengunjungi apartemen Jongin. Sehun kesal pada Jongin yang tidak pernah benar-benar menolak Kyungsoo dengan alasan ia tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo.

Sampai sekarang Sehun dan Jongin masih sering bertengkar masalah hal itu walaupun sebenarnya Sehun tahu kalau Jongin hanyalah terlalu baik dan Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak salah. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau Jongin sudah punya kekasih dan memangnya salah ya suka dengan seseorang? Kita punya hak kan untuk menyukai siapapun?

Tapi…sesabar apapun Sehun kalau disuruh melihat Kyungsoo yang dulu pernah nyaris terus membuntuti kekasihnya, ia pasti akan marah bukan? Ah, pokoknya dalam waktu dekat Sehun bisa mengklaim Jongin sebagai kekasihnya!

"Hyung tumben masih dirumah." Sehun yang sudah selesai mandi segera menuju dapur dan menemukan kekasihnya sedang mencuci piring. Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada punggung Jongin yang bidang.

"Hyung ingin melihat rapotmu." Jongin berkata sambil mencuci tangannya.

"Ku pikir merindukanku." Sehun berkata kesal dan melepas pelukannya. Jongin memang sudah bertanggung jawab akan Sehun sejak tiga tahun lalu ketika ibu Sehun memilih pulang ke desanya karena sudah tidak mampu bekerja di Seoul lagi. Saat itu Jongin menyanggupi untuk merawat dan menjaga Sehun sampai pemuda itu berumur sembilan belas tahun walaupun sebenarnya Jongin akan menjaga Sehun sampai kapanpun selama ia masih hidup.

Ibu Sehun menjual apartemen yang selama ini ia tempati dan memberikan uangnya pada Jongin sebagai biaya untuk merawat Sehun. Awalnya Jongin ingin menolaknya tapi ibu Sehun memaksanya dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk menerima uang itu meskipun uang tersebut sama sekali belum pernah ia gunakan.

Sebagai seorang mahasiswa berotak encer, Jongin sudah memikirkan masalah keuangan sejak ia tiba di Seoul. Jongin menjadi tutor untuk murid-muris SMU bersama teman baiknya, Park Chanyeol. Awalnya uang yang ia dapatkan tidaklah begitu banyak, namun banyak orang tua yang puas akan kenaikan nilai anak mereka setelah Jongin menutori, akhirnya permintaan begitu banyak hingga kini Jongin harus membuka kelas tersendiri bagi murid-murid SMU yang ingin belajar dengannya.

"Hyung hanya akan ke rumah sakit sebentar hari ini." Jongin berjalan mengikuti Sehun yang masih ngambek. Jongin memang sudah menyelesaikan masa kuliah kedokterannya, kini ia adalah mahasiswa magang yang beberapa bulan lagi sudah akan menerima gelar dokternya.

"Yang lama juga tidak apa." Sehun menjawab kesal. Dulu Sehun bangga sekali kekasihnya adalah calon dokter tapi kini ia banyak kesalnya. Ternyata seorang dokter itu kerjanya lama sekali, Sehun pernah nyaris seminggu tidak bertemu kekasihnya karena kekasihnya itu terlalu sibuk dirumah sakit. Lebih sebalnya lagi, Jongin magang satu rumah sakit dengan si Kyungsoo itu! Akh!

"Duh, masih pagi jangan marah-marah dong cantik." Jongin berjalan lebih cepat dan menghadang jalan Sehun menuju kamar. Sehun itu lemah akan rayuan dan Jongin tahu itu. Wajah jutek Sehun dalam beberapa detik langsung bersemburat merah muda.

"Nanti Hyung akan jemput sepulang sekolah, oke? Kita akan kencan." Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun agar terjebak antara dirinya dan tembok.

"Kencan?" Mata Sehun langsung berbinar mendengarnya. Entah berapa minggu sejak terakhir mereka berkencan atau mungkin berapa bulan yang lalu. Salahkan kesibukan Jongin dirumah sakit yang membuat mereka hanya bertatap muka selama beberapa menit setiap harinya. Lagi pula Sehun juga sudah siswa tingkat akhir, pemuda itu harus belajar ekstra keras agar bisa masuk universitas.

"Iya, kita terlalu lama berkencan didalam rumah dan makan ramen." Jongin menatap wajah cantik Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Pria ini sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena sudah berminggu-minggu mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dirumah saja ketika ada waktu longgar. Jongin lebih memilih untuk beristirahat dan tidur dari pada keluar.

"Hyung harus memberimu hadiah karena jadi lulusan nomor satu. Kau ingin hadiah apa Sehunnie?" Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan mesra. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bermesraan seperti ini. Bahkan seks saja menjadi seks kilat karena kesibukan Jongin tapi Sehun tetap puas dengan seks-seks kilat yang mereka lakukan. Sehun tetap saja kelelahan dan kehilangan kemampuan berjalannya karena hal itu.

"Aku ingin Hyung jadi milikku selama-lamanya." Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin.

"Hey, itu bukan hadiah. Itu adalah takdir." Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun lembut.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin mobil Lamborghini kuning seperti punya G-Dragon."

"Akan Hyung belikan miniaturnya dulu bagaimana?" Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun dan bisa ia rasakan jemari lentik Sehun mencubit pinggangnya. "Hey, miniatur Lamborghini itu juga mahal tahu."

Keduanya saling menatap lagi, biarpun sudah hidup bersama hampir tiga tahun, mereka masih tidak bosan menatap wajah satu sama lain. Jongin mengagumi bagaimana pubertas membuat Sehun menjadi pemuda tampan dan manis secara bersamaan. Tinggi Sehun nyaris melampaui tingginya dan itu kadang membuat Jongin kesal. Sehun juga suka memandangi wajah tampan Jongin yang beberapa hari ini terlihat lebih lelah dari biasanya. Kantung mata Jongin jadi semakin besar dan ada beberapa keriput disekitar mata Jongin.

"Hyung kau sudah ada keriputnya."

"Itu karena kau sangat nakal belakangan ini." Jongin menjawab seraya menyentuh ujung hidung Sehun dengan hidungnya.

"Haruskah aku dihukum?" Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Apa Hyung ingin aku menungging dan memukul pantatku?"

"See? Kau semakin nakal, Hyung cepat keriput karena memikirkanmu yang suka memamerkan tubuh seksi ini diluar sana." Jongin memotong jarak antara dirinya dan Sehun lagi, kepalanya ia lesakkan pada leher Sehun yang jenjang. Dikecupnya perlahan dan ia hirup aroma kekasihnya yang tidak pernah berubah, masih aroma bayi.

"Mana pernah?! Jangan mengada-ada Hyung!" Sehun mendorong Jongin dengan suara tidak terima. Memang Sehun kadang berbuat nakal—ya maklum saja dia kan remaja—tapi Sehun tidak pernah memamerkan tubuhnya pada siapapun karena Sehun tahu betul jika Jongin adalah orang yang sangat posesif pada apapun yang pria itu miliki.

"Kemarin kau berenang dengan teman-temanmu dan aku yakin mereka paling tidak melihat tubuh milikku ini." Jongin meraba pantat Sehun yang semakin berisi.

"Aku tidak mungkin berpakaian lengkapkan ketika berenang! Jangan mencari-cari alasan untuk menghukumku!" Sehun berkata tajam. Pemuda ini teringat dengan kepolosan dirinya beberapa tahun terakhir ketika ia mau-mau saja dihukum oleh Jongin hanya karena kesalahan-kesalahan sepele. Setelah dewasa begini, Sehun jadi tahu kalau itu hanya akal-akalan Jongin saja agar bisa bercinta dengan kasar.

"Sekarang makin susah membohongimu." Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi Hyung sering berbohong padaku?" Sehun merengut.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong didepanmu, aku hanya suka memanipulasimu agar menungging untukku." Jongin menyeringai nakal dan mendorong Sehun agar lebih menempel pada dinding sementara ia menempelkan ketat tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun.

"Hyung kau benar-benar kelebihan hormon."

"Kau tidak ingat dulu kau menyelinap kekamarku dan mengulum penisku ketika aku tidur?" Jongin mengecup leher Sehun sekali dan Sehun rasanya seperti baru saja ditelanjangi didepan umum. Jongin sering kali mengingatkan Sehun akan kejadian itu yang bagi Sehun merupakan sebuah aib memalukan.

"Hyung hentikan, bukankah kata Hyung aku harus sekolah?" Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin yang kini sudah menggesek tubuhnya, membuat tonjolan diantara kaki mereka bertemu.

"Tidak ingin bermain sejenak?" Jongin berusaha mengecup leher Sehun lagi namun Sehun menahan kepalanya.

"Hyung semalam kita bermain selama hampir empat jam. Pantatku masih sakit dan aku harus sekolah." Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekali dan menyelamatkan dirinya. Biarpun ia suka sesi-sesi bercinta mereka yang panas walaupun kilat, Sehun saat ini lebih memilih untuk mempunyai kemampuan untuk berjalan dengan sempurna saja.

Sehun segera mempersiapkan diri secepat mungkin sebelum Jongin mendekatinya lagi dan menggodanya karena Sehun tahu imannya sangat lemah jika menyangkut penis Jongin. Hari ini dia ingin menikmati hari-hari terakhirnya disekolah jadi ia butuh kemampuan untuk bergerak bebas.

"Bukannya tadi kau mau membolos ya?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara keras pada Sehun yang terburu-buru mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam.

"Aku ada hutang membelikan makanan Tao jadi aku harus masuk." Sehun berkata dan meraih asal-asalan barang kedalam tas sekolahnya. Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan, tahu sekali kalau itu hanya alasan Sehun saja. Tapi tidak apa lah, toh semalam ia sudah diberi jatah oleh Sehun lagi pula ia ingin segera berangkat kerumah sakit agar ia bisa cepat pulang.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun yang menegak susunya cepat.

"Bungkuskan untukku Hyung." Sehun berkata lantang. "Nanti akan ku makan dijalan."

"Dasar.." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencari tempat bekal merah muda kesayangan Sehun. "Anak itu masih saja sering seenaknya, tidak tahu sudah susah-susah dibuatkan sarapan." Jongin mengomel pelan.

"Hyung jangan mengomel terus nanti kerutanmu makin banyak." Sehun yang mendengarnya segera menyambar kotak bekalnya dan memasukkan benda itu kedalam tasnya.

"Hyung tidak akan keriput kalau kau tidak membuat masalah." Jongin berkata seraya mengehela nafas panjang.

"Cuma sesekali tak apa Hyung." Sehun berkata sambil menyengir lebar.

"Jangan mencoba berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi disekolah! Aku tidak mau dipanggil kesana lagi!" Jongin berteriak pada Sehun yang berlari setelah mengecup pipinya kilat. Sehun hanya melambaikan tangan dan suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar keras.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, pusing dengan perilaku anak remaja yang ia asuh. Sehun yang sedang melewati masa kenakalan remaja belakangan ini membuat Jongin pusing bukan main.

Tahun lalu Jongin dipanggil ke sekolah karena Sehun membolos empat hari berturut-turut hanya untuk belajar memasak hidangan Eropa bersama perkumpulan ibu-ibu sosialita. Jongin terkaget-kaget, dari mana Sehun bisa mengenal ibu-ibu sosialita?

Lalu beberapa bulan yang lalu Sehun terlibat perkelahian dengan teman sekelasnya yang mengejek Sehun karena selalu membawa bekal dengan tempat makan Hello Kitty. Bekalnya pun selalu sempurna, mulai dari nasi, lauk pauk sayur dan juga susu. Sehun yang marah selalu diganggu setiap hari akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran, pemuda manis ini memukuli teman sekelasnya dengan sapu hingga sapunya patah. Walaupun Sehun tidak salah-salah amat, Sehun tetap harus di skors selama seminggu. Seminggu yang berat bagi Sehun karena Jongin menghukumnya setiap malam hingga ia nyaris tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan apapun kecuali tiduran.

Itu baru kenakalan Sehun disekolah, belum ketika dirumah.

Sehun sering sekali membuat dapur berantakan hingga Jongin bahkan tidak bisa mengambil air minum. Jongin paham jika Sehun suka sekali memasak dan pemuda itu ingin mengambil kuliah jurusan kuliner jika sudah lulus nanti tapi membuat seluruh apartemen bau tengik selama berminggu-minggu itu kelewatan.

Sehun juga pernah ketahuan karena menyelundup masuk kedalam klub malam. God, Jongin benar-benar marah saat itu sampai ia mendiamkan Sehun selama tiga hari. Seingat Jongin dulu semasa ia SMU, ia tidak pernah senakal itu. Mungkin ia memang sekali dua kali ke klub malam atau merokok atau bolos.

Ah, Jongin jadi ingin tertawa. Sehun itu terlalu bodoh dan lugu sampai-sampai perbuatan nakalnya selalu ketahuan. Bagus sih sebenarnya, menunjukkan jika Sehun tidak bisa berbohong pada Jongin. Begitupun sebaliknya, Jongin juga tidak bisa berbohong pada Sehun.

—

"Sehun!"

"Hyuuuung!" Sehun berlari ke arah kekasihnya yang berdiri digerbang sekolah. Sehun masih saja selalu bertingkah seperti lima tahun lalu ketika Jongin menjemputnya disekolah, masih berlari seperti anak anjing yang bertemu majikannya dan itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Kita mau kencan kemana?" Sehun meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Hey, jangan begitu, nanti kakimu terkilir." Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun yang masih saja menggemaskan. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Makan dulu boleh?" Sehun memandang Jongin penuh harap.

"Tentu saja boleh. My Bunny mau makan apa?" Jongin menarik Sehun agar tidak berjalan jauh-jauh darinya. Tangannya dengan santai menggandeng tangan Sehun mesra. Kini Jongin sudah lebih berani menunjukkan hubungannya dengan Sehun, tidak takut akan pandangan orang lagi. Toh Sehun sebentar lagi sembilan belas tahun. Bahkan teman-teman Sehun sudah banyak yang tahu kalau Jongin bukan sekedar kakak bagi Sehun.

"Pizza." Sehun menjawab yakin.

"Baiklah, pizza untuk Bunny." Jongin menjawab riang dan berjalan menuju halte bus yang telah menjadi saksi bisu kisah manis pasangan ini selama lima tahun. Sehun dan Jongin kini sudah duduk disebuah restoran pizza, Sehun pun sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian santai membuat ia tidak lagi terlihat anak sekolahan.

Sehun sering kali memilih pakaian yang lebih dewasa agar ketika ia sedang berkencan dengan Jongin, orang-orang tidak akan mengira jika ia baru delapan belas tahun. Walaupun menurut Jongin percuma saja karena wajah Sehun akan tetap seperti anak lima belas tahun bahkan sepuluh tahun mendatang.

"Sehun, kau tidak ingin mengunjungi ibumu setelah ujian selesai?" Jongin bertanya sambil meletakkan sepotong pizza diatas piring Sehun.

"Aku masih harus ujian masuk universitas Hyung. Nanti saja." Sehun menjawab sambil lalu seraya mulai melahap pizza-nya penuh semangat.

"Ujian masih tiga bulan lagi. Kunjungi saja dulu ibumu beberapa hari." Jongin berkata lembut.

"Hyung kau sedang tidak ingin selingkuh dariku kan?" Sehun memicingkan matanya memandang Jongin dengan curiga karena tidak biasanya Jongin menyuruhnya menjenguk ibu di Jeju. Entah apapun inisiatif Jongin, Sehun hanya merasa jika Jongin bukan hanya sekedar menyuruhnya ke Jeju.

"Selingkuh? Astaga! Menurutmu apa bisa Hyung selingkuh darimu?" Jongin memandang tidak percaya kekasihnya. Setelah lima tahun berpacaran sepertinya tingkat kecemburuan Sehun tidak juga menurun.

"Ya barang kali Hyung jatuh cinta pada pasien yang cantik."

"Sudah Hyung bilang berulang kali kau harus berhenti menonton drama." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya heran pada imajinasi aneh-aneh Sehun.

"Hyung masih sayang padaku kan? Hanya aku kan Hyung?" Sehun bertanya setengah menuntut.

"Iya Bunny!" Jongin dengan setengah kesal mencubit pipi tembam Sehun. "Hyung milikmu seorang!"

"Aw! Begini nih yang katanya cinta? Pipiku sakit Hyung!" Sehun mengusap-usap pipinya yang sakit.

"Duh manjanya. Baru dicubit saja sakit biasanya sampai Hyung gigit juga minta lagi." Jongin mengusap pipi Sehun yang baru saja ia cubit.

"Ih! Hyung mesum!" Sehun menepis tangan Jongin dan merengut. Kapan sih pikiran Jongin bersih sepuluh menit saja?

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengunjungi ibu berarti kau harus belajar dengan giat. Tidak boleh main-main keluar, tidak boleh membeli bahan-bahan kue dulu, tidak boleh nonton drama dulu."

"Hyung jahat." Wajah cantik Sehun merengut, bibir mungilnya mengerucut.

"Jangan begitu, membuat Hyung ingin memakanmu." Dan Sehun mendelik sebal pada Jongin. Beginilah resiko memiliki kekasih yang juga merupakan walinya, rasanya seperti pacaran dengan guru konseling.

Tujuan kencan Sehun dan Jongin selanjutnya adalah pasar malam. Sehun berkali-kali ingin mengunjungi pasar malam namun jadwal Jongin yang padat dirumah sakit menyebabkan kencan mereka gagal terus.

Sehun dengan penuh semangat menarik Jongin kesana kemari untuk melihat berbagai penjual makanan, pakaian hingga mainan. Jongin tentu saja dengan senang hati mengikuti setiap langkah Sehun, menjaganya dari para pengunjung pasar malam yang kelewat bersemangat seperti Sehun dan juga membelikan apapun yang menarik perhatian Sehun.

Selama lima tahun hubungan mereka, senyum Sehun masih menjadi hal terindah yang Jongin miliki. Setiap pagi melihat senyum Sehun menyambutnya sudah menjadi kafein bagi pria itu. Apalagi setelah berminggu-minggu Jongin berkutat dengan rumah sakit dan juga buku kedokteran, melihat Sehun berlarian riang seperti malam ini membuat hati Jongin begitu bahagia.

"Sehun, jangan makan itu lagi. Setelah ini kita masih akan makan malam." Jongin melarang Sehun yang sudah akan mengambil satu tusuk fish cake lagi.

"Kita masih mau makan?" Sehun terkejut. "Makan apa? Dimana?" Sehun bertanya penuh semangat. Selama ini Sehun dan Jongin jarang sekali makan diluar, selain menghemat biaya, masakan Sehun sering kali jauh lebih enak dari makanan restoran. Jadi Sehun semangat sekali bisa makan keluar berdua dengan Jongin.

"Rahasia." Jongin mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar makanan ringan yang Sehun dan ia makan. Jongin mengambil sebuah boneka kelinci yang besar dan juga dua buah boneka yang lebih kecil berupa bebek dan beruang lalu menggandeng Sehun.

"Hyung sini aku bawakan satu." Sehun menawarkan diri melihat Jongin kerepotan membawakan boneka-boneka yang tadi Jongin menangkan dari berbagai macam permainan.

"Kau bawa tangan Hyung saja." Jongin hanya mengeratkan gandengannya pada Sehun dan berjalan menuju taksi yang menunggu mereka. Taksi itu dengan cepat membelah ramainya Kota Seoul menuju daerah terelit di kota tersebut dan berhenti dilobi sebuah hotel mewah.

"Hyung untuk apa kita kemari?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Jongin mengeluarkan kartu untuk membayar taksi.

"Kita akan makan malam disini." Jongin membuka pintu dan tidak lupa mengambil boneka-boneka Sehun.

"A-apa?" Sehun sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ayo. Hyung sudah lapar."

Makan malam telah usai. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan kini Sehun sedang menyusuri koridor lantai dua puluh satu dihotel tempat ia makan malam dengan Jongin.

"Hyung, katakan padaku. Ada apa tiba-tiba kita kemari? Bukan kah Hyung sedang menabung untuk membeli mobil dan juga apartemen? Kenapa kita kemari?" Sehun terus menginterogasi Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum dan berkata jika ini semua adalah hadiah kelulusan untuk Sehun.

"Hyung, aku tahu Hyung berbohong." Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa kau bertanya-tanya terus dari tadi, tidakkah kau senang kita bisa makan malam romantis seperti tadi?" Jongin bertanya seraya berhenti disebuah pintu dengan nomor 2194.

"I-iya sih tapi masa hanya karena aku sudah lulus kita harus menghamburkan uang sebanyak ini." Sehun menjawab sambil melangkah masuk kedalam kamar tempat ia dan Jongin akan menginap malam ini. Sehun tentu saja tahu berapa besar tarif menginap di hotel semewah ini belum lagi tadi makan malam mereka yang begitu romantis. Jongin menyewa ruangan privat dimana ia dan Sehun bisa makan makanan mewah dan juga minum anggur impor—Sehun hanya minum soda karena ia belum cukup umur.

"Sehun, Hyung merasa bersalah karena selama kita berkencan kita hanya selalu menghabiskan waktu dirumah main video games lalu keluar membeli ayam goreng atau makan ramen berdua sambil menonton TV." Jongin meletakkan boneka-boneka Sehun diatas sofa dan menarik Sehun agar duduk disampingnya. "Hyung hanya ingin kau tahu kalau kau jauh jauh jauuuh lebih berharga dari sekedar uang beberapa ratus ribu won."

"Hyung.." Sehun tersipu mendengar ucapan Jongin. Berkencan di pasar malam dan makan pizza saja sudah cukup menyenangkan bagi Sehun tapi Jongin malam memberinya lebih dan lebih.

Ah, sepertinya Sehun harus menunjukkan rasa terima kasih bukan. Well, Sehun tahu bagaimana cara terbaik menunjukkan rasa terima kasih untuk Jongin.

"Hyung mencintaimu." Jongin menarik Sehun kedalam pelukan mesra dan mengecup dahi Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintai Hyung. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin. "Dan aku juga ingin Hyung tahu betapa besar aku mencintai Hyung."

"Hm? Benarkah? Bagaimana? Apa kau akan membuatkan Hyung cake strawberry yang kemarin lagi? Hyung tiba-tiba ingin makan itu." Jongin membelai rambut lembut Sehun dan berkata sambil menerawang. Cake strawberry yang minggu lalu Sehun bawakan untuknya ke rumah sakit tempat ia magang sangatlah enak.

"Lebih baik dari cake strawberry." Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum kecil. Tumben sekali Jongin belum paham kemana arah Sehun bicara?

"Apa yang lebih ba…" Jongin tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Sehun sudah naik keatas pangkuannya dengan senyum nakal yang Jongin kenal betul. Senyum yang selalu Sehun gunakan untuk menggodanya hingga seberapa lelah tubuhnya, ia akan tetap bisa memberikan apa yang Sehun mau. Dalam kasus yang sering terjadi adalah malam panas yang diwarnai orgasme berkali-kali.

"Sehun.." Jongin berdeham kecil, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Hm? Kenapa Hyung?" Sehun mengecup rahan Jongin mesra.

"Hyung bau." Jongin berkata tertahan. Nafas hangat Sehun yang mengenai lehernya membuat libido Jongin langsung terbakar. Yah, sebesar itu pengaruh Sehun bagi Jongin. Bahkan tanpa melakukan apapun, Sehun sering membangunkan gairah Jongin.

"Hyung tahu kalau aku suka aroma Hyung." Sehun merapatkan dirinya pada Jongin. Tangannya membelai rambut Jongin dengan gerakan perlahan memberikan sensasi sensual.

"Se-sehun..le-lebih baik kita mandi dulu.." Jongin berusaha melepaskan ciuman Sehun pada lehernya.

"Mandi?" Sehun menyeringai lebar. "Aku rasa mandi pilihan yang bagus.." Tangan Sehun berjalan menuju dada Jongin yang masih memakai kemeja. "Hyung bisa menggosok punggungku, pahaku dan juga bagian-bagian lainnya." Sehun berkata sensual.

"Menggosok?" Jongin menelan liurnya dengan susah payah. "Hyung rasa sudah terlalu malam untuk menggosok punggungmu, bagaimana jika kau atau Hyung mandi duluan lalu kita bisa memesan makanan ringan?"

"Oh makanan ringan?" Sehun masih berusaha menggoda kekasihnya. "Apa Hyung akan memesan es krim? Aku ingin makan es krim dari…sini." Tangan Sehun sudah sampai pada tonjolan besar Jongin dan meremasnya pelan.

"Hnghh..Sehun hentikan.." Jongin menahan dirinya agar tidak menyeret Sehun ke atas kasur dan memperkosa bocah itu. Sehun menghentikan kelakuan nakalnya dan menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata tersinggung.

"Hyung tidak menginginkanku?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Bu-bukan begitu.." Duh, Jongin salah lagi kan.

"Apa buat Hyung aku sudah tidak seksi lagi?" Mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca, tangisnya siap pecah kapan saja.

"Bukan be—"

"Hyung tidak pernah bisa menolakku! Bahkan Hyung sendiri yang bilang kalau aku sangat seksi sampai aku tidak melakukan apapun bisa membuat penis Hyung tegang! Tapi kenapa sekarang Hyung tidak mau menyentuhku?!"

Benarkan, air mata Sehun mulai merebak.

Otak Jongin sedang berusaha mencari alasan dibalik sikapnya barusan namun Sehun bergerak cepat turun dari pangkuan Jongin menuju kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan suara keras dan Jongin bisa mendengar suara air shower yang mengucur dari dalam sana.

"Agh! Bagaimana ini? Kalau Sehun sampai marah sungguhan bisa gagal rencanaku!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya pusing. Sedikit bingung sebenarnya Jongin dengan Sehun, biasanya pemuda itu akan mengomel kalau Jongin terus-terusan meminta jatah tapi giliran Jongin berusaha menahan dirinya, Sehun malah marah.

Susah ya Kim punya kekasih masih labil seperti Sehun?

—

"Baby jangan marah lagi dong."

Sehun diam dan menaikkan selimut agar menutupi kepalanya.

"Sayang kita sudah di hotel masa kau langsung tidur?"

Gundukan diatas kasur itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Sehunnie sayang, my Bunny.."

"Hyung bisa diam tidak sih? Aku ingin tidur!"

"Jangan tidur dulu dong." Jongin mencoba menarik selimut Sehun untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya tapi sebuah tendangan malah mengenai kakinya. Jongin meringis kesakitan, biarpun Sehun termasuk laki-laki yang feminin dia tetaplah laki-laki, tenaganya masih kuat.

Jongin melirik jam tangannya, dua puluh menit lagi. Selama dua puluh menit ia harus menahan Sehun agar tidak tidur dulu karena kekasihnya ini sekarang tertular penyakit tidur-seperti-orang-mati yang ia miliki.

"Baby, jangan marah dong. Hyung tahu kalau kau mencintai Hyung kok, tidak perlu menunjukkan dengan seperti itu juga." Jongin berkata lirih sambil memeluk tubuh Sehun yang digulung oleh selimut.

"Baguslah kalau tidak perlu berarti Hyung tidak usah minta jatah dariku lagi!" Sehun tiba-tiba membuka selimutnya dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan sengit. "Jangan minta jatah dariku selamanya!"

"Mana bisa begitu!" Jongin kelabakan. Tiga hari tidak merasakan ketatnya lubang Sehun saja dia sudah tidak kuat. Aduuuh, Sehunnie, Hyung kan hanya ingin memberikan malam yang romantis untukmu. Jangan ngambek gini dong!

Memang harus Jongin akui dia itu bukan orang yang mudah berpura-pura, dia tidak pintar berbohong ataupun berakting apalagi didepan Sehun. Jongin yakin kalau ia selingkuh Sehun akan langsung mengetahuinya dalam sepuluh menit. Masalahnya kali ini Jongin harus berbohong sedikit-sedikit, demi kesuksesan rencananya. Demi memberikan malam terindah untuk kekasihnya.

"Apa Hyung sudah menemukan pantat yang lebih seksi dari pantatku? Hah?" Sehun mulai uring-uringan. "Hyung mengajakku berkencan karena Hyung merasa bersalah kan?" Sehun sudah tidak berbaring dikasur lagi, pemuda itu duduk dengan wajah cantik yang terlihat seram oleh kemarahan.

"Sehunnie.."

"Jangan panggil aku Sehunnie! Tidak akan mempan!" Sehun sepertinya benar-benar kesal karena Jongin menolak ajakannya untuk bercinta tadi. Ada rasa kesal memang, tapi lebih besar rasa heran. Jongin tidak pernah bisa menolaknya selama ini! Biasanya Jongin sudah langsung beraksi cepat ketika Sehun memeluk Jongin manja, nah ini? Pasti ada orang lain kan? Iya kan?

Jongin menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan lelah.

Susah deh kalau Sehun sudah ngamuk begini. Otak cemerlang Jongin sering membeku kalau berhadapan dengan Sehun. Andaikan Sehun memintanya lompat dari lantai hotel tempat ia menginap ini kemungkinan besar Jongin akan menyanggupinya. Sebesar itu lah Jongin mencintai Sehun, sampai pria ini jadi sedikit dungu.

Jongin melirik arlojinya lagi.

Kurang lima menit.

Telinga Jongin sudah berdenging mendengar omelan dan tuduhan jika ia selingkuh. Jongin yang kepalanya sudah berdenyut-denyut pening tiba-tiba menarik Sehun dari atas kasur dan menggendongnya menuju balkon. Bukan gendongan manis dan romantis tapi gendongan seolah Sehun adalah karung beras.

"HYUNG TURUNKAN AKU!" Sehun meronta-ronta diatas pundak Jongin. "HYUNG APA KAU GILA?!"

Sehun ketakutan melihat Jongin yang berjalan ke arah balkon. Tidak mungkin kan Jongin tega membuangnya dari lantai dua puluh satu? Biarpun Sehun pecemburu dan galak, Sehun tetaplah kekasih yang manis dan penyayang.

"HYUNG TURUNKAN AKU! HYUNG! HYUNG! HY—" Teriakan Sehun terhenti begitu melihat balkon kamar tempat ia menginap. Sebuah meja kecil berhiaskan bunga-bunga mawar merah dan juga lilin cantik. Disekeliling meja itu ditaburi kelopak mawar merah hingga pintu yang membatasi balkon dan kamar. Balon-balon berbentuk hati dipasang dimana-mana dan juga aroma mawar yang segar menyapa indra penciuman Sehun.

"Hyung.." Sehun berdiri disana dan terpana. Disana ada sebuah balon bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday' dan juga 'Marry Me?'. "Hyung…a-apakah.." Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Happy birthday my Bunny." Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun yang masih bengong. "Sekarang apa kau yakin kalau Hyung tidak menemukan pantat yang lebih seksi dari pantatmu?"

Sehun bersemu merah.

Malu karena tadi sudah marah-marah pada Jongin padahal ternyata kekasih tampannya ini menyiapkan sebuah kejutan termanis yang pernah ia dapatkan seumur hidupnya.

"Hyung ingin memberi kejutan ini padamu tepat jam dua belas malam maka dari itu Hyung tidak ingin bercinta dulu karena pasti nanti kita lupa waktu." Jongin berkata sambil menyengir. "So, happy birthday Oh Sehun."

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca dan dengan cepat ia melemparkan dirinya pada Jongin. Memeluk calon dokter didepannya dengan erat. Jongin tertawa kecil kemudian membalas pelukan Sehun sama eratnya.

"Bunny, I still have more to say." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun mesra. "Kau lihat balon itu?" Jongin menunjuk balon berbentuk hati dengan tulisan 'Marry Me?'.

"Sejak Hyung bertemu denganmu, hidup Hyung berubah total. Hyung tidak pernah mencintai seseorang begitu mendalam hingga rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Bahkan setelah lima tahun kebersamaan kita, rasa sesak itu masih ada. Hati Hyung masih terasa sesak oleh kebahagiaan setiap kali Hyung menatapmu, bersamamu, menciummu."

Sehun menangis mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Karena apa yang Jongin rasakan sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

Sehun juga merasakan dadanya begitu sesak oleh kebahagiaan karena Jongin. Setiap kali ia bangun melihat Jongin tidur dengan damai disisinya dada Sehun terasa sesak, setiap kali melihat Jongin menunggunya didepan gerbang sekolah dadanya terasa sesak. Bahkan setiap kali mata Jongin menatap matanya, Sehun masih merasakan rasa sesak yang sama seperti lima tahun lalu.

"Sehun.." Jongin berlutut dengan satu kakinya. "Maukah kau menjadi Kim Sehun? Istri dari Kim Jongin?" Dari kantung celananya, Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua dan membukanya.

Air mata Sehun mengalir semakin deras.

Sehun begitu bahagia sampai rasanya sangat menyesakkan seolah dadanya ditumbuhi ribuan bunga-bunga. Kepala Sehun mengangguk kecil sambil mengusap air matanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

"I love you Kim Sehun."

"I..hiks..I lo—hiks—ve…you too..hiks..Hyung..hiks.."

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya.

Sehun memang selalu bisa membuat perasaannya bahagia.

"Jadi, Hyung masih boleh minta jatahkan?" Jongin bertanya sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Hyung!" Wajah Sehun dalam sekejap langsung cemberut. Kemesuman Jongin selalu saja merusak suasana romantis. "Pakaikan cincinku dulu paling tidak!"

"Fine, tapi malam ini bukan hanya cincin ini yang akan kau pakai." Jongin berkata sambil menyeringai mesum.

"Astaga, tidak bisakah kita berhenti menggunakan benda-benda itu ketika bercinta?" Sehun membelalak ngeri. Tentu saja ia tahu benar apa maksud Jongin.

"Tidak bisa." Jongin mengambil cincin berlian yang masih didalam kotak beludru dan memasangkannya pada jari manis Sehun. "Woah, benar-benar cantik ditanganmu."

Sehun tersenyum melihat cincin dengan berhiaskan lima berlian berukuran lumayan besar yang membentuk bunga. Sehun yakin jika harga cincin ini paling tidak seharga enam bulan Jongin menutori anak-anak SMU dan Sehun sangat tersanjung akan hal itu.

"Terima kasih Hyung." Sehun memandang Jongin malu-malu. "Cincinnya sangat cantik."

"Jadi Nyonya Kim.." Jongin melangkah lebih dekat kearah Sehun, tangan kekarnya memeluk pinggang Sehun mesra.

"Ish, Nyonya Kim apa sih?" Sehun menunduk malu.

"Hey, cepat atau lambat kau akan jadi Nyonya Kim." Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun yang memerah.

"Aku belum lulus SMU Hyung."

"Seminggu lagi kau lulus SMU."

"Kita akan menikah minggu depan?" Sehun mendongak dan menatap Jongin dengan kedua matanya yang menujukkan keterkejutan.

"Kalau kau mau." Jongin menundukkan sedikit badannya untuk mengecup bibir mungil Sehun. "Atau lebih baik kita melakukan progres lebih cepat yaitu melakukan kegiatan setelah pengantin menikah."

"Hyung astaga." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh. Jongin lagi-lagi merusak momen romantis mereka dengan pikiran-pikiran kotornya.

"Atau kau ingin mencoba minum alkohol dulu?" Jongin menunjuk sebuah ember berisi es batu dan juga botol merah tua berupa anggur.

"Alkohol!" Sehun bersorak senang. Setelah selama ini hanya bisa menatap Jongin yang minum bir, soju atau anggur kini ia bisa ikut mencicipinya. Jongin dengan perhatian menarik salah satu dari dua kursi yang juga dihiasi oleh bunga dan balon lalu mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk.

Sehun dengan tidak sabar menunggu Jongin membuka botol anggur dan menuangkannya pada gelas berkaki panjang. Jongin yang melihat ketidaksabaran Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ugh..pahit." Sehun berkata setelah menyesap sedikit anggurnya. "Kenapa Hyung suka minuman seperti ini?"

"Karena hangat, enak dan juga menghilangkan rasa penat." Jongin ikut menyesap anggurnya.

"Tidak enak." Sehun berkata kecil sebelum mencoba meminum anggurnya lagi. Siapa tahu sesapan kedua rasanya akan lebih baik. "Masih tidak enak."

Jongin tertawa lagi.

Dan Sehun masih belum menyerah untuk menemukan nikmatnya anggur.

"Akh, sama sekali tidak enak!" Sehun berkata kesal dan meletakkan gelasnya dengan sedikit kasar. "Aku tidak mau minum anggur lagi! Tidak enak!"

Jongin terkejut melihat Sehun.

Baru beberapa teguk anggur pipi Sehun sudah memerah.

Beruntunglah Sehun mencoba alkohol pertamanya bersama Jongin, bukan di bar bersama teman-temannya. Bisa habis kalau Sehun berada dibar. Sehun akan dipaksa minum sampai benar-benar mabuk dan pasti seseorang akan memanfaatkan ketidaksadaran Sehun.

Wait, tapi ternyata Jongin juga memanfaatkan ketidaksadaran Sehun.

"Hyung.." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pingganganya. "Anggur tidak enak, aku mau susu saja."

"Tentu Bunny.." Jongin menyeringai senang. Pria itu sudah berdiri dibelakang Sehun dan membelai pinggang juga perut rata kekasihnya dengan gerakan sensual. "Hyung akan berikan susu kesukaanmu."

"Susu.." Sehun terkikik senang. "Ayo Hyung, mana susunya.."

"Tunggu sebentar." Jongin menarik Sehun berdiri dan menggendongnya masuk kedalam kamar. Sesampainya disana, Sehun ia dudukkan diatas karpet tebal sementara ia duduk dipinggiran kasur.

"MANA SUSU SEHUNNIE?!" Sehun berkata kesal sambil menarik-narik tangan Jongin yang sedang sibuk melepas celananya.

"Sebentar sayang.." Jongin secepat kilat melepas segala sesuatu yang menghalangi kejantanannya. "Nah ini dia Bunny, kau akan dapat susu kalau kau berusaha. Jadi sedot dan kulum susumu dari sini." Jongin mengocok sejenak kejantanannya yang sudah setengah tegang.

"Woah, sosis raksasa." Sehun melotot melihat kejantanan Jongin. "Susu Sehunnie disini?"

"Iya, ayo kulum sayang.." Jongin sedikit tidak sabaran.

"Tapi tidak akan muat."

"Muat, sekarang kulum atau tidak dapat susu."

"Sehunnie mau susu!" Sehun dengan buru-buru meraih penis Jongin dan melahapnya dengan rakus.

"Akkhh..akhirnyahh.." Jongin mendesis kecil merasakan kehangatan mulut Sehun. Diantara kakinya, Sehun dengan penuh semangat mengulum dan menyedot kejantanan Jongin.

"Shit baby..hhmhh.." Jongin tidak pernah melihat Sehun begitu bersemangat mengulum penisnya seperti ini. Tangannya mencengkram rambut Sehun lalu mendorong kepala Sehun agar menelan penisnya lebih banyak. Oh..sungguh hanya nikmat yang Jongin rasakan saat ini.

Tanpa ia sadari jika besok pagi ia mungkin akan dihajar kekasihnya itu karena membuat sekujur tubuh cantik yang sedang berlutut dikakinya nyeri disetiap sentinya. Ah, walaupun begitu, Sehun akan tetap akan meminta lagi kok. Bukan begitu Kim Sehun?

To Be Continue

Engga M dulu ya hihi..

Nyelesain alur dulu chapter depan Author janji bikin banyak enaenanya hahahaha

Mohon maaf ya belakangan ini Author jarang update karena real life lagi menyita banyak waktu jadi jarang didepan laptop huhuhu.

Pokoknya dedek gemes sama kakak mesum udah happy ending dulu hahaha

Tadinya mau ngasih konflik ringan satu lagi tapi supaya seri ini tamatnya barengan sama seri maljum yang satunya jadinya begini deh..

Maaf ya kalo seri ini biasa-biasa aja dan kurang memuaskan..

Makasih teman-teman udah terus mendukung seri ini sampai akhirnya mau tamat walaupun lama banget hahahaha.

Buat detik-detik terakhir sebelum tamat mohon review yaa

Kritik, saran dan masukannya juga diharapkan sekali..

Supaya seri ini semakin menarik dan memuaskan.

Gomawo chingudeul!

Jangan lupa review-nya^^


	13. Chapter 13

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin yang awalnya terpaksa menerima permintaan tolong tetangganya untuk menjaga bocah tiga belas tahun bernama Oh Sehun, kini dengan suka rela menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan anak kecil yang selama ini ia anggap anak menyebalkan. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Thirteen

"Bunny? Kau sudah siap?"

"Sebentar Hyung!"

"Jangan lama-lama! Kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat!"

"Iya! Lima menit!"

Kim Jongin berdecak tidak sabar. Satu jam lagi pesawatnya menuju Pulau Jeju akan berangkat dan kekasihnya sampai detik ini belum juga siap. Oh Sehun, kekasih dari Kim Jongin memang terlihat sangat gugup menghadapi hari ini.

Setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun, Sehun akan kembali ke kampung halamannya di Jeju. Bertemu ibunya yang juga sudah tiga tahun tidak ia temui dan yang jelas tujuan utama kepulangannya ke Jeju yang paling membuat Sehun gugup.

Jongin dan Sehun akan bertunangan.

Bukan bertunangan yang membuat Sehun gugup tapi memberi tahu ibunya kalau ia akan bertunangan. Memang sampai detik ini ibu Sehun belum tahu jika anak tunggalnya menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin selama lima tahun terakhir. Dan kepulangan Sehun kali ini sekaligus ingin mempererat hubungannya dengan Jongin.

Keluarga Jongin pun ikut ke Jeju, hanya ayah dan ibunya saja sih.

Sehun jadi ingat reaksi ayah dan ibu Kim waktu dua hari lalu mereka bertandang kerumah keluarga Kim dan menyatakan jika mereka akan bertunangan. Ibu Kim tidak terlihat terlalu terkejut karena yah, dia sudah tahu jika anak tunggalnya dan Sehun bukan hanya sekedar tetangga atau kakak adik.

Hanya ayah Kim yang perlu meminum obatnya karena terlalu terkejut. Bukannya ayah Kim menentang keinginan anaknya, beliau hanya terkejut. Sehun masih sangat muda! Sembilan belas tahun! Baru lulus SMU beberapa hari sebelum kedatangan sepasang kekasih itu.

Jongin dan Sehun mengatakan pada mereka jika keduanya mulai memiliki hubungan spesial beberapa bulan sebelum Sehun ujian akhir sekolah namun mereka tidak pernah benar-benar meresmikannya karena Jongin ingin Sehun fokus pada ujiannya.

Ibu Kim nyaris tertawa mendengar kebohongan itu namun ia sebagai ibu yang baik hanya mengiyakan saja. Ibu Kim sudah mengenal Sehun dengan baik. Setelah mencurigai jika anaknya dan Sehun memiliki hubungan lebih, wanita ini berkali-kali mengunjungi apartemen Jongin untuk mengenal Sehun dan mengawasi bocah itu.

Hanya beberapa kali bertemu denga Sehun, ibu Kim mengerti mengapa anaknya bisa jatuh hati pada pemuda belia itu. Sehun sangat menggemaskan dan entah bagaimana kehadiran Sehun selalu bisa membuat suasana terasa lebih baik. Kelebihan-kelebihan Sehun seperti kemampuannya didapur dan juga sikapnya yang tidak aneh-aneh membuat ibu Kim semakin menyukai Sehun. Ah, senang rasanya bisa memiliki anak yang bisa diajak memasak didapur, bukan hanya bisa bermain game saja.

Kelebihan lain yang membuat ibu Kim dengan mudah menerima Sehun adalah sikap tegasnya pada Jongin. Sehun mungkin muda dan kadang suka bermanja-manja, tapi ia bisa mengatur Jongin. Ibu Kim sangat terkejut melihat Jongin mau membereskan kasurnya dan juga membersihkan dapur. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Keluarga Kim tidak memiliki masalah dengan Sehun.

Kini bagaimana dengan keluarga Oh?

Entahlah. Mungkin Ibu Oh akan terkena serangan jantung karena anak satu-satunya tiba-tiba datang setelah sekian lama dan mengumumkan jika ia akan menikahi tetangganya dulu. Jongin sedikit cemas menemui ibu Oh, tentu saja. Bisa-bisa wanita itu mengira ia sudah menghamili Sehun jadi mereka harus menikah muda.

Menghamili Sehun sebenarnya adalah ide yang bagus namun tidak untuk sekarang atau beberapa tahun kedepan. Jongin tidak ingin masa muda Sehun hilang karena Sehun masih ingin sekolah dan meraih mimpinya memiliki sebuah restoran sendiri.

"Hyung, aku sudah siap!" Sehun berlari keluar diiringi dengan teriakan Jongin.

"YA! APA YANG KAU PAKAI OH SEHUN?!" Jongin memandang tidak suka celana pendek yang Sehun kenakan. Celana itu sebenarnya tidak pendek-pendek amat, hanya setengah paha. Bentuknya pun tidak ketat dan tidak menunjukkan lekuk tubuh Sehun yang aduhai.

"Hyung, ini celana santai untuk ke pantai dan cocok digunakan dimusim panas." Sehun berkata datar.

"Ganti." Jongin memandang celana Sehun dan wajah kekasihnya bergantian.

"Tidak mau." Sehun menolak dan meraih tas ranselnya. "Hyung, aku ingin sekali memakai celana ini. Toh aku perginya dengan Hyung. Boleh ya Hyung? Ya? Pleeeaaaseeeee!"

"Tidak boleh. Ganti." Jongin tetap tidak menyetujui. Mana ia rela membiarkan paha seksi Sehun dilihat oleh orang lain? Chanyeol berkunjung keapartemennya saja ia menyuruh Sehun mengganti pakaian dengan yang lebih tertutup!

Tapi…tapiii…

"Hiks…Hyung jahat! Aku kan juga ingin pakai celana pendek seperti teman-temanku yang lain! Aku membeli celana ini dengan uang hasilku berjualan brownies! Masa aku tidak boleh memakainya sekali saja!"

Yah, kalau begini Jongin harus bilang iya.

Mendiamkan Sehun yang menangis itu susah sekali. Harus dibujuk dengan segala macam rayuan, harus dipeluk-peluk dan dicium-cium, harus dibelikan berbagai macam makanan agar Sehun berhenti ngambek.

Bisa-bisa mereka ketinggalan pesawat nanti.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau boleh memakainya selama kita liburan di Jeju saja." Jongin pun mengalah dan isakan Sehun mulai terhenti meskipun wajah cantiknya masih merengut sebal.

Empat puluh menit kemudian, Sehun dan Jongin sudah duduk diruang tunggu dibandara bersama orang tua Jongin. Ibu Kim langsung melihat wajah Sehun yang tertekuk dan dengan otomatis sebuah jeweran menyambar telinga Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun?"

"Aw! Aw! Ibu!" Jongin mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau apakan Sehun sampai dia menangis?" Ibu Kim bertanya galak.

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya ganti celana Bu! Masa dia pakai celana pendek seperti itu?" Jongin berkata membela diri.

"Kenapa dengan celana Sehun? Celananya manis! Membuat Sehun kelihatan makin manis." Ibu Kim berkata dengan alis bertautan. Apanya yang salah dengan celana Sehun?

"Celananya terlalu pendek Bu!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Harusnya ibunya marah kan calon menantunya mengumbar aurat seperti itu? Kenapa ia malah kena marah?

"Kau itu benar-benar seperti ayahmu, kolot sekali! Yang dipakai Sehun itu masih sopan! Coba lihat itu perempuan-perempuan disana! Lebih baik tidak usah pakai baju sekalian!" Ibu Kim menunjuk segerombolan perempuan-perempuan muda yang sepertinya juga akan pergi ke Pulau Jeju. Mereka memakai pakaian yang sangat seksi dan menujukkan tujuh puluh persen kulitnya. Sungguh tipikal gadis kota jaman sekarang.

"Tapi Bu, tetap saja. Aku tidak suka." Jongin cemberut melihat Sehun yang duduk manis disisi ibunya. Kadang Jongin cemburu pada Sehun yang selalu disayang-sayang oleh ibunya. Hiks, semenjak ada Sehun, Jongin jadi di anak tirikan…

"Sudahlah. Sehun kan masih muda. Masa dia disuruh memakai pakaian-pakaian kolot yang sering kau belikan. Kalau Sehun cantik kan kau juga yang senang." Jongin menghela nafas mendengar ucapan ibunya. Memang sih ia senang kalau Sehun terlihat cantik tapi dia masih belum bisa terima jika ada mata lain yang mengagumi kecantikan kekasihnya!

"Nini Hyung.." Sehun berkata lirih setelah keduanya duduk didalam pesawat kelas bisnis.

"Hm?" Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dari buku bacaan yang ia bawa.

"Sehunnie kedinginan." Sehun berkata manja. Sedikit rasa bersalah terbersit dalam hati Sehun. Gara-gara celana pendek begini perjalanan mereka ke Jeju jadi sedikit tidak enak kan suasananya. Tapi dia tidak salah-salah amat kok! Jongin memang selera fashionnya kuno sekali! Sehun berkali-kali dibelikan celana-celana kain kebesaran dan juga kemeja-kemeja membosankan. Pakaian khas Jongin yang memang sedari dulu tidak pernah begitu memperhatikan penampilan. Yang penting nyaman dan sopan untuk digunakan selama bekerja di rumah sakit.

"Ini pakai selimutnya." Jongin mengambil selimut yang disediakan oleh maskapai penerbangan dan menutupi paha langsing Sehun dengan penuh perhatian. "Pakai punya Hyung sekalian ini."

Sehun jadi makin merasa bersalah kan.

Jongin walaupun sedang kesal tidak pernah bersikap dingin dan acuh pada Sehun.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Jongin bertanya menatap kekasihnya lembut.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin pun kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Sehun pun ikut mengeluarkan bukunya. Memiliki kekasih seorang kutu buku membuat Sehun jadi ikut menyukai buku. Hanya saja selera buku mereka berbeda. Jongin suka buku-buku fiksi ilmiah sedangkan Sehun memilih bacaan lebih ringan yaitu fiksi romantis.

Baru beberapa menit Sehun tenggelam dalam buku bacaannya sesuatu yang hangat dan sedikit kasar menyentuh pahanya. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan dahi berkerut. Kenapa tangan Jongin masuk-masuk kedalam selimut dan mengelus-elus pahanya?

"Hyung kedinginan juga?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan lugunya. "Ambil saja selimut punya Hyung, aku sudah—hmmhh.."

Jongin dengan cepat meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya sendiri, mengisyaratkan agar Sehun tidak berisik sementara tangannya yang lain bergerak semakin naik menuju paha dalam Sehun.

"Hyung.." Sehun mencubit tangan Jongin yang mengganggunya.

"Hm?" Jongin bertanya sok innocent, tangannya bergerak merabai kulit halus Sehun dengan pandangan tidak lepas dari buku ditangannya.

"Hyung, seriously stop it." Sehun mendorong tangan nakal Jongin dan memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kau menggoda sayang." Jongin menutup bukunya dan menatap wajah Sehun yang memerah.

"Hyung please, kita sedang ada dipesawat! Ada ayah dan ibu Hyung!" Sehun mencekal tangan Jongin yang sudah merabai kakinya lagi dibalik selimut.

"Sehun." Jongin mengucapkan nama Sehun sekali dan Sehun tahu jika ia sudah mati kutu. Kenapa sih dia itu menurut sekali pada Jongin? Kalau dalam hal-hal baik sih tak masalah, kalau hal seperti ini? Sudah tahu kalau Sehun itu mudah terangsang dan sensitif, malah digoda seperti ini didepan umum.

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya agar rona merah dipipinya tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Malu sekali kalau tiba-tiba pramugari datang dan melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena bergairah. Atau kalau tiba-tiba ayah dan ibu Kim menoleh dan mendapati calon menantunya sedang dirabai oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Hmmhh.." Desahan lirih lolos dari bibir Sehun. Sialan, tangan Jongin sudah sampai pada tonjolan mungil Sehun yang keras. Sehun memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan memohon. Memohon agar Jongin menghentikan sikap gilanya saat ini.

"H-hyunghh.." Sehun berusaha menahan gerakan tangan Jongin yang sudah akan menelusup masuk kedalam celana pendeknya. Namun tatapan tajam Jongin lagi-lagi menahan Sehun untuk memberontak.

"Kau basah." Jongin berkata sangat lirih dan menyeringai senang. Siapa yang tidak senang punya kekasih super sensitif seperti Sehun? Jongin ingat betul bagaimana dulu ia pernah membuat Sehun orgasme hanya dengan memainkan putingnya saja.

"Mhmm..asshh.." Desahan lirih lolos dari bibir mungil Sehun lagi. Kepala penisnya menjadi korban kenakalan Jongin. Keringat mulai bercucuran didahi Sehun dan tubuh mungil itu gemetar karena tidak bisa meluapkan rasa geli yang sedang dirasakan.

"Hyunghh..le-lebih cepat.." Sehun bergumam dengan pipi semerah tomat. Tadi dia menolak dengan keras namun kini ia memohon dan semua itu terjadi hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit.

Sehun bisa merasakan aliran darahnya seolah berkumpul diantara kakinya. Telapak tangan Jongin yang besar terus menggosok penisnya yang tegang dan sesekali mencubit kepala penisnya yang basah oleh cairan precum.

Jongin mengamati bagaimana Sehun yang selalu terlihat polos dan lugu kini dipenuhi oleh nafsu, berada dipenghujung dunia putih yang sering mereka dapatkan bersama nyaris setiap malam. Kondisi Sehun yang seperti ini hanya bisa dinikmati oleh Jongin dan Jongin merasa dia adalah pria paling beruntung diseluruh muka bumi karena memiliki pemandangan seindah ini.

"U-uhhh..akkhh..Hyunghh…" Jongin mencubit penis Sehun semakin keras dan Sehun nyaris menangis karena tidak bisa berteriak dan mendesah leluasa sebagaimana biasanya. Sehun pikir menahan orgasme itu menyakitkan tapi ternyata menahan desahan itu nyaris sama membuatnya frustasi.

Tubuh Sehun mulai gemetar dan air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Jongin yang melihat itu mulai ikut frustasi. Penisnya juga sudah rewel dan meminta untuk dimanjakan. Tapi Jongin tahu saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Kali ini Jongin hanya ingin membuat Sehun kapok karena tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Jongin itu posesif, sangat posesif. Sehun mungkin disekolah memiliki banyak teman dan populer karena manis dan juga lucu. Namun Jongin mengawasi seluruh gerak-gerik Sehun, mulai dari siapa teman sebangkunya hingga bagaimana sikap Sehun terhadap penjaga kantin disekolahnya.

Sehun pulang lebih dari jam sembilan malam saja Jongin sudah marah-marah apalagi melihat Sehun memakai celana sependek itu didepan matanya? Memangnya ia sedari tadi tidak panas melihat berpasang-pasang mata mengamati Sehun dengan pandangan yang nakal?

"H-hyunghh.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika Jongin dengan jahatnya menyudahi semua rangsangan yang tadi nyaris membawa Sehun dalam dunia penuh nikmat.

"Bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti untuk tidak memamerkan milik Hyung pada semua orang? Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit?" Jongin menatap tajam Sehun yang nyaris menangis.

Sehun mengangguk kecil, dia baru paham jika Jongin sedang menghukumnya.

"Kau tahu Hyung tidak suka berbagi bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Jika kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi mungkin Hyung akan memperkosamu ditengah banyak orang agar kau bisa puas dengan tatapan orang pada tubuhmu. Kau memakai celana ini untuk memamerkan tubuhmu bukan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kencang, air mata mulai mengalir dipipinya. Penisnya terasa berkedut-kedut karena tidak jadi orgasme dan juga ada rasa takut pada Jongin yang sedang sangat marah. Selama mereka bersama, Jongin jarang sekali melakukan forced orgasm atau denial orgasm pada Sehun. Hanya saat-saat tertentu ketika Sehun benar-benar nakal atau Jongin sedang merasa frustasi.

"Good. Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Jongin mengambil sebuah tisu basah dan membersihkan tangannya serta pipi Sehun yang basah oleh air mata. Sehun masih sedikit terisak karena penisnya tidak kunjung tidur dibawah sana. Rasanya nyeri sekali dan Jongin sama sekali tidak membantu sama sekali. Jongin malah mengelus-elus pahanya berusaha menenangkan Sehun padahal hal itu membuat Sehun lebih terangsang lagi.

"Hyung sakit sekali.." Sehun tidak tahan dan berkata malu pada Jongin.

"Coba untuk tidur." Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berkeringat.

"Ti-tidak bisa Hyung." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sorot matanya yang ala anak anjing. Jongin menghela nafas dan menatap kekasihnya yang tersiksa dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar tapi jangan kotori celanamu." Jongin berkata pelan.

"Ta-tapi.." Sehun gelagapan mendengarnya.

"Kita tidak bisa turun pesawat dengan celanamu basah Bunny." Jongin berkata mengingatkan. "Ada ayah dan ibuku lalu ibu juga keluargamu akan menjemput dibandara juga kan?"

"Hyung sih aneh-aneh aku jadi begini kan.." Sehun berkata menyalahkan Jongin dengan wajah merengut.

"Jadi Hyung yang salah?" Jongin memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya semakin merengut. Jongin mengambil tas ranselnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu didalam sana. Sehun menatap penuh tanya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ini pakailah, paling tidak kau tidak perlu takut akan mengotori celanamu." Jongin menyerahkan cock ring pada Sehun dan pemuda itu menerimanya dengan wajah sedih yang menggemaskan.

Kehidupan seks Jongin dan Sehun memang banyak berkembang selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Keduanya mencoba berbagai macam mainan agar permainan-permainan mereka tidak membosankan dan salah satu yang paling sering mereka gunakan adalah cock ring. Bukan untuk menahan kenikmatan Sehun tapi agar keduanya merasa lebih bergairah karena yah penis mungil berwarna kemerahan milik Sehun sangat cantik jika dihiasi pita warna-warni atau cock ring.

Sehun menelusupkan tangannya kedalam selimut.

Jongin yang melihatnya mengerang tertahan. Sialan, Sehun sangat seksi seperti ini. Seolah Sehun sedang bermain dengan dirinya sendiri dan Jongin suka itu. Bahkan Jongin pernah beberapa kali meminta Sehun untuk beronani didepannya karena melihat Sehun melonjak-lonjak diatas dildo atau mengocok penisnya sendiri membuat Jongin sangat bergairah.

"H-hyunghh..ahh…" Sehun mengerang tertahan. Penisnya yang tegang terasa nikmat akan gesekan sekecil apapun.

"Pakai yang paling ketat." Jongin berkata penuh nafsu. Andaikan dia yang memasangkan cock ring itu pada penis Sehun! Ah!

"Hngghh..sa-sakit Hyunghh.." Sehun merengek kecil.

"Sabar, penerbangan tinggal empat puluh lima menit lagi." Jongin membelai tangan Sehun yang sudah selesai memasang cock ring. Jongin mengecup tangan itu dan aroma khas penis Sehun pun tercium oleh hidungnya.

"Na-nanti di kamar mandi..." Sehun berkata pelan dengan wajah merah. "Di-dikamar mandi nanti kita..kita..bermain kilat ya Hyung…"

Tawa Jongin meledak untuk sesaat namun mengingat ia sedang ditempat umum tawa itu segera ditahannya. Sehun hanya mengerucutkan bibir malu, pipinya yang sedari tadi sudah merah kini semakin merah.

"Baiklah, nanti dikamar mandi ya." Jongin yang sudah mengontrol tawanya menjawab lembut dan membelai rambut Sehun. "My Bunny sekarang sudah nakal sekali yaa." Tambah Jongin menggoda kekasihnya.

"Ih, kalau tidak terpaksa aku juga tidak mau!" Sehun menjawab sok jual mahal. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil, apa tidak ingat pemuda ini jika dulu mereka pernah bercinta dikamar mandi rumah sakit? Atau fitting room di departement store? Atau ruang kesehatan sekolah Sehun? Dan itu semua karena Sehun yang merengek!

—

Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan dalam dirinya.

Senyuman pemuda itu terus mengembang sampai-sampai Jongin sedikit takut jika pipi Sehun akan kram karena terlalu banyak tersenyum. Jongin sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sehun. Kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat sampai dadanya terasa sakit.

Tadi siang, Sehun dan Jongin serta orang tua Kim bertemu dengan keluarga besar Oh. Kedatangan keluarga Kim disambut sangat baik walaupun awalnya mereka terkejut kenapa orang tua Jongin ikut serta dalam perjalanan Sehun.

Pertanyaan ibu Sehun dan keluarga besar Oh terjawab ketika mereka berkumpul untuk makan siang dirumah kecil peninggalan ayah Sehun yang sudah lama meninggal. Jongin mengutarakan maksud kedatangan ayah dan ibunya, yaitu mereka ingin meminang Sehun menjadi menantu mereka.

Ibu Sehun tersedak makan siangnya sampai terbatuk-batuk parah. Ibu mana yang tidak terkejut? Anaknya baru sembilan belas tahun beberapa hari yang lalu tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan akan bertunangan dan segera menikah? Dan terlebih lagi calon tunangan anaknya adalah tetangganya sendiri dulu.

Meskipun ibu Sehun perlu beberapa waktu untuk mencerna berita yang sangat mencenggangkan itu—beruntung jantung tuanya tidak kenapa-kenapa—dan juga setelah dua jam bicara pada Jongin well, menginterogasi lebih tepatnya, ibu Sehun menyetujui hubungan Sehun dan Jongin.

Dengan syarat.

Sehun tidak boleh menikah sebelum memiliki penghasilan sendiri. Tidak peduli seberapa kecil penghasilannya, Ibu Sehun ingin Sehun menjadi istri yang mandiri dan tidak merepotkan suaminya.

Sehun dan Jongin langsung menyanggupi hal itu. Sehun sebenarnya sudah memiliki penghasilan kecil-kecilan dari berjualan makanan. Kadang teman-temannya sering minta dibuatkan kue atau makanan lainnya dan Sehun dengan cerdas menggunakan peluang itu untuk mendapatkan sedikit uang. Terkadang juga Sehun sengaja berjualan makanan ketika sedang membutuhkan uang, untuk membelikan Jongin kado misalnya.

Ayah dan Ibu Kim terlihat senang sekali melihat anak mereka akhirnya sudah memiliki tambatan hati. Sehun sangat baik dan manis, keluarganya juga menyambut mereka dengan baik. Kini sepasang suami istri itu sudah bisa menghabiskan masa tua mereka dengan hati yang lebih ringan.

"Sayang, berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti orang gila." Jongin memeluk Sehun yang berdiri dibalkon hotel tempat mereka menginap. Seluruh anggota keluarga Kim memang menginap di hotel karena rumah kecil ibu Sehun tidak bisa menampung banyak orang. Bahkan Sehun saja harus ikut tinggal dihotel dan tidak bisa bermanja-manja dengan ibunya.

"Aku itu calon tunangan Hyung! Jahat sekali mengatai aku gila." Sehun mendorong Jongin agar tidak memeluknya, pura-pura marah.

"Aduh, Bunny-ku galak sekali. Kau gila pun aku masih cinta kok." Jongin memeluk Sehun semakin erat dan mengecup pipi Sehun mesra. "Kau terlihat bahagia sekali. Sesenang itu kah bisa menjadi Kim Sehun?"

"Kita kan sudah menunggu lama sekali untuk momen ini. Sekarang aku sudah bisa pamer kalau Hyung adalah pacarku, eh tunanganku. Si Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa dekat-dekat Hyung lagi atau suster-suster genit di rumah sakit." Sehun berkata penuh semangat.

"Hmmhh, lima tahun ternyata cepat sekali ya." Jongin bernostalgia pada pertemuan pertama mereka. "Kau dulu sangat kekanakan sekali dan juga galak."

"Aku sekarang sudah dewasa!"

"Dewasa apanya?" Jongin terkekeh pelan dan sebuah cubitan mendarat pada lengan besarnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu aku masih sering kekanakan." Sehun berbalik dan menatap wajah kekasihnya lekat-lekat. "Tapi aku berjanji akan berubah menjadi lebih baik dan dewasa. Aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuk Hyung nanti."

"Sehunnie.." Jongin tersenyum dan menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. "Hyung tidak ingin kau merubah apapun yang ada pada dirimu. Hyung menyukai semuanya. Jangan berubah untuk Hyung atau siapapun, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Oke?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Jongin sekali.

"Hm, Hyung suka sisi dewasamu yang ini.." Senyuman Jongin berubah menjadi seringai.

"Hyung!" Sehun mendorong jauh-jauh tubuh Jongin dan pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menggoda Sehun itu memang selalu menyenangkan.

"Jangan marah dong, Hyung tidak akan minta jatah lagi kok." Jongin mencubit pipi gembil Sehun sambil terkekeh. "Ayo jalan-jalan ke pantai dulu setelah itu kita akan dinner!"

"Pantatku masih sakit.." Sehun bergumam pelan dengan wajah merah. Teringat benar tadi mereka bercinta disalah satu bilik kamar mandi airport tanpa menggunakan lube. Percintaan yang berlangsung sekitar setengah jam itu menyisakan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa bagi Sehun.

"Biar Hyung gendong." Jongin berjongkok dan mengisyaratkan agar Sehun naik keatas punggungnya.

"Tidak sesakit itu Hyung! Aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri." Sehun menolak usulan Jongin dan masuk kedalam kamar. "Aku akan ganti celana sebentar!"

"Tidak usah diganti!" Jongin melarang Sehun mengganti celana pendeknya.

"Hah?" Sehun sedikit bingung. Perasaan tadi ia sampai dihukum segala kenapa sekarang malah tidak boleh ganti celana?

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat." Jongin menarik lengan Sehun dan menggandeng pemuda itu keluar hotel untuk berjalan-jalan sore.

Tidak salah Pulau Jeju menjadi destinasi wisata banyak wisatawan asing maupun lokal. Pulau Jeju sangatlah indah! Sehun dan Jongin merasakan keindahan salah satu pantai Pulau Jeju berkali-kali lipat karena mereka berjalan berdampingan, menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"Hyung, apakah menurut Hyung kalau aku membuka restoran akan laku?" Sehun bertanya saat melihat sebuah restoran yang sangat ramai oleh pengunjung.

"Tentu saja. Makananmu itu sangat enak." Jongin menjawab penuh keyakinan.

"Hyung, aku bisa membayangkan betapa sempurnanya hidup kita nanti." Sehun berkata dengan mata berbinar. "Hyung akan bekerja dirumah sakit lalu aku akan membuka restoran makanan Korea."

"Lalu?" Jongin bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu setiap pagi kita akan sarapan bersama sebelum Hyung berangkat bekerja, lalu saat makan siang aku akan mengantarkan makan siang ke rumah sakit tempat Hyung bekerja. Dan malam hari kita akan memasak makan malam bersama!"

"Kenapa dari tadi hanya tentang makanan?" Jongin tertawa mendengar cerita Sehun.

"Hm, lalu pada akhir pekan kita akan berkencan ke taman atau pergi makan keluar. Menonton film! Atau piknik!"

"Hyung lebih memilih dirumah saja supaya bisa bermanja-manja denganmu." Jongin menjawab dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun. "Atau mengurus anak kita nanti misalnya."

"A-anak?" Sehun menatap Jongin terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kita kan akan punya anak!" Jongin melepas gandengannya dan merangkul Sehun.

"I-iya sih. Hanya saja aneh memikirkan punya anak, aku baru lulus SMU beberapa hari yang lalu." Sehun berkata jujur. "Memangnya Hyung ingin punya anak berapa?"

"Hyung ingin punya anak tiga. Kurang atau kebanyakan?"

"Tiga.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya dengan ekspresi berpikir yang menggemaskan. "Aku rasa tiga itu ideal.."

"Baiklah, kita akan punya tiga anak. Lalu, bagaimana dengan anjing?"

"Oh! Aku ingin sekali memelihara anjing sejak dulu!" Sehun menjawab penuh semangat. Pembicaraan sepasang insan dimabuk asmara ini semakin jauh dan jauh. Sehun menceritakan tentang khayalan rumah masa depannya dan Jongin mendengarkan dengan serius.

Jongin menceritakan tentang keinginannya untuk menikah secepatnya dan Sehun menjawabnya dengan malu-malu jika ia mau menikah secepat mungkin namun ia baru setuju untuk punya anak setelah ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Jongin senang sekali sore itu.

Sehun yang tumbuh menjadi pribadi hebat bisa menjadi tempat untuk berbagi pikiran meskipun umurnya baru sembilan belas tahun. Di umur sembilan belas tahun biasanya kebanyakan orang berpikir untuk mencoba klub malam atau merokok. Tapi Sehun dengan bijaknya memikirkan masa depan bersamanya.

Ah, Jongin jadi merasa bersalah.

Seolah ia merebut kesenangan masa muda Sehun.

Mungkin…boleh ya sekali-sekali membiarkan Sehun bersenang-senang dengan temannya yang gila. Membiarkan Sehun ke klub malam walaupun jam sebelas malam harus sudah sampai dirumah lagi.

"Hyung, lapar. Kita akan makan dimana?" Sehun merengek setelah hampir dua jam mereka duduk-duduk dipinggir pantai yang kini sudah diterangi cahaya bulan.

"Uh, sebenarnya Hyung ingin mengajakmu makan seafood tapi Hyung berubah pikiran. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di pub?" Jongin berkata dengan senyum lebar. Sepertinya malam ini ia ingin memberi hadiah pada Sehun, yaitu mengenalkan pemuda itu dengan dunia klub malam.

"Pub?" Mata Sehun melebar.

"Iya, setelah itu kita ke klub malam."

"Klub malam?" Mata Sehun semakin lebar. "Hyung mengajakku kesana?!"

"Hm, lebih baik kau kesana bersamaku dari pada dengan teman-temanmu yang sering tidak jelas itu." Jongin berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Hyung adalah yang terbaik!" Sehun berdiri dan melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Sehun dengan penuh semangat langsung menarik tangan Jongin agar mereka cepat-cepat pergi dari pinggir pantai tersebut.

Satu jam kemudian, Sehun dan Jongin sudah berada disebuah pub yang suasananya cukup romantis diiringi lagi jazz yang merdu. Sehun duduk disamping Jongin sambil berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak banyak berkomentar.

Jongin sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu banyak memiliki pengalaman ke pub, klub atau tempat sejenisnya. Beruntung Chanyeol dulu sesekali menggeretnya agar tidak hanya dirumah bermain game. Jadi Jongin tidak terlihat kampungan.

Pub tersebut terletak dibasement yang dihias begitu cantik dengan lampu-lampu kekuningan, aroma bunga yang menyenangkan juga design seolah mereka berada ditahun 70-an. Sehun sedikit malu karena ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan juga kemeja santai namun Jongin meyakinkan jika pakaian mereka tidak ada masalah.

Benar saja, pub itu tidak berisi orang-orang berpakaian mewah dengan perhiasan bergelimang. Kebanyakan pengunjung disana adalah turis yang berpakaian sama santainya. Sehun langsung tersenyum lega karena ternyata ia tidak salah kostum.

Klub yang akan Sehun datangi terletak dua lantai diatas mereka. Sewaktu mereka masuk tadi telinga keduanya menangkap dentum musik yang membuat tubuh bergoyang. Sehun meremas tangan Jongin penuh semangat. Dulu ia hanya pernah masuk ke klub selama lima menit daan sama sekali tidak menikmati karena takut ketahuan Jongin. Sekarang dia bisa dengan leluasa berdansa atau minum alkohol!

"Hyung! Hyung! Nanti bolehkah aku mencoba martini?" Sehun berkata penuh semangat. Tangannya sibuk memotong-motong steak dihadapannya.

"Hmm.." Jongin mengangguk-angguk sambil menyuapkan steak kedalam mulutnya.

"Sungguh?! Aku juga ingin mencoba long island lalu apalagi ya…" Sehun mengingat-ingat jenis minuman-minuman keras yang sering teman-temannya bicarakan. Sepanjang makan malam Sehun terus mengoceh tentang temannya yang klub ini dan klub itu lalu mereka minum ini dan minum itu.

Jongin hanya mendengarkan saja.

Mengingat bagaimana terakhir kali Sehun minum, Jongin jadi punya rencana….

Rencana yang sama seperti terakhir kali.

Karena menggagahi Sehun yang sedang mabuk itu sangat menggairahkan. Apakah kalian tahu jika Sehun sedang mabuk, ia menjadi seekor serigala betina yang sedang heat. Sangat panas dan agresif.

—

Jongin duduk disalah satu meja bar yang panjang dengan segelas martini ditangannya. Mata Jongin mengamati kekasihnya yang menari ditengah lantai dansa mengikuti dentum musik yang memekakkan.

Harus Jongin akui jika malam ini ia terkejut. Dia tidak pernah tahu Sehun bisa menari walaupun tariannya tidak terarah tapi gerakan tubuh Sehun sangatlah lentur dan indah. Sepertinya tunangan cantiknya ini memiliki bakat terpendam..

Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dan minum alkohol. Beberapa kali Sehun mengisyaratkan agar Jongin bergabung dengannya dilantai dansa namun Jongin hanya melambai, menyuruh Sehun menari sendiri saja.

Jongin bukannya tidak ingin bergabung dengan Sehun, ia hanya sangat suka melihat Sehun menari disana. Wajah cantiknya memerah karena hawa panas dan menari, keringat membasahi dahi lalu turun hingga ke leher jenjang pemuda itu.

Sepertinya Jongin akan meminta Sehun menari untuknya nanti.

Tanpa pakaian tentu saja.

Setengah jam Sehun bergoyang diatas lantai dansa, seorang pria tiba-tiba mendekati Sehun dan ikut menari bersamanya. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dan hanya menyingkir karena merasa tidak nyaman.

Lagi.

Pria yang sama mendekatinya lagi.

"Hey sayang.." Pria itu menyentuh pinggang Sehun dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Le-lepaskan!" Sehun menyingkirkan tangan si pria asing dari tubuhnya.

"Yakin ingin kulepaskan?" Si pria semakin berani bahkan ia memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun dari belakang.

"Hey! Hey!" Sehun gelagapan merasakan sesuatu yang besar menggesek pantatnya. "Aku sudah bertunangan!" Sehun meronta-ronta dan melihat ke arah Jongin untuk meminta pertolongan. Tapi Jongin tidak ada disana!

Sehun panik.

Kemana Jongin?

Kenapa pria itu malah menghilang disaat ia sedang seperti ini?

"Lepaskan dia!" Sehun yang matanya sibuk mencari Jongin dan tangannya sibuk mendorong pria asing yang terus-terusan menggodanya itu terkejut. Sebuah tangan kuat menarik lengannya dan mendorong tubuh si pria asing menjauh darinya.

"Kau tunangannya?" Si pria asing bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Menurutmu?" Jongin memeluk Sehun yang terlihat nyaris menangis. Lengan besar Sehun melingkar posesif pada tubuh ramping Sehun, menunjukkan kepemilikannya atas pemuda itu.

"Kau beruntung boy, tunanganmu sangat seksi." Si pria itu menepuk bahu Jongin dan berlalu dengan santai.

"Kau tak apa?" Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang masih tegang karena rasa takut.

"Ti-tidak apa Hyung.." Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"God, untunglah. Apa yang dia lakukan padamu tadi?" Jongin memeriksa seluruh tubuh Sehun memastikan jika tunangannya baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa Hyung sungguh, aku hanya takut dan kaget saja." Sehun berkata menenangkan. Suara dentum musik yang keras membuat keduanya harus bicara dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Maka dari itu Hyung melarangmu pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Kau kelewat seksi Bunny." Jongin memeluk Sehun mesra dan bersyukur jika kekasihnya tidak apa-apa. Usai rasa leganya usai, kini hati Jongin dipenuhi rasa kekesalan. Ia melihat bagaimana pria tadi seenaknya saja memeluk dan mengambil kesempatan ditempat yang sesak ini.

"Hyung temani aku berdansa…" Sehun berkata manja sambil mendongakkan kepalanya seperti anak anjing.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau ada yang menyentuh ini-mu lagi." Jongin meremas bokong Sehun dan tersenyum kecut. Masih tidak terima ada orang lain yang menyentuh propertinya.

Dengan kehadiran Jongin, Sehun menari semakin liar. Pemuda ini semakin berani meliukkan tubuhnya dengan sensual mengikuti irama musik. Jongin mengimbangi tarian Sehun dengan lincah, tangannya memeluk pinggang Sehun dan tubuh mereka menempel erat.

"Hmmhh.." Jongin mengerang tertahan saat pantat Sehun menyenggol selangkangannya. Sialan, bocah itu sengaja atau tidak melakukan hal itu?

"Hyunggg!" Sehun menjerit riang dan meliukkan tubuhnya penuh semangat. Jongin ikut bersemangat melihat Sehun yang bergoyang tanpa henti. Tarian mereka semakin kotor dan semakin kotor. Jongin beberapa kali meremas pantat Sehun, tangan besarnya juga mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mengelus kulit paha dan perut mulus Sehun.

Sehun tidak banyak protes dengan sentuhan-sentuhan nakal Jongin karena…ia menyukainya. Sehun malah dengan sengaja menggesekkan pantat dan pinggangnya pada selangkahan Jongin. Dua kancing kemeja teratasnya ia buka, menampilkan dada indah yang halus bak porselen.

Jongin menciumi leher dan rahang Sehun sesekali.

Sehun merabai perut berotot Jongin.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun yang membelakanginya agar menempel ketat pada tubuhnya. Keduanya terus begitu sampai Sehun mengeluh lelah dan haus. Dengan manja, Sehun memeluk Jongin dan keduanya duduk disebuah sofa panjang yang empuk.

"Minumlah." Jongin menyodorkan segelas cairan berwarna keemasan pada Sehun yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Hmm.." Sehun menegak isi gelas itu dengan cepat sebelum mengerang karena rasa panas dan pahitnya.

"Lagi?" Jongin bertanya mengamati kekasihnya yang bermandikan peluh.

"Yang lain Hyung." Sehun memeluk leher Jongin manja. Jongin melambai pada pelayan dan memesakan minuman beralkohol yang sekiranya akan Sehun sukai. Sehun terkikik senang sambil memandangi wajah tampan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali? Hm?" Jongin menarik Sehun agar duduk menghadap dirinya. Keduanya tidak peduli jika posisi duduk mereka dianggap kurang senonoh karena jika melihat sekitar mereka, banyak sekali pasangan-pasangan yang lebih parah.

"Karena aku bisa melakukan ini didepan banyak orang." Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekali. "Aku menunggu lama sekali untuk bisa mencium Hyung didepan semua orang."

"Cium Hyung lagi." Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Bibir mereka pun bertemu lagi. Sehun perlahan-lahan menikmati bibir penuh Jongin yang tidak pernah membuatnya merasa bosan. Tangan Sehun melingkari leher Jongin, membawa ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Permisi, ini minumannya."

Sehun mendengus kesal dan dengan terpaksa melepas ciumannya dari bibir Jongin. Melihat hal itu, Jongin hanya terkekeh. Sehun mungkin memang termasuk agresif ketika diranjang namun dengan pengaruh alkohol, Sehun menjadi seperti serigala betina ketika heat! Alkohol bagi Sehun itu seperti obat perangsang mungkin ya..

"Minum dulu." Jongin mendorong Sehun agar turun dari pangkuannya yang Sehun turuti dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. God, dia baru saja minum sedikit alkohol tapi tingkah bitchy-nya sudah muncul.

"Yang ini rasanya seperti susu.." Jongin menyerahkan gelas berisi cairan kecoklatan.

"Hm susu.." Sehun yang menyukai susu langsung tertarik. Diteguknya cairan itu hingga habis. "Mhhmm…enak Hyung! Lagi!"

Jongin menyeringai lebar.

 _Maaf ya Bunny, Hyung sangat menyukai dirimu ketika mabuk. Kau seperti pelacur haus penis. Toh malam ini kita sudah berencana untuk bersenang-senang dan kita juga sudah membawa berbagai macam mainan kita._ Jongin berkata dalam hati sambil melihat Sehun menegak gelas kelimanya.

"Hmm..i-ini enaaakhhhh…" Sehun menerima gelas keenamnya dari Jongin dan meminum cairan kecoklatan itu penuh semangat. "Tidak pahit..hik…tidak seperti yang ituuuu…hik…"

Sehun mulai cegukan.

"Seperti yang mana? Hm?" Jongin mengisi lagi gelas Sehun sambil mengelap bibir pemuda itu yang berceceran alkohol.

"Ituuu…itu tidak enaaaak..hik.." Sehun menunjuk seorang wanita yang duduk disebelahnya. Wanita itu sedang menegak cairan keemasan seperti miliknya tadi.

"Kekasihmu lucu sekali." Wanita yang Sehun tunjuk berkata sambil tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya!" Sehun berkata dengan suara keras. "Aku…aku tunangannyaaa!" Sehun menambahkan sambil tertawa. "Lihat! Lihat! Ini cincin yang dia berikan padaku!"

Sehun dengan langkah terhuyung berdiri mendekat si wanita yang sedang bersama teman-temannya. Sehun memamerkan jari manisnya yang berhiaskan cincin berlian pemberian Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Woah, cincinmu bagus sekali.." Si wanita dan teman-temannya tertawa melihat Sehun. "Kau masih kecil kenapa sudah menikah?"

"Aku sudah besar Noonaaaaa!" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Aku sudah lulus SMU, sudah boleh punya SIM, sudah boleh minum alkohol.." Sehun berkata dengan wajah cantiknya yang memerah karena alkohol.

"Hey, sudah sudah.." Jongin yang sedari tadi berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang sedang mabuk berusaha sekuat tenaga agar pemuda itu tidak semakin hiperaktif. Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun dan berusaha menyeret Sehun kembali ke sofa mereka.

"Ihhh…Nini Hyung nakal!" Sehun mencubit lengan Jongin. "Peluk-peluk disini kan maluuuu.."

Jongin memberikan senyuman pada si wanita dan teman-temannya sebagai ucapan maaf sebelum kembali berusaha membawa Sehun yang sudah kelewat mabuk kembali ke sofa.

"Kalau disini baru boleh peluk-peluk.." Sehun mendorong Jongin yang berhasil membawanya kembali ke sofa. "Mau yang lain juga boleh..hihihihi.." Efek alkohol mulai bekerja. Lihatlah bagaimana Sehun menciumi Jongin yang berbaring diatas sofa.

"Se-sehumphh…" Jongin mendorong Sehun yang sudah bekerja untuk melepas kancing kemeja Jongin. Sehun tentu tidak sadar dan tidak peduli dengan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan sikapnya.

"Kau beruntung sekali Bung!"

"Get a room! Pacarmu sudah horny sekali!"

"Damn, biasanya si top yang agresif.."

"Fuck, aku juga ingin seperti itu!"

Berbagai komentar terdengar dari beberapa pengunjung yang melihat bagaimana Sehun menyerang pria disebelahnya. Ada yang takjub, ada yang tertawa dan banyak yang iri dengan Jongin karena memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik dan agresif.

"Sehun tunggu…" Jongin berhasil duduk dan mendorong Sehun dari atas tubuhnya. Namun sesuatu yang lebih parah terjadi, Sehun berusaha melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

"Shit, tidak seharusnya aku membawamu kesini." Jongin mengumpat dan mengancingkan kembali kemeja Sehun yang nyaris terbuka semua. Jongin dengan gesit menggendong Sehun dari sana menuju keluar klub dimana taksi-taksi menunggu.

Sehun masih berusaha untuk mencumbu Jongin atau melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Bahkan didalam taksi pun Sehun sempat-sempatnya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan sensual karena bermain dengan penisnya sendiri.

Jongin sampai harus memegangi tangan Sehun agar tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Jongin berisik ditelinga Sehun untuk menakut-nakutinya. Jongin mengancam akan menghukum pemuda itu jika masih terus berulah dan tidak bisa menjaga sikapnya.

"Hmm..Hyung jahatt.." Sehun merengek tertahan. Tentu saja dia tahu bagaimana hukuman Jongin. Sangat menyakitkan walaupun nikmat juga. "Tapi Hunnie mau kok dihukuuumm.."

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Dihukum saja suka? Bagaimana coba?

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, Sehun dan Jongin sudah sampai dilobi hotel tempat mereka menginap. Satu-satunya masalah adalah jangan sampai mereka berpapasan dengan orang tua Jongin. Dokter muda itu bisa terkena masalah besar.

Ah, tidak mungkin lah.

Kedua orangtua itu sedang berbulan madu sekalian kesini.

Mana mereka akan peduli dengan anaknya.

"Nini Hyunghhh.." Sehun mendesah manja. Keberuntungan lagi-lagi ada dipihak Jongin, lobi hotel sepi begitu juga dengan lift. Jongin jadi tidak begitu bingung menutupi Sehun yang mabuk dan juga bergairah.

"Nini Hyung ayo main…main…main…" Sehun mendorong Jongin pada dinding lift yang dingin. Bibir Sehun mengecupi rahang dan leher Jongin penuh nafsu, Jongin yang sedari tadi menahan diri memeluk Sehun erat-erat agar ereksi mereka bertubrukan, memberi rasa nikmat pada keduanya.

"Hmmhh…Nini Hyunghhh…Hunnie panashh…" Sehun menggesekkan penisnya pada penis Jongin semakin kuat. Tangannya mencoba meraih ikat pinggang Jongin yang dengan cepat ditahan oleh Jongin. Otak Jongin masih waras untuk tidak bercinta didalam lift.

Lima menit terasa begitu lama bagi Jongin untuk menyeret dan juga memapah Sehun kembali ke kamar mereka. Begitu sampai dikamar, Jongin langsung mendorong Sehun ke atas kasur dan menindihnya.

Sehun dengan penuh suka cita melumat dan melahap bibir Jongin yang sedari tadi ingin ia nikmati. Jongin pun begitu, ia membalas lumatan Sehun hingga perang lidah pun tak terelakkan.

"Hmmpphh..H-hyunghh…" Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan membara penuh gairah. "Hyung hukum Hunnie! Hunnie tadi nakal!"

Usai berkata demikian, Sehun melepaskan celana pendeknya juga kemeja yang ia kenakan. Jongin terperangah melihat Sehun yang seperti meminum segelas besar cairan perangsang birahi.

"H-hyunghh…ayo hukum Hunniehh…" Sehun menungging dan menatap Jongin sayu. Penis mungilnya sudah tegang sempurna begitu juga dengan kedua puting merah mudanya.

Jongin bersumpah dalam hati agar tidak membiarkan Sehun minum alkohol jika tidak bersamanya.

"Shit..shit..shit.." Jongin mengumpat melihat Sehun yang sudah siap untuk ia gagahi. Jongin yakin jika ia menusuk anus Sehun tanpa persiapan apapun, pemuda itu tidak akan menolak.

"Hyunghhh….hhmmhhh…." Sehun mendesah keras padahal Jongin hanya meremas pantatnya saja. Belum menyentuh bagian yang lain. "La-lagi Hyunghh…shh…" Sehun menggoyangkan pantatnya hingga daging kenyal itu berguncang menggoda.

"Sehunnie mau apa? Hm?" Jongin terus memijat dan menepuk bokong itu sambil mengecupi pinggang Sehun.

"Mau Nini Hyunghhh…mmhhmmm…uhhh…" Sehun mulai merengek karena Jongin hanya bermain-main saja. "Gatal Hyunghh…gatal sekalihh.."

"Mana yang gatal? Ini?" Jongin membuka pipi pantat Sehun dan mengelus lubang merah muda itu lembut.

"I-iyahhh…ahhh…tolong Hunniehh.." Sehun mendesah kegelian saat jari Jongin menggoda bibir anusnya, berharap jari-jari besar itu tidak hanya bermain dibibirnya saja.

"Kalau Hunnie mau Hyung tolong, harus menurut. Oke?" Jongin tahu ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memulai semuanya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang merengek manja, Jongin menuju tas ransel miliknya. Dari sana ia mengeluarkan sebuah tas lain yang berukuran lumayan besar.

Vibrator, kapsul vibrator, nipple clamp, tali hingga cock ring.

Ini adalah mainan wajib bagi Sehun yang nyaris mereka gunakan setiap kali bermain. Meskipun kadang Sehun marah-marah setiap ia menggunakan benda-benda itu, namun Jongin tahu jika sebenarnya Sehun menyukai rasa sakit yang datang bersamaan dengan rasa nikmat yang ia berikan.

"Hngghh…ahhh…Nini Hyunghh…" Sehun mendesah lega ketika hangatnya tangan Jongin menyentuh tubuhnya lagi.

"Sabar sayang.." Jongin membaringkan Sehun dan menaikkan kedua tangan ramping milik kekasihnya kemudian menjadikannya satu dalam sebuah ikatan yang kuat.

"Kenapa Hunnie diikat sihhh…" Sehun merengek manja.

"Supaya Hunnie tidak nakal." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekali.

"Ta-tapi Hunnie kan tidak nakaaaal.." Sehun terus merengek dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari ikatan erat yang dipasang oleh Jongin.

"Tidak nakal? Yakin?" Jongin tersenyum senang melihat rasa kesal diwajah Sehun. "Bukankah tadi tubuh Hunnie dipegang oleh orang asing? Hm? Bukankah Hunnie tahu kalau tubuh Hunnie hanya punya Hyung?"

"I-itu kan.." Sehun tidak ingat betul tentang kejadian ada seseorang yang merabainya. Tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, ia kan sedang mabuk. Namun Sehun bisa mengingat samar-samar jika tadi memang ada orang yang merabai dirinya.

"Apa? Itu apa Sehunnie?" Jongin membuka kaki Sehun lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan lubang anus dan penis Sehun yang sudah berdiri sempurna.

"Hnghh.." Sehun hanya menggigit bibirnya dan mengamati Jongin, menunggu apa yang akan Jongin perbuat padanya.

"Ckck, Hyung belum melakukan apapun padamu dan kau sudah tegang sempurna." Jongin mengelus ujung penis Sehun yang memerah, tawa keluar dari bibir Jongin. Tingkat kesensitifan Sehun seolah berlipat-lipat ketika pemuda itu sedang mabuk.

"Akhh..mmhmm…" Sehun mengerang pelan. Penisnya merengek meminta agar Jongin memanjakannya lebih karena elusan sederhana seperti itu hanya membuat Sehun merasa sangat bergairah tanpa ada pelepasan.

"Karena hari ini Hyung sedang senang, Hyung tidak akan menggunakan banyak mainan." Jongin berkata riang walaupun ia yakin Sehun pasti tidak akan menangkap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan karena efek alkohol yang masih bekerja.

"Mhhmm…Hunnie..Hunnie panas…" Sehun menggeliatkan tubuhnya, merasakan seluruh bagian tubuhnya seolah terbakar. Ya, Sehun memang terbakar. Terbakar api gairah yang menggebu-gebu dan hanya Jongin yang bisa memadamkan itu semua.

"Hm, betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkan pemuda sesempurna dirimu Hunnie.." Jongin membelai paha dalam Sehun, merasakan setiap jengkal kehalusan kulit Sehun yang terasa seperti kulit bayi.

"Penis Hunnie Hyung.." Sehun merengek lagi.

"Baiklah bayi besar." Jongin terkekeh sejenak dan mengecup kepala penis Sehun sekali. Desahan segera terdengar dikamar hotel tersebut. Kaki Sehun mengejang dan Jongin harus memegangi kedua kaki tersebut karena nanti pasti akan menendang-nendang saat ia memberikan kenikmatan.

"Ahhh..Hyungggghhhh…anghhhhh…." Benar saja, baru kepala penis mungil itu dikecap dan dihisap oleh Jongin, Sehun sudah mendesah keras.

"Hngghhh…Hyunghhhh…nyahhh…ahhhh…" Jongin menelan penis Sehun semakin banyak hingga kini seluruh permukaan penis Sehun berada dalam mulut Jongin, ia kulum dengan cepat.

"Ngahh..ahhh..Ni-nini Hyuuunngghhhh…akkkhhhh…Hunnie...Hunnie..." Kaki Sehun berusaha menendang-nendang namun Jongin memeluk paha itu erat-erat. Jongin tahu jika pemuda cantik itu sudah dekat namun ia punya rencana lain.

"NINI HYUNG!" Sehun menjerit putus asa saat kehangatan dipenisnya menghilang.

"Ssshh, calm down little one.." Jongin membelai perut rata Sehun dan mengecup pusar pemuda itu lembut. Tangan Jongin meraih mainan pertama yang akan ia gunakan malam ini.

Cock ring.

It's a must for Jongin and Sehun.

Karena Sehun sangatlah sensitif dan mudah sekali orgasme.

Walaupun fisik Sehun termasuk kuat karena bisa bermain dengan Jongin sepanjang malam dan menahan gempuran serta permainan-permainan Jongin, akan tetap lebih menggairahkan jika penisnya dihiasi cock ring. Walau Sehun sering mengomel jika benda itu muncul tapi ia pada akhirnya akan menikmati mainan itu juga.

"Hyung..Hyung.." Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapati benda metal mengikat pangkal penisnya dengan erat. Rasanya ngilu dan sakit sekali. Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat wajah frustasi Sehun.

"Ya sayang?" Jongin mencubit kepala penis Sehun sekali, membuat tubuh ramping kekasihnya menggeliat.

"Sakit Hyunghh..Sehunnie sakithh…" Sehun menggoyangkan pinggulnya, berharap rasa sakit yang menyelimuti bagian bawah tubuhnya bisa sedikit berkurang namun ia salah besar. Setiap penisnya bergerak malah rasa sakit semakin terasa.

"Tahan." Jongin membuka kaki Sehun lebih lebar untuk melihat lubang merah muda Sehun yang ia yakini sudah sangat kelaparan. Jongin mengeluarkan geraman tertahan mendapati lubang ketat Sehun berkedut-kedut.

"Oh Hunnie, apa Hunnie lapar? Hm?" Jongin mengelus bibir lubang Sehun dengan gerakan sensual, membuat dada Sehun membusung.

"Akkhhh…Nini Hyunghh…disana gatal…tolong Hunnie.." Sehun menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan sensual lagi, membuat Jongin ingin sekali segera menindih tubuh itu dan membuat Sehun mendesah sementara ia menghujam penisnya kedalam anus Sehun.

"Tentu, disini bukan yang gatal?" Hanya berpelumas air liur, telunjuk Jongin memaksa masuk kedalam lubang sempit Sehun.

"Hngghhh…ahhhh…ohhhh…sa-sakithhh…" Sehun meringis dan juga mendesah. Tanpa menghiraukan rengek kesakitan Sehun, Jongin menambahkan satu jari lagi.

"Ohhh…Hyunghhhh…ahhhh…" Jongin bukannya berhenti malah mulai melebarkan lubang anus Sehun. Kedua jarinya dengan sangat ahli, menggoda dinding anus Sehun dan juga sebuah titik dimana ia yakin Sehun akan menjerit ketika ia menyentuhnya.

"Angghhhh! Ohhh Hyunghhhh!" Sehun lagi-lagi mengeluarkan jeritan memekakkan yang Jongin tunggu-tunggu. Dua jari Jongin bekerja cepat dan akurat memanjakan prostat Sehun.

"Ahhh…ohhh…nyahhh…ahhhh…Hyunghhh…hnghhh…"

"Nyahh..yahh…uuhh…ssshhh…le-lebih cepat Hyunghhh.."

"Hyahh…ohhhh…ohhh…Hyunghhh…mmhmmm…" Jongin puas sekali melihat reaksi panas Sehun. Tubuh ramping itu mengejang setiap kali prostatnya disentuh, bibirnya memohon pada Jongin untuk tidak berhenti dan lubang sempit yang meremas erat kedua jarinya.

"Hyunghh..ohhh…mmhhmmm…sa-ahhhhh! Ohhhh!" Jongin menusuk prostat Sehun semakin cepat. Pemuda cantik itu mulai menggeliat semakin kuat, pertanda jika orgasmenya sudah dekat.

Woah, sesensitif itu kah Sehun?

Ya, Sehun sangat mudah orgasme apalagi jika sedang mabuk seperti ini tubuhnya menjadi sangat sensitif dan sentuhan kecil bisa membuat pemuda cantik ini mencapai puncaknya.

"S-sakit Hyunghhh…ahhh…lepashhh…lepashhh…nyahhh…ahhh!" Sehun mendapatkan orgasme keringnya yang pertama. Yap, yang pertama karena Jongin berencana untuk membuat Sehun gila terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan kenikmatan pada pemuda itu.

"Ahh..sa-sakit Hyunghh.." Sehun merengek ketika rasa sakit ditubuhnya sedikit berkurang dan digantikan oleh gairah yang lebih besar.

"I know you like it." Jongin mengelus kepala penis Sehun yang merah dan bengkak juga basah oleh cairan precum. Jongin mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dan membiarkan Sehun beristirahat sejenak.

"Now, now.." Jongin mengambil sebuah vibrator yang sudah ia bawa tadi. Sehun tidak menyadari bahaya yang sedang mengincarnya. Kesadarannya belum pulih akibat alkohol juga dry orgasm-nya barusan.

"Ahhh…Hyunghhh…hnnghhh..sa-sakithhh…akhhhh…nyahhh…" Sehun mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan ketika ujung vibrator besar itu mulai masuk kedalam anusnya. Dua jari Jongin tentu bukan apa-apa jika dibanding vibrator yang memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Jongin menatap lubang merah muda Sehun yang dibuka paksa oleh benda plastik berwarna hitam itu. Jongin selalu terkagum-kagum pada anus Sehun, lubang itu selalu bisa menampung benda sebesar apapun. Termasuk penisnya yang dua tahun belakangan ini ukurannya membesar beberapa sentimeter. Entah mengapa itu bisa terjadi…

"H-hyunghh..hhh..hahh…ahhh…nyahhh…mmhmmm…" Tangan Sehun bergerak-gerak mencoba melepaskan diri, begitu juga dengan kaki Sehun namun Jongin yang kuat mampu menahan tubuh Sehun agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Hush, hush, it's okay now baby boy.." Jongin memijat dan mengelus kulit paha Sehun, menenangkan Sehun yang kesakitan dan tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya. Sehun yang merasakan sentuhan menenangkan Jongin berhenti menggeliat dan hanya diam seraya bernafas dengan suara kasar.

Duduk diantara kaki Sehun yang terbuka lebar membuat Jongin bisa menggoda penis keras dan sensitif milik Sehun. Dikecup, dicubit dan dijilatnya benda mungil itu sampai Sehun mengeluarkan desahan memohon agar bisa orgasme.

"Not too fast.." Jongin meraih remote hitam dari vibrator yang ia lesakkan pada anus Sehun.

Jongin menyalakannya dilevel paling rendah.

"Angghh…ahh…H-hyunghhh..ap-apa ituhh..oohh..akkhh…" Kaki Sehun berulah lagi dan Jongin hanya memegangi tubuh ramping itu agar tidak banyak bergerak.

Jongin menaikkan satu level.

"Nyahhh….Nini Hyunghhh…ge-gelihhh…ooohhh…hnnghhh…" Sehun mendesah lebih keras.

Ketika Jongin menaikkan kecepatan vibrator pada level selanjutnya, Sehun menjerit sangat nyaring. Jongin bisa menangkap penis Sehun yang langsung mengeluarkan begitu banyak cairan precum hingga membasahi paha pemuda itu.

"Ahhh…akkhhhh…oohhhh…hnnhhmmm…mmhmmm…"

"Ssshhh…e-enak Hyunnghhh…nyahhh…ahhh…yahhh…ohhh…."

"Akhh…shhh…H-hyunghhh…hhnnghhhhh…oohhh…ahhhh…" Sehun mendesah seperti orang kesetanan. Jongin dengan pandangan berkabut melihat bagaimana tubuh itu menggeliat, keringat yang membasahi setiap jengkal tubuh didepannya, lalu ekspresi antara nikmat dan sakit yang Sehun tunjukkan.

Jongin sendiri juga merasa penisnya mulai rewel.

Berharap agar cepat bisa menggantikan keberadaan si vibrator.

"Ohhh…Hu-hunnie cumhh…nyahhh…akkhhh…yahhh…Hyuuungggghhh!" Kaki Sehun menendang-nendang ketika gelombang orgasme datang kedua kalinya malam itu. Tubuh ramping Sehun mengejang dan penis mungilnya berkedut kencang namun tidak ada yang keluar.

"Ahh..sa-sakit Hyunghh.." Sehun merengek sambil terisak. "Hunnie kesakitanhh…sakit sekali..hiks…"

"It's okay.." Jongin mengelus paha dan perut Jongin untuk menenangkan Sehun. Entah sejak kapan melihat Sehun yang kesakitan seperti ini menjadi favoritnya. Sehun pun juga mulai menyukai rasa sakit yang datang sama besarnya dengan rasa nikmat.

"Hiks…sakit.." Sehun terisak semakin keras.

"Hmm, sedikit lagi baby.." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun untuk mengecup bibir pemuda itu. Ciuman Jongin selalu bisa menenangkan Sehun, bibir Sehun yang gemetar ia kecup sekali.

Dan benar saja, nafas Sehun langsung lebih stabil.

"Hmmphh.." Dalam keadaan sadar maupun tidak, Sehun suka sekali mencium Jongin. Kecupan-kecupan ringan mereka dalam sekejap berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan basah yang membuat Sehun bergairah lagi.

Jongin membalas ciuman Sehun penuh semangat. Lidah mereka bertautan dan liur mengalir keluar dari bibir Sehun membasahi dagu hingga leher Sehun. Keduanya tidak peduli dengan kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan, dua sejoli itu terlalu sibuk dalam ciuman mereka untuk peduli pada liur yang mengotori tubuh mereka.

Tangan Jongin bergerilya pada puting bengkak Sehun.

Dicubit dan dipilinnya dua tonjolan itu kasar.

Sehun mengerang dalam ciumannya. Jongin menggoda puting Sehun semakin menegang. Dua tonjolan itu ia tarik dan cubit keras hingga dada Sehun melenting indah. Hingga Sehun tidak sengaja menggigit bibir Jongin.

"Hmmphh..Hyummphhh…" Sehun meloloskan desahan sebelum dibungkam lagi oleh bibir Jongin. Tangan Jongin yang sudah bosan memainkan puting Sehun, bergerak turun. Merabai perut, pinggang dan pinggul Sehun hingga akhirnya sampai pada batang keras yang basah kuyup.

"Ahh…ahhh…Hyunghh.." Jongin sengaja melepaskan tautan bibir mereka untuk mendengar desahan sensual Sehun. Wajah mereka begitu dekat dan Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi putus asa dimata Sehun.

Tangan Jongin dibawah sana menggoda Sehun semakin nakal. Dikocoknya penis itu dengan kecepatan sedang sementara kepala penis Sehun ia cubiti lembut. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Penisnya sangatlah sensitif dan ia sangat sangat ingin orgasme.

"Hunnie, lihat Hyung." Jongin menghentikan gerakan Sehun dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatapnya. "Hunnie ingin keluar?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Hyung akan melepas cock ring tapi Hunnie tidak boleh langsung keluar, oke?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mengangguk cepat.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekali sebelum bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun. Pria itu kembali duduk diantara kaki Sehun yang terbuka lebar. Dengan lembut, Jongin menarik lepas cock ring yang mengikat erat pangkal penis Sehun.

"H-hyunghh..shh…"

"Tahan, tahan." Jongin memberi peringatan pada Sehun agar tidak orgasme.

"Hngghh…mmhhmmm…" Sehun menahan spermanya sekuat tenaga. Jongin yang sudah melepas cock ring tersebut mengamati penis Sehun yang berkedut-kedut dalam genggamannya. Jongin tahu jika Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak orgasme saat itu juga.

Setelah beberapa menit Jongin memberi waktu Sehun untuk mengontrol dirinya. Jongin melepas genggamannya pada penis Sehun dan mengamati wajah cantik kekasihnya. Such a beautiful creature..

"Baby kau sangat cantik kalau frustasi seperti ini." Jongin membuka kaki Sehun agar melebar lagi. Sehun hanya mengerang dan bergumam tidak jelas, efek alkohol yang ia rasakan mulai menghilang dan rasa sakit karena dua dry orgasms yang baru saja ia dapatkan semakin terasa.

"Hyunghhh..minum Hyung.." Sehun bergumam pelan dan Jongin langsung bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengambilkan Sehun minum.

"Apa kau merasa pusing?" Jongin bertanya penuh perhatian. Tahu jika Sehun sudah tidak dikuasai oleh alkohol lagi. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyedot habis air mineral yang diberikan Jongin untuknya.

"Tapi sakit Hyunghh.." Sehun berkata setelah dirinya mampu menahan orgasme.

"Sebentar lagi Sehunnie." Jongin mengelus vibrator yang menyembul dari lubang ketat Sehun. Vibrator yang sudah dia matikan itu ia gerakkan sejenak dan suara erangan terdengar dari Sehun.

"H-hyunghh.." Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mengeluarkan desahan tertahan. Jongin memencet tombol bertuliskan 1 disebuah remote kecil dan suara lengkingan keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"HYUNGHHH…AHHH…OHHHH…HYUNGHHHH!" Sehun mencapai puncaknya kurang dari satu menit. Cairan putih yang kental menyembur kuat dari penis mungil memerah milik Sehun. Membasahi dada Jongin yang telanjang.

"Hahhhh…ahhh…huhhh…ahhh.." Sehun terengah-engah dan Jongin tidak pernah melihat pemandangan seindah itu. Jongin bukannya mematikan vibrator malah menaikkan vibrator dianus Sehun ke level paling tinggi.

"H-hyungghhh…ahhh…matikannhhh…matikanhh…matikanhhh…" Kaki Sehun mengejang merasakan vibrator yang menyiksa prostatnya yang sudah bengkak. Jongin yang ingin melihat tubuh Sehun melenting lagi memompa vibrator keluar masuk.

"Ohhh…Hyunghhh…ahhh…pleasehh..pleasehhh…nyahhh…"

Jongin meraih penis Sehun yang basah dan mengocoknya cepat.

"Akkkhhh…annghhhh…oohhh…uhhhh…yahhh…nyahhh…" Sehun menangis lagi. Prostatnya dihajar dengan intens dan cepat. Begitu juga dengan penisnya yang dikocok cepat oleh tangan ahli Jongin. Perutnya terasa sangat ketat dan euphoria menyenangkan mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kau akan keluar baby? Hm? My Bunny akan orgasme lagi?" Mata Jongin berkilat oleh nafsu. Oh, sungguh Sehun yang berada diambang orgasme seperti ini adalah favoritnya. Sehun berusaha menarik-narik tangannya yang diikat dan dikaitkan pada head board, kakinya menendang-nendang lemah dan tubuh ramping itu menggeliat sensual setiap kali Jongin menyentuh prostat Sehun dengan ujung vibrator.

"Anghhhh…su-sudah Hyunghhh…ohhh…ahhhh…yahhh…akkhhhh…" Pandangan Sehun mulai memutih dan Jongin mengocok penis Sehun cepat juga menekan prostat Sehun kencang. "HYUUUNNGHHHHH!"

Sehun mendapatkan orgasmenya lagi.

"Sekali lagi Bunny." Jongin sekali mengocok penis mungil Sehun lagi dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"No..no..please Hyunghh…su-sudahhh..ahhh…ahhh…akhhh…" Sehun memohon dengan berurai air mata. God, forced orgasm sama menyakitkannya dengan denial orgasm.

Meskipun Sehun menolak, tubuhnya berkata lain.

Dalam waktu sekejap penis kecilnya menegang lagi.

"Ahh..oohhh…hhnghhh…mmhhmmm…" Sehun yang sebenarnya lelah tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengikuti birahi yang kembali menyelubungi dirinya. Melihat Sehun sudah mulai mengikuti permainannya, Jongin mematikan getaran vibrator itu.

"Hyung..ahh..ahh.." Sehun memandang Jongin dengan sorot mata memohon.

"Jika kau menginginkannya gerakkan tubuhmu sendiri." Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan membebaskannya. Sehun langsung bangkit dan duduk diatas kasur dengan vibrator masih tenggelam didalam anus.

"Ahh..Hyunghh..aku lelah.." Sehun merengek sambil memohon agar Jongin memanjakan dirinya saja.

"Lakukan Bunny, berikan Hyung pertunjukan yang bagus." Sehun tidak bisa berkata tidak jika sudah seperti ini. Kalaupun dia tidak mau melonjak-lonjak diatas vibrator seperti keinginan Jongin, ia yakin Jongin punya seribu satu cara agar Sehun pada akhirnya melakukan apa yang pria itu inginkan.

Sehun berpegangan pada bahu Jongin dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan perlahan. Kepala Sehun mendongak ketika prostat sensitifnya disentuh oleh kepala vibrator.

"Enak Bunny?" Jongin merabai tubuh Sehun, membuat pemuda itu semakin sensitif.

"I-iyahh..ohh…hhnnnghhh…" Sehun sudah bisa menemukan ritme gerakannya. Dalam sekejap, tubuh Sehun sudah naik turun dengan cepat seolah ia mengendarai penis Jongin. Desahan terus mengalir dari bibir mungil Sehun.

Jongin menyelipkan tangannya kedalam boxer yang masih ia pakai dan dengan lambat, Jongin memainkan penisnya sendiri. Sungguh Jongin iri dengan vibrator yang pasti sedang diremas erat oleh dinding anus Sehun.

"Faster Hunnie.." Jongin melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang ada ditubuhnya dan mengocok penisnya sendiri dengan cepat.

"Ahhh…Hyunghhh…nyahhh…hnnghh…mmhhmmm…"

"Hyunghh..se-sentuh Hunniehh…akkhhh…ohhhh…"

"Akkhhh…akhhh..yahhh…anghhh…nyahhh…." Sehun semakin menggila saat Jongin meraih penisnya dan ikut mengocok bersamaan dengan penis besar milik kekasihnya.

"Mhhmm..kau panas sekali Hunniehh.." Jongin mengecupi rahang Sehun dan juga lehernya.

"Ohhh…Hyunghhh…akkhhh…shhh…a-akuhh…"

"Dekat lagi Hunnie? Hm? Kau benar-benar sangat sensitif." Jongin menaikkan kecepatan tangannya dan Sehun mencakar bahu Jongin kuat.

"Hyunghh..Hyunghh…AHHHHHHH!" Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Jongin saat orgasmenya datang lagi. Jongin merasakan cairan hangat kembali membasahi tubuhnya dan nafas kasar Sehun ditelinganya.

"Oh Hyung jangan lagi.." Sehun bergumam lemah dan berusaha menetralkan nafasnya.

"Kalau dengan penis Hyung kau tidak mau lagi?" Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun agar berbaring diatas kasur. Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah Jongin sementara tangannya menarik keluar vibrator yang mengisi anus tunangannya.

Pipi Sehun memerah mendengarnya.

"Hyung tahu kau masih mau." Jongin membuka kaki Sehun lebar dan memposisikan penisnya didepan anus Sehun yang sudah basah dan merah. Sehun menggigit bibirnya menunggu sensasi nyeri dan nikmat yang datang bersamaan saat penis Jongin merangsek masuk.

"Tidak sabar?" Jongin menggesek-gesek bibir anus Sehun dan menggoda pemuda itu.

"H-hyuuung.." Sehun malu karena ketahuan menunggu penis Jongin untuk masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Jongin terkekeh dan segera menyentakkan penisnya masuk.

"Ooohhhh…Hyuuunghhhh…." Sehun memejamkan matanya. Seberapa nikmat vibrator, dildo atau apapun yang pernah memenuhi anusnya, penis Jongin adalah yang ternikmat.

"Dasar kelebihan hormon!" Jongin tidak langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah menahan nikmat milik Sehun.

"Kayak Hyung tidak saja." Sehun mencibir. "Jangan pakai mainan lagi ya tapi Hyung.."

"Hm, tidak janji." Jongin menyeringai lebar dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menyentak kasar anus Sehun. Desahan, erangan dan geraman terdengar lagi dikamar hotel itu. Sehun tahu malam ini masih panjang, dan dia menikmati setiap detiknya.

—

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Selamat pagi!"

Sehun terburu-buru mencuci tangannya yang berbalur tepung dan telur.

"Iya sebentar!" Sehun tidak peduli jika wajah atau pakaiannya kurang pantas untuk menyambut tamu. Lagi pula siapa yang bertama pukul enam pagi di hari Minggu seperti ini?

Sehun membukakan pintu apartemennya dengan apartemen Jongin yang baru dua bulan mereka tempati. Sudah hampir tiga tahun setelah pertunangan sederhana mereka di Pulau Jeju dan setelah Jongin bekerja keras sebagai dokter muda dan juga guru, Jongin akhirnya bisa membeli sebuah apartemen baru yang lebih mewah dan juga sebuah mobil.

Sehun sudah berada ditingkat akhir perkuliahannya dan pemuda ini sudah memiliki sebuah usaha katering yang menyiapkan kotak-kotak makan sehat untuk pelanggannya. Walaupun usaha Sehun baru dimulai setengah tahun yang lalu, bisa dibilang usaha tersebut menarik banyak perhatian masyarakat.

Jongin bahkan berencana membeli sebuah tempat lagi agar Sehun bisa membuka rumah makannya sendiri. Pria itu bekerja ekstra keras agar bulan April nanti ia bisa memberikan kado ulang tahun sebuah tanah pada tunangannya.

Bicara tentang kisah cinta mereka, Jongin dan Sehun belum banyak membicarakan masalah pernikahan. Walaupun mereka sangat ingin menikah begitu Sehun sudah tidak sibuk lagi dengan kuliah atau sudah memiliki beberapa pegawai agar nanti Sehun tidak kerepotan untuk merawat keluarga. Dan keduanya sangat ingin menikah dimusim semi ketika bunga sakura sedang bermekaran.

Bisa dibilang kisah cinta Jongin dan Sehun sangatlah indah.

Dibumbui sedikit pertengkaran dan salah paham lalu mereka akan berbaikan dengan seks yang hebat. Lalu Sehun yang semakin dewasa dan juga Jongin yang semakin sabar, hubungan mereka hampir selalu harmonis. Hampir…

"Baekhyun? Lagi?" Sehun berkacak pinggang melihat siapa yang datang ke apartemennya pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Noona Sehun!"

"Noona?! Aku ini laki-laki bodoh!" Sehun semakin marah mendengar bagaimana pemuda lima belas tahun itu memanggilnya. "Dan Jongin tidak ada! Dia lembur dirumah sakit!"

"Jangan bohong Noona! Aku tahu Jongin Seonsaengnim ada dirumah!" Baekhyun adalah pemuda yang menjadi murid Jongin dilembaga belajar tempat Jongin mengajar. Umurnya baru lima belas tahun dan dia sangat terobsesi dengan Jongin.

Tanpa malu, Baekhyun mengatakan pada semua orang jika ia akan menikah dengan Jongin suatu saat nanti. Bahkan saat Jongin dengan sabar memberi tahu jika ia sudah memiliki seorang tunangan, Baekhyun tetap yakin jika Jongin adalah jodohnya.

Sehun tentu saja sangat kesal dengan Baekhyun. Namun Jongin berusaha memberi pengertian pada Sehun jika Baekhyun hanyalah anak kecil. Selain itu Baekhyun juga terlalu muda untuknya, umur Baekhyun dan Jongin berbeda hampir tiga belas tahun!

"Siapa sayang?" Suara Jongin yang terdengar masih mengantuk dari dalam. Sehun menghela nafas karena sudah ketahuan berbohong. Baekhyun mencibir pada Sehun dan melongok kedalam untuk melihat sosok Jongin.

"Seonsaengnim!" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Jongin.

"Baekhyun?" Jongin mengacak rambutnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini pagi-pagi buta?"

"Aku ingin memberikan ini pada Seonsaengnim!" Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah kantung cantik berwarna merah muda.

"Uh Baek.." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya gugup sambil melirik Sehun yang sudah siap meledak. "Terima kasih atas pemberianmu tapi tidakkah orang tuamu akan khawatir jika kau berkeliaran dipagi buta seperti ini?"

Satu hal yang membuat Sehun semakin kesal. Jongin tidak bersikap tegas pada Baekhyun. Sama seperti kejadian Kyungsoo beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jongin tidak tega meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjauh walaupun akhirnya pemuda itu mundur setelah Sehun dengan sombong menunjukkan cincin yang melingar dijari manisnya. Cincin pemberian Jongin sebagai tanda cintanya.

"Mereka sedang keluar kota." Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum manisnya. Sehun memandang jengah senyuman itu. Walaupun Sehun sedikit mengakui jika Baekhyun adalah anak yang manis, Sehun yang sudah terlanjur merasa cemburu dengan Baekhyun malah kesal dengan kemanisan bocah tersebut.

"Tetap saja Baek. Tidak baik kau berkeliaran dipagi buta seperti ini." Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar agar Baekhyun bisa masuk. Sehun yang melihat hal ini langsung cemberut. Bibir mungilnya maju dan kerutan muncul didahinya.

"Jongin Hyung!" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Tidak apa sayang. Nanti setelah langit lebih terang biar Chanyeol membawanya pulang." Jongin mengelus pinggang tunangannya dan berkata lembut. Kalau tidak ada Baekhyun mungkin ia akan menyambar bibir mungil yang sedang cemberut itu.

"Akan kubangunkan Chanyeol Hyung." Sehun harus segera membangunkan Chanyeol agar Baekhyun bisa enyah dari apartemennya secepat mungkin. Hah, dirundung cemburu buta si manis ini..

Chanyeol, sahabat baik Jongin, semalam memang menginap. Chanyeol kemarin baru saja putus cinta dari seorang mahasiswa yang menjadi adik tingkatnya. Jongin sebagai sahabat yang baik menemani Chanyeol minum sampai pria jangkung itu mabuk berat. Jongin harus menggeret pria dewasa yang lebih besar darinya itu selama hampir satu jam karena sulit sekali mencari taksi pukul dua pagi.

"Akh, kepalaku.." Chanyeol keluar dari kamar tidur tamu dengan rambut berantakan.

"Makanlah dulu supaya lebih baik." Jongin menunjuk tempat kosong dimeja makan dan Chanyeol duduk disana. Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun sudah bergabung dengan Jongin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dimeja makan. Wajah cantik Sehun masih cemberut dan Jongin hanya membelai lengan Sehun agar marahnya mereda.

"Uh, apa kau adik Sehun?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Tidak. Aku calon istri Jongin Seonsaengnim! Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun dengan ceria memperkenalkan diri. "Kalau H-hyung? Apa Hyung pacar Sehun Noona?"

"Uhuk!" Chanyeol tersedak supnya. Bukan hanya karena pertanyaan Baekhyun tapi juga penyataan Baekhyun tentang calon istri Jongin. Jadi ini pemuda yang membuat Sehun sering uring-uringan belakangan ini?

"Kenapa Hyung pikir aku adik Sehun Noona?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sorot matanya yang menggemaskan.

"Uh, karena kau cantik sama seperti dia." Kini giliran Jongin yang kesal. Memang ia tahu kalau Sehun sangat cantik tapi tetap saja kesal jika ada orang lain yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Sehun memang cantik Jong. Semua orang tahu itu." Chanyeol cuek saja dengan pandangan kesal Jongin.

"Jadi aku cantik Hyung?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Uh, i-iya. Kau cantik." Chanyeol mengangguk kaku dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Hyung juga tampan." Baekhyun berkata dengan semburat kemerahan dipipinya. Interaksi singkat itu membuat Jongin dan Sehun bertukar pandang dengan alis terangkat. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan segera bangkit dari patah hatinya dan Baekhyun akan berhenti dengan obsesinya pada Jongin.

Satu jam kemudian apartemen itu akhirnya hanya tinggal Sehun dan Jongin saja. Sehun sedang mencuci piring-piring sisa sarapan sementara Jongin mengantar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke pintu depan.

"Baby.." Sehun merasakan panggilan lembut ditelinganya. Sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun.

"Jangan ganggu aku Hyung." Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin agar tidak menghambat pekerjaannya mencuci piring.

"Itu bisa menunggu."

"Memangnya apa yang tidak bisa menunggu?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini."

"Ahh.." Sehun meloloskan desahan kecil ketika sesuatu yang keras menggesek belahan dipantatnya yang sintal. "Hyuuuunggg…"

"Kenapa?" Suara Jongin sudah sangat serak. "Sex is the best way to start a day." Tangan Jongin menyusup masuk pada perut dan juga penis Sehun yang masih tertidur.

"Ahh..Hyunghh..he-hentikanhh.." Sehun berusaha menolak tapi apa mungkin ia bisa menolak Jongin yang sedang bergairah?

Jawabannya tidak.

Bukan karena ia lemah dan tidak bisa melawan Jongin tapi karena ia akan luluh dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Jongin yang selalu bisa menggairahkan nafsunya bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama.

"I know you want it Bunny.."

Sehun lemah sekali jika sudah dipanggil Bunny, panggilan manis dari Jongin ketika ia masih muda. Well, bukan berarti Sehun sudah tua. Hanya saja dia bukan lagi pemuda lima belas tahun yang gampang menangis.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku berpikir tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Jongin membawa Sehun menuju ruang tengah dan merebahkan tunangannya diatas sofa.

"Cha-chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Sehun menahan nafasnya saat Jongin melepas celana tidurnya.

"Hm." Jongin mengecup perut rata Sehun. "Dulu Chanyeol mengataiku karena aku menidurimu tapi aku rasa…dia akan melakukannya dengan Baekhyun paling tidak dalam dua minggu."

"Du-dua minggu?" Sehun bertanya gugup karena bibir Jongin sudah sangat dekat dengan putingnya.

"Ya, dua minggu. Aku berani bertaruh lusa mereka sudah berkencan dan dua minggu lagi Chanyeol sudah akan meniduri Baekhyun." Jongin mengecup puting tegang Sehun dan pemuda itu mengeluarkan desisan lirih. "Dan kau tahu apa? Aku merindukan sesi-sesi bercinta kita yang dulu."

Sehun memandang mata Jongin yang dipenuhi gairah.

"Kita bercinta saat kau masih menggunakan seragam sekolah dan kita selalu bersembunyi-sembunyi takut jika ibumu pulang."

Sehun dan Jongin terkekeh teringat memori-memori itu.

"Mereka memberiku sebuah ide." Jongin menyeringai lebar dan Sehun merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Seringai Jongin adalah sesuatu yang buruk karena itu berarti Jongin memiliki ide baru untuk kehidupan seks mereka. Sehun kadang sangat malu harus mengikuti permainan-permainan nakal Jongin.

"Jongin Hyung please jangan me—"

"Kau memakai seragam sekolahmu dan Hyung akan memukul pantatmu dengan penggaris." Jongin menyeringai sangat lebar dan semburat merah langsung mewarnai pipi Sehun.

"Hyung jangan aneh-aneh!"

"Aneh-aneh apanya?" Jongin bergumam pelan dan mengecup bibir Sehun. "Bergantilah, ku tunggu sepuluh menit lagi disini."

"Hyuuung.." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pipi merah. Terlalu membayangkan ucapan Jongin jika menjadi nyata.

"Quickly Bunny." Jongin memberikan tatapan tajam dan Sehun mau tidak mau bangkit dengan wajah semerah tomat. Jongin tertawa kecil dan masuk kedalam kamar, mempersiapkan benda-benda yang akan membuat pagi mereka lebih menyenangkan.

Sementara didalam kamar lain tempat Sehun menyimpan baju-baju lamanya, Sehun mengomel dengan pipi yang masih terasa panas. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng berusaha menghapus apa saja yang mungkin Jongin lakukan padanya hari ini.

"Ah! Jongin Hyung mesum sekali!" Sehun melepas kaos dan juga boxernya. Pipinya semakin memerah melihat penis kecilnya sudah setengah menegang. Sehun yang sebenarnya sama mesum seperti Jongin, memilih seragam pelajar wanita untuk ia kenakan. Seragam milik temannya yang dulu ketinggalan.

Hampir dua puluh menit Sehun mengganti pakaiannya dan mempersiapkan diri. Setelah merasa dirinya siap, Sehun keluar dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan perut bergolak karena rasa gugup.

Kemaja putih yang ia kenakan sedikit kesempitan dan roknya terlalu pendek. Lalu kaos kaki putih selutut yang membuat kaki Sehun terlihat lebih jenjang dari biasanya. Kepala Sehun menunduk melihat Jongin menunggunya diatas sofa dengan mata membelalak lebar.

"Maafkan aku Seonsaegnim karena terlambat." Sehun menggigit bibirnya menggoda. Jongin menyeringai lebar, jadi ini permainan yang ingin Sehun mainkan?

"Terlambat lagi?" Jongin mengambil sebuah penggaris panjang dari atas meja. "Kau tahu apa hukumanmu bukan?"

"Ya, Seonsaengnim." Sehun mengangguk dan segera menungging diatas meja. Pantanya yang tidak terlindung apapun ia naikkan setinggi mungin, membuat Jongin berdecak puas.

"Count!"

PLAK!

"Sa-satu.."

The End

Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaa^^

Maaf ya menunggu lamaaaaa.

Karena ini chapter terakhir jadi Author buat lebih panjang. Maaf ya kalo ngebosenin dan kurang memuaskaaaan

KaiHun happy ending dong hihihi.

Ceye juga jadi pedo tapi wakakaka

Makasih yaaa buat teman-teman sekalian sudah mau menunggu seri ini.

Mohon maaf juga kalau sering slow update atau ceritanya biasa banget :")

Banyak typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

Buat yang terakhir, mohon review, kritik dan sarannya yaaaa^^

Gomawoooo^^


End file.
